Harry Potter and the Godfather that Lived
by KappaIota
Summary: Sirius is acquitted when Peter is not allowed to escape. He fulfills his promise to give Harry a home. However, Harry has never had a father and Sirius may be in over his head. Later chapters will contain strong language and discipline of a teen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi everyone. Here's my little piece of fanfiction. Before you even start to read, know that this is a parent/child interpretation of a possible relationship between Sirius and Harry, so please expect it to be partly OOC as this is part AU and part canon. **There are also going to be scenes of Corporal Punishment**. I don't want to discourage readers, but after a couple of people have gotten the wrong idea about where we are heading and saw fit to review as such, I'm trying to be as honest as possible about the intentions behind my writing. I would appreciate it if you didn't spam me with bad reviews. If you don't like the story, that's cool. Just go find something else to read as I assure you that neither my writing style nor my interpretation of the characters will change from one chapter to the next. There are thousands of stories as you are well aware and I don't want you to waste your time on my story if it doesn't appeal to you.

I hope you do enjoy it, but if not, peace and here's hoping you find something that you do.

***********************************************************************************************

Harry squinted in the early morning light. In the receding haze of the sleep induced fog, his brain slowly took in his unfamiliar surroundings. It was quiet and he was quite comfortable, snuggled under a warm comforter. His bed was soft, his pillows fluffy and his crisp linen sheets smelled lightly of sunshine and the fresh outdoors. Although similar, it wasn't his bed at school, nor the small cot he slept on at the Burrow. Nor was it the hard, thin mattress of his room at the Dursley's…wait…

He _was_ at the Dursley's! But as his wretchedly sluggish waking awareness took in his surroundings, he found himself having a hard time equating the small miserable space he spent so much of his summers to the enchanted chamber he now found himself in. Slowly, like a dreamer unwilling to wake to the realization that the blissful peace they found themselves in was merely slumber, everything came crashing back to him.

Yanking the bed clothes off and jumping to his feet, he jammed his glasses onto his nose, threw open the door of his room and went barreling down the short hallway to the small tidy kitchen. There, like he had been the past two mornings, a man with shoulder length black hair and a mustache was sitting on one of the high stools at the counter, drinking his morning coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Hearing Harry enter the kitchen, he looked up from his reading, a broad smile on his thin, formerly handsome face and his gray eyes twinkling with happiness. Harry's heart burst with unaccustomed joy.

"Sirius!"

Harry dashed over to his godfather and threw his arms around him. Sirius wrapped his long arms around his thirteen year old godson and held him tightly against his chest. Chuckling fondly, he brushed a small kiss on the top of Harry's messy bed-head.

"Good morning, Harry. Still happy to see me here, then?" he teased, but was inwardly elated at yet another enthusiastic greeting from the boy. "I'll admit, I could get used to this."

Unwilling to relinquish the comfort of his godfather's embrace, Harry's response was muffled into Sirius' shirt.

"So could I."

Holding him for a moment longer, Sirius finally gave him a quick squeeze and then pushed him back a few inches. Harry's normally messy hair _James all over again _was even more wayward than usual, the long bangs almost covering the scar on his small forehead. His shocking green eyes _oh Lily _still a bit glazed over from sleep, but his face held a joyous expression. Sirius held him by the shoulders and lowered his head to meet Harry's eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded and then grinned sheepishly.

"I forgot where I was again. I'm not used to feeling happy when I'm _here."_

A small pang of guilt choked Sirius at the blunt statement. He inwardly swore yet again that Harry would never know another moment of anxiety over the behavior of his so called _family. _He cupped the side of Harry's face with his right hand and gave him a soft look of apology.

"I know. But it's only for a couple of weeks and I promise you that you will never even know that they are in the same house. _Our _house will be ready soon and it will all be over for another year."

Harry nodded again and forced himself to smile. He didn't want Sirius to worry.

"It's okay. I understand why it has to be this way. Honestly, I don't care where I have to live if it means that I get to live with you."

Sirius' chest swelled with sudden emotion. From the first moment that his best friend had placed his newborn son into his arms, Sirius had loved the small being with a fierceness that he had never known before. That love had not diminished one iota during his hellish years of false imprisonment and hopelessness. Now, with the boy back in his arms again, the love Sirius felt for him grew greater every moment. He would give his life for Harry's happiness.

Snapping himself back into the present, he gave Harry another fond smile.

"Hungry?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then. Go get washed up and we'll have our breakfast."

Harry turned and strolled back down the hallway into his bedroom. He padded across the thick carpet into the adjoining bath to get cleaned up. When he was finished, he went back into his room and pulled a T shirt and jeans out of his chest of drawers, dressed and made his way back into the kitchen after putting his pajamas in the small hamper in the bathroom.

Right on schedule, Dobby had appeared while Harry was dressing and the sweet natured house elf conjured another breakfast feast onto the counter. Upon seeing Harry, Dobby had immediately started waving excitedly at his favorite boy wizard.

"Good morning, Harry Potter sir! It is an honor to see you, as always."

Harry blushed fiercely at the house elf's enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Dobby. It's lovely to see you too. Please don't call me sir though, okay? Just Harry is fine."

A horrified look crossed the small wrinkled face.

"Oh no, sir. Harry Potter is the greatest of all wizards! Kind and generous! Dobby could never call him just Harry, sir. Dobby would have to shut his ears in the door for such a slight!"

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. It was the same routine every morning.

"Okay, Dobby. Just don't hurt yourself, alright?"

Sirius smiled to himself, witnessing the exchange again. Dobby was such a difference from the miserable servants that had been attached to the House of Black during his childhood. Of course, he had to admit, being in the service of his vile family would certainly drive any creature mad.

It was Dumbledore who had thoughtfully suggested that, with school in recess for the summer, Sirius might want the benefit of a school house elf to care for Harry and himself. After all, Sirius was still on the mend from his years of ghastly imprisonment and having the convenience of one might make the confined stay at the Dursleys a bit more bearable. Upon hearing of the need for a house elf for Harry Potter, Dobby had thrown himself at Dumbledore for the task. He had assured the kindly headmaster that there could be no higher honor than to care for the boy during the summer holiday.

When Sirius was informed about Dobby's unswerving dedication to his godson, he had agreed immediately to the proposal provided, of course, that Dobby accept payment for his services. Sirius was adamant that the free house elf be compensated for his care. Truthfully, it was more Dobby's dedication to protecting Harry's well being than his housekeeping skills that had enticed Sirius into gratefully accepting the offer. There could never be too many precautions taken in ensuring the boy's safety in his godfather's eyes.

After routinely refusing the invitation to join the wizards for a meal….Dobby had been overwhelmed once more by such generosity, wringing his hands in grateful discomfort….the elf vanished with a snap and Sirius and Harry were left to eat together at their cozy kitchen table.

Between bites of egg and sausage, Harry's eyes strayed again to their surroundings. Sirius smiled, knowing what was going through the boy's mind.

"So, are you still duly impressed?"

Harry's head jerked back towards his godfather, his expression questioning.

"Hmm?"

Sirius winked mischievously and waved his elegantly shaped hand slowly towards the rest of the living space.

"Your old room. It looks quite a bit different now than it used to, does it not? Do you want to change anything? Was there something that I forgot?"

Surprised registered on the boy's face.

"What? No! No, it's brilliant, Sirius!".

Truly it was.

Sirius had been horrified when Dumbledore explained about the mystical blood protection that Lily's sacrifice had afforded her small son. It cut him to the very core to be forced into allowing Harry to spend even one second in his childhood house of horrors. Two weeks every summer until he was of legal age chafed at Sirius' nerves in a way that even the Dementors had never managed. It had taken monumental patience on Dumbledore's part to make him see reason. In the end, Sirius was persuaded that it was in Harry's best interest and that, of course, was always his first priority. Sirius' condition had been his insistence on living with Harry during the time as well. He would personally make sure that no one upset or harmed Harry in any way during his forced residency with the miserable Muggles that had plagued his godson's existence.

However, no one said that it need be bleak and unpleasant for the boy. With a menacing insistence (and a very large cheque), the Dursleys were made amenable to _improvements_ for Harry's bedroom as long as it was left in the condition in which it was found. The assurance that they need not see Harry at all during his stay there was just the icing on the cake. As a friendly warning, they were cautioned that the room was not to be bothered at all during the two week stay and it was strongly hinted that any attempt to open the door would result in…unfortunate consequences. That was to be the Dursleys' part of the bargain.

With Dumbledore's assistance and the use of his recently acquired wand from Olivanders, Sirius dusted off his wizarding skills in transforming the small dreary bedroom on Privet Drive into a large living space for Harry and himself. When they were finished, what had been little more than a glorified closet (although substantially bigger than Harry's first "room" in the house), now became an open airy space that contained two large bedrooms with bath, a cozy kitchen, a small study and a comfortable living room.

Each room had large windows that were charmed into reflecting the outside weather. The living contained an overstuffed couch, a small reading table with two armless chairs and a fireplace with two squashy chairs reminiscent of the ones in the Gryffindor common room. The kitchen was just a good size for two people. Decorated with a mix of warm woods and stone work, it was cheery and practical. With Dobby's assistance, it would only be used to serve and consume meals and it was suitable for the task. The study had large bookshelves against three of the four walls filled with books of all sizes, a vibrant Persian carpet that ran almost the full length of the hard wood floor, a large desk with a padded back chair, two wing back chairs with a floor lamp between them and it smelled pleasantly of leather and antique paper. Sirius' room was decorated in a muted gold color with cherry furniture. His large half tester bed was butted on each side by nightstands and a matching high chest of drawers stood to the side of the door. A good sized marble bathroom was off to the left of the chest. Across the small hallway, Harry's room held a large bed with crimson curtains just like his bed at Hogwarts. A similar nightstand and chest to the ones in Sirius' room complimented the wooden desk and chair that were in the corner near the windows. His own bath exactly like the other. On the wall was a large Gryffindor house crest, the lion roaring in regular intervals during the day and sleeping at night. The ceiling was charmed to show a sunny summer sky during the day and a fantastic meteor shower at night. All the flat surfaces held framed photos of Harry's parents and friends, smiling, waving and fooling around.

Harry loved every inch of it, so he wanted desperately to assure his indulgent godfather of how pleased he truly was.

When Harry was full to bursting, Sirius had banished the breakfast dishes and left over food with a flick of his wand. Dobby always provided more than was necessary as Sirius was determined that Harry never know another moment of hunger in this house. The tall man stood up and clapped his hands together with a large grin on his face.

"Well now. We have about an hour before Remus drops by to visit. How would you like to play some wizard's chess?"

"Wicked!"

Jumping up from his chair, Harry eagerly followed his godfather out to the living room and flopped unceremoniously on the couch. Watching Sirius set up the board on the small table, Harry reveled in the happiness surrounding him and, thinking back to the events of the past few weeks, marveled at how much different it all could have been…..


	2. Chapter 2

……_Severus Snape, his robes swishing violently as he hurriedly made his way towards the Whomping Willow, swore profusely under his breath. Had he not promised Dumbledore to assist the _werewolf,_ thus keeping the student body from undue risk, he would have gladly left the flask of Wolfsbane potion back at the castle._ _As it was, his perpetually calculating mind could still justify his intent to forcefully cram the foul liquid down Lupin's throat upon reaching his destination. Not only would Snape be turning over the escaped murderer Black to the Dementors, (as well as the added bonus of the werewolf that was obviously aiding him), he would be doing his utmost in protecting three helpless _children, _including the precious Harry Potter,_ _by ensuring that Lupin's transformation did not take place in their presence. Oh, yes. Every cloud had it's silver lining. There may even be an Order of Merlin for this._

_Within moments, he had reached the disagreeable tree. He glanced around briefly and found what he sought. Picking up the thin stick he prepared to push in the gnarled knot that would allow him passage into the tunnel when he noticed something else lying on the ground. Could it be? Picking up the shimmering fabric, he was smugly elated. It certainly was Potter's cloak. It was fitting that the object that had assisted his tormentors in escaping from justice the whole of their academic years would now assist _him _in bringing them to their own ruin. Yes, this would do nicely. His lip curling in amusement, he pushed in the knot and descended into the darkness of the tunnel._

_Stopping just short of the room in which he had first glimpsed the furry little truth about Remus Lupin, he slipped the cloak over his head and gently pushed opened the rotting door to where the group he sought had gathered. Unseen, but not quite unnoticed to his chagrin, _bloody Lupin and his suspicions,_ he stood quietly as the sickly looking DADA professor and the wretchedly wasted convict attempted to spew out the nauseatingly pathetic story of the _Marauders' _success in achieving Animagus forms. Merlin, how he detested that quartet and their constantly puffed up delusions of self importance! When he heard Black decry Snape's own presence at Hogwarts, as well as reveling the humiliating story behind the attempt on his life and the elder Potter's hand in _rescuing_ him, the now truly seething Potions master decided that his silence had waited long enough. With a sneer, he threw off the cape and lifted his wand._

"That's right."

_Snape glowered at Lupin and, for just a moment, lost track of his thoughts in the memory of his adolescent taunting. Recovering, he reached into his robe and produced the slightly tarnished silver flask._

"You forgot your potion this evening, _Lupin", the name rolling off of his tongue as if it were something profane._

"It is a full moon tonight. Surely, you have no wish to endanger the son of your _closest friend _with your affliction, do you?"

_Remus blanched. In his confusion and anger at seeing Peter's name on the map, he _had_ completely forgotten. _This is why I am such a danger to those around me, _he thought with a heavy heart, the guilt weighing on him like ship's anchor. He grabbed the flask from Snape and gratefully downed the noxious thick concoction, grimacing as it slowly made its way through his throat. He would not harm anyone tonight._

_Snape was quietly laughing to himself in a frightening manner. A new wave of fear broke over Remus as he slowly realized that _Snivellous_ was not there merely to assist a fellow teacher. _Some things never change_, he thought sadly to himself. Snape was eyeing Sirius maliciously and Remus' worst fears were confirmed when Snape spoke again._

"It's time to go back to the castle. The Dementors are longing to see you, Black. I would say that they will be so happy that you have been returned to them, they may want to give you a little…kiss."

_Sirius went deathly pale and looked as if he was starting to cower in fear at the implication of that statement. Snape licked his lips in triumphant anticipation and his face broke out into a rare and genuine smile……._

_*****************************_

Idiot! _Snape chided himself as the ragtag group made their way back up to the dark castle. _Why did you even take the moment to hear them out???_ He was furious at himself and seething outwardly, even as he pushed them all forward. He had allowed two of his sworn enemies to force the transformation of the Weasley brat's mutilated rat, only to be brought face to face with the detested Peter Pettigrew. Only the face to face confrontation with the filthy rotten scourge responsible for Lily's death would persuade him to participate in an action that would allow Black and Lupin to _once again_ waltz away from a fate that he felt they richly deserved. For her, he would see justice done. With Lupin safely ensconced within the confines of the shack and Pettigrew temporarily petrified on a stretcher, Black had agreed to be bound to Snape for the return to Hogwarts to await the arrival of the Minister. Potter and Granger followed behind, supporting the injured Weasley as he hobbled brokenly on one leg._

_The arrival at the castle produced chaos beyond measure. The Dementors had swarmed, intent upon their duty with their escapee. Only Dumbledore's firm and frightening presence, coupled with the timely arrival of the Minister and a good portion of the Auror department had kept them at bay. Snape had graciously provided the necessary Veritiserum and, with Pettigrew's forced confession, all minds began to race with the implications of what the false imprisonment of Sirius Black would mean to the Ministry and the wizarding world at large. Snape was assured of the gratitude of the Ministry for his participation and, it was certain, an Order of Merlin was to be his. Haunted by memories of the beautiful girl with the green eyes that he had worshipped beyond all measure, the token that he had been so eager for hours ago, seemed empty and hollow now._

_***********************************************_

The trial of Peter Pettigrew (the Ministry would not make _that_ mistake again) and the sensational exoneration of Sirius Black set the Wizarding world on its magical ear. Witches and Wizards who had decried Black as the worst sort of fiend for more than a decade, now championed his plight and suffering, declaring to anyone that would listen (and a few that wouldn't) that they never suspected him _at all. _Their superior claims of justice run amok striking real fear into the hearts of those that quietly began to ponder how easy it may be to find themselves in a similar situation. The concern regarding Black's callous conviction dampening what was otherwise a raucous and celebratory occasion.

Harry had desperately wanted to attend the trial of the man responsible for the deaths of his parents. He pleaded, cajoled and very nearly threatened Dumbledore and McGonagall into allowing his presence, all to no avail. On the verge of jumping onto his Firebolt and fleeing the castle grounds on his own, a letter arrived by owl from Sirius in his hospital bed at St. Mungo's with a very resounding "No!" that finally dissuaded the boy from his planned escape. Sirius had no desire to see his young godson immersed into the carnival type atmosphere that surrounded the trial of the rat. Harry Potter's presence would certainly stoke the fires of the media into an out and out frenzy with little regard to how much damage it created for the already broken child. No, it simply would not do. On the day it was announced that Pettigrew would be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss, Dumbledore had arranged for Harry to be slipped into Sirius' room at St. Mungo's, and the two were happily getting acquainted when Peter Pettigrew had his last conscious thought. In the back of the court room, Severus Snape watched with great satisfaction as Pettigrew squirmed when the Dementor took his soul.

Harry had been reluctant to leave Sirius' bedside at the end of their visit. Already, his godfather was regaining some of his strength and, cleaned up, Harry could see fragments of the handsome man that had danced in his parents' wedding photos. When Dumbledore arrived to return the boy to his school, Sirius had taken Harry's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"I promise. Everything is going to be different now. I'm not going to ever leave you again."

Harry nodded. He wanted to believe him, but years of disappointment had taught him caution with believing in fairy tales.

It was with a heavy heart that he dragged his trunk off of the Hogwart's Express and bid his friends farewell. He had been hoping beyond hope to have spoken with Sirius again before returning to the Dursley household. Even a short visit would have given him fortification to face the unpleasant trio that grudgingly called themselves family. So it was with unbearable joy that he found himself face to face with his godfather at the end of the platform and was grabbed into a frantic embrace that he never wanted to be released from.


	3. Chapter 3

With a resounding _smash!_ Harry's queen shattered the knight that had been guarding Sirius' king. Jumping up from his chair in triumph, he was startled by the sudden _crack_ announcing the arrival of Remus Lupin and managed to trip over his own left foot, landing clumsily in a heap on the floor.

"Oof!", Harry exhaled sharply as he fell, wincing at the shooting pain in his right hip.

"Harry!"

Sirius rushed forward in a futile attempt to rescue him from the fall as Lupin, stunned by the unexpected commotion, stared down at the slightly dazed teen. Reaching up to take Sirius' outstretched hand, Harry allowed himself to be hoisted to his feet, rubbing his hip furiously to alleviate the sting while hiding his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm okay. Hello Professor Lupin."

Remus gave him an amused smile as Sirius winked at his old friend before shaking his head playfully.

"Tsk tsk, Moony. We don't need to frighten the poor lad to death before lunch, do we?"

Lupin looked at Harry fondly and ruffled the unruly black hair.

"I'm sorry to have surprised you like that, Harry. I've long felt that an incoming apprarition should be heralded by bells ringing or monks chanting. Much more civilized that way."

Harry stared up at the tall shabbily dressed man as if he had gone mental, his eyes wide and disbelieving until he heard Sirius snicker and realized belatedly that Lupin was just teasing him.

"And, as I am not your teacher anymore, you can just call me Remus, alright?"

"Um..yeah, okay". Harry scrunched up his face a little. He felt awkward using such a familiar address for the man who had been his favorite teacher.

Remus had walked over to Sirius and clapped him on the shoulder surveying the much healthier looking face and body of the long time prisoner. "How are you doing, old friend?" Sirius returned the affectionate gesture with a broad smile.

"Better and better every day." He hesitated slightly catching a subtle look on Remus' face and cautiously proceeded, "I could ask you the same question, I think."

Remus smiled weakly, his eyes betraying his less than truthful response. "Well, you know how it is." Seeing Harry listening intently, he continued with a false cheerfulness. "Not to worry though. Everything always works out. It's no different this time."

Sirius gave his friend's shoulder a comforting squeeze and what he hoped was an encouraging look. He had seen Remus experience too much prejudice and disappointment to not recognize the mood. He would talk to him later and attempt to once again persuade Lupin to accept the financial support that his pride demanded he repeatedly refuse. Sirius would think of something.

"Harry and I were just having a game of wizard's chess. You will be happy to know that I still play _appallingly_ bad and that he has inherited James' cleverness for the game. Perhaps you would be willing to give him stiffer competition?"

Grateful for the change in topic and eager to engage in the more familiar easy banter that he and Sirius had re-established, Remus cocked one eyebrow and gazed at Harry in mock intimidation.

"Indeed I would. Can't have him getting too big of a head, now can we?"

*************************************

"Harry, really. That is your fourth piece! Don't you think that is a bit too much? You'll make yourself ill."

Remus watched in slightly disapproving amazement as the boy cut another slice of the treacle tart for himself and dashed back into the living room. In the middle of the room, the holographic Quidditch game that he was playing came to life once more as he called out 'Mount your brooms!'

"Leave him alone, Moony", Sirius smiled fondly at Harry while watching him move from side to side, his body's motions controlling the virtual Seeker on the game's home team. "He's playing professional Quidditch for Merlin's sake!. He needs all the energy that he can get." Sirius' eyes were bright with mischief and his friend knew that he was just teasing him.

"If he needs energy, he would have been better off eating some of that excellent lunch we had, instead of filling up on all of those sweets." Lupin's words were slightly scolding, but his face showed a hint of amusement. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He's on his summer holiday. Let him have fun. He's only young just the one time, you know."

Lupin raised his hands in mock surrender, the knowing look of a teacher used to dealing with cranky hormonal adolescents on his face.

"Okay, okay. But when he sicks up in the loo or you have to scrape him up off of the carpet when he collapses after that sugar rush, don't say that I didn't warn you."

Sirius snorted a bit with laughter. "Fine, fine. Warning acknowledged. Honestly, Moony, when did you become such an insufferable little nanny goat?"

Lupin didn't have the chance to answer as, at that moment, they were both startled by a loud crashing sound followed by a even louder curse.

"Bugger me!"

Harry sat dazed on the carpet, furiously rubbing the spot on the side of his head where he fell into one of the armchairs after attempting to simulate the Wronski Feint.

Remus looked at Sirius expectantly but was met with only a look of confusion on Sirius' part.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to check on him?"

Sirius was truly baffled by Remus' inquiry. "Why? I can see him from here. He looks perfectly fine." Remus kept his gaze steady and Sirius sighed in slight annoyance.

"Very well. Alright in there, Harry?" he called, never leaving Remus' stare.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "You see. He's okay" Remus said nothing, although he noticed that Harry had sufficiently had the wind knocked out of him to cause him to pause the game. He was sitting on the floor, still gently massaging the side of his head and picking at the remnants of his tart.

Remus shook his head slightly as he raised his teacup to take a bracing drink of the fragrant peppermint liquid. Sirius rolled his eyes again.

"Alright, out with it."

"Hmm? What? Out with what?", Remus feigned innocence as he took another sip.

"I know you too well, old man. Out with whatever pearls of wisdom you are dying to impart to me. Just say it already."

Remus just blinked his eyes rapidly and continued to facially express his innocence. "Hmm, what? I wasn't going to say anything, anything at all."

Sirius waited….

"It's just that..", yes, here it comes "..it's just that I feel _badly_ for his teachers next term. After all, they are the ones who are going to have to deal with him after he spends his summer running amok, going on sugar binges and swearing like a sailor."

Sirius threw his head back and let out a hearty barking laugh.

"Honestly, Remus! Don't you think you are exaggerating just a bit? He's just a child. Swearing like a sailor? Really, now. What has gotten into you? True, you always were the responsible one, but my goodness."

Remus just shrugged and took another sip of tea. "_Bugger me_, Sirius? You don't think he is a bit too young to be using expressions like that? I'm pretty sure that James' father would have put a bar of soap in his mouth if he spoke like that at home. Or _your_ mouth as well, I think."

Sirius gave his friend an indulgent smile and conceded the point. "Probably. But", he narrowed his eyes, "I'm not James' father."

"No, of course not old friend. I never meant to imply that you were."

Unwilling to push the topic any further, Remus smiled back and the two men spent the next hour in companionable conversation as they watched Harry resume his energetic virtual competition.

******************************************

Sirius ducked behind the sofa just in time to avoid being hit by the acid green blast of paint. Slowly raising the thick wand-like object in his hand, he peered around the side furtively. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small movement in the direction of the kitchen counter. With a quick jerk of his wrist, he released a high speed glob of florescent orange too late to hit the moving target. It landed with a dull _splat_ and started to drip towards the floor. A muffled giggle sounded from the direction of his missed shot.

After nearly two hours of hunting each other with a pair of Zonko's paint wands, the living room, kitchen and study were covered in brightly hued splotches and glowing footprints. Sirius was exhausted but quite jolly. It felt good to act young and carefree again.

Listening carefully for any noise from his quarry, Sirius went into a crouch before launching himself quickly towards the kitchen, intending to shoot around the corner of the counter. In mid dash, Harry's faster Seeker reflexes allowed him to propel himself up over the counter and he released a jet of paint directly into the back of Sirius' head, knocking the man over onto his stomach. Conceding defeat, Sirius let out a strangled laugh as he regained his breath.

"Nice one, James."

He lay on the floor a moment, panting slightly, before pushing himself back up to his feet. Turning around he saw Harry standing stock still, paint wand dangling from his right hand, a peculiar expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" Sirius' voice held an amused tone.

Harry dropped his eyes to his feet and attempted to feign nonchalance. "Nothing."

Sirius wasn't fooled. A bit concerned, he made his way across the room and reached out to lift Harry's chin up. He gazed down at the boy, a half smile on his face, his gray eyes twinkling.

"You can do better than that. Try again."

Harry looked nervously at his godfather for a second before lowering his eyes again. Quietly, at length, he answered.

"You called me James."

Sirius exhaled sharply. Had he? Yes, actually he had. It was an honest slip up. An afternoon of adolescent amusement had transported him back to his school days and, in a fit of frivolity, his subconscious mind must have mistaken Harry's familiar face for that of his lost friend.

"Oh, Harry. I am sorry." Effecting an aura of faux bravado, he continued. "I'm afraid the senility has started to set in. I'm quite ancient already, you know."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair affectionately and gave him a quick wink when Harry raised his eyes again. "Do you want to have another go? Give the old man a chance to get even."

Harry shook his head and turned away. "No. Not now. I'm a bit tired. I think I'll just rest a while before tea."

Sirius frowned but nodded his head. "Alright. If that's what you want. Here, let me just tidy you up a bit." Pulling his wooden wand from waistband, he swished it gracefully in the air as he cast a silent cleansing charm over Harry. In the blink of an eye, all of the vibrantly colored drops of paint vanished, leaving him as good as new. Harry turned and made his way slowly down the hall, closing his bedroom door behind him with a soft _click._

In his room, he climbed onto his bed, grabbing one of his fluffy feather pillows and holding it tightly against his chest. He bit his cheek and fought back the hot tears that threatened to spring into his eyes. It had been such a nice day. He loved being with his godfather. They got on so well, he thought. Harry spent most of their hours together laughing and genuinely feeling happy for the first time in his life outside of school. Bitterly he realized that, of course, Sirius wasn't spending time with _him, _Harry was just a substitute for his father. How stupid of him to think otherwise. He should just be grateful. Sirius obviously took his promise to Harry's parents..._seriously_. As soon as he had been able, he gave Harry a home and treated him very well. Harry would just have to content himself with that. It was more than he ever received from the Dursleys and it would have to be enough.

In his study, Sirius continued to mentally reprimand himself. He knew that Harry was more upset over the slip than he was willing to let on and felt wretched that he was to blame for taking the smile from the boy's face. Harry didn't get enough chances to smile, he thought. It was true that Sirius missed James terribly. A large part of himself died the day that Voldemort cast his killing curse in Godric's Hollow. Sirius was terribly haunted by the years in Azkaban when he had been forced to relive the memory of finding James and Lily dead over and over again. But James was gone and Sirius was set on doing the only thing left he could for his dearest friend. He would dedicate his life to caring for James' son and try to be for Harry what his fallen brother-in-all-but-name would have been.

And really, it wasn't such a chore. Harry was a great kid. Watching him, Sirius could see that he had inherited James' bravery and fierce loyalty and Lily's innate goodness. But also, Harry had his own personality traits. He wasn't quite as confident as James had been and, for a boy his age, Harry was excessively contemplative. It was clear when you looked into his eyes that he had not had a carefree childhood. Sirius had been trying very diligently to make their home life as jolly as possible and now, with one careless sentence, he had mucked things up utterly.

Leaning forward in his chair, Sirius reached out and grabbed the antique silver frame on the corner of his desk. The photo was of James and himself, taken their fourth year at Hogwarts. They were not much older than Harry was now. In it, the two stood side by side, their arms slung over each others shoulders, grinning madly. Sirius traced a long finger across the faces of the boys, his eyes tearing over, a melancholy grin on his face.

In his room, Harry was still sitting dejectedly on his bed, pillow firmly in his grasp. He wouldn't go out for tea, he decided. He had been taking up enough of Sirius' time. Surely the man needed a few moments for himself. Harry was determined to not be a bother if he could help it. He was startled out of his brooding by a knock on his door. Keeping still, he waited as Sirius entered his bedroom, a silver frame in his hand.

"Do you mind if I come in for a moment?"

Harry shook his head and his godfather made his way across the room and sat gently next to him on the bed.

"I wanted to show you something."

Sirius held out the picture frame and nodded encouragingly at Harry to take from him. Looking at it, Harry exhaled deeply. The resemblance between his father and himself was striking. Sirius was smiling nostalgically at the photo as he continued.

"We were fourth years here. I remember this day like it was yesterday. We had just finished exams and were _so happy _that all the studying was over for another year. It was beautiful outside and we were getting ready to go flying around the lake. Nothing made your father happier than flying. Well," he chuckled softly, "nothing until he married your Mum. But", he continued with emotion choking up his voice, "even that paled in comparison to how truly elated he was the day you were born. I swear he was almost ready to jump right out of his skin with love and pride. No one ever loved a child the way James loved you, Harry. He was fiercely protective right from the start."

Sirius stopped for a moment and laughed softly to himself, remembering.

"You know, the healer came and tried to take you back to the nursery and James just about hexed her into next week. Very few people were allowed to come near you. Your mother finally had to persuade him that the healers should be in the inner circle."

Harry let out a small laugh at the image of his father hexing healers and potential visitors. Sirius became quiet once more, his eyes strained in concentration.

"I don't need photos to remember your Dad, Harry. All I have to do is close my eyes and I can clearly recall every moment we had together. I loved your father as my own brother. He was my best friend in the world. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. He gave me his companionship, the affection of a _real_ brother, not like the way the brother that I had by blood treated me, and when my home became too horrible to endure, he shared his with me as well. Because of him, I had surrogate parents who showed me affection when I thought myself unworthy to receive any." Overcome with emotion, Sirius cleared his throat and continued.

"So, forgive me Harry. Sometimes it is just very difficult for me to stop thinking about him. Sometimes, out of the corner of my eye, I see you gesture like he would have or make a face that he used to and subconsciously my mind races with the memories. You see, losing him was just too cruel and I don't always let myself believe that he is really gone for good. I am truly sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean it."

He stopped speaking, taking a shuddering breath and looked at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry swallowed hard and for the first time realized how difficult everything must be for his godfather. He thought about how he would feel if anything bad happened to Ron. Ron was to Harry everything that Harry's father had been to Sirius. How would he react around a look alike son if, heaven forbid, some tragedy befell his best friend? He shivered and pushed the thought out of his mind, reaching to take Sirius' long hand in his own small one.

"I don't mind, Sirius. You can call me James if you want to."

Sirius' eyes widened in disbelief. He took his hand from Harry's and placed both of his on the boy's shoulders holding him tightly.

"No, Harry. You are _not James. _You are Harry. Your own person with your own worth. It's true that I miss him. But when I look at _you_, when _we_ are doing something together, when I embrace _you_, I see _you, _not him. Okay?"

Breathing deeply in relief, Harry nodded. When Sirius enveloped his shoulders in an embrace, Harry threw his arms around his godfather and squeezed tightly, his world righted again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Sirius is going to start to address Harry's behavioral issues. Sirius' character in the books is very laid back and he is a bit of a troublemaker himself, so it was going to take some time for Harry to cross a line as far as he is concerned. ;)

*******************************************************************************

Lying on his back on the floor in the living room, his legs propped up on the sofa cushion, Harry's fingers started to drum against the carpet.

"_Why_ can't I go with you?"

Sirius noticed that Harry was using his little-boy-whining tone again. The tone that, so far, had made him putty in his godson's hands. He hated to hear Harry unhappy about anything and he was emotionally predisposed to caving in to whatever would make his thirteen year old smile at him. Sirius had noticed that Harry was not, by nature, a needy child. He didn't ask for any of the books and games that Sirius had heaped upon him. Nor did he make demands on the time that Sirius had more than willingly given. As a general rule he was polite and very capable of keeping himself occupied.

Lately however, he was bristling against being confined to their living quarters. It was the summer after all, but Harry had not been allowed outside. The wizarding world was still too infatuated with Sirius and his acquittal and release. He was constantly bombarded for interviews and photographs. The few times he had ventured into the outside world, he had not had a moment's peace. Couple that with being the guardian of the Boy Who Lived, not to mention if he were to have said Boy with him, it would just be asking for trouble and very unwanted attention towards Harry. But Harry was feeling claustrophobic and had taken to pushing harder and harder to be allowed out. So when Sirius told him that he needed to go to Hogsmeade the next morning and meet with his solicitor, Harry immediately started to plead to go along with him.

The man took a deep breath and prepared for another battle.

"Because it is not safe just yet. Soon all of this nonsense with me will die down and then, I promise, I will take you wherever you want to go. Until then, please just be patient. We'll be moving in a couple of days to our house. The property will be under a variety of protection spells and you can go outside all you want to. Okay?"

"Oh come on, Sirius! I used to go to Hogsmeade all the time while I was at school. _You_ signed my permission form, for Merlin's sake!"

This was not going to go easily.

"Harry, it's not the same now. You normally have a large number of people looking at you as it is. With my unexpected _notoriety, _you and I are a walking target. Do you really want to deal with a crowd of people staring, taking photos and following us down the alleys?"

Sirius was trying very hard to keep his patience and explain it in a way that Harry would find reasonable. Sirius himself didn't give a fig for the attention, but he was desperately worried that someone in the crowd of gawkers might be the _wrong_ someone who would use the large number of people flocking around Harry to disguise an attempt on his life. Sirius would not risk that, no matter how much his beloved godson begged him.

Harry stopped drumming his fingers and crossed his arms over his chest, the very picture of a perfect pout. Sirius eyed him sympathetically, flopped down onto the carpet next to him and mimicked his position. Nudging Harry with his elbow, he tried again to cheer up the boy.

"Ah, come on Harry. I know it's been difficult for you, but it really is.."

"For my own good", Harry finished for him miserably. "I know Sirius, I know."

Sirius sighed again. It bothered him to say no to Harry. It also bothered him to reign in the boy's adventurous spirit. He would not have thought twice about it when he was Harry's age. It felt unnatural to play the warden. Harry turned to him with earnest sad eyes.

"_Please_, Sirius. Just let me go for a little while? I just want to go to Honeydukes. The annual Wizard of the Year cards are available now and then to Scrivinshaft's. I need a new extra long quill. I have all that homework to do for the summer."

Harry threw that last bit in, hoping that a plea for school supplies would give his desire to accompany his godfather a little more legitimacy.

Sirius shook his head sadly.

"No Harry. You have to stay here. I'll take you there in a few weeks and I'll buy you whatever you want."

"Forget it."

Harry pushed himself up and stalked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

At dinner time, Sirius sat at the table waiting for Harry to join him. He had left the sullen teenager alone for the afternoon, hoping that he would get over his sulk in his own way. When Harry had not appeared a half hour later than they usually ate, Sirius pushed back from the table and made his way to Harry's room. Knocking tentatively, he waited a minute before opening the door. Harry was lying on his side on his bed, his back to Sirius.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Fine." He didn't turn around. Sirius tried again.

"It's dinner time. Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want to play chess?"

"No."

Sirius sighed. With Harry's one word answers and refusal to look at him, it was obvious that he was still quite upset. Sirius was fairly close to giving in and allowing the boy to accompany him. Perhaps if Remus was willing to come along, they could watch over him together.

"Harry, about Hogsmeade….."

Harry flipped over and gave his godfather a look of pure anger.

"I said forget it, Sirius!"

Sirius recoiled like he had been physically slapped. Harry was obviously still angry with him. He probably didn't want to go anymore if it meant he had to go with Sirius.

He took a good look at the boy. Harry's face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. He had not been sleeping well lately. Sirius didn't impose a curfew for him and he had become something of a night owl. He would stay up into the early hours of the morning playing games or reading Quidditch books and had acquired the tendency to be groggy and short tempered when he woke up the next day. Sirius had just put it down to the stress of being on Privet Drive and assumed that once they were permanently established at the new house, he would get into a regular schedule. It didn't occur to Sirius that he should be the one who establishes Harry's routine.

"Alright, Harry." He paused for a moment and Harry turned back over.

"Maybe you should get to sleep early tonight. You look exhausted."

"I'm not tired."

Sirius shook his head sadly and turned for the door.

"Good night, then."

Harry didn't answer him back. With a heavy heart, he left the room, closing the door softly.

After his godfather left, Harry punched his pillow in anger.

_Why is Sirius acting this way? _

After all the stories that Harry had heard about the antics of the Marauders, he was amazed that Sirius would be so squeamish about something as trivial as a shopping trip to a place that Harry had been to dozens of times.

_He probably just wants to go without me. He could at least be honest and say that instead of trying to make it about my security._

Harry punched his pillow again, his head pounding with anger.

_If Sirius wants to be that way, fine._

Harry spent the rest of the evening and most of the early morning stewing in his feelings of abandonment.

**********************************************************************************

When Harry woke the next morning, it was almost noon. He had slept fitfully and was even more cross than usual when he got out of bed. Throwing on some clothes, he realized that he was starving, having missed his tea and his dinner the day before. When he made his way into the kitchen, he saw a tray of food for him on the counter along with a note. Scowling, he picked up half a sandwich and tore into it as he unrolled the parchment.

_Harry,_

_I hope you are feeling better this morning. My meeting is early, but I have a few errands to run before I come home. I'll be back by 2:00 o'clock and then we can spend the afternoon doing whatever you would like at the house. Get some rest, little one. I'm worried about you._

_Sirius_

Harry's eyes blazed with anger.

_Little one??? Was he kidding?_

Harry ripped up the parchment and threw the pieces on the floor.

"I'm not a child!", he yelled to no one in particular.

Scrunching up his eyes, he decided to show Sirius exactly that. Putting on his shoes and grabbing his money pouch from his night table, he stalked into the living room. He took a handful of the sooty powder from the jar on the fireplace and stepped into it. Gritting his teeth he thrust the powder into the grate below him, shouting "Hogsmeade!" and felt the warm familiar green flames surround him. In his haste and anger, he didn't see the house elf listening and watching.

*******************************************************************************************************

Sirius left his solicitor's office feeling very pleased. Everything had been accomplished much easier than he thought it would have been. Feeling more secure by the arrangements he had now made for his godson's future, he made his way happily towards Honeydukes and Scrivenshaft's. Just because he had not brought Harry along to the little wizarding village did not mean that the boy should have to go without the things he wanted.

After he finished his purchases at both stores, he prepared to make his way up to Hogwarts castle. He needed to speak with Dumbledore. On his way up the lane, he was pleasantly surprised to see Albus heading towards The Hog's Head. He broke into a brisker walk and caught up with the headmaster as he was opening the door.

"Albus!"

Dumbledore smiled broadly at him. He was pleased to see how much better Sirius was looking. He was rapidly gaining his handsome face back and looked as strong as he had as a boy.

"Hello Sirius. How are you doing today?"

"Fine, just fine." Sirius' smile faltered. "Well, maybe not completely fine. Harry and I had a bit of a row last night. I'm afraid he is a little upset with me over my concerns for his safety. I was looking for you actually. I could use some advice."

Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes warm with compassion.

"Don't worry, dear boy. Every family has it's ups and downs. You two will figure it out."

Sirius gave him a half smile.

"I hope you are right."

Dumbledore put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and led him into the pub.

"Let's have a brandy together and talk."

Sirius nodded and allowed his former headmaster to lead him inside to a table.

They sat down and placed their orders. Dumbledore looked at him hesitatingly for a moment and then, having made his decision, stared straight into his eyes and spoke.

"Sirius my boy, there are important things you need to know about your godson's first few years at Hogwarts."

*********************************************************************************

Harry wandered down the main street, still a bit dazed. He didn't like floo travel. It had always made him queasy. His initial anger that had compelled him to make the trip was starting to recede, leaving in its place guilt at having defied Sirius. Trying to steady himself, he rationalized that he could probably pick up his chocolate frogs and get back home before Sirius even knew he was gone. The teenage thrill of his wanton disobedience was vanishing rapidly.

As quickly as he could, he walked down the street until he reached Honeydukes. He was just about to open the door when he felt a hand grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him back.

"Harry James Potter. Where do you think you are going, young man?"

**********************************************************************************************

Sirius sat back hard in his chair. His mind was spinning incoherently and he pushed his almost full glass of brandy away. He turned his horrified eyes towards the gentle ones of the old headmaster and tried to take deep breaths.

"Merlin's beard, Albus. What goes through that boy's mind? Has he no inkling of self preservation?

Dumbledore chuckled softly and gave the reformed miscreant a fond smile.

"Well, I have known a young man or two in my time who have had a special talent for finding trouble."

Sirius had the humility to look sheepish at the subtle reminder before Dumbledore's face grew hard again.

"However, your young Harry seems to have it in the extreme. And, in his case, reckless acts can carry much more lethal consequences than most."

Cold panic gripped Sirius' chest and he swallowed audibly before nodding in agreement. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on the stricken godfather's shoulder.

"Harry needs guidance and protection. He needs the stable home life he has never been given and he needs to learn that, brave as he is, poor decisions have repercussions. As difficult as it may be, you must provide this for him. His life may someday depend on it."

Sirius nodded sadly in agreement and was just about to reply to the headmaster when there was a commotion at the door of the pub.

"Let me go!"

Looking up in surprise, both wizards at the table saw the squirming form of the boy they had just been discussing. One of his arms was held tightly by the gray form of Remus Lupin, the other by a small wizened house elf. Upon seeing Sirius and Dumbledore, they proceeded to drag him unwillingly towards their table.

Sirius shot up out of his chair and he reached forward to grab Harry by the shoulders.

"Harry! What are you doing here? What's the matter?"

Harry just stared at him indignantly as he tried to break free of the hands that held him captive. Remus tightened his grip and took it upon himself to answer the question.

"It seems that Harry decided to take the trip by himself. Dobby saw him leave as he arrived to do the afternoon cleaning. As per your instructions, he immediately summoned me and we came together to find him."

Harry threw murderous glares, first to Remus, who gave him a stern look back, and then to Dobby who whimpered a bit and dropped his eyes to the dirty floor. Sirius raised his right hand and cupped the back of Harry's head, forcing the boy to look at him.

"What were you thinking, Harry? Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to wander about on your own here? You could have been hurt! Or even killed!"

Harry snorted in disgust. He was tired of being treated like a child.

"Sirius, I'm fine. I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like an infant. I'm almost fourteen! I can take care of myself."

Sirius' heart was racing. This was exactly the kind of recklessness that they had just been discussing and to be presented with it at exactly this moment terrified him. It was clear that Harry was not just prone to the adolescent mischief that James and he had engaged in. Harry's brand bordered on the horrific.

Giving Harry the sternest look he could manage, he attempted to control his panic and anger as best as he could.

"We'll talk about this at home. Dobby, please escort him back to Surrey at once."

Before Harry could formulate a protest, Dobby snapped his fingers and the two vanished in a wisp of smoke.

Sirius looked at the two men standing next to him, his eyes betraying his feeling of helplessness. He was completely unprepared for the storm he knew he would find at home. Dumbledore gave him an encouraging look, his eyes kind and understanding.

"You can do this, my boy. I have faith in you."

Remus put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come, Padfoot. I'll travel back with you and check on him."

Sirius nodded knowing that none of his previous brave acts had prepared him for the new role he was about to undertake.

**********************************************************************************************

Back in their kitchen, Harry was burning with rage and taking it out on the poor hapless house elf. He had spent the past few minutes hurling profanity and accusations at the small being who had only been trying to keep him safe. Harry knew that it was wrong. He himself was to blame, but he was hurt and completely embarrassed. Maintaining a put upon indignant air helped mask his self recrimination. He was so caught up in his tantrum that he didn't even hear the two cracks that announced the arrival of Sirius and Lupin until he heard Sirius shout.

"Harry! That is enough!"

Harry spun around and gave Sirius a murderous look. Before he knew what he was doing, he turned back around, grabbed his leftover lunch tray and hurled it with all his might at the wall over Dobby's head. It landed with a mighty _smash_ raining plates, cutlery and bits of food onto the elf, Harry's eyes rapidly searching for another potential projectile.

Sirius strode forward and grabbed Harry by the arm. When the boy tried to free himself, Sirius raised his free hand and brought it crashing down across his godson's backside.

"I said, that is enough!"

Everyone in the room froze. No one even took a breath. Slowly, Sirius moved his gaze from the steely glare of his godson, to the wall that was now dripping cold potato soup and milk, to the scared whimpering house elf covered in muck and cowering on the floor, and then back to Harry. He was so deeply disappointed over Harry's behavior towards the small creature. He knew that Lily would have been horrified to see such a display by her son. Her kind heart allowed for no mistreatment of weaker beings.

He shook his head sadly at his godson.

"How dare you treat Dobby like that. He was only trying to protect you. If your mother were here young man, she would be so ashamed of you right now."

Harry's breath hitched. His godfather's words hit him like a bludger to the chest. His face and ears were already burning with humiliation and anger from being publicly smacked like an errant toddler. Now he was smarting from the use of his mother's memory as Sirius scolded him. His hands started to shake and his head throbbed violently. His mind hazed over in a purple rage as he desperately tried to compensate for the pain by lashing out.

"Well, she's not here, is she? _You_ saw to that! It was your great idea that got her killed, wasn't it?"

Harry barely heard the poisonous words, although he was aware on some level that they came out of his own mouth. The realization horrified him but he seemed paralyzed to take them back. He was vaguely aware of the loud sound of smashing glass around him, his mind only consciously taking in the bone white face of his stricken godfather. Sirius looked as if he were starting to sway against the table. Remus grabbed his arm to steady him and then helped to lower the distraught man to a chair. Remus kept an arm around Sirius as he threw Harry a full wolf's menacing glare. His voice was low, but frightening.

"Harry go to your room. Now."

Forcing himself to move, Harry stomped to his room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, suddenly feeling very tired. Sliding to the floor, he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them. As his anger and adrenaline receded, he finally allowed the hot tears that had been threatening during the argument to fall. Smashing his face into his knees, he sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm so very very sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N A bit angsty this chapter. Also, it includes the threat of a spanking. If it is not your cup of tea, please be nice and go find another flavor.

Remus was exhausted.

The depth of his weariness was quite surprisingly, actually. He was a man used to battling the demons of lycanthropy, the pain, the transformation, the torment. Strangely enough, they all paled in comparison to the events of the afternoon.

Firstly, there had been the blind panic when Dobby appeared in his small study hysterical over Harry's disappearance.

Sirius had flooed him that morning asking if he would be available in case of an emergency. Of course he had agreed. Sirius was going to spend some time at Hogwarts, or so he thought, and there would be a very short period of time when he would be hard to reach. Sirius being Sirius would not leave Harry unprotected even for those few fleeting moments.

Remus had offered to stay at Privet Drive, but the over protective godfather wouldn't hear of it. It had only been two days since the full moon after all. Besides which, Harry was upset enough and Sirius had not wanted to push his godson's emotions any further by insisting on him having a _babysitter._ So it was agreed that Dobby would keep an invisible watch and alert Remus if there was any trouble. When Dobby appeared obviously distressed, Remus' heart had plummeted into his stomach and he had never known such fear.

Then, after they found the boy carelessly wandering the streets of Hogsmeade knowing perfectly well that he wasn't to be there, it had taken all of Remus' restraint to not start paddling him right at Honeyduke's door. And the mouth on him, sweet Merlin! When Remus thought about the way that Harry was flouting everything that had been done to ensure his safety, his blood boiled over until he had a sharp pain in his temple.

So he had already been in a right state when he witnessed the finale of Harry's tantrum, climaxing in the utter annihilation of whatever self esteem Sirius had managed to rebuild after his dozen years of torment. Remus was seething, his innate calm shattered beyond measure, his only desire to administer whatever sort of emotional balm he could offer to his dear friend and the despondent house elf.

It was a better use of his energy at the present time than storming into Harry's bedroom and proving to the young whelp that, when enraged, Remus could make even Voldemort look like Mary Bloody Poppins!

After Harry's outburst, he had desperately tried repeatedly to comfort Sirius, only to be ignored and ultimately silenced. He was heartsick with worry over his friend. Sirius was still deathly pale and shaking. His eyes were glazed over, his breath ragged and a small moan escaped from his lips every few minutes.

Remus cast a quick calming spell over him and stood by anxiously until he saw Sirius relax a bit, nod his head wearily and then wave him away. Realizing that his friend needed a few moments to compose himself, he had turned to the devastated house elf who had not moved from his spot on the messy floor.

Dobby was whimpering pitifully, bemoaning the treatment he had received from the boy wizard he adored. Mistakenly, Dobby was under the impression that he deserved Harry's ire and his mind was currently whirring with creative and painful ways to punish himself. His overly large eyes kept flitting from his wrinkly hand to the wooden block of knives on the counter. Remus caught his gazed and blanched, knowing about the previous injuries the elf inflicted upon himself. Tentatively, he held out a hand and gently lifted the elf up from the soiled floor. Such kind treatment threw Dobby into a tizzy of gratitude almost more frightening than Sirius' behavior and it took a fair few minutes to quiet him again.

Once Remus had convinced the sad creature that he had done nothing to deserve such deplorable treatment, he then tackled the significantly more difficult task of convincing Dobby that Harry's actions were inexcusable. Something that ultimately proved impossible. The elf's devotion to the boy, regardless of the abuse he had suffered at his hands, only strengthen Remus' resolve that this matter was far from over.

For now, he contented himself to watching over Sirius' slow emotional recovery as he helped Dobby clean up the kitchen mess which, assisted by Harry's blast of accidental magic that destroyed every piece of glass in the room, resembled a demolition site.

********************************************************************************************

Sirius was having trouble breathing.

Clearly, Harry despised him. And why not? Everything he said was true. It _was_ his own idea to replace himself with Peter as Secret Keeper. Sirius lived with that tragic mistake every minute of every day. He could barely look at himself in the mirror most of the time, revolted by the image of his own face.

Harry had every right to detest him for still being alive when his own parents were dead because of a decision Sirius had made. He would never be able to make up for everything that he owed the boy. The fact that Sirius whole heartedly loved the godson who must loathe him beyond all reason was just another pain that he deserved to endure as penance for failing his parents.

Sirius had been hopeful that Harry cared for him. He had seemed to at least. Those first mornings when he had thrown his arms around his godfather with what seemed to be genuine joy, they way they had joked and laughed together, the contented looks Harry had given him across the dinner table. Those precious moments were not what they appeared to be after all. Most likely, Harry had just been grateful to be spared more dismal days in the Dursley household. He could not blame the boy for that.

Sirius' heart broke in half.

He barely noticed the activities of Remus and Dobby. He half heard spells being chanted, dishes rattling and water running. What did it matter when the future that he had lovingly envisioned and embraced was only to be an illusion? He sighed heavily and dropped his face into his hands, barely hearing Remus sit down in the other chair, barely feeling the comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Padfoot, please say something."

"It's all my fault, Moony." Anguish was heavy in his words.

"No!" Remus slammed his hand on the wooden table violently, startling Sirius with the force of it.

"No.", he was calmer now. "For the last time, you are not to blame for James and Lily. Harry had absolutely no right to say those horrible words to you."

"Yes he does, Remus. I was the one responsible for their safety. They trusted me. I killed them just as surely as if I had uttered the curse myself."

"No. You did what you thought was right. They agreed with you. They knew what they were up against. Do you really think that James would have put his family in jeopardy if he didn't believe that the plan was a good one?"

Sirius sighed heavily. He would not allow himself to be freed of the torment but the sound of a mirthful chuckle from Remus forced him to turn his gaze to his friend.

"What do you find funny in all of this, Remus?"

Honestly, he couldn't see any humor in the situation.

"Harry does have impeccable timing. To pull a stunt like this, today of all days."

Sirius cast his eyes down to the table.

"It is fairly ironic."

"The day you have him magically sealed as your heir."

The humor was gone from Remus' voice and his eyes turned cold. Sirius' shoulders slumped and his voice broke.

"I owe him more than the Black family fortune, Moony. My debt to him will never be repaid."

Remus grabbed the broken man's arm a little more forcefully than he intended and gave him a small shake.

"Don't give me that nonsense, Sirius Black! The official sealing is about much more than gold. Does Harry have any idea what you did for him this morning?"

Sirius shook his head sadly.

"None. I didn't want to overwhelm him. I was going to wait for the right time. In light of things, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Doesn't matter anymore?"

"No. He doesn't need to know. I can take small comfort in knowing that I have done all I can for his future. He doesn't need to feel indebted to me in some way."

Remus hissed, disgusted.

"Idiot."

"Thank you. I feel much better now."

"You know what I mean."

"I should not have hit him."

"You _spanked_ him", Remus corrected. "Barely. And yes, you should have. Harry's behavior, and not just today's tantrum mind you, cries out for correction. He has never really had anyone to answer to. His aunt and uncle ignored him, his teachers, myself included, excused him. Even Albus turns the other way."

Sirius watched as Remus' face grew darker and his jaw set before he continued.

"I'm partly to blame. Last year, when I caught him with the map, I should have punished him myself. If James were still here, he would not have stood for Harry's nonsense. Oh, fooling around and general mischief are one thing, James would probably have given him pointers, but the way Harry is forever putting himself intentionally into harm's way? Not a chance. After any one of those escapades at school, James would have barged into the castle and put Harry over his knee right in the Gryffindor common room. You know it as well as I do."

Sirius did know it.

James deeply respected his own father and would certainly have taken his paternal duties as seriously as Mr. Potter had. The Potters were very loving and indulgent parents who never minded the adolescent scraps that their only child got himself into unless they were dangerous. In those incidences, James, as well as Sirius once he had joined the household, had found himself on the business end of his father's paddle.

"I'm not his father, Remus," Sirius protested.

"For all intents and purposes, yes you are."

Remus looked at his friend's worried face. Sirius wasn't ready for this.

"It's okay, Padfoot. You want to get to know him better before you assert your authority. I understand. I'll help you do this. You did put me next in line for guardianship of him this morning. Until you are ready, I will discipline him."

Remus stood and unbuckled his belt. Pulling it out of the loops of his trousers, he folded it in half and started for Harry's room. Halfway there, he was jerked to halt by a firm hold on his wrist.

"No."

Sirius was at his side, a stern look on his face. His color had returned and there was no sign of the despair he had been exuding all afternoon. Remus stared at him quizzically.

"Harry is firstly my responsibility. I will decide if and when he is to be punished."

Sirius' voice was strong and uncompromising but seeing the hurt on Remus' face, he softened his tone considerably."

"I appreciate your willingness to help, Moony. Truly I do. Harry and I need to figure this out together and we will do it in our own time. I will fulfill my duties to him as I vowed to this morning."

Unconvinced but acquiescing, Remus nodded and threaded his belt on again.

"As you wish, Sirius. I stand ready to help. You need only ask. I love him too, you know. I worry as well."

"I know you do", Sirius agreed. "He is lucky to have you in his life."

They stood together for a moment in silence. Thousands of words understood but unsaid between them. Past, present and future friendship reaffirmed.

The clock on the wall chimed four o'clock. It was tea time. Hesitating and a bit nervous, Dobby cleared his throat. It was enough to get both men to turn around where they saw the small meal spread out. With just a hint of a smile in his eyes, Sirius jerked his head towards the table.

"Join me, old friend?"

Remus nodded affectionately.

"Of course."

They sat down companionably, noticing that the house elf was once more in distress.

"Is Harry Potter to join you, sirs?"

Sirius looked at him wringing his hands and thought for a moment that Dobby was worried about another assault from Harry. Then he realized that the poor elf was hoping for another chance to be of service to the boy that had treated him so beastly, the regard still clearly in evidence. It made Sirius a bit more perturbed by his godson's behavior than he had been a moment ago.

Harry had not come out for tea. Looking towards his door, Sirius guessed that the boy was still brooding. Well, let him brood. Maybe, given enough time, Harry would calm down and apologize before Sirius had to insist that he do so. Sirius was not planning on waiting long, but one step at a time.

"No Dobby. I think Harry is staying in his room for a while."

The elf hung his head with a woeful look on his face.

"However, I'm sure he would be grateful if you could send a tray in for him."

Dobby beamed and started to prepare plates.

******************************************************************************

Harry lay on his bed completely miserable.

It was not possible, he thought, for a person to hate themselves more than he did right now. Of all the dirty, low, despicable things someone could do to another person, what he had done to Sirius was reprehensible.

Sirius, who had risked his life escaping from Azkaban to protect Harry. Sirius, who had taken him in, made his stay at Privet Drive comfortable, showered him with gifts and affection, tucked him in at night and told him stories about his parents. Sirius, who fussed over him and held him in loving embraces that made him feel so warm and protected like he had never felt before.

Harry had thrown all of that away in a juvenile fit of pique. He was a wretched undeserving boy. Harry remembered how, in his purple haze of rage, he had looked at Sirius and had seen the shopping bags from Honeyduke's and Srivenshaft's at his side. Even after the horrible way he had behaved yesterday, his beloved godfather had made a special trip and brought back the things that he had so ridiculously whinged for. The memory made his stomach lurch and Harry ran into his bathroom and was sick for several minutes.

When he was finished, he turned the cold faucet tap on full blast, cupping his hands underneath the refreshing water and bathing his face repeatedly. Fingers almost numb, he shut the tap and grabbed a face towel, rubbing his head with it vigorously. He heard a small _pop_ in his room and went in to investigate. On his desk was a bed tray laden with a small teapot and cup, a glass of pumpkin juice and a plate of bread and butter and cake. It was tea time.

He stared dejectedly at his door. Sirius was adamant about Harry's food intake. Harry had been hoping that he would come and collect him at tea time and then Harry could offer his profuse apologies for his behavior. He didn't expect Sirius or Dobby, or even Remus to forgive him for the horrible way he acted, but he wanted them to know, just the same, how genuinely sorry he was. The tea tray had just dashed his hopes of being allowed to show his remorse.

He made his way over to the door and pressed his ear against it. He could faintly hear the sounds coming from the kitchen. Sirius and Lupin were talking quietly and Dobby was fussing over the plates and kettle.

He couldn't go out to them. He knew the rules. Living with the Dursley's, Harry had been confined to his room on a regular basis. Once sent there, he knew he wasn't allowed out until someone came for him. He had thought, briefly, about running out for just a second to apologize and then run back in. The door wasn't locked, like Uncle Vernon used to. But he didn't want to anger his godfather any further. He would just have to behave and wait. Sooner or later, Sirius would come for him. Wouldn't he?

Still sick to his stomach, Harry avoided the tea tray and sat obediently on his bed. He would wait until Sirius decided that he wanted to see Harry again.

Harry sat there as the sun went down and his enchanted windows showed twilight. With each passing moment, a horribly tight knot wound itself up in his chest. It would soon be time for dinner. Surely Sirius would let him come out for that.

Dinner time came and went though. The only notice taken of him was the disappearance of the tea and the appearance of a plate of roast chicken, mashed potatoes and vegetables, a glass of milk and a slice of apple tart. Harry blinked back his tears and wrapped his arms around his chest.

Sirius didn't want to see him at dinner.

He didn't move as the room grew darker and darker. He was resolved to wait right there until his godfather came. Harry wanted to be ready the minute he did.

When he heard the hall clock chime nine o'clock, Harry heard Sirius' footsteps as he approached the door. His heartbeat sped up, confident that Sirius was coming in to see him. Harry didn't care what Sirius did. He could yell all he wanted to, ground him until he was of age, paddle him until he couldn't sit for a month. Right now, Harry didn't care. He just wanted the chance to take back his hurtful words and convince his godfather that he didn't mean one of them. To do that, Harry would take whatever rebuke Sirius wanted to give him. Harry had been mortified when Sirius smacked him, but he knew that he had deserved it. His behavior was unbecoming of a Gryffindor.

Sirius' footsteps stopped at his door. Harry held his breath and waited quietly. Then he heard the footsteps retreating across the hall into Sirius' own bedroom. The door closed behind him and a heavy wave of emotion flooded Harry.

Sirius couldn't even look at him.

Probably he didn't even want him anymore. How could Harry blame him? He was a spoiled selfish child who took his kind godfather for granted and then threw his largest heartache in his face in the most vicious manner possible.

Right now Sirius was probably making plans to leave him on Privet Drive and just didn't know how to tell him. Harry didn't deserve any better. He would miss Sirius desperately but he would do as he was told. Maybe Sirius would let him keep the enchanted bedroom space. Probably not. Harry didn't deserve it. Maybe he would visit once or twice before Harry had to go back to school. Maybe…not.

The full weight of these thoughts pressed down heavily on him and he threw himself face down on his bed and sobbed uncontrollably.

*************************************************************************************************

When Harry didn't come out for dinner, Sirius had been quite upset.

Remus left after tea, giving them needed space to iron out the days events. Sirius was sure that cooler heads would prevail by dinner time and they could talk about what happened and what was said. He would work very hard to let Harry know how much he loved him even though, as his guardian, he would have to start taking a firmer hand with him.

What he didn't want to dwell on was the very real possibility that his godson wanted nothing more to do with him. It would shatter his already broken heart. What if Harry wanted to stay with the Dursley's instead of the man who had failed him and his parents so miserably? Could he blame the boy?

Harry's tea tray had come back into the kitchen untouched. Not a good sign. He knew, using a basic pointing incantation, that Harry was in his room. He just wasn't eating.

Sirius waited to see him until nine o'clock before he decided to go to bed. It had been a horrible afternoon and evening. He missed Harry's company terribly and he was exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster. He found himself outside of Harry's door and for a moment, he contemplated knocking, just to check on him. There was no noise from inside so Sirius assumed that he had fallen asleep. There would be plenty of time to talk in the morning. He had made his way into his own bedroom and then realized that the book he had been reading was still lying on the sofa. Going back out into the hall he passed Harry's door and stopped in his tracks when he heard a sound coming from his room.

He knew that sound. You didn't spend twelve years in the presence of dementors and not hear the cries of abject despair.

Harry was crying, and in a great deal of pain.

Sirius threw open his godson's door and saw the boy curled up into a ball on his bed. His entire body was shaking, his face mashed into the pillows. Sirius raced across the room, terrified.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Harry lifted his tear stained face and looked pitifully up at him.

"I'M SORRY, SIRIUS! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT. I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRYYYYY…". His voice cracked and he choked on his tears.

Sirius rushed to him, gathering the boy into his arms and holding him as tightly as he could. A lump lodged into his throat as he took in the depths of Harry's sadness.

"Oh, Harry. Shhhhh. It's okay. You're okay."

He repeated this over and over again trying to calm his child. It sickened him to think that Harry was in this much misery over what he had said. Sirius cursed himself in every language that he knew for not going to him straightaway after their fight. Had he been this miserable the whole time?

Harry's small body was trembling in his arms and it didn't seem like he could do enough to comfort the boy. He held him tightly, rubbed his back and rocked him gently but Harry seemed inconsolable, repeatedly crying his apologies. With tears in his own eyes, Sirius pulled his wand from his vest pocket and cast a calming spell.

After a few minutes, Harry seemed to relax a bit. The trembling stopped but his body still shuddered from the force of his hiccups. Sirius kept a tight hold around him, whispering soothing words and kissing the top of his head.

They stayed that way for quite some time until Harry took a quivering breath. He spoke again, his voice a bit stronger and calmer.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to say that to you. I don't think it for one second. Please…please you have to believe me."

Harry turned his face up to look at him. His green eyes were sad and genuine. Sirius, still insistent on taking all the blame for himself, almost protested his words but he looked at the distraught child and realized that that was not what Harry needed to hear.

"I believe you."

Harry's breathing hitched and he relaxed considerably. Sirius took a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped Harry's tears away. His eyes were red and swollen and the dark circles under them seemed especially pronounced. He seemed so much younger than his actual years.

"You are so tired, little one."

He held the handkerchief so Harry could blow his nose and then gently pulled the unruly black head against his chest. Harry tightened his grip around Sirius' waist and burrowed his head further into the soft fabric of his godfather's vest.

"Everyone must hate me. I don't know why I acted like that. Sometimes I just get so angry. I can't think straight."

Sirius continued to rub his back and placed a small kiss near the scar on his forehead.

"No one hates you. We were all just very upset today. If you give Dobby and Remus a genuine apology, I'm sure that they will forgive you."

Harry started to tremble again. He didn't want to hear the answer to this question, but he had to know.

"Are..are you going to leave me with the Dursley's?" He paused. "I would understand if you did. I've been horrible lately."

Sirius sat up shocked. What on earth would make him think that.

"No! Absolutely not!"

He took Harry by the shoulders and looked determinedly at him.

"I want you to stay with _me_, Harry. You are my only family. I love you."

Harry threw his face back into Sirius' chest and clutched him fiercely, his hands holding tightly to the back of Sirius' vest. Sirius breathed deeply. Harry was so insecure. What did those repulsive Muggles do to him?

"We are going to be okay, Harry. Tomorrow we'll sort this all out and, I promise, you'll feel better. It's late now and you should rest."

Harry didn't protest. He was exhausted from the emotional release and already half asleep. Sirius laid him down gently against the pillows and rubbed his back until Harry's breathing deepened. He got up and started to make his way quietly to the door when Harry called to him sleepily.

"Sirius? I love you too."

Sirius closed his eyes and felt his muscles relax.

"Good night, little one. Sleep well."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, Harry is finally in for it with Sirius. So, there is definitely a spanking scene in this chapter. You have been warned.

I don't condone child abuse. My Harry is not going to be punched, kicked or bruised and Sirius is not going to be an heartless abuser. Harry will be subjected to corporal punishment now and again as their relationship progresses more into the father/son realm. If this bothers you AT ALL, I would ask that you please stop reading the story now and spare me the accusations. I have tried to be as honest about the content of this story as possible.

Thanks again for the reviews. :)

***************************************************************************************************

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Sirius was having trouble sleeping. He lay in his bed, seemingly incapable of getting comfortable. He would shift onto one side, back onto his back, then onto the other side, his sheets and blanket getting horribly tangled. Just the exertion alone should have been enough to wear him out but his mind was pulsing with a million disjointed thoughts and he knew that rest, for now at least, was a lost cause. Sitting up against his pillows, he raked a hand through his dark mop of hair and closed his eyes tightly.

_In Merlin's name, what do I do?_

He glanced quickly at one of the photos on the nightstand. It was one of his favorites. Harry, one year old, black tuft of hair on his round little head, chubby arms gripping with determination as his short legs kicked excitedly to propel himself forward on the toy broom. The toy broom that his adoring godfather had purchased for his first birthday.

_That was the way it should have been._

When James asked his best friend to stand as godfather to his firstborn, Sirius' chest had swelled with pride. He looked forward to being a constant force in little Harry's life. He would spoil the child rotten, taking him to Quidditch matches, to the Carnival of Magical Creatures, buy him ice cream by the gallon, teach him how to ride a motorbike, how to flirt with the girls at Hogwarts, slip him his first taste of Firewhiskey....be the _fun Uncle Sirius_. Someone the boy could go to for a sympathetic ear when he rowed with his parents or needed advice that he was too embarrassed to ask his Dad about.

Sirius had not wanted to _be _the Dad. Not that he didn't love the boy enormously, he did. He just never thought about himself as someone's father. There were too many pretty witches in the world to just choose _one. _He wanted to be young and carefree forever. In other words, definitely not a family man. He got his fill of family life by spending quality time at the cozy house in Godric's Hollow. He had visions of taking little Harry out for a day in the park, stuffing him with chocolate frogs and butterbeer, letting him run wild, get dirty, laugh until he was sick and then bring him back home with deliriously joyful memories of spending time with his godfather. Those visions died when James and Lily did.

Now Sirius found himself facing the task of really being the Dad. The one that needed to make rules and scold, that forced Harry to eat vegetables, brush his teeth and mind his manners. The one that set bedtimes and lectured about good grades. The one that worried for his child and protected him from harm.

_Harm._

There were monsters in his godson's life. Not the kind that hid under his bed or in the closet. When _his_ child had a nightmare, Sirius couldn't just give him a hug and a glass of water, promising him that they were just a dream. Harry's monsters were very real..and they wanted to hurt him.

Sirius needed to be the Dad now. The one that protected his boy from harm no matter what he had to do to ensure that.

Pushing his blanket off, Sirius swung his legs over the edge of the bed and found his slippers. He crossed the room and gently eased his door open, quietly making his way across the hall and carefully entering Harry's room. Harry was sleeping soundly just as he had left him hours earlier. In the pale glow of the enchanted moonlight, his face was calm and untroubled as Sirius took a good look at him. Troubled, he realized very clearly that Harry wasn't a _little_ boy any more but he was still just a _boy. _

He reached down and gently pushed the messy hair from Harry's forehead. The slight framed teenager buried under the large comforter was solely his responsibility now. Earlier today it had been tempting for a moment to allow Remus to be the bad guy that walloped Harry with his belt as punishment for his bad behavior. It would have been so easy to sit by, wait for Remus to finish the task and then swoop into Harry's bedroom and comfort him. What a coward he was. He took some small measure of comfort in the fact that he had not given in to the idea. It was the first genuinely responsible action he had taken as Harry's guardian.

Sirius pulled the blanket up a little more around Harry's shoulders and bent down to kiss the unruly black head. He picked up the stray clothes that were strewn across the floor, placing them in the hamper and then turned to give the boy one last fond look as he reached to open the door.

James had asked him to fulfill an important duty in his son's life. The duty of being whatever Harry needed him to be. Right now Harry needed him to be a father with all that the word entailed. Regardless of how difficult and painful it might be for Sirius to do it, he would fulfill his duty.

After all, no one said that he couldn't still spoil his godson a little too.

*****************************************************************

When Harry woke the next morning, his body was stiff from maintaining one sleeping position all night. He had slept heavily for the first time in over a week. Reaching over to the nightstand next to his bed, he fumbled for a bit until he found his glasses. Placing them across his nose, he blinked his eyes a few times to banish the sleepy haze and glanced at the small clock next to where they had lain.

_8:23?_

_Why didn't Sirius wake me for breakfast? Is he still angry?_

The knot in his chest that had loosened considerably last night following his talk with Sirius wrenched itself awake and started to twist again painfully. Panic stricken, he darted his eyes to his desk and, seeing that there was no tray of food on it, his erratic heartbeat slowed just a bit. If Sirius was still punishing him, he would have sent in another meal.

He jumped out of bed and made a quick dash into the bathroom to wash up a bit. Not bothering to change out of his T-shirt and pajama pants, he hurried quickly to his door and reached down to grab the knob before hesitating for a moment.

_Can I go out?_

Sirius had never actually _said _that he could leave his room. Harry was pretty sure that it was understood that he was allowed to, seeing as he had profusely given his apologies and they made up. Still, it was better to make sure. He twisted the knob gently and pried open the door as quietly as he could. He could hear the sound of a newspaper rustling and the click of a coffe cup making contact with a saucer. His godfather was definitely in the kitchen so Harry poked his head out and called out to him.

"Sirius? May I come out now?"

From his place at the table, Sirius heard the boy's voice calling to him, but he was sure he misunderstood what he was asking.

"What?"

_Uh oh. _Harry's mind raced. _Maybe he was still mad._

Harry cleared his throat, almost afraid to ask again in case the answer was one that he didn't want to hear.

"Um..may I come out now and join you?"

Confused, Sirius placed his newspaper on the table and looked up towards the hallway.

"Of course you can, Harry. I've been waiting to eat with you."

Relieved, Harry shot through the door and down the hall before dropping unceremoniously into the chair opposite his godfather and giving the man a big smile.

"Thanks. Good morning." He reached for a muffin from the plate in the middle of the table.

Sirius' eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the boy who was now stuffing pieces of the sweet blueberry puffs in his mouth at an alarming speed.

"Good morning. Why did you ask me that?"

"What?" he asked, his voice muffled by a full mouth.

"If you could come out and join me."

Harry swallowed audibly and gave his godfather a look as if he had gone mental.

"Well...you didn't exactly say that I was allowed out of my room yet, so I wanted to ask and make sure that it was alright."

_What?_ Sirius was really perplexed now. He thought for a moment before the realization struck him. Vaguely he recalled that Harry had not stomped off to his room yesterday of his own accord. Remus had sent him there. All that time he thought Harry was sulking, the poor boy had thought he was being punished. Groaning, he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Merlin's Beard! I really am an idiot. No one is going to nominate _me_ for parent of the year._

"Is that why you didn't come out at all yesterday?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. Giving Sirius a strange look he nodded his head.

"Well..yeah. I mean that is the way it works, right?"

Sirius stifled another groan and rolled his eyes.

"Kiddo, we need to work on our communication skills."

Still not understanding the problem, Harry shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the counter to load his plate with eggs and sausages.

They ate in comfortable silence, every now and then giving each other a quick smile or nod. Neither one of them was willing to mention the elephant in the room. Harry knew that there were still things that needed to be said and done regarding yesterdays events and Sirius was attempting to summon the courage to address them. Finally, food eaten and plates stacked, Sirius cleared his throat and gathered up his strength.

"Harry, about yesterday-"

Harry jumped onto the defensive. "I know, I know. I royally screwed up."

"Yes, you did." Sirius' voice was gentle. There was no need to get the boy worked up. "But we do need to talk about why you acted that way."

Harry hung his head, suddenly finding great interest in the grooves of the wooden table.

"Yes, sir."

Sirius reached over and gently lifted his godson's face up to look at him. Harry's eyes were sad and apologetic.

"Harry? What happened? Why did you behave that way?"

"I don't know. I just get so frustrated that I can't have a normal life sometimes. It makes me feel really really angry. It's like, just because I am-"

"The Boy Who Lived?", Sirius finished for him mirthfully.

"Yes, that. Just because of _that_, I always have to be looking over my shoulder. I can't even go buy a pack of chocolate frogs without everyone going crazy over my security. I'm not a child, Sirius."

"Yes, Harry" Sirius answered forcefully. "You are."

"I'm not!" Harry insisted, his temper starting to rise again.

"_Yes_. Even though you have showed enormous bravery and battled monsters successfully, you still are not an adult and I am going to fight very hard for you to have what is left of your childhood."

Sirius leaned over and placed his hands on his godson's shoulders.

"I know that you have never really been given that chance. To be young and protected. To feel like someone is taking care of _you._ I am sorry about that, more than I can possibly say. But I am here now and until you come of age, I'm going to try very hard to give you that kind of safe home life, that kind of security. I worry about you, little one. I'm scared that you run headlong into dangerous situations because you have been forced to grow up too quickly. It stops now."

Harry's shoulders slumped. He wanted to protest, to rage that he could take care of himself, but he didn't. In the recesses of his heart, it felt like too much of a comfort to hear that he was finally important enough to someone to be taken care of. He had spent his whole young life looking after himself, devoid of any real affection or attention and he was exhausted from it. He nodded his head slowly and then raised his eyes back up to look questioningly at his godfather.

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?", Sirius asked. "You mean 'little one'?" Harry nodded.

"It was my nickname for you as a baby. We used to tease Lily because you looked so much like your father. We would say that she was in for double the trouble with two of you around. She just laughed and said that she was perfectly happy about it. Her brand of trouble came in two sizes. A big one and-"

"A little one", Harry finished for him. Sirius smiled, a twinkle in his eye and nodded.

"Yes."

Hearing the explanation softened his bristling feelings about the endearment. Thinking about it, Harry realized that he didn't really mind it at all. Then Sirius' face grew stern.

"Harry, I know that I have not really set any guidelines for your behavior since we have been living here, but that is going to change right now. You put yourself in danger yesterday and directly disobeyed me. I would be acting very negligently in my duties as your guardian if I didn't do anything to prevent you from doing it again in the future. The next time it might be something more serious that just a lark to the candy store. You racked up quite a list of offenses yesterday and you have to answer for them now. As much as it it going to pain me to do so, I have to punish you. Do you understand?"

Harry sighed and nodded. He knew that he deserved it.

Sirius sat up and took a deep breath. _Merlin, this was going to be hard on the both of them._

"Alright then. Go to your room and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, sir."

Harry got up slowly from the table and walked towards his room with the air of a convicted man on his way to his sentence.

Gathering up his reserve, Sirius looked up towards the heavens.

_Alright Prongs. I hope I'm doing the right thing for him._

With a heavy heart, he pulled his wand from his back pocket and transfigured the salt shaker on the table into a small thin leather paddle. It was an exact replica of the one that Mr. Potter had frequently used on his errant son and eventually his son's best friend.

************************************************************************************************************

Sitting on his bed, one leg tucked underneath him, arms crossed over his chest, Harry stared nervously at his bedroom door.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Sirius had in mind.

His last summer at the Burrow, Ron and Fred had been teasing Ginny mercilessly about some boy she had a crush on. Finally, the ribbing had gotten so bad that she burst into tears and fled to her room. Mrs. Weasley had said almost the exact same words to her sons that Sirius had just said to Harry right before she asked Harry if he wouldn't mind going outside and de-gnoming the garden until dinnertime. Later, when they sat down to eat, Ron and Fred came downstairs sporting matching red eyes and the two spent the entire meal squirming on the hard wooden chairs.

Harry knew _exactly_ what his godfather had planned for him. He was only nervous because he didn't know what to expect on his _end_. For all of his brave acceptance of the severe punishments that had been running through his mind last night as he waiting for Sirius to come to his room, Harry had never been punished before like this. His only parental figures had been the Dursleys. Sure, there had been the occasional slaps on his arms and thighs for his little misdeeds as they perceived them, but they had never spanked him. Their brand of punishment was a bit more cruel and creative. Why should they waste their time smacking him when it was much easier to lock him away and starve him? That way they could pretend he didn't exist and, if the boy needed be beaten, well then there was always Dudley to punch and kick him. Which he did. Frequently.

Harry's breathing sped up and he had to force himself to calm down before he started to hyperventilate.

_Stop it! You've battled a mountain troll and a basilisk. You've even faced Dementors. Don't be such a child! You're almost fourteen for crying out loud!_

Strengthening his resolve, he squared his shoulders and willed himself to face whatever punishment Sirius meted out. He was doing pretty well too until his godfather knocked and then entered the room carrying the small paddle in his right hand. At that moment, Harry had never felt younger in his life and a ball nervousness dropped into his stomach. All of a sudden, that large breakfast did not seem like such a good idea.

Sirius walked slowly, but purposefully, across the room and then sat down next to him on the bed. He put a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders and held him close.

"Harry, you did quite a few bad things yesterday. Do you agree?"

Harry's chest hurt and he found it hard to swallow as his guilt swelled up inside of him.

"Yes, sir."

"Which one do you think deserves the most punishment?"

Harry lowered his head in shame. He couldn't raise his voice above a whisper.

"What..what I said to you."

Sirius' heart broke. The poor boy had no idea. He cared more about Sirius' feeling than he did for his own safety.

"_No, _Harry. Those were just words. The really frightening thing was they way you decided to go off by yourself when I told you that it was too dangerous. You could have been hurt, or even killed. You _must_ learn to think before you put yourself in that kind of situation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir", Harry said, misery heavy in his voice. He was deeply upset to have worried his godfather so much.

Sirius gave him a quick squeeze and then drew in a deep breath.

"Okay then. Stand up, Harry."

Harry stood up, his legs shaking underneath him slightly and his breathing picking up pace. Sirius was looking at him expectantly and Harry wasn't sure what he wanted.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Sirius frowned at his words. Harry was pale and trembling. His eyes were confused and his voice had genuine concern in his tone. Sirius realized, with horror, that this was a brand new experience for his godson. He had just assumed that at some point in Harry's life, the Muggle relatives that had abused him so abominably would have found occasion to dole out a spanking now and then. The realization that he was to be the first one to discipline Harry this way hurt him so much that he felt physically sick.

_Merlin, could this get any worse?_

He reached up and took Harry's left hand into his right one. Giving him as reassuring a look as he could manage, he sat up a little more and gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze.

"It's okay, little one. It will be over sooner than you think."

Pulling on his hand gently, Sirius guided the boy over his lap and tried to settle him as comfortably as he could. He put a firm arm around Harry's waist and took a quick moment to compose himself. When he heard Harry let out a small whimper, he grit his teeth together and vowed to finish the vile task as quickly as he could for both of their sakes.

Hoping that this was the choice that Harry's parents would have made in the same situation, he squared his shoulders, lifted the paddle high in the air and brought it down swiftly and sharply across Harry's backside with a loud _smack!_

Draped in the precarious position across his godfather's lap, Harry had gripped a large wad of his blanket in his hand while he squeezed his eyes tightly. When the paddle came down on him for the first time, it took him a second to register the sharp sting from the swat. When it finally hit him, he sucked in his breath and tears filled his eyes without consent.

_Ow!_

Before he knew it, a second one landed with even more force. The thin cotton pajama bottoms provided no protection whatsoever from the swats.

Smack!

_I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry._

Smack!

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..Pleeeease stop_

Smack!

_Owwwww_

Harry's upper body was tense as he strained to control his sobs. Sirius stopped after the fifth swat for a moment to rub his back gently.

"Harry, it's okay to cry. Just let it out."

Harry obeyed, relaxing his shoulders a little bit. It was so hard to fight it. By the ninth swat, his tears were flowing freely, by the fourteenth he was sobbing repeated apologies and by the twentieth and final swat, he was crying so hard that he didn't notice, as Sirius lifted him to his feet, that his godfather had tears running down his own face.

Holding his despondent godson tightly to his chest, Sirius tried to soothe him while surreptitiously wiping away his own tears. He didn't want to upset Harry any further.

"Please don't ever make me have to do that to you again, little one. I don't think I could stand it."

Harry just cried even harder, gripping Sirius with such force that it was a bit painful. No boy was ever more repentant than he was at that moment, the idea that he had upset his godfather so badly shamed him.

Sirius held him close as his breathing started to hitch leading to the steady staccato of post crying hiccups. Harry had soaked the front of his godfather's shirt with his tears and runny nose but he didn't want to pull away. With the man's warm comforting arms securely wrapped around his small frame, Harry felt loved and cherished even in the face of such obnoxious behavior. No one had ever bothered to grant him any sort of emotional support after a firm chastisement and he wasn't going to relinquish such comfort without a fight.

His godfather kept up a steady stream of soothing words, as he rubbed the small quivering back, insisting to the disbelieving boy that he was forgiven until eventually he relaxed. Sirius felt him sag into his own body as the release of his guilt and pent up sadness finally exhausted him. Feeling Harry grow heavier in his arms as the minutes passed, Sirius led him back to his bed, tucking him in and telling him to rest until lunch time. He had apologies to make and the first one would be to Dobby. He gave the boy a few more comforting pats and kissed the top of his head as Harry fell into a deep slumber.

As he quietly left the boy's bedroom, Sirius took several deep breaths and forced his hands to stop shaking. Like many parents before him, he decided right then and there that he preferred to be on the other end of a spanking.

***************************************************************************************************

Sirius let Harry sleep until almost one o'clock before he came to collect him for lunch. Sore and contrite, he had made his way out to the kitchen where he gave the little house elf a long and genuine apology. Dobby, who felt entirely unworthy to have a wizard beg his pardon for anything, flew into another tizzy and with an embarrassing amount of fawning, assured the boy that he was as fond of him as ever. Harry's gift to him of his favorite Puddlemere United scarf brought fresh hysteria from the little elf and he was still bowing his gratitude when he disappeared with _a pop!_

At lunch, which found Harry tucking into his sandwich and glass of milk from a standing position at the counter, the boy winced involuntarily when his godfather reminded him that he still had more punishment coming for his other actions. However, the chastised teen didn't utter a word of complaint during the two minutes that he endured with a bar of _Beezil Bubb's Potty Mouth Self Cleaning Soap_ in his mouth for his impressive string of profanity, nor during the half hour he spent on a hard chair in the corner of Sirius' study where he was to think about his temper as penance for throwing his lunch tray against the wall.

Remus had been invited for tea and he graciously accepted Harry's heartfelt apology, noticing with approval when Harry took his second meal of the day standing at the kitchen counter.

When Harry's imposed bedtime of eight o'clock came, he obediently lifted himself up off of the couch, where he had been laying on his stomach, without being told and started to slowly make his way across the room. Sirius noticed him looking forlornly at the couch he had just vacated and relented a bit. The early bedtime was not exactly another punishment per se, he had just wanted his godson to get more rest. He still looked quite tired from the ordeal. He consented to let Harry grab a pillow and a blanket and return to the couch as long as he promised that he would lay there quietly and close his eyes. Brightening considerably, the boy returned quickly with his bedding and snuggled back into the overstuffed sofa.

Sirius picked up his book again and read peacefully as he listened to Harry's breathing even out. It had been a long day for them both and tomorrow they were going to be leaving Privet Drive until next summer. Sirius couldn't wait to show Harry his new home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was going to be a great day.

When Harry woke up that morning, he felt better than he had for some time. _Finally_, it was time to leave Privet Drive and move into Sirius' house. _Their_ house. Harry had never been more excited by anything. Even the thrill he had felt the day he first left for Hogwarts did not compare to how exulted he was by the idea that, for the first time in his memory, he would finally be living in a home of his own. A home where he would feel loved and wanted. Somewhere he could invited friends to visit, spend the holidays instead of having to stay at school, have a bedroom that he could call _his_ and _only _his, not the shared dorm room in the castle or one where he was constantly reminded that it was someone else's _second_ bedroom. Throwing off his blankets he practically skipped into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

At his usual early morning perch at the counter, Sirius sat drinking a cup of coffee in quiet contentment.

_I will be so glad to leave today._

As cozy as it may have been, dwelling-wise, to live in the expanded bedroom for the past two weeks, he was anxious to leave it behind them. Harry needed the stability and comfort of a permanent residence and a normal family life. Sirius knew that he would be all too happy to live for the rest of his life without a repeat of the past few days. He was hopeful that once they were settled in and fell into a routine, Harry would relax and start enjoying his summer. He remembered what it was like to be a boy that age. Harry needed to get outside and fly for hours, run for miles and spend time with his friends fooling around. All of that energy needed to go _somewhere_. Preferably somewhere non-destructive.

_Well, we'll just have to see about that. He is Prongs' son._

He sighed audibly at the idea of being the one to find Merlin-knows-what blown up, ripped up or hung up around a house with a teen-aged wizard in it.

Karma, that's what this was. Karma.

He had a nervous feeling that all the mischief he had engaged in at Harry's age was about to catch up with him now that _he_ was the parent. Glancing up from his paper, he heard the shower running in Harry's bathroom.

_Well, _someone _is up terribly early this morning._

Apparently Sirius wasn't the only one excited to be taking their leave of Surrey. He wasn't really surprised that Harry was already awake. He had not been lying on the sofa for twenty minutes last night before falling asleep. Even when Sirius had woken him to shuffle him to his own room just before ten o'clock, Harry had not really been completely aware and his godfather almost had to carry his entire weight before getting him settled into bed. So the boy certainly had plenty of rest last night.

Sliding his wand out of his pocket, he gave a small _swish _towards the wall behind him causing a dull diamond shaped knob to glow green. He wasn't sure how hungry Harry would be this morning if he was overexcited, but his godfather wanted to make sure that breakfast was ready when he came out to the table. On cue, the counter filled with the usual morning feast followed quickly by Dobby, his big eyes gleaming, the Puddlemere scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. The man and the elf spoke briefly before the small creature disappeared again.

A few minutes later, Sirius heard Harry come crashing down the hall and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Yes, he definitely needed to have a place to run off all of that energy._

Harry barreled into the kitchen and stopped short when he saw his godfather looking slightly annoyed. For a quick moment he worried that Sirius was still upset with him, but his godfather glanced up and smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Once again, Harry realized just how happy he was to have the man back in his life. He made his way over to where Sirius was sitting and allowed himself to be drawn into gentle embrace. Hugging Sirius back, he leaned into his godfather's chest and rested there contentedly for a moment.

He had been so worried that his behavior of late had damaged the warm relationship they had building. Harry hadn't liked being punished, but on the whole it had not been _too _terrible. Long before he had fallen asleep last night the slight ache on his behind from the spanking had receded entirely. Even the foul taste of the mouth washing soap had lasted longer than that. What he had been genuinely concerned with was having Sirius look at him so disappointed again. That would have been what really would hurt. But here they were, just as they had been before, good humor restored.

As Sirius held his godson close he sadly realized, as the boy's slight frame clung to him, that Harry had been so deprived of physical affection growing up that he positively craved it. Holding him a bit tighter, he vowed that the boy would be hugged, and often. After a moment, he pushed Harry back a bit, brushing stray wet hair away from his face.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Absolutely!", Harry replied, his eyes bright with anticipation. "When do we go?"

"We should be all set by noon time. I've already asked Dobby to meet us there for lunch."

"Brilliant," Harry gushed, pleased with the early departure. He was seconds away from actually breaking out into an awkward sort of dance.

"But first," Sirius said sternly, spinning the boy around and giving him a gentle shove, "breakfast. Go eat. You'll need your strength to do all the packing and carrying."

Harry turned his head back, a horrified expression on his face.

"What?", he demanded indignantly. Sirius held his glare for a second before throwing his head back and letting out a bark-like laugh.

"Just kidding."

"Not funny," Harry scowled.

After they had filled their plates and returned to the table, Sirius picked his newspaper up again. He read for a few minutes before letting out an angry huff. He slapped the pages closed and threw it on the table.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, concerned to see his godfather in such foul temper.

"That Rita Skeeter woman ought to be fired. Another article today suggesting that my acquittal was the result of a large amount of gold changing hands. She's just testy because I refused to be interviewed by her. I have half a mind to.." he stopped, seeing the stricken look on Harry's face. "Well, no matter. It's just tabloid rubbish."

Sirius was really angry. He was a very proud man who didn't want to see his name sullied any further than it already had been. If it was just a matter of himself, he would fight it out with her publicly, but he had to think about Harry too. He couldn't bear to see his godson targeted by the vile bottle blond just because of him. Harry's eyes had dropped to the table and he was picking at his food. Sirius reached out and lifted his chin up, giving the boy a large grin.

"Hey. Don't let this upset you. It's really no big deal," he winked and then tapped on the rim of Harry's breakfast plate. "Eat", he commanded as he took the pitcher of pumpkin juice and refilled the boy's glass.

He was angry with himself for ruining the jovial mood. He should have remembered to think about what it would do to Harry, hearing about such a story, and kept his mouth shut. Harry picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble on it half-heartedly, but before Sirius could say anything further, they were both startled by the loud _crack _that preceded Remus' entrance into the kitchen.

Remus was holding a large square envelope with the Ministry of Magic's seal on it. He walked over to their table purposefully and threw the piece of creamy stationary in front of Sirius' plate.

"Good morning, Padfoot" he said, a bit cross. He turned slightly to Harry and his expression softened a bit. "Good morning, Harry."

Sirius rolled his eyes and half reluctantly, half indulgently reached for the envelope. Opening it at leisure, he scanned the parchment inside, gave a small snort and then threw the contents back on the table.

Harry was staring at him, concerned. Seeing the boys unease, Sirius picked up the parchment with a smirk and handed it to him before leaning back in his chair and nonchalantly sipping his coffee. With slightly shaking fingers, Harry turned his attention to the letter and read.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_You are informed that this morning, at approximately seven o'clock, members of the Ministry of Magic's Magical Reversal Squad __were dispatched to Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. There they were required to remove two sets of pig ears and tails that had been hexed onto one Vernon Dursley and one Petunia Dursley. They were further required to perform two memory charms on the same._

_It is requested that you refrain from making additions of an animal nature to Muggles in the future._

_Very truly yours,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Office_

Dropping the letter on the table, Harry looked up at his godfather questioningly while Remus continued to glare. Nonplussed, Sirius averted his eyes away from them and continued to sip his coffee as he answered their unasked question.

"Well, I _did_ warn them against trying to open the door."

***************************

As the hall clock chimed noon, Harry stood in the living room of the transfigured bedroom and looked around for the last time. It had been a comfortable temporary home, but he was glad to be leaving. Their trunks were packed and already on their way to the new house. Sirius stepped into the room and, moving to stand next to his godson, he fondly ruffled Harry's messy hair.

"Ready?", he asked, eyes twinkling with mischief again.

"Yes", Harry replied, a small smile on his determined face. He reached to take his godfather's outstretched arm and a second later found himself in the constricting tube of apparition.

**

When the tube spit him out, Harry found himself knees down on a large soft lawn. His mind was spinning and his stomach was so queasy that he silently blessed Merlin that they had not eaten first. He took a few large gulps of air and found himself being hauled to his feet by his godfather's large hands underneath his arms.

"Alright there, Harry?", Sirius asked concerned.

"Erm..yeah, I think", Harry answered, shaking his head to clear it and trying hard to steady himself.

Sirius put a cool hand on Harry's flushed cheeks and forehead, a frown on his face. With his mind clearing, Harry gave his godfather a small smile to ease his worries.

"I'm _fine_, Sirius. Really."

Sirius wasn't entirely convinced, but this was too precious a moment to waste. Holding Harry by the shoulders, he slowly turned the boy around and lifted his right had to gesture at the sight in front of them.

"Well, in that case, take a look at your new home Harry. Welcome to Celestial Court."

Harry's eyes widened until they were almost as big as saucers and, for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

In front of them stood a stately mansion, reminiscent of a French chateau. It was four stories tall, numerous sparkling windows gleaming down at them. A black gracefully gabled roof twinkled gem-like in the noon time sunshine. The gravel path in front of them made it's way halfway across the elegantly manicured lawn and circled around a large fountain comprised of four moving cherubs spitting water as they frolicked in the bath. On the front of the house, there were two staircases that curved into an arc until they met at the large double door. Two suits of armor stood, one on each side of the entrance.

The sight of all of this completely overwhelmed Harry. Sirius watched his godson eyes drinking in his new surroundings and laughed softly.

"Well, what do you think of the house, Harry?"

Harry looked up at him with wonder in his eyes.

"How many people are we meant to be living with here?", his breath ragged, his eyebrows raised high. At his words, Sirius laughed again, truly delighted.

"It's just for us, Harry. I swear."

Putting an arm around his godson's shoulders, Sirius began to lead him towards the front door. As they passed the fountain, one of the cherubs cheekily leaned over and spit water on the back of Harry's head.

"Hey, watch it!", the boy cried irritably, scowling as he noticed his godfather laughing again.

"They are snarky little blighters, Harry. Don't mind them."

Walking onward, they made their way to the stairs and climbed them to the door. As they approached, the suits of armor came to life and simultaneously crossed their swords, blocking entrance to the house. Clearing his throat, Sirius addressed them.

"Sirius Black and Harry Potter requesting entry to Celestial Court."

Immediately, the metal knights withdrew their weapons and stood aside, saluting respectfully as the two wizards passed into the now open doorway.

Sirius looked down at his godson's amazed face and explained.

"They are here to help protect the house from invasion. There is a pair of them stationed at each entrance to the house. They have been charmed to allow you, myself, Remus and Dumbledore only. Once we get settled, we can add whatever guests you would like to the permitted list. Now that we are in residence here, you won't have to keep asking for permission. They will recognize you automatically."

Gobsmacked, Harry could keep himself from sounding impressed.

"What would they do if it was someone not on the permitted list?"

"Well, assuming that whomever it was had managed to slip past Dumbledore's wards, highly unlikely I assure you, they would fight", Sirius answered as casually as he could.

"Fight?", Harry asked dubiously.

"Kill."

Harry's eyes widened even further. This news bothered him, but he shook it off quickly. He wanted nothing to ruin this day.

Making their way into the entrance hall, Harry viewed in awe as he took in the marble columns and massive staircase. On each side of the hall were double French doors leading to twin parlors. The ceiling of the entrance hall was enchanted to look like a perfect sky and the chandelier hanging from it was a moving replica of the solar system, each planet rotating appropriately, gleaming brightly like stars. At the far end of the hallway was another door that looked like it went back outside.

Harry looked up at his godfather in amazement. Suddenly, he gave a quick start as if just remembering something.

"May I go see my room now? Please?"

Sirius laughed heartily and nodded his head.

"Of course, but I think you may be disappointed. I'm not much in the way of creatively decorating the bedroom of a teenage boy. Up the stairs, second door on the right."

Harry bolted for the stairs and raced upwards. Skidding to a halt in front of the door, he threw it open and looked inside. To his utter amazement, his room was an exact replica of the wonderful one that Sirius had transfigured for him in his old bedroom at the Dursleys.

"I did it intentionally, you know", Sirius said, having come up behind him quietly. "I thought, if the bedroom in Surrey looked like the one you have here, it would be easier for you to stand going there at the start of the summer next year. Maybe it would feel a bit more like _home._" He paused and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It was just a thought."

Harry looked up at his godfather's insecure face and his heart swelled again with love for the man who cared so much for him that he would go to the trouble of doing such a thing. Throwing his arms around him, Harry rushed to assure him.

"I love it, Sirius. It's brilliant."

Harry released the greatly pleased man and took another look at the room that he could now truly call his. It was amazing how identical it was, right up to the exact photographs in the exact places. Then he got a curious look on his face and turned to his godfather again.

"I like the different charms on the windows here though. The other windows just showed the weather and grass. I like this one with the Quidditch pitch."

Sirius' face took on a mischievous grin. "Oh, did I forget to tell you about that? These windows aren't charmed. That really is our backyard."

The look his godson gave him was priceless. He didn't even seem to take a breath as he turned in a blur and dashed back down the stairs. Running like a maniac, Harry dashed to what he hoped was the exit to the backyard from the entrance hall and threw the doors open. In the distance, he clearly saw what could only be an actual Quidditch pitch. True, it was not even close to regulation size and there were only two sets of bleachers in the middle of the pitch, one on each side, but it was a _Quidditch pitch_! In _his_ backyard!

"I bought you a Quidditch set too, so you could practice over the summer. You can invite your teammates here to use it too if you like."

Harry had jumped in surprise when he heard Sirius' voice behind him. _That man could be really silent when he wanted to be_. He turned to his godfather once more but he didn't move to hug him or give the profuse verbal thanks that had set the tone of the day so far. Harry looked at Sirius with a face so full of pure joy that the man thought he himself would start to cry from happiness. Choking up, Sirius cleared his throat and put an arm across the boy's shoulders.

"Um, alright. Let's go in for lunch. You must be hungry by now."

"But, can't I go see the pitch first?", Harry asked, a little pleading, a little whining in his voice that made his godfather smile. Sirius reached down quickly and, before Harry knew it, he was caught up in a fireman's hold around the tall man's shoulders and was being hauled back into the house.

"Nope. Lunch first, Quidditch later. You need your strength if you want to go flying all afternoon."

Harry groaned but allowed himself to be carted like a child into _their_ new home.

**************************************************************

"Harry, please stop that. You are giving me a headache!"

The chastised teen gave his godfather an apologetic look and put his fork back down on the table. For the past twenty one minutes, Sirius had repeatedly asked him to stop fidgeting. First Harry had been bouncing his right leg up and down against the table. Then he had drummed the fingers on his left hand in an irritating staccato on the fine linen table cloth. Finally, he had picked up his previously unused fork and began to tap in repeated patterns on the plate that still held the vast majority of the lunch he had shown no interest in eating. Sirius' nerves were now on the edge. Putting his head in his hand he sighed heavily.

"Harry, you need to eat. Until you consume at least half of your lunch, you can forget about going outside. Now, be a good boy and do us both a favor."

Harry gave him a glare for the 'good boy' reference and began to shovel the steak and kidney pie into his mouth at an indelicate pace.

"You don't need to eat like a barn animal either. Slow down or you are going to choke!"

Sirius' reward for that comment was an even more disgruntled glare. Refusing to be drawn into a row, Sirius threw down his napkin and took a deep breath.

"Alright, fine. I'll let it go this one time, but you are not going to make a habit of skipping meals to go out to the pitch."

Harry brightened immediately and started to get up from his chair before his godfather grabbed him by the arm and sat him back down.

"Wait! I have not excused you yet." Glare. "There are rules that you must agree to about the house and the pitch."

Silent but indignant, Harry crossed his arms and waited for Sirius to continue. The man hesitated a moment, giving Harry a pointed look clearly telling him to check his attitude, and the boy dropped his arms and the glare. Seeing Harry comply, his godfather began his explanation.

"Alright now. You need to know that Celestial Court has belonged to my family for several generations. The most recent owner was my Uncle Alphard. He left it to me in his will along with quite a bit of gold. My entire family was furious with him. He was kind to me, but he was still a Black and he enjoyed some _unusual_ and dangerous hobbies. I think I told you enough about the Blacks that you have some idea what could be found around here."

Harry nodded, understanding immediately.

"So there are two rules you _must_ follow. One, you are free to roam around at will inside the house. This is your home now and I want you to feel comfortable. There are quite a few interesting rooms and I'm sure you will enjoy their features. _But,_ there are some rooms that you may not enter. You will know these rooms by the blue glow around the door frames. You will avoid these at all times. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded casually, but Sirius was insistent.

"I said, 'do you understand'."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Now come with me."

Getting up from their chairs, Sirius led Harry back out into the entrance hall and opened a door to the back of the stairs. Putting his arm inside, he fumbled for a minute and pulled out an item that was distinctly a broom. Harry's eyes light up as he reached for it.

"My Firebolt!"

"Of course. What did you think happened to it." The humor had returned to Sirius' voice.

He led his godson back out into the backyard and stopped him at the end of the gravel pathway.

"Do you see that grove of trees over to the far left of the pitch? The ones with the multicolored flowers."

Squinting slightly, Harry looked to where Sirius was pointing and saw a large grouping of tall thin trees in rows. They looked almost like they were spinning around and they all sported large blossoms of rainbow hue.

"Yes, I see it."

"That is _Arboria Malifica_. You are_ never_ to go anywhere near it. It can be very dangerous to even stand in front of the entrance to the grove. If I had my way, it would all have been chopped down, but it is impenetrable. One of my ancestors had a very sick sense of humor. If I catch you within twenty feet of it, I promise that you will spend the rest of the summer too worried over the sad sorry state of your backside to even care about not being allowed to fly anymore. Do you understand?"

The stern tone in Sirius' voice left no room to doubt his words.

"Yes, sir. I understand", Harry assured him quickly. Sirius' face relaxed and he gave his godson a quick hug.

"Okay, then. Go, have a good time. Stay within the wards and be back in time for tea."

Harry didn't need a second invitation. Straddling the Firebolt, he tore off into the sky, blissfully relishing the pure joy of flight.

*************************************************

It had taken all of Sirius' patience to deal with a fly-happy teenager at mealtimes that day. Harry had flown back in time for tea, sweaty and windblown, and had asked, nay _begged _to be allowed to stay in the air. Reminding him that today was a special occasion, Sirius had indulgently handed him an egg mayonnaise sandwich and let him return to his broom. Hours later, the boy finally returned, filthy dirty and exhausted but utterly content. Repulsed by his sad hygiene condition, his godfather had ordered him upstairs for a bath before dinner.

When Harry had come back down, he was clean but clearly ready for bed. Too tired to even eat, he obediently picked at his pot roast, his eyes starting to droop. Sirius smirked and excused him from the table. Promising to be up in a minute to wish him good night, he watch the tired figure trudge upstairs.

When he reached Harry's room, the door was still ajar and Harry was just settling under the blankets. Sirius crossed over the thick carpet and sat down sideways on the bed. Affectionately, he brushed Harry's hair from his face and took his glasses for him, setting them down on the nightstand. It was obvious that Harry was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Are you happy here?"

"Yes, very much, " Harry answered with genuine feeling. "I never thought I would have this."

Smiling ruefully, Sirius nodded.

"Neither did I. I'm glad, Harry. Having you with me makes me happier than I can ever tell you."

"Me too." Harry's eyes closed and he began to drift off.

Sirius leaned over and kissed the top of the boy's head, his hair still wet from his bath.

"Welcome home, little one. I love you."

"Mmmhmmm..." Harry slept.


	8. Chapter 8

_So. Completely. Unfair._

With his arms crossed over his chest, right foot drumming against the leg of the wooden chair he was sitting in and audible huffs escaping from his mouth, Harry was the picture of a pouting teen.

The first few days at Celestial Court had been bloody fantastic and Harry had gotten himself settled in nicely. The weather had been fine and Sirius had allowed him to spend most of his time either on his broom zipping after his snitch on the pitch or roaming around the extensive property on foot. Keeping his word, Harry had stayed far away from the forbidden grove, not even daring to fly above it. All the activity kept him constantly hungry and he seemed to finally be eating enough to satisfy even his overprotective godfather. The evenings found him wiped out physically and, with all the fresh air he was breathing in, he was sleeping deeply and restfully. It was perfect.

Then, this morning at breakfast, Sirius had to go and ruin it all. It was simply unfair, and the more Harry thought about it, the angrier he was becoming.

********

That morning, Harry had flown down the stairs and trotted through the hallway before making his way into the large dining room. Greeting his smiling godfather already seated at the head of the table, he took his usual seat on the right and helped himself from the pumpkin juice pitcher.

"How are you this morning, Harry?", Sirius asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Just great. The sky looks clear again. I was thinking about exploring that pathway in the woods that I found yesterday", Harry answered, excitement evident in his voice. Seeing his godfather frown a bit, he hurried to continue. "If that is okay with you, of course."

Sirius nodded slightly just as Harry's breakfast appeared before him. At Celestial Court, Dobby was now one of four house elves and Harry and Sirius no longer helped themselves. Life had become a bit more formal for the boy who had grown up waiting on his vile relations hand and foot. Sirius had offered to let Dobby return to Hogwarts, but the loyal elf had practically prostrated himself to be allowed to stay and tend to young Harry. Sirius had not had the heart to dismiss him even though there were now two elves to every wizard in the house.

Harry stared down at his plate of egg, tomato, bacon and toast and a bowl of hot wheat cereal. He wrinkled his nose a bit at the bowl. The wheat cereal was thick and dark and slightly bitter. Sirius had started insisting on Harry eating it every few days and it was completely unappetizing.

"Do I really have to eat that?", he asked, hoping for a reprieve.

"Yes. It's healthy for you. Your nutrition has been sorely neglected most of your life and we need to do something about it. You're still growing and you need all the vitamins you can get."

"Can't I just take the pill vitamins instead of eating this? It's nasty."

Sirius gave him a sympathetic look but didn't waiver.

"You can do both. Either way, you are still eating it."

Harry groaned a little, but he picked up his spoon and obediently started to take small bites of the hot grainy paste. He tried to keep the taste out of his mouth as much as possible with large swigs of his pumpkin juice between spoonfuls.

Sirius watched him, smirking. At Harry's age, that was exactly how he had consumed it as well.

They ate together comfortably as Harry talked excitedly about the Quidditch World Cup that was going to take place in August. Sirius had promised to see about tickets as they had already heard that the Weasley's were interested in going as well.

Finally, Harry had managed to empty his cereal bowl and he stacked his dishes and balled his napkin to the side of them, eager to get out and enjoy the rest of the morning.

"May I be excused?"

Unexpectedly, Sirius shook his head slightly.

"Not just yet. We need to have a talk first."

Harry looked up at his godfather, a flicker of worry in his eyes. He had not done anything that could be considered misbehaving that he was aware of, but Sirius' voice had the stern tone to it that Harry was starting to recognize as the preamble to a serious conversation. He relaxed slightly when he was given a smile by the man and a small wink.

"What are we going to talk about?"

Sirius leaned back into his chair and brought his hands up to his face. He laced his fingers together and positioned his index fingers against his chin. Harry recognized the gesture as one of Sirius' habits when he was considering something heavily.

"Now that you have had the chance to settle in, I think it is time we talk about some house rules", he answered, still in contemplation.

Harry squirmed a bit in his chair, but nodded his head.

"Alright. Like what?"

"Well, like chores. I know your relatives used to make you work around the house during the summer. I don't approve of they way they treated you, but I do think it is appropriate for you to have responsibilities here. So, from now on, you will be responsible for keeping your room picked up, your bathroom tidy and making your bed in the morning. The house elves will still do a proper cleaning every few days, but you will have to keep in it order."

"Okay", Harry answered agreeably, nodding his head. That sounded fair enough.

"Do you chores timely and I will give you a weekly allowance, but if you don't, I will withhold it for an appropriate period of time."

_Wait, what? Allowance? Sirius would actually pay him to do this? House rules were brilliant!_

"Alright."

Sirius gave him a stern look before continuing.

"Also, I want you in bed by ten o'clock every night."

_House rules suck._

"Ten o'clock? But that's so early! It's summertime, Sirius", Harry protested loudly, even though lately he was already in bed by this time. To have Sirius insist upon it, though, rankled his teen rebellion a bit.

"All the same, from now on it's ten o'clock. You need your rest. You get very cranky when you have not slept enough. Your body needs it as well, especially when you run around like you do."

"Oh, come on. It's not fair! It's too early. I'm not a little kid, Sirius. I'm almost fourteen", Harry whined, like a little kid.

Becoming a bit grouchy over the protests, Sirius arched his eyebrow at his godson and smirked slightly.

"Oh, that's right. Thank you for reminding me that you are still only thirteen. Bedtime at nine thirty then."

_Beeeep! Tactical error! Retreat, retreat, retreat!_

"No, no. I'm sorry. Ten o'clock is fine."

Sirius nodded and gave him The Look that warned him to behave.

"That's what I thought."

Breathing a little sigh of relief, Harry waited for his godfather to continue.

"I also want you back at the house by six o'clock in the evening so that you have time to have a bath before dinner. I'm glad that you are getting enough exercise during the day, but you come back to the house so filthy that I fear we could start growing potatoes in the dirt on your skin", Sirius said with a little grin on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes at the slight jest and nodded good naturedly.

"Okay, okay."

"I want you in the dining room promptly for mealtimes and, when you go out, I would like to know where you are planning on going. I know that you have been enjoying your explorations of the grounds, but I would like to know approximately where you are in case I need to find you."

Harry nodded again. This was a little constricting, but it seemed fair to him.

Lowering his hands and nodding his head slightly, Sirius leaned forward again.

"Alright, then. I also reserve the right to add to this list as time goes on and we see what comes up in our daily schedules."

Harry smiled agreeably.

_That wasn't so bad. Well, except for the bedtime thing, but whatever._

Harry started to get up from his chair again, thinking that the conversation was over, but Sirius gently grabbed his hand and, once more, pulled him back down.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm not quite finished yet. My, my you are in a hurry today", he scolded gently.

Harry leaned back in his chair and waited patiently for his godfather to speak again.

Sirius was taking a moment to compose the right words. Harry was not going to be very pleased with what he had to tell him but, after several conversations with Remus and Albus, he was sure that it was the right move to make.

"Harry....I know that you don't like to talk about what your special circumstances are", Sirius said, trying to be as delicate as possible.

Harry shifted slightly in his chair. Clearly he was uncomfortable as to where this was leading.

"You mean being the Boy-Who-Lived?", he asked contemptuously.

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean." Sirius gave him a sympathetic smile before continuing. "I have come to the decision that you have special educational needs."

Harry visibly bristled. "Special educational needs? What, am I too daft or something?"

"No, no, no", Sirius rushed to calm him. "No one thinks that you are daft. On the contrary, you are quite a bright young man."

"Then what special needs do I have?", Harry asked with a large note of confusion in his voice.

Sirius sighed deeply for a minute.

"We believe that it would be in your best interests to receive extra tutoring over the summer holidays, both in classes that you are taking now and also a special discipline that normal Hogwarts students are not trained in. I feel that you need to get as much of a head start on your knowledge and abilities as possible."

"Well....well, how much extra tutoring?", Harry sputtered. The idea of classes during the summer was just too horrible to imagine.

"Every day during the week for two hours after breakfast."

"WHAT?", Harry shrieked, jumping up from the table and almost knocking his empty juice glass to the floor.

"Harry, calm down. Let's talk about this rationally." Sirius' voice was low, but there was an undercurrent of irritation in it.

"No, YOU calm down. I don't want to spend my summer in _school_!" Harry's eyes were enraged and his chest was heaving. "Why are you doing this to me? I was having so much fun! Can't I just have fun for once?"

Sirius grabbed Harry's hand firmly and pushed him back into his chair.

"_Sit. Down.", _he paused to temper himself. "No one is telling you that you can't have any more fun. You will still have the whole afternoon every day and both days of the weekend to do as you please. There is no need to act like this is the end of the world."

Still breathing heavily and agitated, Harry caught the look on his godfather's face and clamped his mouth shut over more harsh words.

_Alright. Maybe this isn't as bad as it sounds._

"What lessons do I have to study and who is going to be teaching me?", he asked with as much politeness as he could gather under the circumstances.

Sirius relaxed a little bit at the words, hoping that Harry was taking the news better than he anticipated.

"Well, Remus is going to tutor you in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts and I'll be tutoring you in Transfiguration and Potions. Actually, I wanted to do the DADA work with you, but Moony's Potions knowledge is utter pants, so there you go", he replied a bit mischievously, throwing his hands up in the air.

Harry smirked at his godfather's ribbing of his favorite former professor. Remus had been such a great DADA teacher.

_Well, that wasn't SO bad._

Then, remembering what Sirius had originally stated about the coursework, he frowned again.

"You said that I would also study a discipline not offered at Hogwarts. What is that going to be?"

Sirius cleared his throat, a little uncomfortably, his godson thought.

"Well, you will also be studying something called Occlumancy."

"What's Occlumancy? I've never heard of it before." Harry was a bit intrigued.

"It is the study of closing your mind off from someone who may be trying to read it or invade it. There are wizards, Harry, who are skilled in the opposite discipline called Legilimency. These wizards have the power to penetrate your mind and read what is in there. Some of them would also try to bend or twist your mind to their will. It is a very powerful dark art. A skilled Occlumens can prevent this from happening. We feel that it is important that you learn Occlumency as soon as possible. It is difficult to master and will take you quite some time."

Harry's mind spun for a minute. It sounded interesting but also really really hard. But, if that is what Sirius wanted him to do, then Harry would give it his best shot. He trusted his godfather to have Harry's best interests in mind.

"Well, okay. I'll give it a try."

Sirius beamed at him and his pleasure was infectious as Harry grinned.

"So, which one of you is going to instruct me?", he asked innocently.

Sirius stopped smiling and fidgeted a little.

_Uh oh. What does that mean? _Harry wondered, getting a little nervous.

"Sirius?"

"Actually, Harry. We are very fortunate that a very highly skilled Occlumens is willing to instruct you. There are not many of them, and he is one of the best."

Sirius' avoidence of the question was making Harry nervous. Usually, his godfather was frank and forthcoming with him.

"Who, Sirius?"

Taking a deep breath, Sirius reached over and put his hand over Harry's on the table.

"Professor Dumbledore has kindly arranged to have Professor Snape come instruct you every Friday morning."

_The. Hell. With. That!_

Harry pulled his hand away and jumped up.

"NO WAY, Sirius! NO BLOODY WAY!"

"Language, young man", Sirius frowned.

"SOD my language! I'm not spending my summer taking classes with that greasy git!", Harry bellowed at the top of his voice.

Sirius was trying very hard to stay calm. He completely understood why Harry was so upset, but this was important and Harry would have to obey him.

"Harry, sit down and let's talk about this rationally."

"NO!", the boy raged. "I don't want to talk about this rationally! This is crap! Complete and utter rubbish!"

Harry's breathing was jagged and, to his horror, he found himself blinking back tears of rage and frustration.

"He _hates_ me Sirius! He tortures me all year at school! You are absolutely insane if you think I'm going to willingly spend even one more second with him than I have to."

Sirius took several deep breaths. He really didn't blame Harry for being upset. He knew how Snape had treated Harry during the past few years. The sins of our fathers.

"Harry, listen to me. This is something that is really important for you to do. Professor Snape may not be your favorite person, but he is incredibly skilled. You are very lucky to have him willing and able to instruct you."

Sirius reached over and tried to grab Harry's hand to get him to sit back down, but Harry ripped it away from him angrily.

"NO! I am not doing it. The hell with Snape!"

"Harry-", Sirius' voice was laced with warning and his face was beginning to form The Look. But Harry was angry and hurt and feeling betrayed by his godfather.

"And the hell with you if you try to make me!", he shouted, tears stinging his eyes.

Sirius had reached his limit. Jumping up from his chair, he grabbed Harry by the arm.

"You do not speak to me like that, young man. Ever!" Sirius' voice was low but deadly in it's anger.

Turning Harry to the side, he delivered a stinging smack to the boy's backside before pushing him down to sit back in the chair. He pulled his wand from his pocket and gave it a quick twirl. Before Harry knew what was happening, his chair had spun around and _whooshed_ across the right side of the dining room until he found himself facing the corner.

Placing his wand back in his pocket, Sirius attempted to calm himself. It would not do either of them any good if he could not contain his own temper.

"I know you are upset, Harry, but that does not give you the right to treat me so disrespectfully. You are going to sit in that corner until you can behave yourself and act with some small degree of maturity. Then we will finish our conversation."

With that, Sirius stalked off towards his study leaving the fuming teen behind.

And that was how Harry found himself sitting on the hard wooden chair, wondering how his perfect day had just gone so terribly wrong.

******************************************************

For the first fifteen minutes, Harry seethed at all of the injustices.

_Extra school work, Snape, the smack, corner time. Why do these things always happen to me!_

The worst part, though, was Sirius' betrayal.

_How could he do this to me? I thought he wanted me to be happy!_

But, the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how bratty he had behaved. Of course Sirius wanted him to be happy. Look at everything he had given him. His godfather just wanted him to be prepared if he had to face Voldemort, that's all. And Sirius knew what Snape was like. As protective as he was of Harry, surely he would keep an eye on things and keep Snape from torturing him. Sirius would listen if Harry told him that he was being mistreated. His godfather loved him.

Then Harry felt sick.

He could feel the heat rising in his face and ears as the shame of his treatment of his godfather spread. He always seemed to be taking out his frustration on the one person who had given him unconditional love. Blushing furiously, he folded his hands in his lap and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. Sirius was treating him like a child because that was exactly the way that Harry was acting. Feeling very contrite, he resolved to sit there quietly until he godfather came back for him.

Sirius spent almost a full half hour pacing in his study. He felt that he had handled things very badly. On the one hand, he completely understood Harry's anger and frustration. Snape was difficult to deal with in the best of times. However, he was the best man for the job and that was what was so important. Sirius felt an enormous amount of gratitude towards Snape. Snape was responsible, willingly or unwillingly, for Sirius' freedom and Sirius was not a man to treat that kind of obligation lightly. So, he was determined to put on a gracious face and treat Snape with all of the respect that he deserved while under his roof.

But, he was no fool. If the potions master treated Harry cruelly during these lessons, Sirius would personally see to it that Snivellous was hexed until he was no longer recognizable.

Feeling that enough time had passed for Harry's temper to have died down, Sirius made his way quietly back to the dining room. Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, he stood in silence, observing the small messy haired figure sitting dejectedly in the corner. Every now and then, he heard a small sniff and knew that the boy was much calmer than before.

"Are you ready to come back to the table and act rationally? Or do you need more time to think about it?", he asked with a degree of sterness in his voice.

"Yes, sir", came the small whisper from the corner.

Sirius felt the corner of his mouth tug into a small smile and couldn't resist teasing his godson.

"Is that a 'yes, sir, I'm ready to act rationally' or a 'yes, sir, I need more time'?"

"Yes, sir, I'm ready to act rationally", Harry answered, a bit more forcefully than before.

Sirius grinned and pulled out his wand.

"Alright then." He twirled his wand again and Harry and his chair came zooming back across the room and resumed their original place at the table.

Harry's face was flushed red and his eyes were cast down. He was indeed a contrite boy.

"Sirius?", Harry said, unable to look his godfather in the eye.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm sorry for talking back to you. I didn't mean it."

Sirius walked over to his godson and fondly ruffled his hair.

"I accept your apology."

Sitting back down in his chair at the head of the table, Sirius leaned over and clasped his hands together.

"Harry, I know that this is not how you wanted to spend your summer. I understand that, really I do. I don't blame you. However, I think that it is really important for you to do this. Most of the time, we can act like you are just another thirteen year old boy but, in the end, you can't change who you are, Harry. You have had to deal with a lot of unfair things happening to you in your life and I am sorry for that. Unfortunately, there will come a time, whether either of us likes it or not, when you have to be ready for things because you are who you are. I know it's not fair and, if I could, I would change it for you, but I can't. I just want you to be prepared when that time comes. Can you understand that?"

Harry looked into his godfather's kind and beseeching eyes and nodded slowly. He would do this for Sirius.

"Thank you, Harry. I promise that I will not let Snape bully you. I will be close by the whole time and I will protect you if he steps over the line."

Harry gave him a small smile and the blush on his face slowly started to recede. Sirius winked at him and grinned.

"You didn't give me the chance to tell you the best part of this deal, however."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at him, the traces of a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth.

"It wasn't easy, in fact, it was quite difficult, but being who you are sometimes has its perks. With a great deal of persuasion, the Minister of Magic has granted you the right to use magic outside of school this summer so that you may work on your lessons efficiently. He sees the wisdom of allowing you more time to learn the necessities."

Harry's eyes widened and a broad smile lit up his entire face.

"I get to do magic this summer?"

"Yes, you do. I told you that it was not all bad", Sirius replied happily, pleased that his cheerful Harry was back. "But, Harry", he continued gravely, "You must promise me to act responsibly. A lot of people had to speak on your behalf to allow this. You don't want to disappoint them by misbehaving, do you?"

"No, sir. I'll be careful", Harry answered quickly. He was so excited at the prospect that he would agree to whatever conditions he had to at that moment.

"Okay, then", Sirius said as he clapped his hands together and stood up. "That's settled."

Harry stood too, knowing that the talk was over and he was free to go outside to his beloved broom and pitch. Hesitantly, and still a little ashamed of his earlier outburst, he walked over to his godfather and wrapped his arms around the tall man's waist, burying his face into the broad chest.

"I _am _sorry, Sirius. I know you only want what is best for me."

Sirius held his godson tightly and leaned down to brush the unruly head with a light kiss. Merlin, how he loved this child!

When he drew apart from the boy after a moment, Harry saw that Sirius had small rectangular pieces of paper extended in his long elegant fingers and he was holding them out for Harry to take them from him.

"What are these?" Harry asked curiously. His godfather's smile was infectious.

"They're tickets to a match between Puddlemere United and the Chudley Cannons on Saturday. I thought you might like to invite Ron over for the weekend. You can practice rooting them on for the Quidditch World Cup."

Sirius couldn't see his godson's reaction because he found himself almost being knocked over by the boy's enthusiastic embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've never seen a professional match before!", Harry gushed, excitedly.

"I assumed as much. I take it that you like them?"

"Like them? I love them! I can't wait! May I go floo call Ron?" Harry was practically jumping up and down, so Sirius nodded and watched as his godson tore out of the dining room.

As Harry ran to the parlor to call his best friend, he couldn't remember why he had thought that this was going to be a less than perfect day.

After all, he may have to do extra classes, and he may have to deal with Snape, but he was going to get to do magic over the summer, he was going to see his first professional Quidditch match and, best of all, he was going to get to invite his best mate to spend the weekend with him at Harry's own house.

Yes, as far as Harry's life went, that was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly Weasley was a woman who was used to worrying.

With seven children, all of whom, at one time, had lived under the same roof, she worried.

She worried about sniffles and fevers, bruises and cuts. She worried about fights and pranks and crashes and bangs. She worried about cats and owls and rats and hinkypunks, about garden gnomes and chickens and pigs.

She worried about school tuition, books and robes and brooms.

She worried about food. _And_ clothing. _And_ medicine. _And_ whether or not they would have the galleons to pay for them in a true emergency.

She worried about how they would care for their brood if Arthur lost his job and about who would care for the children if their parents lost their lives. After all, you don't fight your way through a wizarding war while looking evil straight in the face and then, having lived to tell about it, not worry that it could happen again. Her brothers had not lived through it. Neither had James nor Lily Potter.

Molly Weasley worried a lot.

But none of these things were worrying Molly Weasley this Friday afternoon. Molly was worrying on this fine day because her youngest son was about to go spend the weekend with his best mate, Harry.

Molly was very fond of Harry. She had become quite attached to the young man while he had stayed at the Burrow the previous summer. He was polite and kind and generally well behaved. In Molly's world, that would have been enough to recommend anyone as a good friend for her son, but Harry had something more. Apart from his designation as the Boy Who Lived and his unwanted notoriety, she owed her only daughter's life to the small framed black haired Gryffindor boy. It was his bravery in the fight against that monster of a basilisk that had saved her little Ginny. Molly owed Harry a debt that could never be repaid by all of the hand knitted jumpers and homemade mince pies in the world.

However, Molly was now worried.

Ever since she was informed that Harry was going to be permanently placed in the care of his godfather, Sirius Black, Molly had had an uneasy feeling. She barely knew Sirius personally. Of course, like all pure blood wizarding families, the Prewetts and the Blacks were very distantly related. They had met once or twice over the years growing up. Not too often, though. The Blacks were strictly dark wizards, overwhelmingly concerned with the connection of pure blood. The Prewetts were, let's just say, not quite as concerned. However, blood was blood and the rare occasion had presented itself. Molly knew that Sirius' family had all but disowned him when he was made a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. In the Black family, that simply was not done.

When Sirius had left home for good at sixteen and moved in with the Potters, a family of so-called _blood traitors _not unlike the Prewetts, Molly knew that he had been cast out of his family's good graces forever. Although Molly had not been a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the war against darkness, her brothers had been. They knew Sirius much better than she did, having spent quite a bit of time with him on missions and such. They had always described him as great fun, mischievous and a bit wild. Then her brothers were killed, and after them, the Potters and then Black was accused of Pettigrew's murder and Molly remembered feeling horribly let down by Sirius. There had been moments (a lot of them, actually) when she secretly wondered if he was somehow responsible for Fabian and Gideon's fate as well.

When it had been proven this spring that Sirius was innocent, Molly _was_ happy for him, but twelve years of playing the blame game was hard to overcome in a heartbeat. Hearing that he would now be responsible for the growth and welfare of a boy that she had taken to her heart had worried her more than she cared to admit and, it was with great reluctance, that she had promised herself that she would keep quiet for a bit and see how the former miscreant took to instant fatherhood.

Harry had written and floo called Ron several times since he had taken up residence with Sirius. He definitely seemed happier and healthier than he had last summer after suffering at his relatives' house. On the surface, at least, Sirius seemed to be doing a better job than the aunt and uncle, if that was even saying much. Molly knew that Sirius, even after his fallout with his parents, had access to quite a bit of family wealth. There had been rumors about an uncle or some such thing at the time that he reached adult age. Also, now the Daily Prophet was making quite a fuss about how he had been reinstated as heir to the House of Black when his parents thought he had betrayed the Potters, leading to their deaths. Such _lovely _people, Orion and Walburga Black. So, at least, Molly was confident that Harry was financially well provided for.

However, as she clearly knew, her own humble family serving as prime example, money did not buy happiness or security or love. These were things that Molly knew that the slight bespectacled boy needed desperately. The question was, did Sirius provide these things to Harry as well as the material comforts of life? She would like to see that for herself. To make no mention of the fact that she was not entirely convinced that her youngest son should spend any long amount of time under the care and guidance of a man that her brothers used to refer to as a serial prankster and career bachelor. Boys, especially adolescent boys, needed looking after. They could conjure up unlimited amounts of trouble just in the time it took to put a load of wash in. Would a guardian who had been immature as a twenty year old and then a prison inmate well into his thirties be up to the task of caring for two boys who, let's be honest here, had a habit of finding trouble when it did not find them first?

***************************************

While Molly Weasley was at the Burrow, busily worrying, Sirius and Harry were having a heated discussion in the right side parlor in Celestial Court.

"I _know, _Sirius", Harry was whining, impatient to floo and collect his friend.

"Harry," his godfather started to admonish him, "this is very important. Ron must know about our rules here, especially regarding the forbidden rooms and the grove. I am going to be responsible for his safety while he is your guest. I _want_ to trust you when you tell me that the two of you are going to behave this weekend. Please do not give me a reason to regret that."

Harry looked at the stern look on Sirius' face and nodded.

"I won't, Sirius. I promise, we'll stay out of trouble."

Harry was desperate to reassure his godfather. He was so looking forward to the match and all of the other entertainment that they had planned for the next two days.

Sirius was no fool. He had not needed the kind, and almost certainly surreptitious, owl from Arthur Weasley outlining his wife's concern for their son's welfare while under his care, to realize that, even though proven innocent, people still distrusted him.

Sadly, he reflected on his fallen friends and distant relations, the Prewett brothers. Good lads, the both of them. Smirking to himself, he recalled the way they made near constant reference to their sister's penchant for being a little mother hen, even when she had not had any chicks of her own to cluck after. The two men were fearless in their fight against the dark lord, but absolutely paled when being threatened with their petite sister's ire. So, Sirius clearly remembered that little Molly was a force to be reckoned with and he knew that he had to proceed accordingly.

Sirius Black was many things. A wizard, a friend, a godfather, a Marauder. But, when he needed to be, he was something even more powerful. Sirius Black, with his twinkling gray eyes, carelessly messy black hair, rakish grin, devilishly slick tongue and aristocratic carriage was, when he chose to be, a _very _charming man. There was no mystery about the extremely frequent occurrence of a pretty witch dangerously close to losing her robes while under the powerful spell of his seductive essence.

Sirius knew that, in theory, he may just be going to the humble home of his godson's best mate, but he was not a stupid man by any means. Realistically, he knew he was entering a war zone and he, of all people, knew that when encroaching on hostile territory, you needed to pull out the strongest weapon in your arsenal.

Molly Weasley would not know what had hit her.

*************************************

At precisely five o'clock, the fireplace in the Burrow flamed vivid green and a slight messy haired figure was ejected unceremoniously onto the threadbare carpet. Struggling to sit up, he coughed and sputtered for a moment before the stony hearth blazed again. With a dancer's grace, a tall elegant man, impeccably dressed and sporting a winning smile, stepped lithely out of the blackened opening and slid effortlessly to the side of the boy. Reaching out a perfectly manicured hand, he grasped the boy's soot covered fingers and easily pulled him up to his feet. With a soft touch, and genuine kindness in his striking eyes, he gently brushed away the grainy dirt that was clinging stubbornly to the boy's hair and clothes.

"Easy, Harry", he laughed, giving the boy a fond wink. "We can't have you bested by a fireplace, now can we?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the gentle teasing. Under the best of conditions, he was not a coordinated child and he was well aware of it.

Suddenly aware that they had an audience, Sirius cleared his throat, grinning like a madman.

"Harry!", cried the taller ginger haired boy as he rushed to his still slightly dazed mate, clapping him on the shoulder and shoving him good naturedly.

"Hey, Ron", Harry answered with a smirk as he brushed the top of his head to flick more soot out of the unruly locks.

Sirius turned his attention to slightly plump ginger haired woman that was now making her towards Harry with her arms outstretched, completely ignoring the godfather by his side.

"Harry, dear. How good to see you!", she gushed as she enveloped the boy into her colorfully robed arms. While she was suffocating his indulgent godson, Sirius warmly shook hands with the patriarch of the family who had followed his wife's entrance, a wary look on his face.

"Arthur, it is good to see you again."

"And you, Sirius. You look well." Arthur Weasley's words were warm and his face was kind.

Sirius tilted his head forward slightly in appreciative acknowledgment and then turned to favor Arthur's wife with a winning look. Moving deftly, he caught her hand up into one of his own and, sweeping into a courtly bow, he brushed a kiss against the slightly rough skin of the back of her hand before stretching back up into his full impressive height.

"My dear Molly! How lovely you look! How _did _Arthur manage to capture the heart of the prettiest women in the whole wizarding world?"

Molly Weasely was not a stupid woman by any means. She had, after all, raised the two most dastardly hellions the world had ever known. Namely, Fred and George. As a result, she possessed the uncanny ability to see right through slick words and subterfuge as if it was a predominant sixth sense. Unfortunately for her, one look from a dashing suave wizard and she was completely undone. So, when Sirius dazzled her with an award winning smile of gleaming perfect teeth that outshone even Gilderoy Lockhart and a devil-may-care glint in his silvery eyes, her legs turned into jelly and she became putty in his classically crafted hands.

Arthur viewed the greeting with a carefully concealed smirk.

_Oh, Sirius is good. Very, very good._

Meanwhile, the two adolescent boys watched on in disgusted horror with Harry trying very hard not to gag as Ron squinted his eyes shut, hoping that it would soon be over. Sadly, for them, Sirius was not even close to being finished.

Pulling his wand from his perfectly tailored suit jacket pocket, he expertly gave it a small flick and a fraction of a second later, an enormous and gorgeous bouquet of fragrant and exotic blooms appeared in his empty hand. Presenting them to a flabbergasted Molly, he affected a dismayed look.

"I'm afraid that these sad posies pale in comparison to _your _beauty, Molly, but unfortunately, they were the best that I could offer you. Please don't judge them too harshly. Their competition was just too overpowering."

Blushing furiously, Molly buried her face into the swirling scents, inhaling deeply. Sirius gifted her with a devastating smile and she positively _swooned._

It had proved to be too much for the two nearly nauseous boys. Grabbing Harry by his shirt sleeve, Ron tugged him, not too gently, towards the rickety and slightly crooked stairs.

"C'mon, Harry. I..I need to get my stuff", he stammered, looking at his temporarily mental mother with slightly embarrassed concern as they fled up to Ron's room.

******************************************************

Running up several flights of creaking stairs, the two boys raced to Ron's small room. Hiding themselves inside and banging the old door shut, Ron dropped onto the floor while Harry threw himself on Ron's small single bed.

"What. the. _bloody_. hell. was. that?" Ron gasped, eyes wide.

"I have absolutely no idea", Harry answered truthfully, shaking his head. It had truly been some of the most uncomfortable few minutes of his life.

The two mates sat in silence for a few minutes before Ron hoisted himself up and began to throw clothes into a small backpack.

"I vote we get out of here as soon as possible", he stated forcefully while darting around the tiny space looking for odds and ends to add to the pile.

"Yeah, I second that", Harry agreed, his ears blushing furiously.

_What had gotten into Sirius? And what really had gotten into Mrs. Weasley?_

He didn't want to think about it.

Although Harry didn't recognize it at the time, he had just witnessed the master in action. Later on, during his awkward dating years at Hogwarts, he would have given his Firebolt for an ounce of Sirius' natural charm.

******************************************************

As they boys made their getaway, Molly swept Sirius into the kitchen for a spot of tea. Seating him in a place of honor at the awkwardly extended long table surrounded by mismatched chairs, she poured him a steaming cuppa into a thick rimmed slightly chipped cup. He took a bracing drink of the cinnamon scented liquid, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly as he swallowed. She watched him in fascination, temporarily forgetting to breath.

_Merlin, that man can even make drinking tea look sensual._

Opening his eyes, he winked at her lasciviously before pulling up the corner of his mouth into a handsome smirk.

"Delicious, Molly. Is there anything you can't do?"

Stunned, Molly stood stock still as the teapot she was holding crashed to the floor, splattering tea and porcelain pieces messily across the wooden surface. Across the table, Arthur choked slightly on his own beverage and excused himself from the room so that he could make his way into the parlor where he proceeded to quietly laugh himself sick for several minutes.

After blinking furiously for several seconds, Molly noticed the ruined teapot on her floor and gradually regained her senses. Pulling her wand from the knot in her hair, she cast a repairing spell and attempted to compose herself as her grandmother's favorite teapot mended itself. She took several deep breaths and forced herself to remember her concerns regarding Ron's weekend stay.

Observing her carefully, Sirius easily noticed her mind shifting gears and he followed suit. Tucking away his I'm-too-sexy-for-my-robes mannerisms, he flawlessly slipped into the persona of responsible-and-concerned-parent. Giving her a thoughtful and genuine smile, he proceeded to broach the new subject matter.

"I'm so grateful that you are allowing Ron to visit with us, Molly. You don't know how much Harry has missed him", he told her truthfully. As much fun as he and Harry shared, his godson keenly felt the absence of the affable redheaded boy.

"Well, Sirius", she stammered, finding sure footing in her natural arena of conversation. "Ron has missed Harry terribly as well. They are quite a pair."

Observing Sirius nodding gently, she forged ahead, her maternal nature taking over from blushing housewife.

"I would be less than honest if I didn't say that I was a bit concerned. Those two can get into quite a bit of trouble when they are not properly supervised."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, Molly. Having been a fourteen year old boy myself, I am well aware of what goes on in those little minds. But there is no harm in a little spirited mischief", he answered, coming dangerously close to a sharp rebuke from the gingered mother lion.

"However", he continued pointedly, "I don't tolerate any nonsense from Harry, as he well knows. He is..painfully aware that I will give him a good spanking if he genuinely crosses a line with poor behavior, so I am sure that they won't get up to anything too awfully bothersome."

For one of the few times in her life, Molly Weasley was at a loss for words. At no time did the thought ever cross her mind that carefree irresponsible Sirius would step up to the plate and become a strict old fashioned guardian. Honestly, she didn't believe the man had had it in him. Taking advantage of the stunned silence, Sirius continued with his parental barrage.

"We have rules at home that Harry knows he has to abide by. Speaking of which, his bedtime is ten o'clock. I know..I know", Sirius raised his hands up as if in protest, "its probably too late for a young boy such as he, but it is the summer and you are only young once" he pandered, knowing fully well that he was grossly exaggerating the lateness of the hour as well as the youth of the boy.

"If that is too late for Ron, just tell me what time you prefer and that is when I'll put the boys to bed while Ron is with us."

Blinking rapidly, Molly could only stammer as she nodded her consent.

"Uh...oh..yes, ten is fine, Sirius."

Smiling inwardly, Sirius felt a distinct pleasure as he successfully navigated his way through the treacherous waters.

_Always keep one step ahead of your foes._

"Also, does Ron have any allergies or is there anything that I should not allow him to eat during his stay?", he asked, eyes round with sincerity and feigned innocence.

"Errm....ummm....ahh, no Sirius, nothing that comes to mind." Molly groaned silently as she heard the poorly worded replies issuing forth from her mouth like verbal diarrhea.

_Lovely, Molly. I'm sure Sirius is impressed with what a brilliant conversationalist you are._

Sensing triumph in the distance and also sensing Arthur quietly making his way back into the kitchen, his fit of giggles firmly under control, Sirius pulled out his trump card.

"I'm really trying to get a firm grasp on being a good parent to Harry, but I could use some advice. Molly, would it be too much for me to ask you to join me for lunch sometime at Celestial Court so that I may benefit from your years of experience?"

Sirius leaned back into his chair with a genuinely concerned look on his face as he watched Molly's jaw drop open farther than he thought physically possible. Laughing to himself, he heard Arthur's poorly disguised snort as he spun around and charged into the parlor to throw his face back into the cushions of the lumpy sofa right before Grandmother Prewett'sdaffodil teapot made its second unexpected trip down to the rough floor.

At that moment, the boys came crashing back down the stairs, eager to do whatever was necessary to separate the fawning Molly from the flirting Sirius before one of them lost their lunch on the Burrow's floor. Standing quickly, Sirius held his arm out for Molly.

"Shall we, Molly? I do believe that was my cue to get the boys home."

Still nodding slightly incoherently, Molly took his outstretched arm and they made their way back to the parlor where Arthur had finally managed to compose himself. As the boys came to join them, Sirius overheard Harry excitedly describe the Celestial Court Quidditch pitch, stopping a bit too late in his enthusiasm to remember that Ron did not have a broom of his own, nor was one of his brothers likely to lend theirs for an entire weekend during the summer. He choked slightly and fumbled for his next words.

Quietly observing Ron's face as it flushed as red as his hair, Sirius understood quickly what the problem was. He had seen that look too many times on Remus' face not to recognize it immediately. Grabbing Harry around the shoulders, Sirius held his godson in front of him, Harry's back to his chest and leaned down close to his ear. Speaking with a hurried air, loudly enough for the suddenly quiet Weasleys to hear, he gently admonished the boy.

"Oh, Harry give over already. Do you want your best mate to be loaded down like a pack animal for just a short two day visit? He doesn't need to bring his own broom, he can use my broom back at the house. Let him travel lightly, why don't you?"

Recovering slightly, Harry nodded.

"Uh, sure. Is that okay with you, Ron?"

Slightly relieved the redhead nodded as Harry sneaked his godfather a grateful glance.

Temporarily relieved from the "spell" that Sirius had kept her under during the whole visit, Molly Weasley watched as the tall handsome man held the slight boy close to him, arms crossed over the small chest in a warm embrace. They seemed perfectly relaxed, completely at ease with each other and it was very apparent when one saw the looks they exchanged that the two positively adored each other.

As she and her husband hugged the two boys goodbye and ordered their youngest to behave himself and mind his host, Molly's breathing calmed and she smiled her first genuine smile of the afternoon and then, Molly Weasley, worried no more.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Just wanted to say thanks for all of the great reviews. You guys are really spurring me on as my chapters just seem to get longer and longer. Hope that's okay. :)

*****************************************************************

As Harry slid clumsily from the floo into the parlor, he adjusted his glasses which had gone askew and saw Ron looking around him in amazement at the room. He stood up, a little disoriented, as Sirius followed him a moment later. Taking in the size of the house they had just travelled to, Ron shot Harry an incredulous look.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. Is this where you _live_?"

Harry caught Sirius' disapproving look at the language and gave him a look of his own as if to say '_it wasn't me'._ Sirius chuckled softly and brushed more soot from his godson's black hair.

"Honestly, Harry. You seem to take most of the floo with you when you travel."

Harry just glared at him as he grabbed Ron by the sleeve and pulled.

"C'mon, Ron. Let me show you your room and then we can go out to the pitch."

Sirius watched them scramble up the staircase as he made his way to his study, smiling as he walked.

Harry led Ron to the bedroom next to his own. It was a mirror image of Harry's own room, complete with private bath and a door that connected the two boys' bedrooms. Sirius had arranged this to make sure that Ron did not feel like his accommodations were less grand than his mate's. Harry had told him that Ron sometimes had a small chip on his shoulder about his family's financial standing and, having had a best mate in similar circumstances, Sirius was determined to pay close attention to the easy going redhead and anything that might upset him.

Harry didn't let Ron take any time to get settled. Anxious to show him the pitch, he grabbed his shirt for the second time and dragged him back down the stairs. Ron had not needed any encouragement. He was just as excited to see the pitch as Harry was to show it to him. As the two skidded across the entry hall floor, Sirius appeared near the back door and put up a halting hand.

"Wait just a moment, will you?", he teased. Reaching into the stair cupboard, he pulled out Harry's Firebolt and his own Nimbus 2003, handing the latter to Ron. Ron took the broom with wide eyes and a slight reverence. Although the Nimbus 2003 was not an international standard broom like the Firebolt, it was the best in Britain at the moment and the thought that he would get to borrow the magnificent equipment for the weekend stunned him. Sirius watched him with slight amusement before he gave them both a stern look.

"Now, remember to stay away from the grove. Harry, make sure Ron knows where it is", he watched as Harry nodded his head quickly, anxious to be outside and in the air. "Also, Harry trade off with your Firebolt. Ron is your guest, give him equal time. Dinner is in an hour. Be back on time because after I want both of you to have a bath before bed. We are leaving tomorrow after breakfast and I want to make sure you are both well rested. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir", Harry assured him quickly and Ron nodded vigorously. Sirius gave them a pointed nod and then smiled as he herded them to the door. In a flash, they were gone.

********************************************************************************

Ron's jaw had dropped when he saw the pitch. The two mates had spent a half hour frantically chasing each other around with Ron relishing the streamlined beauty of the Nimbus. Minding his godfather's instructions, Harry had landed after half their free time was over and willingly traded his beloved Firebolt for Ron's borrowed Nimbus. The Nimbus was no Firebolt, but it was still a sleek ride and even more graceful than Harry's own Nimbus 2000 had been. The temporary trade was not quite a wrench for him to bear.

Getting tired and a little hungry, the boys began to fly in lazy patterns around the pitch until Ron stopped short and gazed over at the grove. Although Harry had not paid much attention to it, owing to the desire to keep his backside in one functioning piece, Ron seemed enthralled by the strange beauty of it. The row upon row of tall slim trees swayed easily in the early summer evening breeze. Harry had soon found out that the illusion of the trees individually spinning was no illusion. Like leafy green tops, they spun gently around, casting their large technicolor blooms out from the sides. Flying just a little closer than was comfortable for Harry's liking, Ron took a deep breath of the intoxicating fragrance that the blooms expelled.

"It's so beautiful", he said wistfully. "Why won't Sirius let you go in there?"

"He said it's too dangerous", Harry shrugged, unconcerned. "Something about one of his ancestors having a sick sense of humor."

Harry noticed the overt interest in his friend's gaze and stepped quickly to nip it in the bud.

"Sirius pretty much lets me do what I want. If he's told me not to go in there, there is a good reason. I'm not going to risk it, to find out what the reason is."

Ron looked over at his friend in disbelief. Harry was never one to back down from something just because of a little danger.

"Are you scared of him? Is he mean to you?", he asked with real concern over the new attitude of his mate.

Harry snorted at the absurdity of the words before he took in the worried face of his friend and checked himself. Ron didn't really know Sirius, he remembered belatedly.

"No, of course not. I'm not scared of him at all and he is definitely not mean. He's great, really. He just worries about me a lot. It's...", he paused a little bashfully, "it's nice actually. No one's ever done that for me before."

Ron started to protest that statement before Harry hurried to continue.

"Not like you or Hermione or Professor Dumbledore, or even your Mum and Dad. I don't mean it that way. Sirius worries about me like my own Dad probably would have. Its....nice."

Harry was blushing furiously. He didn't know why he was embarrassed to say these things in front of Ron. If he couldn't tell his best mate about how he was enjoying living with his godfather, who could he tell? Hermione would probably have understood easily enough. He missed talking to her. She was spending the hols in France with her parents and had not had time to send many owls. He looked uneasily at Ron but, amazingly enough, his ginger haired friend was just giving him wide grin as if he completely got where Harry had been coming from.

"Yeah, I understand, mate." Rolling his eyes, he smirked at Harry. "I can see where you are being abused having to live here", he teased as he waved his hands as if surveying the house and grounds. "Must be real torture having the run of this place and gobs of galleons and your own pitch. I can see where you are really suffering."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Although he knew that Ron was taking the mickey, it made him uneasy to think that he might feel like Harry lived like the little prince that Snape accused him of being. It wasn't the house or the room or the pitch or the broom that made him happy to be living with Sirius. It was the way Sirius fussed over him and worried about him and gave him real attention, even taking the time to punish him when he deserved it. That was what truly made him grateful for the life he now led.

"It's not like that, Ron", he defended himself, weakly. He didn't elaborate any further. Ron just probably wouldn't get it. He had always had his wonderful parents.

Harry was saved from further explanation by the twin chimneys of the manor house exploding into blue sparks. That was Sirius' not-so-subtle reminder that it was time to come inside. Angling his broom towards the house, Harry jerked his head to Ron.

"It's dinner. We need to go in now."

A bit reluctantly, the boys flew towards the manor house and made their way up the back stairs. Ron had been a bit taken aback by the knights stationed at the door until Harry had introduced him. Eyes wide, as the two swords snapped back and the doors flew open, the boy took an amazed breath.

"Wicked!"

Harry just snorted a little, good humor returning.

Dinner was a jovial affair with Ron staring at the house elves serving the meal in their pristine tea towels emblazoned with the family crest of the House of Black. Sirius made entertaining conversation that had both boys laughing until their sides ached and Ron began to see what Harry meant about his godfather's kindness. After a large dessert of Apple Charlotte and cream, two helpings of which Sirius normally disapproved, the boys were sent upstairs for a bath before bed.

Scrubbed clean and in pajamas, the two mates gathered on Harry's bed to play a couple of games of Exploding Snap before going to sleep. Neither had noticed the time until they heard a knock on the door. Harry's eyes flew to the small clock on the stand next to his bed and saw that it was twenty minutes past his bedtime. Shooing Ron underneath the bed before his godfather opened the door, Harry yanked his glasses off and scooted under his blanket. Sirius walked in and gave him a fond wink before coming over to sit on the side of the bed.

"Time to go to sleep, young man", he admonished gently. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Harry nodded and pulled his blanket a little tighter. Sirius leaned over to give his godson a kiss on the top of his unruly head of hair before standing back up. Grinning mischievously, he leaned over the bed slightly and addressed the empty air on the floor on the other side.

"Ron, do you have everything you need in your room?"

An uncomfortable few seconds passed as the hidden ginger swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Um..yes, sir", came the disembodied voice.

Sirius let out an amused chuckle before extinguishing the light in the room. "To sleep, you two", he commanded good naturedly before closing the door again.

Sliding out from under the bed, Ron gave Harry a sheepish smile before heading through the connecting door to his own bed. Although he was very excited about the match in the morning, Harry fell happily asleep.

*********************************************************

The two boys barely contained themselves during breakfast the next morning. Even Ron, who had never needed an excuse to stuff his face like he didn't know when he'd next get a meal, was eager to be on their way. The match was to start promptly at eleven o'clock and the crowds would mean that it would take forever to get seated.

Sirius had explained to Harry that they would need to get to the stadium a bit earlier than they actually would have needed to. In exchange for being left alone during the match, he had agreed to allow Harry and himself be photographed and interviewed, very briefly, for the Daily Prophet. It had been a necessary evil to endure if they wanted to have any peace or privacy. Uncomfortable, as usual, to be thrust into the spotlight, Harry had eventually been convinced that it was better than being hounded, which they otherwise certainly would have been. Walking into the stadium's press room, he had obligingly followed his godfather to the set while Ron stayed under the watchful gaze of Remus who had joined them for the day. Besides keeping Sirius company, it had allowed them to apparate with the boys making the travel significantly quicker.

Sirius and Harry pasted smiles on their faces and suffered through the agreed upon fifteen minutes of questioning and bulbs flashing before Sirius held a hand up and declared them to be finished. The two older men herded the boys out of the press room and joined the throng of Quidditch devotees as they queued for their seats in the bleachers. Unbeknown to Harry, Sirius had arranged with the Ministry to have four Aurors stationed around Harry at all times. Acting professionally and discretely, they forded a pathway for the little group as best as they could to the private box that Sirius had booked for them.

The match itself was everything and more that Harry had ever hoped for. While he exalted in the thrill of playing for his own house team, seeing professional teams in action left him breathless with excitement. The two boys screamed themselves hoarse, even while they ribbed each other good naturedly as they rooted for opposing teams. Sirius and Remus took turns fetching snacks and drinks for everybody, making sure that the Aurors standing unobtrusively around the box entrance were provided for as well. When the seeker for the Cannons grabbed the snitch, Ron let out a deafening _Whoop_ as he jumped to his feet, pounding on Harry's shoulders excitedly. Harry, although a bit disappointed that his team had lost, nevertheless revelled in the enjoyment of the day.

As they made their way through the crowds back towards the field outside of the stadium, Sirius noticed Ron eyeing an autographed program of the Cannons covetously. Excusing himself, he asked them to all wait a moment as he made his way to the vendor to buy it and one of the Puddlemere team for Harry. While they waited for him to return, Harry caught a man looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Assuming it was another gawker, he turned his head and saw the man staring at him intently.

Suddenly, his scar started to burn and he instinctively smashed his hand against it as he winced. Blinking back tears from the pain, he took one more look at the bedraggled stranger before the pain flamed again and he clamped his eyes shut. When he opened them again, the man was gone.

*******************************************************

In the swirls of dark mist, the ramshackle old manor house was barely discernible. Harry's head ached monstrously as his vision went in and out of focus. In the back of his thoughts, he heard the steady sound of a low hiss. _Master.....Master......Master.....Master.....Master._ The grass underneath his body was slippery and wet, a strong smell of rot and mold tingled the back of his throat and made him want to retch. Making his way forward as if he had no control to stop his own gliding motion, he saw the half decayed double front door come into view, opening seemingly under its own power and granting him access into the musty corridor. _Master.....Master.....Master.....Master....Master._

His body coiled and arched as he slid slickly across the dingy putrid boards, faster, faster, faster up the partially collapsed staircase. His stomach roiled with bile, the fetid air infesting his punished lungs. Forward, forward, forward down the hall towards the blazing patch of light at the end, the oppressive heat of the fire blistering his skin. Onward to the decaying cushioned chair, torn fabric, slippery with patches of mildew, rusting coils sticking haphazardly in each direction. A mass of filthy cloth bunched up protectively on the shredded seat, an eerie white glow emanating from the pile.

In the corner of his eye, a blurry figure hovered protectively over the half ruined chair, partly cooing, partly bowed in reverence. The greasy mop of hair sticking out in dirty jags from all angles, something in his tortured face vaguely familiar. The demented eyes started to focus, his hand simultaneously reaching for his wand.

Harry's ears rang, almost a vibration, not quite a discernible hum in the atmosphere, acid forcing itself up his esophagus as his mind slowly processed the sinister green light and the blood curdling sound of a scream. Over and over and over and over........

************************************************************

Jolting up in his bed, Harry yelled at the top of his lungs from the pain of his nightmare. His face and hair drenched in sweat, his dark blue T-shirt soaked almost completely through. He desperately attempted to kick off his bedcovers but only managed to succeed in making them more hopelessly tangled as he continued to scream. From the adjoining room, Ron crashed through the door and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, attempting to wake him up. The red haired boy paled in fear as he took in his best mate's ghostly pallor and inhuman screams, his trembling right hand pressed tightly against the angry red scar on his forehead. Harry was shaking uncontrollably when he was suddenly seized with a forceful tremor in the pit of his stomach. Wrenching himself from Ron's hands, he doubled over and vomited all over himself and his wrinkled bedding.

Seeing Harry's face go positively gray, Ron hesitated for a split second before sprinting out of the bedroom, pounding down the stairs and across the marble halls to the other side of the house to Sirius' study, crying out his name repeatedly as he ran.

Sitting in his favorite chair, book in hand, brandy glass half empty on the small antique table to the side, Sirius had been enjoying the peace of the late evening. With a minimum of fuss, he had bundled off the two boys upstairs just before ten to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Following them after a few moments, he had first checked to make sure that Ron was comfortably settled in the room next to Harry's before making his way to his godson.

Harry's subdued behavior since they had returned from the match was concerning Sirius quite a bit. Harry had tried to pass it off as being tired, but Sirius knew he was hiding something. He had seen Harry tired many times and this was something completely different. He didn't want to embarrass his godson in front of his best friend, so he had decided to wait until Harry was tucked into to bed to speak with him privately.

Harry had been absolutely insistent that he was perfectly fine, just a bit overwhelmed from the day in general. He had repeatedly assured his worried godfather that there was nothing wrong with him at all and could he _please _stop worrying? Against his better judgement, Sirius had acquiesced and, leaning over to kiss the scarred forehead lightly, he wished Harry good night as he tucked the blanket around the small shoulders.

As he took a warm sip of the fragrant brandy from the heavy cut crystal snifter, he heard his name being called. As the voice came nearer and the frequency of his summons faster, his heart started to race in panic. He was starting to rise from his chair when Ron burst through the study doors.

"Sirius! It's Harry, he's sick!", he panted, his eyes wild with worry.

A knot the size of a bludger forced its way into his throat as Sirius dropped the book and the snifter and raced out the door and up the stairs, Ron nipping at his heels. By the time the elegant crystal smashed to the floor, he was already half way up the landing. Throwing open Harry's bedroom door, his eyes were frenzied as they scanned the empty room. He didn't miss the sight of the damp messy bedcovers that were clearly smeared with sick. Turning to the side, he saw the door to the bathroom slightly ajar a fraction of a second before he heard the unmistakable sound of retching and fled in that direction.

In the darkened bath, he made out the silhouette of a small figure hunched on the floor.

"Harry", he croaked, his heart sick with fear and worry.

He cast _Lumos _and saw his beloved godson curled up on the tile, his arms wrapped tightly around his trembling chest. The boy's face was pale, so pale, his black hair plastered against the skin of his forehead. His eyes were shut tightly, but there were tears streaming from them and his mouth pulsed with the jagged breaths that he was forcing in and out. Sirius dropped to his knees and took the quivering face into his hands feeling a helplessness that even Azkaban had never inspired.,

"Harry, what's wrong, little one? What happened?", the anguish heavy in his voice as he searched desperately for any sign.

Harry didn't say a word as he slowly rocked himself back and forth, his entire body shaking. Clearing his throat, Ron stood in the doorway watching the horrific scene unfold in front of his young eyes. He so very much wanted to help.

"His scar was hurting him. It does that sometimes. But..but I've never seen it affect him like this before", he said, somewhat nervously.

Sirius stared up at the frightened ginger, a quick flash of anger in his eyes.

"His scar was hurting him? When? Earlier today? Did you know? Why didn't someone tell me?", he peppered the boy with harsh questions.

Ron's eyes grew huge as he took in the fearsome scowl of the much larger man.

"I didn't know! I swear. I only noticed it after I heard him start to scream. When I found him in his bed, he was holding it like he does when it hurts him."

Sirius quickly checked his temper. He had not meant to upset Ron, but he was just so scared himself, fearful that this could have been avoided if he had convinced Harry to talk to him earlier.

I apologize, Ron. I didn't mean to speak to you that way. I'm just worried about Harry. Please forgive me", he apologized ashamedly.

He gave Ron a kind smile to assure the boy that he was not angry with him.

"Please do me a favor and run down to the kitchen and fetch Bicky. Ask her to come up, please."

Ron nodded quickly and fled the room.

Now that they were alone, Sirius turned his full worried attention to his godson. He put an arm around the trembling shoulders while bringing up his free hand to brush the wet strands of hair from the pale face.

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong. Is it your scar? Did you have a nightmare?", the fear heavy in his voice.

Nodding jerkily, Harry shivered a bit keeping his eyes tightly closed.

"Ni..ni..nightmare", he rasped quietly, lifting his shaky hand up to rub against his still aching forehead. "My scar hurts sometimes.....but..but usually not like this."

Sirius stood up and grabbed a small washcloth from the marble counter. He turned the cold tap on and soaked the cloth as the water ran, getting steadily cooler, before wringing it out and folding it up into a small rectangle. He hunkered back down to the floor and held the drippy fabric against Harry's flushed forehead. Harry lifted up a pale hand and pressed it against the soothing cloth, sighing a bit in relief.

"Thanks."

Sirius stood again and repeated the process with a fresh towel, this time applying it to the back of Harry's neck and holding it there himself as the boy's breathing evened out. By this time, Ron and the small elf had appeared in the doorway, Ron's eyes still fraught with concern. Sirius glanced up at the tall worried redhead and gave him a weak smile.

"He'll be alright, Ron. Go back to bed, now. I've got him", Sirius said soothingly.

Ron didn't move for a moment, but Sirius gave him a reassuring nod that prompted him to turn for the door.

"Alright. Feel better, Harry."

Harry nodded his head a bit, eyes still shut, his voice weak.

"'night, Ron. Thanks."

Sirius turned his attention to the small elf as she stood quietly in the doorway, anxious to be of assistance.

"Bicky, could you run a warm bath for Master Harry and then tend to his bed please?", he asked gently. The house elf scurried into action and a moment later, they heard the sounds of the multi-faucet-ed bathtub gushing to life, fragrant steam sifting through the room. Sirius continued to support Harry's neck with the washcloth, his free hand patting the boy's arm soothingly. When the water stopped, he saw Bicky excuse herself and close the bathroom door gently as she made her way into the bedroom to redress the bed in fresh linens.

"Harry, let's get you into the tub. You'll feel a bit better when you are cleaned up", Sirius prompted him quietly.

Harry gave him the slightest of nods and allowed his godfather to slowly pull him up onto his feet. His crying had stopped, but he he could not get his shivering under control, much to his mortification. Sirius led him gently across the room to where the deep bathtub waited invitingly. He took the two cloths in his hand and gently tugged Harry's wet, sick covered T-shirt up over the boy's head. Turning away from his godson, he made his way back across the room and deposited the soiled items into the hamper, taking care not to turn until he heard Harry slip into the tub. Harry had dropped his pajama bottoms onto the grooved tile and was sitting hunched over, knees up, arms folded around them in a death grip. The multicolored scented bubbles floated across the surface of the deep water covering him up almost to his shoulders. Sirius bent down and picked up the bottoms, depositing them into the hamper as well. He hesistated a moment, unsure whether or not he should leave his distressed godson while he bathed, but unwilling to embarrass him any further by remaining unwanted in the room. As he headed for the door, Harry's small weak voiced reached him.

"Sirius? Please...please stay."

Quietly relieved, he pulled the small padded bench from against the wall and brought it to the side of the tub. Harry's color was slowly starting to return to his face, but his eyes were still cast down and he was still shivering occasionally. He sat down on the bench and folded his hands in front of him patiently.

"Do you want to tell me about it?", he inquired softly. He didn't want to frighten the boy any further although he was desperate to know what had scared him so much.

"It was so real. Like I was actually right there in the middle of it. I was in an old house that was rotting and falling down. I didn't recognize it. And...and there was someone there", he paused, getting slightly sick again from the remembered smell. "He looked at me and drew his wand and....and then I saw a bright green light and I heard...", he stopped, scared to finish.

Sirius reached over and lifted the quivering chin up to meet the boy's eyes.

"Heard what, Harry?"

Harry held his godfather's concerned gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes back down to the bubbly water.

"Screaming."

Sirius took a deep breath, his pulse racing. What Harry had just described sounded a lot like someone casting the killing curse. He had wondered whether or not Harry had any memories of the night his parents were killed and he himself was the target of the curse. But, this was different. The house he described didn't sound like the pretty little home in Godric's Hollow. Although he was willing to admit that it could just be some residual fear from a terrible night in the memory of a toddler, Sirius had a deeper unease that it was something far more sinister. He would have to discuss this with Albus tomorrow. For now, his priority was getting Harry calm.

He put a comforting hand on Harry's back and tried to project as much confidence in his voice as possible.

"Harry, it was just a nightmare. Everyone gets them from time to time. You're safe here with me. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

Harry lifted his eyes searching his godfather's for reassurance and nodded. He took a shuddering breath and lay back against the cool marble of the tub. After a moment, he slipped completely under the water and held his breath for a moment, willing his heart to stop beating so erratically. When he resurfaced, sputtering and scrubbing the suds out of his eyes, he saw his godfather grinning at him and holding out a small towel. He took it gratefully and wiped his face dry.

"Feeling any better?", Sirius asked him softly.

Harry nodded, pushing back the feeling that he was acting childishly in front of godfather. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm tired, I guess."

It was true. The boy's eyelids were starting to droop against his will and the warmth from the bathwater was making him very sleepy. Sirius stood up and pulled two large fluffy towels from the cabinet next to the sink. He placed them on the bench he had been sitting on and darted quickly into the bedroom. When he returned, he held a folded up set of fresh T-shirt and bottoms and placed them with the towels.

"Why don't you dry off, put your pajamas on and brush your teeth. I'll wait in the bedroom for you. Take your time and call me if you need me."

He saw Harry nod and then made his way out to the bedroom. Bicky had completely changed the bed linens and it was made up neatly smelling sweetly of the outdoors. He turned the bed down and summoned the wing back chair from the corner of the room to the side of the bed. As he sat, he thought briefly about sending Albus a message by patronus, but they had agreed to only use such extreme methods in an emergency. While tonight's events were a bit on the frightening side, Harry was scared, but otherwise safe. He could call him by floo, but that would require him leaving Harry's room and he wasn't comfortable with that option just yet. It could wait until the morning.

He didn't have to wait too long for his godson to emerge from the bathroom, wet messy hair, fresh clothes and, mercifully, pink cheeks. Sleepily, he crossed the room and climbed into his bed as Sirius pulled up the blankets around him.

"Are you alright, Harry?", he asked with real concern. Harry looked better, but there was still a haunted look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Sorry for making such a fuss." Harry turned his head away, ashamed of acting like such a child.

"There is no fuss. Don't ever think that", his godfather reassured him. "You are the most important thing in the world to me. I would do anything for you, you know. No need to feel badly about something like having a nightmare."

Slightly mollified, Harry scooted down further into the bed and curled up onto his side. Feeling Sirius rubbing his back gently, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing rhythm. No one had ever comforted him after a nightmare before and, in that moment, he really felt like he had a Dad. All those times at Privet Drive when he had either been left whimpering in his cupboard or, worse, screamed at and shaken for waking the household by his enraged uncle, leaving him feeling even more distressed than he had been by the terrors. Sirius' kindness and gentle ministrations calmed him more completely than the strongest calming charm ever could.

"Will you stay with me awhile?", he asked hopefully in a small voice.

Sirius choked up a little at the note of desperate fear in the boy's words. Harry so obviously needed to feel protected sometimes.

"All night, if you want me to", he replied honestly and reassuringly.

He heard Harry exhale deeply and, in just a few moments, the boy's breathing evened out and he was asleep. Sirius leaned back in his chair, settling himself before flicking his wand.

"Nox."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Okay, a bit short today, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I have a lot of action coming up. Thanks to all the reviewers. It amazes me, all the details you guys are picking up on. Yes, the grove is going to see some real action in the not too distant future. Yes, Sirius is going to realize his mistake with being unable to check in on Harry and has kind of a neat solution. He's still learning the parenting thing. And yes there will be more Remus coming up.

Sorry about the finger, Curlybean. Hope it's better.

Keep it up guys, you are great! :)

*********************************************************************************

The pinkish gray light of early dawn was beginning to peek through the large paned windows of Harry's bedroom. Shifting sleepily in his warm bed, he turned his head and saw the blurry, faintly lit outline of his godfather still sitting in the large stuffed chair next to the bed. Leaning heavily into the side of the chair, his arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. He appeared to be sleeping, although how heavily, Harry didn't know.

_He stayed._

Exhaling deeply with a relief he didn't know he could possess, Harry just stared at the man, affection bursting through every pore of his skin. A million emotions flooded through his mind at once and he blinked back tears that threatened to burst forth. He had done enough crying for some time, he chastised himself. He didn't even know why he should cry. Happiness that Sirius cared enough to sit with him all through the night? Anger that no one had ever bothered before? Fear of whatever it was that had triggered his scar and the resulting nightmare? He decided to focus on the positive.

He very carefully pulled out his hand from underneath the covers and stealthily reached for his glasses from the nightstand. Mercifully bringing the world into sharper focus as he positioned them on his nose, he took a good look at his godfather's face. Sirius looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was drawn and pale. A pang of guilt hit Harry as he realized how much he had worried his godfather. He was so angry with himself for being such a bother.

Poor Sirius, who's own life had been cruelly thrown into chaos for so many years, now saddled with the burden of a freak for a godson. Harry knew that he greedily took all of the comfort that Sirius so generously gave him. He couldn't help himself really. When you are starved for such a basic human need for so long and find yourself finally on the receiving end of a seemingly unlimited supply, it was so hard to not crave it more and more. It was almost intoxicating.

Harry felt his face and ears burning with the shame of the havoc his mere presence wreaked in the lives of everyone he cared about. He stared at his godfather's still form and, with all the control he could muster, pushed back the overwhelming desire to climb into the much larger man's lap like a five year old to be held and soothed. He choked back a combination of a sob and personal rebuke at such a childish whim.

Sirius, who had not been sleeping all that soundly, heard the small noise from his godson's throat and snapped his eyes open. The suddenness of his waking surprised Harry and, for a split second, the boy's eyes went wide before he checked himself. Sitting up in the chair, Sirius ran a hand carelessly through his flattened mess of hair and leaned forward a little to carefully inspect Harry for any lingering signs of last night's distress.

"Hey, there. Alright, this morning?", he asked, concern heavy in his voice. Harry lowered his eyes and shifted uncomfortably, not responding immediately. Keeping his gaze averted, he pushed himself up into a sitting position against his headboard and began to nervously rub the hem of his blanket.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry for being such a bother." Harry's face was pinched and his voice small. Sirius' heart broke at the obvious display of distress on his godson's face. Not for the first time did he inwardly curse himself for not having been able to raise Harry from infancy. He would never forgive himself for the damage done to the sweet natured boy by those vile relatives of his.

"Listen to me Harry. No, really. Look at me", he waited until Harry raised his eyes to meet his own. "You are _never _a bother. I _always_ want to know what is going on with you and I will _always_ want to be able to help if I can. Do you hear me?"

Harry lowered his eyes back down, but he nodded slightly. He knew that Sirius meant what he said. It didn't make Harry feel any better to always be putting him in that kind of position though. Harry knew that he owed Sirius the full truth about what happened at the match yesterday. He was afraid to tell him how much of a freak his godson really was, but he was also afraid to admit that he had lied. How angry would his godfather be when he found out that Harry's scar had actually started to hurt him during the day? Sirius had asked him several times if there was anything wrong and Harry had just lied right through his teeth. It was a habit to Harry, to understate what was really going on with him at times. Too many years of having to do for himself taught him well that it was usually just better to keep his mouth shut.

But, this was different. Sirius was different. He genuinely cared and Harry knew that he owed it to his kind guardian to be completely honest with him, regardless of the price Harry would pay for that honesty. Pushing the bedcovers off of him, he swung his legs over the bed where they landed in between Sirius' so he could look his godfather straight in the eye as he confessed. If Sirius noticed that Harry's knees were shaking slightly as they pressed against his own, he didn't say anything. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath and focused on his godfather's silvery eyes.

"Sirius? I...I lied to you yesterday."

Harry stood stock still and held his ground as he waited for his godfather to start yelling and grew confused when Sirius' eyes exuded concern instead of anger. Nevertheless, he involuntarily flinched when Sirius leaned over and reached to take Harry's hands into his own.

"Lied to me about what, Harry? You know you can tell me anything. You don't have to be afraid to be honest with me."

Sirius wasn't angry, although he knew that he should be and, under different circumstances, he knew he probably would be. He was more upset with himself than he was with Harry. He knew yesterday that something wasn't right and he had allowed himself to brush it off. This was a bad pattern that neither one of them could afford for him to get into. Harry was still a boy and Sirius needed to be the responsible one that did not let a gut feeling like he had had pass without investigation. At least Harry was owning up now and Sirius was anxious to hear what he had to say, so he nodded encouragingly at the boy to continue.

"Yesterday, at the match, as we were leaving...", Harry hesitated for a moment to swallow against the lump in his throat, "I saw a man staring at me. When I looked at him, my scar started to burn. I..I looked away for a second because I got startled and when I looked again, it burned again. Then he disappeared. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I know I should have, I was just...", he cast his eyes down shamefully as he shrugged, "I was just scared, I guess. I'm sorry", he finished weakly.

Sirius' mouth went dry as the ice cold fear raced through his veins. He suppressed an urge to jump from the chair and consult Albus. That kind of rash movement would only scare Harry further though and he wanted to avoid that if he could. Perhaps this was not as serious as it sounded but he couldn't really convince himself of that. That nagging intuition he had had yesterday charged back with a vengeance and this time he vowed that he would see it through. He would talk with Albus this morning but, until that time, he would avoid panicking Harry unnecessarily if he could. He gave Harry's hands a comforting squeeze.

"You don't need to be scared, Harry. I'm here and I will make sure that you stay safe. I don't want you to worry about this. I'm going to talk to Albus and see what he has to say. It's probably nothing, but I want to check just to make sure, okay?" He watched as Harry nodded miserably before continuing sternly.

"But Harry, you mustn't _ever _keep something like this from me again. Do you understand? You must not ever lie to me like that." Harry nodded again and Sirius could tell that he was trying to keep his composure. He knew that he had to drive the point home. Lifting Harry to his feet, he turned him slightly and delivered a crisp swat to the pajama clad bottom. "No more lies, young man", he said very firmly.

Harry blinked back tears from the sternness of the words before muttering a quiet "Yes, sir". He was surprised by the briefness of the rebuke and felt that he deserved a bit more. Sirius saw his distress and it shattered his forced hard demeanor. He tugged gently on the boy's hand and pulled him into his lap, holding him close, not caring that Harry was probably far too old for such treatment. Harry's small frame fit against his much larger one quite easily. He was a bit taken aback by the enthusiastic response from his godson who pressed himself tightly into his chest, his head tucked firmly into the crook of Sirius' neck. Very faintly, he heard Harry whisper "I'm sorry" before deeply exhaling.

Holding Harry firmly around the waist with one hand, he reached into the chair cushion for his wand and locked both doors to the room. This was a private moment and it would not do to have Ron burst in unawares. Sliding the wand back into the side of the chair, he raised his hand again to rub Harry's back soothingly and closed his eyes, still quite a bit tired as it was very early. Passed the point of caring that the embrace Sirius had him in was too juvenile for someone of his age, Harry just snuggled closer into his godfather's chest and closed his eyes as well. As he drifted off, he marvelled at how Sirius always seemed to know exactly what he needed.

************************************************************************

At breakfast that morning, Ron threw his mate a few concerned looks across the table but was tactful enough to not mention anything. He was eager to go flying again before his father came to collect him at lunchtime and Harry, feeling guilty for having put his friend through so much with the nightmare episode, quickly agreed. With the boys off into the air, Sirius made his way into the parlor and flooed Albus. As usual, the kindly old headmaster was in his study and ready to give Sirius' disembodied head a warm welcome. Once Sirius explained the nature of the call, his blue eyes clouded over and he gave the worried godfather his assurances that he would be right over.

Over two cups of peppermint tea, Sirius and Albus sat in deep thought in the study of Celestial Court. So far, Albus had not said much, but it was obvious that he was troubled by the events of the previous day. His reaction did nothing to calm the fears coursing through Sirius' veins like ice water. Reaching over to pour a second cup from the gold rimmed teapot on the table between them, Albus pursed his lips for a moment before finally speaking.

"Sirius, my boy. Although I am pained to say it, I believe that our precautions with insisting on young Harry's immersion into Occlumancy are well founded."

Albus' voice was low and soothing, but the words themselves positively terrified the younger man. When they had spoken about the possible link between Voldemort and Harry, Sirius had been praying that such a notion was only theoretical. To hear confirmation, more or less, that it was in fact reality, chilled the godfather down to his very core.

"He's too young to have to deal with this Albus", Sirius stated emphatically, eager to rationalize any excuse to keep from acknowledging such a horror as truth.

"I'm afraid, dear boy, that Harry's age does not preclude the very real possibility that, as Voldemort gets stronger, he will seek to use whatever means available to try and destroy him."

Sirius' face went ashen and he recoiled as though physically struck. Of course it was true. Harry was significantly older now than he had been when that filth cast the killing curse against a helpless infant. Reaching over to place a comforting hand on Sirius' arm, Albus gave him a kind smile.

"You are not alone, you and Harry. Know that I will help in any way I can, always. You have friends who care for you both. Together, we will all get through this."

Sirius weakly smiled at the words, so very similar to the ones that he had offered his frightened godson that morning. He hoped that he had been able to comfort the boy more than his old headmaster was able to comfort him.

*************

Out on the pitch, Harry and Ron were taking turns trying to shoot the Quaffle through the hoops while the other acted as Keeper. There was no use denying that Ron's keeping abilities were much better than Harry's. Still in an apologetic state of mind, Harry was more than happy to let his mate trounce him all over the pitch and never made the suggestion that they spend some time seeking the snitch instead.

Stopping in mid-air to take a quick breath from their high intensity sport, Ron threw Harry a disbelieving smirk.

"Can't believe that you have to have lessons during the summer. That's tough luck, mate", he commiserated sympathetically.

Harry grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it. At least its just really Sirius and Remus, except for Fridays of course. I'm not sure what I did to deserve spending every Friday morning with the greasy git potions master, but it must have been bad. At least I can do magic this summer. I guess that will have to make up for it."

"So, you start tomorrow then?", Ron asked, trying to put an encouraging smile on his face for his friend.

"Um hmm, Charms with Remus at ten o'clock", Harry replied miserably. On Friday, Sirius had tacked up a schedule of class times and proposed lessons on the wall of Harry's bedroom and the wall of the library where all his classes, except for potions, were to take place. Sirius was no fool in the placement of the makeshift classroom. The library was next door to his study so he would be close by during the Occlumency lessons just in case he needed to step in and have a word with Professor Snivellous.

"At least you'll get to do DADA with Professor Lupin again. He was always good for decent lecture", Ron said brightly.

"True", Harry agreed. "I'm actually looking forward to the classes with Sirius though. I mean, he's an animagus so his Transfiguration skills must be brilliant and it will be nice to learn potions with someone that isn't constantly insulting me. Maybe I'll actually get to learn something."

Both boys snorted with laughter at this comment before remembering that Harry would still have to get through his Occlumency lessons with Snape. Sobered, the decided to continue on with the game. Ron managed to toss the quaffle through the tallest hoop with surprising strength and the large ball flew through the air and into the forest behind the pitch. Groaning, Harry angled his Firebolt in the direction it landed.

"I'll get it. I know the paths better than you. Be right back", he grumbled softly as he took off towards the dark green trees.

Smirking, slightly proud of his own throwing abilities, Ron leaned back on the Nimbus and began to flying in small figure eights around the pitch waiting for Harry to return. Without realizing it, his circles had become wider and wider as he flew and he found himself outside the pitch and dangerously close to the forbidden grove. He was close enough to take in the alluring scent of the rainbow blossoms and, as he took large gulping breaths, he continued to move ever closer to the tops of the spinning trees.

He had no idea why they couldn't go in there. From above, it looked peaceful and serene. There appeared to be a pebbled walkway between the rows of trees and, in the center, there was a prettyish sort of gazebo that looked like the perfect place to relax on a warm summer day. The blooms were so amazing in their vivid colors and as he flew closer, he could see that the middles sort of sparkled in the sunshine. And the scent! It was pure heaven. How could anything so lovely be dangerous? He needed to get closer. It was so peaceful and delightful. Was that someone calling his name? Who could that be? Surely they could see he needed to be closer to the blooms? And...what the hell was that?

"Oi!", he yelled, rubbing the spot on the back of his neck where Harry had hit him with the quaffle.

He turned and saw his mate staring at him from a short distance away. Harry had an angry look on his face. Pissed, Ron glared at him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?", he demanded, still rubbing his neck.

"What were you doing?", Harry asked, completely perturbed. "Look where you are." Confused, Ron looked around and saw that he was hovering mere feet over the grove. He shook his head as if to clear it. How had he gotten over here?

Harry was clearly not going to let go of his displeasure. "Get away from there. You know what Sirius said about the grove." Becoming a bit miffed with his friend, Ron grudgingly steered the Nimbus over to where Harry was hovering.

"Relax, mate. Living here has really made you tense. It's just a bunch of ruddy trees." Harry huffed and turned to fly towards the center of the pitch.

"Yeah, well it's not _your_ arse that is on the line if we get caught going near it, so do me a favor and keep clear, if you don't mind."

Ron felt a pang of guilt as he realized that Harry was right. Harry had someone to answer to now and it wasn't fair to put his best mate in danger of getting punished for something that Ron did.

"Sorry mate", he apologized sincerely. "I was bang out of order." Turning back towards the grove he frowned. "Sorry about the quaffle too."

Harry turned around confused. "Huh?" Ron jerked his head towards the spinning trees. "The quaffle. It fell into the grove after you chucked it at me."

Harry groaned. Perfect, just perfect. Now what was he going to do? If he told Sirius what happened, he was sure to be mad. He supposed he could try saying that it flew there accidentally, but Sirius probably wouldn't buy it and after his lecture on lying this morning, he didn't want to be dishonest about it anyway. He would have to think of something.

Dejected, the two boys flew around a little more until the blue sparks from the chimney announced that it was time to come in for lunch. Mr. Weasley had arrived by this point and he joined them for a light midday meal before he and Ron departed for the Burrow. Ron had apologized several times more and Harry, after a fashion, had assured his mate that he wasn't mad anymore.

*******************************************

Harry waited until tea time to corner Sirius about Professor Dumbledore's visit. He could tell by his godfather's demeanor all afternoon that things had not gone especially well and, brave though he was, it more than a little frightened him.

"So, is it Voldemort, then?" he asked bluntly, seeing Sirius' eyes go wide at the directness of the question.

His godfather took a moment to take a deep breath and compose himself before answering. "Probably."

Against Albus' advice, Sirius was determined to be as honest as possible with Harry. After all, how could he expect Harry to be forthcoming with him if he could not do the same? What kind of an example would that be setting? He didn't approve of the way that Albus seemed to be determined to keep Harry in the dark about such vital information that concerned him. Fortunately, the decisions regarding Harry's knowledge now rested with Sirius and Sirius alone. Yes, Harry was young, but he had proved to be remarkably brave when the occasion warranted. Not surprising as he was a true Gryffindor, and James' son.

Harry exhaled sharply, blowing out his cheeks and then ran his fingers through his messy mop of hair.

"Alright then. What do we do?"

Sirius looked at his godson with fierce pride. Harry was taking the news very stoically. The boy who craved comfort and affection and reassurance had a deep and powerful well of inner strength that he was able to drawn upon in times of true darkness. In that moment, Sirius could see a glimpse of the fine man Harry would be one day. If he could just cure the boy of his reckless nature, Harry may very well one day be the savior of the wizarding world.

"Well, for starters, you are going to have to really study your Occlumency lessons. Albus thinks, and I agree, that any effort to keep Voldemort out of your mind is not wasted time. You don't want an evil presence like that to be in any position to carry even a speck of influence over you."

He lifted an eyebrow as Harry nodded slightly, unconvinced,

"Harry? You must promise me that you will pay close attention to whatever Professor Snape tries to teach you and that you will work very hard to learn as quickly as you can. This is important Harry. Do I have your word on this?"

Harry nodded again, a little more firmly this time. "Yes, sir."

Sirius reached over and patted the boy's hand in comfort. "Thank you." Harry's eyes cast back down and he began to look positively miserable.

"I still don't know why I have to have all of those lessons this summer. Are the other ones really necessary? Honestly, Sirius, it's just too much like being back in school."

Sirius smiled sympathetically. Harry had not complained about the extra tutoring since the day they had first discussed it.

"Oh, it won't be all that bad, kiddo. It could be worse you know", he continued when Harry looked up with a glare. "I could make you wear your school uniform during the lessons."

Harry's eyes shot daggers at his godfather, horrified by the threat. "You wouldn't dare."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a stern look which he wasn't able to hold for more than a few quick seconds before throwing his head back and barking out a loud laugh.

"No, I wouldn't, but the look on your face was priceless."

Harry was not amused.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry to leave this on a cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting too long. The second part will be up tomorrow, I promise! Thanks again for the reviews!

**************************************

"You do know that, no matter how long it takes you to finish your breakfast, you are still having your lesson this morning, right?"

Harry peered over the top of his bowl of hot wheat cereal and glared at his smirking godfather. He had spent the past twenty minutes trying to figure out if he could possibly eat the bitter mush grain by grain. Sirius had told him that lessons would begin after breakfast.

Well then, what if breakfast didn't end?

After a moment, Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him, looking directly into his eyes very pointedly. There was no mistake in the non verbal message he was trying to relay. Dejected, Harry picked his spoon up again and jammed it into the bowl.

"I know, I know," he muttered miserably as he scooped up a clump of the brown paste and shoved it unwillingly into his mouth. Keeping his eyes cast down, he bit back a retort when he heard his godfather snort over the theatrics.

"There is no need to look like you are on your way to your execution, you know," Sirius continued, trying to lighten up the mood. "I'm sure Remus would be very hurt to know that you are dreading spending the next few hours with him."

Harry looked up, genuine surprise on his face. "I don't mind spending time with him. But does it have to be in a classroom?" Lately, he had been having visions of sitting at a hard desk, mountains of books stacked up in front of him, rolls and rolls of parchment that needed to be filled, all while the warm sunshine of summer streaked in through the windows...mocking him.

"It's not going to be in a classroom, Harry," Sirius frowned at his godson's exaggeration. With a mock scowl on his face, he stared the boy down for a moment. "Have you even seen our library?" he asked sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes. The large room, at the corner of the house, had floor to ceiling windows on the two walls that were not covered in multi-tiered bookshelves. A large rolling ladder was attached to a track in the floor that allowed for the access of even the topmost books. By one window stood a cozy seating area with a large plushy sofa and two wingback chairs with a marble topped coffee table between them. Directly across the room though, was a long burnished wood table and four straightbacked chairs. Three green shaded reading lights stretched down the length. It was here that Harry assumed he would be taking his lessons and the chairs looked just too much like the classroom chairs at Hogwarts for his taste.

"Yes, I've seen the library, Sirius," he grumbled in a weary voice. He gave his godfather a sad look. "Can't I study outside instead? It's a fine day. I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind."

Sirius thought for a moment. Remus was teaching him the summoning spell this morning. Surely that could be done just as easily outside as in. No reason to keep the boy trapped in the house if it was not completely necessary.

"If Remus says yes," he began, watching the hopeful expression creep across Harry's face, "then you may. But," he declared sternly and Harry's face fell a bit, "if you spend more time preoccupied by the pitch than you do on what you are being taught, then you will come right back inside and there will be no more outside lessons for the rest of the summer. Agreed?"

Harry nodded eagerly at this most welcomed turn of events. Lessons outside in the warm sunshine suddenly sounded less ominous than sitting at the hard table in the library surrounded by books, books and more books. "Agreed. I promise I'll pay attention."

Sirius gave Harry a wink and an indulgent smile. It didn't usually take much to make his godson happy. He had promised himself that they would do whatever they could to make the morning tutoring as painless as possible to take away the sting of summertime studies. Of course,` the potions lessons would have to be held indoors in the small lab that Sirius had commissioned last week, just for safety reasons, and he also couldn't see Severus agreeing to teach Harry occlumency whilst hunkered down on a blanket in the garden, a pitcher of lemonade and a plate of biscuits between them. Although, the mental image _was_ humorous and made him laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?", Harry asked suspiciously. Sirius grinned slightly in embarrassment. It wouldn't do to share his musings with Harry if he was to expect the boy to take Snape's lessons seriously. "Erm...nothing, Harry." Fortunately, he was saved from further examination by Remus' entrance into the dining room, Dobby directly behind him bringing a pot of Remus' favorite morning tea blend.

"Good morning, Padfoot. Harry," he greeted them cheerfully as he tousled Harry's wayward hair. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Um hmm," Harry murmured non-committally. He didn't want to make Remus feel bad, but he wasn't going to pretend that he was happy about it. Remus wasn't fooled but he wasn't upset. You couldn't blame the boy.

"Harry, before we get started this morning, I need to speak to your godfather for a few minutes in private. Could you go get your wand and meet me in the library?"

Harry shot his eyes up, first at Sirius and then at Remus.

"Professor? Sirius said that, if it was okay with you, I could have my lessons outside as long as I pay close attention. Is it okay? It's really nice out today and I'm sure we could find somewhere comfortable to sit."

Remus looked down at him with a knowing smile. Obviously, Harry was using the professor title again, not only to signify his acceptance of Remus teaching him, but perhaps as a way of buttering him up for the favor. Ignoring what was certainly an attempt to give him puppy dog eyes to persuade his response, he glanced over at Sirius who was grinning madly and then looked back at the pleading green eyes.

"I guess that would be alright, Harry," he responded, laughing. He knew when he was beaten.

Harry beamed. He knew that his favorite professor would not let him down. He started to get up from the table and then realized that he had not finished his cereal. Looking hopefully at Sirius, he was rewarded with a small nod. This was going to be a good day. First outdoor lessons and now amnesty from the hated breakfast food. As he was leaving the table, Sirius' voice stopped him.

"After you get your wand, you may ask Dobby to help you set up a place for your lesson in the back garden." Harry nodded and started to sprint to the door. "And don't forget to take your vitamins and brush your teeth!", he called after the disappearing boy, hearing a groaning "Yes, sir" as Harry banged his way up the staircase.

"What?", Sirius asked, seeing the amusement on Remus' face. "Nothing," his friend replied with a smirk. "Just nice to see the change in you."

Sirius glared at him with feigned annoyance. "Oh really, Moony? And what change would that be?"

"I don't know," Remus responded with a smirk. "How about the one where the famous Sirius Black, scoffer of rules, eschewer of responsibilty, now incorporates things like encouraging extra tutelage and good dental hygiene habits into his daily conversations?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and snorted a bit. "Fine, fine. Tease all you want. For years you told me to grow up and now that I have you have to rib me for that too. Make up your mind."

Remus said nothing as he poured himself a cup of tea, but his eyes were dancing with mirth. He quickly resumed a serious tone though as he gave his friend a pointed look.

"I got a letter from Gringott's today."

"Oh, really?", Sirius responded innocently as he reached to spread more marmalade on his toast. Clearing his throat, Remus continued in a slightly aggitated tone of voice.

"Yes. Apparantly, there was a large deposit made into my account there recently. They wanted to inform me of the new amount of gold that I have on deposit."

"Hmm." Sirius refused to meet his gaze and continued to cut up his tomato. The look on Remus' face became murderous.

"Sirius."

"What?"

"_Sirius."_

_"What?"_

"SIRIUS!"

With an exasperated huff, Sirius threw down his knife, clinking as it hit the plate. He scowled and looked at his enraged friend of many years before throwing his napkin down on the table as well and taking a deep breath.

"Remus, this topic is not up for discussion. You are doing Harry and I an enormous service this summer and I won't have you sacrifice all of your time without compensation. You won't just let me give you the money, even though you know I have more than we will ever need. I don't agree with it, but I understand it. However, this is different. You are a teacher. Teachers get paid. That's all I'm doing. It's no different from your position at Hogwarts.

Remus' face turned very melancholy as he slowly shook his head.

"Padfoot, old friend. Would you shame me so badly by not allowing me to help you protect James' son without receiving gold in return?"

Sirius reached over and placed a comforting hand on Remus' arm. The two men locked gazes as Sirius gave him a small smile.

"Would you shame me? Would you have me forget what I owe you? In the Shrieking Shack when you helped me explain to Harry? The support you gave during my convalescence and Peter's trial? The advice to help me become a proper parent? What would James think if I sat around in the lap of luxury and did not lift a finger to assist you because of circumstances beyond your control?"

After a long moment, Remus gave his old friend a weak smile. "No, I wouldn't. Thank you, Sirius." Sirius clasped his shoulder tightly. "No, Remus. Thank _you_. Harry and I are very blessed to consider you part of our family."

*************************************************************

Harry's lesson in Charms that morning was brilliant. As he and Remus sat on plushy cushions spread onto a thick carpet in the shade of a weeping willow tree, they contentedly passed the morning exploring the finer points of the summoning spell. By the time the chimney sparked for lunch, Harry had _Accio'd_ plates, books, a cushion and, very nearly, one of the house elves as she weeded the flower beds, the last one earning him a stern rebuke from the former school prefect and professor.

During his Wednesday morning DADA lesson with Remus, he was quickly able to grasp the concept of the shield charm, much to the delight of both his professor and his godfather. Sirius breathed a little easier that night knowing that having a decent _Protego_ in his repertoire greatly enhanced Harry's ability to protect himself from any unknown lurking danger.

Harry didn't fare quite as well in either of the lessons with Sirius. Tuesday morning Transfiguration was not too bad. His switching spell went only a little haywire, resulting in the lawn chair acquiring teeth instead of a sun shade.

Potions on Thursday morning was terrible though. Sirius, having been given Harry's school records and becoming appalled at the dreadful Potions marks earned by Lily's son, made his godson recreate two of his previous year's class assignments. Both tries during the lesson failed utterly and they resulted in acrid smoke, burnt cauldrons and Harry being grounded for the afternoon. Although Sirius had tried, very patiently, to assist Harry as much as possible, the boy was just in a foul mood. In a fit of frustrated temper, he had intentionally set the last cauldron on fire instead of using a banishing spell to get rid of the gloppy mess inside of it. Although fires in a potions lab were not at all uncommon, Sirius was highly unamused by the scorch marks on his new lab robes that were hexed there permanently as he put the flames out. The concerned godfather again made several overtures to ascertain the origin of Harry's brewing temper, only to be rebuffed by the disagreeable boy. Defeated, and more than a bit perturbed by all of the attitude, Sirius received a glare, a scowl and a few hours of the silent treatment when he confined his godson to the library to write '_I will not lose my temper around unstable brews' 2_00 times.

Remus joined them for tea that day. When Sirius went into the library to collect Harry, he was pleased to note the change in his godson. Harry, appearing much calmer than he had been earlier during the lesson, gave his godfather his best contrite face and a quiet "I'm sorry" as he handed the long scroll with his punishment lines to him. Harry leaned into him for a hug and Sirius just held him for a bit, deciding that his godson might be a little more forthcoming at bedtime after the air had cleared.

At tea, once he had made sure that his godson ate a decent amount, Sirius relented on his earlier promise to himself to make Harry stay indoors for the rest of the day and allowed him to go flying until dinner. He had an ulterior motive. The project he had been working on since Harry's nightmare was finally finished and he wanted to share it with Remus privately.

While the house elves were clearing the table, Remus helped himself to another cuppa as Sirius sprinted into his study. On his return, he placed a thick square of parchment on the table. Tapping it three times with his wand, he chanted "I solemnly swear that I am an overprotective git." Immediately, swirls of red ink started to form across the top of the parchment until it very clearly read _The Marauder's Map: Sprog Edition. _Sirius unfolded the parchment and Remus gazed appreciatively over the small detailed drawing of what was obviously Celestial Court and the surrounding grounds. A small broom with a scroll reading "Sprog" was flying circles around the Quidditch pitch.

"Well done, Padfoot. Well done," Remus congratulated his friend. "Did you manage the charms for the special additions?"

Sirius nodded, very pleased. "Yes. It is now charmed so that it will appear in front of me and open directly if Harry is under any kind of duress. I wanted to hex myself after realizing that I didn't hear him screaming during his nightmare. This bloody house has so many old silencing spells flying around that I can't seem to counter them all. At least now, if it happens again, the map will let me know."

Tapping the map again, Sirius chanted "Sprog care managed" and the ink vanished as the parchment folded itself back up.

************************************************************************

At ten minutes to ten o'clock Friday morning, Sirius and Harry sat in silence in the left side parlor listening to the ticking of the grandfather clock in the entry hall. Sirius was watching his godson very carefully and was concerned to note that Harry still seemed overly nervous about this morning's lesson with his potions professor. He had been hoping that their talk the previous night would have calmed the boy somewhat. Apparently not as Sirius had needed to repeatedly banish the new map back to his study as it kept materializing in his hand. Harry was so distracted that he had not even noticed.

When Sirius had gone to Harry's bedroom the previous evening to wish him a good night, Harry was still on edge. The concerned godfather had a sinking suspicion that Harry's atrocious performance during his lesson that day and his continued unease were directly related to Severus' inevitable appearance at Celestial Court the next morning. Sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, he had leaned over to brush back the hair from his godson's face before gently cupping his left cheek in his hand.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in the lab today? I know you are a better student than that. Was it me? Did I do something to upset you?", he asked, very concerned when Harry looked intent on staying silent. After taking a deep breath, the boy finally spoke.

"No, it wasn't you. I just couldn't keep the memories of doing those labs the last time out of my head. I tried, I really did, but it was never good enough for Snape. He always found a reason to scream at me," he hesitated before going on. "It will be the same tomorrow. I won't be able to do anything right. Now he'll just scream at me in my own house," he finished miserably.

Sirius moved his hand down to place it comfortingly on top of Harry's. His godson was obviously distressed by Snape's upcoming visit and it made Sirius all the more angry with Severus over his past treatment of the boy. If Lily could see what Severus was doing to her son, Sirius was sure that she would return from the afterlife just to hex her childhood friend into oblivion.

"Harry, listen to me. Really listen, because I am only going to say this once. Professor Snape _will not_ be allowed to bully you here. I will not allow it. If, at any time, you feel that you are being treated unfairly, you have my permission to leave the library and tell me. I will deal with it from there."

Watching Harry's face, Sirius could see him relaxing just a little bit. He didn't want to upset the boy further, but he also knew his godson well enough to know how abstinent he could be. Harry needed these lessons. He didn't need to be tortured while receiving them, but he also needed to know that he would be responsible for behaving as well. With that in mind, Sirius continued to speak in a firm tone.

"However, you will treat Professor Snape with courtesy and respect at all times. You don't have to like him, but he is doing you a great favor by coming here and you will show appreciation for that. If I find out that you are acting inappropriately, I will deal with you as well. Do you understand me?"

Scowling briefly, Harry finally nodded as he began to realize that it was only fair. "Yes, sir. I'll do my best. I promise."

Sirius dropped the stern demeanor and gave his godson a loving smile before kissing his forehead and wishing him good night. Harry really was, in his heart, a good boy and this whole thing could not be easy for him and, while Severus could show traces of decency from time to time, he could be a heartless git when he wanted to be. On top of that, he had good reason to detest Sirius and James and it hurt the godfather deeply that the boy he loved beyond reason was paying the price for his father's, and Sirius' own, actions as reckless teenagers. Gritting his teeth, Sirius had vowed to make overtures to Severus before the lessons began to remind him that Harry was an innocent child and not responsible for his father's sins.

Now, as the two sat and waited for the arrival of their shared foe, the minutes seemed to drag out into hours and it was an interminably long time before the clock struck ten and the fireplace flashed bright green. Dressed from head to toe in black (although minus his flowing robes in the summertime heat), Severus Snape stepped out of the flames and onto the paisley parlor carpet at Celestial Court. His face was void of emotion, but his mere presence had the effect of a cold bucket of water dropped over your head in the middle of a winter's day.

The three occupants of the parlor stared at each other for a silent moment before Sirius came to his senses and remembered his manners as host. Striding over to where the disagreeable potions master stood perfectly still, he extended his hand.

"Hello Severus. Thank you for coming this morning," he greeted in a voice that was as polite as he could possibly make it.

Snape looked at the outstretched hand in disdain. He swallowed back the overpowering urge to hex it off from the wrist but, remembering his promise to Albus, he settled for ignoring it altogether.

"There is no need for false pleasantries, Black. I am here at the headmaster's request. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would just as soon get this over with so that I may go back to my interrupted personal time. I am supposed to be on holiday, you know."

Sirius bit his cheek to avoid making a rude, and somewhat profane, reply to the rebuff. It would not do to start off Harry's first lesson with hostility. His godson would surely pay the price for his actions. Clenching his jaw, he forced his unwilling mouth into a smile and beckoned to Harry to come and stand next to him.

"Harry, come say hello to Professor Snape," he requested as calmly as he could. Harry hesitated a moment and then walked over to Sirius, standing as close to his godfather as he could without actually pressing against him. Sirius easily put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze, never dropping his eyes from Snape's. Harry, sensing the tension in the room so thick you could slice it, forced himself to be polite.

"Good morning, Professor Snape. Thank you for taking the time to tutor me today," he stated, using the words that Sirius had spoken to him about the day before. Snape glared at the boy for a moment, trying to sense any bit of cheek that he might be trying to hide with his words. Finding none, he slightly curled his lip before responding.

"Potter."

Wishing to put an end to the tension that was mounting in waves in the room, Sirius leaned down and put his mouth next to Harry's ear. He spoke quietly, loud enough for Snape to clearly hear him, but keeping his voice gentle so as to not upset his godson further.

"Harry, be a good boy and go wait for Professor Snape in the library. We'll be along directly."

Unsure as to whether or not leaving would be a good idea, Harry gave his godfather a disbelieving look and stood his ground. When Sirius nodded at him encouragingly and gently pushed him towards the door, he finally obeyed, although it was under protest. Once Harry was out of sight, Sirius turned back to Snape and gave him one of his devastatingly handsome smiles. Unlike the ones he had gifted Molly Weasley with, this one had the clear underlining threat of menace to it even as his voice remained gentle.

"Severus, regardless of our past, I want you to know that I am genuinely grateful to you. Not only for what you are doing for Harry, but for what you did for me in the spring."

"I didn't do anything for _you_, mutt!", Snape sputtered distastefully, his black eyes shooting daggers of venom at the taller man. Sirius took a calming breath and fought to keep his voice under control.

"Be that as it may, whether intentionally or unintentionally, what you did allowed me to regain both my freedom and, more importantly, my godson. For that, I owe you my deep gratitude."

Snape spat at the words. "Spare me your ridiculous Gryffindor platitudes, Black. I neither need nor want your gratitude. If I had had my way, you would be just as soulless as that rat right now, and you would deserve it."

"Regardless," Sirius fought to continue, "wanted or not, you have it. Especially for what you are now doing for Harry. He's vulnerable, Severus and he's just a boy. I can only die to protect him one time and I have dark feeling that once may not be enough. He needs more help than I can give him."

Snape glared with all the hate and rage he had inside of him. "He's vulnerable because he is _weak_! He is undisciplined, just like his worthless father."

The stinging assault on James prickled against Sirius' nerves and he struggled to keep his composure. He knew that Snape was just trying to get under his skin and he refused to allow it. What would happen today was too important to his living godson's future to risk taking umbrage against the memory of his dead friend. He forced himself to reel in the bitter words he wished to throw in the vicious man's face. It was for Harry, he reminded himself. It was all for Harry.

"Harry is James' son, it's true, Severus. I'm not going to say that I am not proud of some of the similarities between the two, because I am. However, you should remember that he is Lily's son as well. There is a lot of her inside of him. He has her heart and her gentle nature, as well as her keen sense of fair play. He's a good boy, Severus. I wish you could take a moment to look past James' face and see Lily's heart beating inside of him. As long as we fight to keep him safe, her sacrifice will not be for nothing."

Under his calm demeanor, Snape was seething. How dare that mutt invoke Lily's name to him! As if he knew the extent of Lily's sacrifice better than Severus himself did. As if Black or anyone else knew the pain and suffering that he had endured to atone for the his crimes against the woman he had loved beyond all other people in the world. He had dedicated his entire existence to make amends for his mistake. How many times had he saved her son's life? How much torture did he accept to act as spy for the Order? Black had no idea and he would not stand around and let the overgrown child lecture him.

"Do not speak to me of sacrifice, Black. You barely have the slightest comprehension of the word. I suggest you remove yourself from my presence so that I may get on with the duty that I am charged with here. I assure you that I don't like it any more than you do." As he prepared to sweep past Black, he was halted by the other man's words.

"I loved her too, Severus. I was willing to give up my life to save hers. The fact that I still live while she is dead will forever haunt me. You are not the only one that hurts."

Enraged, Snape turned around and grabbed Sirius by the collar. He would kill this man even it if meant Azkaban. The words strangled in his throat as his mind reeled. Albus would pay very dearly for imparting any of Severus' private thoughts to his worst enemy. The boy be damned. Severus was done.

"I don't care what anyone has told you, MUTT...," he fumed, but Sirius interrupted him in his infuriatingly calm voice and made no attempt to free himself from Snape's grasp.

"No one had to tell me anything, Severus. I was there, I saw, I knew. Long after she and James married, she still regretted the falling out between the two of you. She loved you, you know. You were her best friend. She couldn't help who she fell in love with. It pained her to chose between the two of you, but you didn't give her much of a choice. You despised James and she was in love with him. She died regretting your loss of friendship. I ask that you do not let an innocent boy suffer for that."

Severus felt his temper wane. As reason slowly overtook him, he renewed his personal vow to watch over Lily's son. He had wronged her more than once and he would atone for it. Even if it meant dealing with the mutt and a boy that looked like his worst enemy, even as Severus enviously wished that he belonged to him. No one would ever know how hard it was to keep the rough demeanor around Lily's son. If only things had been different. Releasing the mutt with a sharp pull, Severus resumed his icy exterior.

"I will teach the boy, Black. However, you should expect that I will be very demanding of him. Occlumency is difficult art and he will have to be disciplined to achieve success. I warn you, if he gives it less than his full attention or is disrespectful to me in any way, I will assume that I am wasting my time and these lessons will be at an end."

Sirius straightened his collar and took deep breaths to maintain his even temper. He would not let the greasy git get to him.

"Fair enough, Severus. I have already told Harry that he is to give you his complete attention and to mind you under threat of punishment from me if he doesn't. He will behave himself."

Snape chortled. "Yes, I am sure that you keep the boy in line, Black. Having been so disciplined yourself. Poor Potter. I'm sure any punishment you would dispense are truly horrible, indeed. Quite an incentive to behave."

"How I raise my godson is not your concern, Severus. Suffice it to say that he knows what to expect. However," Sirius continued with sheer loathing in his eyes, "I expect you to treat him appropriately as well. I will not question your teaching methods, but if I find that you have been unnecessarily cruel to him, the lessons _will_ be at an end, and the disagreement will become between you and myself. You will not find me as easy a target as a thirteen year old boy."

With that said, Sirius led Snape into the library where a very nervous Harry was waiting for them.


	13. Chapter 13

A little short today. As I mentioned, this is really the second part to the last chapter. Enjoy!

*************

Harry looked up from the wooden table as the two men entered the library. His face held a countenance of half worry, half rising anger. Although his godfather and his professor were both trying very hard to project auras of calm, the boy could see the falsity in the tightly pinched eyes and twitching muscles around their mouths. Whatever they had spoken about had, most assuredly, been heated. Snape grabbed the back of one the empty wooden chairs and scraped it mercilessly across the nicely finished wooden floor to the center of the room. He repeated the motion again, this time placing the second chair so that it faced the first. Sirius, bristling slightly against the carelessness of Snape's treatment of his home, flicked his wand and repaired the small grooves made by the metal chair legs before excusing himself.

"I'll leave the two of you to your lesson. I'll just be next door in the study. Harry, remember what we talked about."

Sirius gave him a very pointed gaze, the meaning clear, before lifting the corners of his mouth into a small smile and winking. Grateful for his godfather's unspoken support, Harry nodded. He didn't have the ability to return the smile at that moment and just watched, dejectedly, as Sirius strode out of the room and closed the door. He almost didn't hear Snape addressing him sharply.

"Potter! Come over here and sit in this chair."

Startled, Harry jerked his head up and looked to where Snape was indicating. He was a bit agitated by the tone of the man's voice. Already, it seemed, Snape was determined to start off on the worst possible terms. Remembering his promise to his godfather, he lifted himself out of his chair and obediantly sat down in the one Snape indicated. His nerves were already on edge and he could feel the early twinges of a slight headache in the back of his head.

"Can I assume that your godfather has already explained what we are going to be doing here today?", Snape demanded in an impatient and haughty tone. Harry nodded his head slightly and forced himself to answer as politely as he could.

"Yes, sir. You are going to instruct me in how to protect my mind from being invaded by Voldemort."

Snape hissed. "Do NOT use the Dark Lord's name in my presence!", he snarled, as he tightened his grip on the back of Harry's chair. Harry took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Sorry, sir. By You-know-who, then."

Next door in the study, Sirius sat at his desk staring at the far wall to his left. Closing his eyes, he murmured the appropriate incantations and a second later, the wooden wall shimmered away leaving a clear window-like view into the library next door just in time for Sirius to hear Snape's admonishment of Harry's use of Voldemort. Settling back into his desk chair, Sirius folded his hands into his lap and proceeded to watch the lesson. Snape was a fool if he thought that Sirius would not be monitoring the time that he spent with his godson. He noticed Harry's restrained retort and smiled approvingly as Snape spoke again.

"That is correct. Through intense study into the art of Occulmency, you will be able to shield your thoughts and memories from those that wish to infiltrate your mind. It is not an easy thing to accomplish. I myself have doubts that you will be able to maintain the focus and the discipline to acheive success. The headmaster, however, has a significantly higher opinion of you. We shall see which one of us proves to be the wiser man."

Internally, both Harry and Sirius were seething. Wisely, Harry chose to remain silent and he sat very quietly in his chair awaiting further comment or instruction. Sirius was making mental reference to how short this lesson may turn out to be once he was forced to toss Snivellous out on his greasy ear.

Seeing no outward reaction from the boy, a good sign, Snape curled his lip and walked around Harry's chair to sit in the one opposite him.

"I am going to try and penetrate your mind now. You may use your wand to defend yourself, but it would serve you better to try and focus to force me out with your mind instead. _Legilimans_!"

Harry was caught off guard. The next second, flashes of images went racing through his mind. Scenes from his unhappy childhood with the Dursleys.

_Flash! Harry crying as his uncle threw him into the dark cupboard..Flash! Harry sitting alone holding a pair of old socks as Dudley swam in a sea of brightly wrapped Christmas packages....Flash! Harry curled up in a ball on the playground and Dudley and his friends punched and kicked him.....Flash! Harry lying on his bed, dizzy from hunger..._

Harry felt himself fall to his knees on the floor, his face wet with sweat. He was dizzy and disoriented from the sharp flashes of light in his mind. Snape grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him back into his chair.

"FOCUS!" he yelled sharply. "You should _never_ have allowed me so far into your memories!"

Harry sat in the chair, trying to regain his senses. He felt terribly violated in a strange way and it did nothing to calm his nerves or his headache. Sirius was perched all the forward in his chair. Harry seemed unhurt and he fought the urge to go running into the library to check on him. He had promised himself that he would not interfere if he could possibly help it.

"I am trying to focus! I wasn't prepared. You didn't tell me how to do it!", he complained loudly. Honestly, how could Snape expect him to accomplish something if he wasn't given any sort of instruction? His temple throbbed and he felt his face flush with shame as he realized that Snape had just caught a glimpse of some of his most embarrassing childhood memories.

Snape circled around his chair again. The disdain in his voice rang loudly in Harry's already buzzing ears.

"You must figure out a way to mentally block my intrusion. I went easy on you. I assure you, the Dark Lord will not be as kind. If he were to get inside of your head, he would torture you beyond madness and make you beg for death. Now, concentrate! _Legilimans!_"

Pain. Pressure. Hot blinding light. _Flash! Harry sitting in front of the Mirror of Erised...Flash! Harry dangling from the flying Ford Anglia....Flash! Harry in the kitchen of Privet Drive as Aunt Marge berated his mother....Flash! Harry fiercely hugging Sirius in his hospital bed at St. Mungo's...._

Flat on his back on the floor, he rubbed his head where it struck the hardwood. Panting and sweating, he fought to regain his breath as Snape once again dragged him to his feet.

"How touching," he mocked with a sneer. "Your godfather certainly coddles you like a child, doesn't he. How nice it must be for you."

Harry bit back a curse as his breathing became labored again. In the study, Sirius was fuming but he still could not blatantly claim any real abuse on Snape's part. He reminded himself that Harry was going to have to endure these mental attacks as he studied the art. As a former Auror, he knew the training. He didn't like it, but he knew it just the same.

"Focus, Potter! You must discipline your mind! I am not going to waste my time here if you refuse to do the basic necessary defenses. I assume you can feel my presence in there, can you not?"

Reluctantly, Harry was forced to nod the truth.

"Then concentrate! Force me out. Do whatever you have to do to remove my presence from your thoughts. Defend yourself. Your body can heal but your mind is so much more vulnerable. _Legilimens!_"

Screaming. His mother's screaming. He had heard her many times during the dementor attacks. _Flash! Uncle Vernon holding him by the collar and shaking him....Flash! Aunt Petunia spitting out the hateful words as she called his mother a freak....Flash! Harry falling from his broom as the dementor's attacked during the Quidditch game....Flash! Harry watching as Peter Pettigrew transformed from Scabbers...Flash! Harry over Sirius' knee getting paddled from the Hogsmeade trip..._NOO!!!!

Harry was standing, wand in hand, over Snape as the man furiously rubbed his right wrist. The look in the professor's cold black eyes was murderous. Harry's chest was heaving with exertion, his mind raging over the intrusion.

"That's private!", he fumed. Snape sneered. "Not from me. Tell me, did your godfather teach you the stinging hex? Or did you learn elsewhere?"

Confused, Harry looked down at the man's wrist again and saw the swelling red welt. Had he done that? Snape lifted himself from the floor and tapped his wrist with his wand. The skin immediately healed. Harry was starting to hyperventilate. He had attacked Snape physically. He was in so much trouble.

"Harry? I think that is enough for today." Harry heard his godfather's voice from the doorway. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. Sirius would understand that it had been an accident, wouldn't he? He had tried so hard to keep his temper. He heard Snape's snarl as the man headed for the door.

"I'll be back next Friday, Potter. In the meantime, I expect you to practice keeping your mind closed off. Your performance today was, unsurprisingly, dismal." With that, he swept out of the room and back to the parlor.

"Harry? Come into the study, please."

Harry kept his eyes closed as he groaned. Sirius sounded really upset. Opening them, he caught a brief glimpse of his godfather's face. He was scowling as he turned and left the room. Resigned, Harry followed him slowly. Whatever was going to happen next certainly could not be good.

************************************************

In the study, Sirius was fuming as he made his way to his favorite reading chair. He summoned another from the corner of the room and brought it next to his own. How dare that man! He didn't know what it was that Snape made Harry mentally endure that was so painful that Harry had an attack of uncontrolled magic, but whatever it was had traumatized his godson. With all the restraint twelve years as an inmate taught him, he repressed the desire to strangle Snape right there and then. The look on the poor boy's face as he realized what he had done broke his godfather's heart.

When Harry made his way into the study, his face was still contorted in grief. Sirius mentally cursed that greasy git for causing his poor boy more pain. As if Harry had not endured enough. He seethed as he thought of all the way's he would make the man suffer.

When Harry saw his godfather sitting rigidly in his reading chair, he felt himself pale. Sirius was furious, there was no mistaking it. Of course he was. How many times did he tell Harry to keep his temper? How many times did he say how important these lessons were? Harry had promised to act respectfully and courteously and what had he done? He had hexed the man on the first day.

Sirius was watching as Harry's face went pale. It made him even more angry at Snape. What had that man done to his godson that he was still reeling? The map was now angrily smacking Sirius in the back of his head trying to get his attention. Annoyed, Sirius banished it back to the desk with an angry wave of his hand.

Harry's eyes went wild as he saw his godfather snap his hand back angrily. His hands started to shake as his mind went wild with the memory of the last vision Snape had intruded on. In his distressed state, it made perfect sense. As punishment for stinging his professor, Sirius had called him into the study for a spanking. Hadn't he promised Harry that he would deal with him if he misbehaved during the lessons?

_No no no no please no......_

Sirius was now really concerned. Harry was not only pale and shaking, he looked positively frightened. His mind went back to the morning after the nightmare. Harry had been calmed down a great deal by Sirius holding him on his lap for a bit. Maybe that's what the boy needed now.

"Harry, come here, little one," he said calmly as he patted his right knee.

Watching his godfather pat his knee, Harry knew he had been right. Sirius was going to spank him and there was nothing Harry could do about it. He couldn't even defend himself. He had attacked his professor and now he had to pay the price for it. Shuffling his way forward, he breathed a small sigh of relief that at least there was no sign of the dreaded paddle. Yet. He made his way slowly to where his godfather was sitting and stood to his side, breathing heavily. His behind was tingling uncomfortably with the memory of how much it had hurt the last time.

"It was an accident, Sirius. I swear. I'm sorry. I know you're going to punish me, but I really am sorry," he said as sincerely as he could. Sirius had taken hold of his wrist as he stood next to the chair shaking. Harry was starting to lean forward to lay himself across his godfather's lap when he felt himself being pulled into a different direction. Without realizing it, Sirius had positioned him so that he was sitting on his right knee as his godfather enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"I know it was accident, little one. I know," he soothed in a low calm voice as he held Harry close. "I am so very sorry that you have to go through this. You don't deserve it. I was so proud of the way you held your temper today. I don't think I could have done it. You defended yourself. Why would you think that I would punish you for that?"

With a shuddering breath, Harry felt himself begin to relax. He had been so sure that Sirius was angry with him. He should have known better than to think that of his loving godfather. Sirius had promised to watch over him and he kept his word. He pressed himself farther into the large chest and closed his eyes, relishing the comfort of his godfather's soothing hand rubbing his back. His head was still pounding fiercely and he felt worn out from the mental exertion.

"I..I just thought that..I don't know. Never mind."

Sirius held him until he felt the boy relax against him. He was much calmer now. When Harry sat up, Sirius guided him into the chair he had summoned.

"Are you better now?" he asked, concern heavy in is voice. Harry nodded. He was, and the color had returned to his face.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks."

Sirius looked at him very concerned. "Why did you think I would punish you, Harry?"

Harry swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "You told me to be respectful to Professor Snape. I thought that you were angry that I had hexed him."

Sirius sighed. Poor boy. That was why he looked so upset. He mentally berated himself for blaming it solely on Severus.

"You are allowed to defend yourself from the mental invasions. You are not in any trouble for doing so. You did the right thing. I was just worried to see you so upset."

"Do you want to talk about it?", he asked when Harry refused to meet his eyes.

Harry thought for a moment. As much as he loved his godfather, he didn't want to discuss his private memories with him.

"No, not really. It was just harder than I thought. I didn't know what to do."

Sirius smiled at him proudly. "You did just fine for a first attempt. I told you it was going to be hard. It will get easier as you practice, you'll see. Professor Snape is correct, though. You are going to have to practice. Every day, if necessary. This is very important, Harry."

Harry nodded, relieved that Sirius understood. "I know. I will."

"You look wiped out. Why don't you go take a nap before lunch. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Harry nodded again and stood. He was tired and a nap sounded good. As he walked out of the study, he didn't see his godfather's face fall and grow concerned.

***********************************************************************************

In the dark musty parlor at Spinner's End, Severus Snape uncorked a bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself a small tumbler of the caustic amber colored brew. Although it was still very early, he grabbed it desperately, tossed back the glass and swallowed half of it in one gulp.

_What was Albus thinking?_

Of course Severus knew that Petunia Evans disliked the magical world that didn't include her. Her disdain was apparent whenever he had spoken to her. But he also knew that she had loved her sister. How could she treat Lily's son so poorly? He tried not to dwell momentarily on his own treatment of the boy. He contented himself with the memory that he had tried to persuade Dumbledore to send the boy elsewhere only to be me with overpowering resistance. Did Albus know then? Did he know now? Severus swore to make him painfully aware of the damage that had been inflicted.

Severus' mouth had gone dry while viewing the boy's memories of abuse and neglect. Subconsciously, he had always thought that Potter's Muggle relatives would have at least provided him with the basic affection one would give any small child placed into their care. Obviously not in the Dursley household. Unwillingly, he began to feel a small kinship with the boy. Severus' own childhood had not been one of love and comfort either, but he had at least had the occasional moment of affection from his mother when his father was not beating one of them. The images of Potter lying hungry in the dark prickled at the corners of his mind. No wonder the child was so small and skinny. No wonder he so looked forward to coming to school each year.

Snape's mind whirled back into memories of his own past. His muggle father had behaved much the same way as Lily's sister. He grew to hate magic and he brutalized both Severus' witch mother and then himself. All the nights of fighting and crying. The small snippets of happiness in the Snape household were few and far between. As much as he detested James Potter, even Severus would not wish a life like his own on the bully's offspring.

Not much surprised him, but he found himself gobsmacked by the realization that Prince Potter was certainly not raised as such. The idea that he should rethink his position on James Potter's son rankled in him and he pushed it back. The child could certainly be an arrogant little know-it-all, there was no denying it. Also, the idea that the mutt would actually give the golden child a spanking shook him to his very core. In a million years he never would have believed it if he had not seen the memory in his own mind.

Throwing back the last of the burning liquid, he grimaced at the stinging sensation in the back of his throat. He looked ruefully at the almost empty bottle. If he was going to continue these lessons, who knew what he would learn about Potter. He would definitely need another bottle.

**************************************************************************************

"It's your birthday next week. What would you like to do?" Sirius asked animatedly as they ate lunch that day.

Harry blinked in surprise. What did he want to do? Having had no experience with actually celebrating a birthday, he couldn't answer the question.

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, what do you normally do?"

Harry's face flushed with embarrassment. He didn't want to tell Sirius that the Dursley's never even acknowledged the day. Sirius didn't need to be told. The look of despair on his godson's face, coupled with his knowledge of the past treatment by his aunt and uncle told him everything he needed to know. He reached over and cupped the side of the boy's face in his hand, heartbreak evident in his silvery eyes.

"Oh, Harry." He didn't say anymore. Harry turned his eyes away in shame and Sirius fought against the choking feeling in his throat. The unforgivable curses were too good for the Dursleys.

"No matter," he continued, forcing himself to be cheerful. "We have to do something to celebrate your first birthday living with me. What would you like? We can do anything you want."

After a moment, Harry looked up at him shyly. "Could I have some friends over, maybe?", he asked in a hopeful voice. Dudley had always had large parties with tons of friends around. Of course, Harry had not been allowed to participate, but it had looked like fun and he missed his mates from school.

Sirius winked at him, a small weak smile on his face.

"Absolutely. I think that is a brilliant idea. As many of them as you would like."

Harry beamed as he began to think of things that he would like to do with a house full of guests. He loved the idea of being able to invite his friends to his own home. It was going to be so much different this year and he had his godfather to thank for that. In a rush of affection, he threw his arms around Sirius and held tightly to him as his godfather rubbed his back.

Fighting a sob in his chest, Sirius swore that he would make this party one that his godson would never forget.


	14. Chapter 14

As usual, big thanks to all of my regular reviewers. I _love_ to hear the feedback from you guys! It makes me want to update that much sooner. :p

For clarification, sprog is affectionate British slang for child. I just thought it sounded cute as there is no canon nickname for Harry.

A couple of people have mentioned that I make Harry refer to Sirius as 'sir'. Yes, this is going to continue for a few reasons. (a) At this point in the time line, they have only known each other for a few months so it is not unusual to think that there might still be some lingering formality, (b) Harry in book and movie canon is very polite and regularly addresses the male authority figures in his life as sir, so I don't think he would do any less for Sirius and mostly (c) Harry, like many of the well brought up Brit boys I know, will always use this title of respect towards his godfather/father in my story. Even here in the US a lot of the guys I grew up with called their fathers sir on occasion (especially when getting a telling off, lol). It's not meant to be demeaning for him. It's just polite and I have him use it only as a respectful response to serious discussions.

Also, I am aware that my characters are slightly OOC. Since this is a fanfic and Sirius is now caring for Harry at age 13, all canon bets are off. I started writing this because I thought that Harry, once he had a parent to love and answer to, might become more of a kid and less like a short adult, lol. He is also in the early moody puberty stage so his moods are going to go back and forth. That's how I'm writing him. He may act like a four year old one day and a thirty year old the next, but he is still going to be the strong leader that he became in canon. I'm not going to change him too much or have him lose any of his bravery. As for Sirius being OOC, we never saw him free in canon, nor got to see how his reckless marauder behavior might have been tempered after 12 years in Azkaban, let alone having real full responsibility for raising an emotionally scarred boy. I think it would have calmed him down quite a bit. Anyway, I'm off my soapbox now! :)

Enjoy!

*************************************

"Accio quaffle!"

"_Accio quaffle_!"

"ACCIO QUAFFLE!"

"Bugger!" Harry threw his wand down in disgust. That stupid ball was just not going to move, was it? Dropping down onto the grass between the pitch and the grove, he dragged his fingers through his hair and silently swore for a few more seconds. He was just going to have to tell Sirius. That's all there was to it. Sure, he might be mad because Harry should have told him right away, but he had not actually done anything wrong. He was just trying to keep Ron out of the grove. That's what Sirius wanted, right?

Harry had been so excited by the plans for his birthday party that he had not given any thought to the missing ball until Sirius told him about arranging for the rental of a dozen brooms for his guests. With so many people coming, his godfather had thought it would be a splendid idea to get a real match going on at the pitch. Horrified, Harry had belatedly remembered that the main ball was still hiding somewhere in the grove after being used as an attention grabber for his ginger haired mate.

He had been quite pleased with himself to think of using his recently learned summoning spell. It would be the perfect means of retrieving the missing item. Unfortunately, after several dozen attempts, it stubbornly refused to leave its prohibited surroundings. Harry just didn't understand. He had the summoning spell down flawlessly and had summoned much larger things from much greater distances than the forty some odd feet that stood between him and the grove entrance. Defeated, he lay back on the grass with his hands curled into angry fists drumming them repeatedly into the manicured lawn.

In the distance, the chimneys sparked blue and called him inside for lunch. Pushing himself up off the ground, he brushed away dirt from the back of his jeans and straddled his Firebolt, slowly gliding his way to the back entrance. As the enchanted guards opened the doors for him, he saw his godfather's smiling face as he made his way towards the dining room. Stashing his broom in the stair cupboard, he went into the washroom next to the kitchen and cleaned up before joining Sirius at the dining room table. There was just nothing for it. He would have to come clean.

He sat down as Dobby and Bicky brought out plates of curry and set them before the two wizards. He smirked to himself at the offered fare. Sirius had recently developed a taste for spicy foods and meals lately had been...well... interesting. Harry averted his gaze as his godfather reached over and poured a glass of pumpkin juice for him. As usual, he seemed to be in a jolly mood and Harry hated to ruin it. He hoped that Sirius would be understanding.

"So, are you enjoying your first lesson free morning in a week?" his godfather asked, his gray eyes twinkling.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, " Harry replied, trying to give him a small smile. It could have been nice, if he had not spent the entire morning frustrated.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" he asked suddenly. Harry jerked his head up. Was he that easy to read? "Come on now. I know that face. You look like you just lost your best friend. It can't be all that bad. Just tell me."

At his godfather's unexpected prompting, Harry wrinkled his nose a bit and took a deep uneasy breath. "You're going to be mad."

Sirius' eyes darkened a little, but he kept his face calm and gave the boy a reassuring nod to continue. "Why don't you try me before getting yourself worked up?"

_Okay, here it goes._

"Iaccidentallythrewmyquaffleintothegrove." Harry spit the words out quickly and then studied his godfather's face for his reaction. To his surprise, he didn't see anger, just a bit of confusion. Sirius blinked a bit and took a second to compose his reply.

"Okaaay...how did you do that?" he asked, genuinely confused but a little set on edge. Harry had been so good about staying away from the grove that any sudden interest in it disquieted him.

"I threw it at Ron." Harry just shrugged. There was really no other answer other than the one that he was sure would only lead to more questions. He wasn't wrong.

"Why?" Sirius was trying very hard to understand what was going on. It could very well have been an innocent matter of the two boys just fooling around, but the way Harry was looking so guilty and miserable, he doubted it so he was determined to get the full truth.

Harry took another deep breath. He was just going to tell him the whole story, consequences be damned.

"He was flying too close to it. When I saw where he was, I chucked it at him to get his attention. He wasn't responding to my voice. It was almost like he was in a trance or something," he finished weakly. Harry was still confused by his mate's behavior. Not that Ron couldn't get distracted easily, but that incident had been really disconcerting.

Sirius was looking thoughtful, as if thinking of something disturbing. "Yes, I can imagine." He reached over put his hand on Harry's wrist and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Harry, you have to understand something. The grove _wants_ you to go in there. It tries to lure you in. That's why I told you to stay so far away from it. The blooms are hypnotic. They will try to trick you. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. He felt bad now seeing as he had been so angry with his best friend. He owed Ron an apology. Not entirely, mind you, because Ron did get too close after Harry warned him not to, but Harry had been very hard on him and he probably should not have been.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked hesitantly. Sirius didn't seem angry but he did look upset.

"No, I'm not mad. You obeyed me by staying out of it and you prevented Ron from going any further. I'm proud of you. Why didn't you tell me this last week? Were you afraid?" Sirius was concerned. He wanted Harry to feel that he could always come to him no matter what had happened.

Harry thought about it. Was he afraid? No, he hadn't really been. He was getting a much better idea about what to expect from Sirius. Sure, he had been a bit worried that Sirius might get upset and scold him, but he wouldn't classify what he was feeling as fear.

"No. I wasn't afraid," he answered honestly. "Actually, I was more upset at Ron. It happened just before he left on Sunday. After that, I was really thinking about the lessons starting the next day. I didn't think about it again until you talked about having Quidditch for my birthday and then I remembered that I didn't have the quaffle anymore." He took a deep breath and looked to see if there was any change in his godfather's face. There wasn't. Sirius was looking at him calmly with an air of concerned interest.

"Then today I thought about trying to use the summoning spell," he continued, his eyebrows knitted in frustration. "But it wouldn't work. I don't know why. I've been using it all week and this is the first time I couldn't get it to work for me."

Sirius frowned for a moment. "No, it wouldn't have worked for you." He paused for a moment, in deep thought, before he spoke again. "The grove has powerful magic of its own. It's not easy to overcome. You should know that I plan to have an additional word or two with Mr. Weasley when he arrives for your birthday." Sirius held a stern demeanor for a moment until Harry nodded in quiet acknowledgement. It was only fair, he reasoned. He trusted Sirius to be nice to Ron about it, even as he was being firm.

He watched as Sirius' face held a countenance of nostalgic melancholy for a bit. Harry was becoming a bit concerned but, before he could say anything, Sirius broke out into a large smile. "No matter. I can easily get you another before your guests arrive. Don't worry about it." He reached over and tousled Harry's hair affectionately and the two went back to eating their meal.

*******************************************

After Harry went back outside to walk the trails through the woods behind the house, Sirius went into his study and poured himself a brandy. He took a small sip, cupping the bottom of the glass in his hand to warm the dark amber liquid. Swirling it around in the crystal snifter, he drew in a deep breath of its heady scent and sipped again. He was concentrating very hard on inhaling and exhaling. He moved in long graceful strides over to his favorite chair and slowly lowered himself into the soft velvet cushions. With the snifter in one hand, he very softly but intensely ran his other hand back and forth across the slightly faded armrest before sighing very deeply.

"Accio Reg's photo!" he summoned, his eyes intently fixed on the lowest drawer of the desk. He heard the irritated banging in the drawer before it was forced open and a small silver framed photo shot across the room and into his waiting hand.

"Ah, Reg," he sighed bitterly. _Did you ever forgive me?_

In the photo, a small boy of eight or nine years old, looking very similar to the man holding the photo, stood waving his hand as he stuck out his tongue. A split second later, he burst into a fit of giggles so complete that he lost his balance and fell back onto the ground before standing back up and repeating the motions.

A blinding pain shot through Sirius' head. Gripping the snifter tightly, he almost shattered the delicate glass. Instead, he placed it onto the small table next to his chair and banished the photo back into the desk.

He needed to get a grip. The last thing he wanted his godson to see was him crumbling emotionally over a photograph. He needed to be strong for Harry. A stable influence, not the manic mess with the low self esteem that he became after his years in hell.

He raked his long fingers through his hair before shaking them irritably, scratching his scalp fiercely and letting out an exasperated huff. _Stop this! _

"Accio Sprog map!" he summoned, a bit desperately.

The square fold of parchment wrestled itself from between two books on the shelf behind the desk and flew into his lap. He drew his wand and tapped it three times.

"I solemnly swear that I am an overprotective git."

The parchment unfolded and spread out as he grasped it with both hands. Shifting through the different layers, he finally located a small pair of footprints with a scroll reading "Sprog". The were standing still at the edge of the small goldfish pond at the center of the apple orchard. Sirius smiled to himself. He knew what was there. A small inviting bench curved around the top of the pond. He remembered Harry saying something about wanting to feed the fish and Dobby giving him a sack of bread crusts.

His heartbeat slowed with the mental image of his godson casually tossing crusts into the brownish water as the fish gently breached the surface to feast on the offerings. Just another boy on a pleasant Saturday afternoon, lazing away the day. He smiled serenely. In their household, you cherished simple moments like this. You never knew when they would come around again.

Feeling significantly more jolly, he banished the map and proceeded to briskly make his way down to the pond. When he arrived, his godson turned around and gave him the largest smile. It warmed him completely, the sheer simple happiness of it. He strode over to the bench and sat down next to the messy haired boy who shifted over slightly to press closer against him as he offered the bag of crusts. He took some into his hand, giving Harry a bright smile.

Side by side, the two wizards passed the rest of the afternoon in almost complete silence as they took turns throwing bread into the pond, just enjoying the nearness of each other.

******************************************************************************

Panting heavily, Sirius desperately tried to see through the spinning colors. From a far distance, he heard his own voice calling _"Reg! Reg! Where are you?" _The voice sounded as if it were muffled, but Sirius couldn't feel anything on his face to soften the sound. The only proof he had that it was his own was the raging burn in his throat as he shouted himself hoarse.

More desperately, he pushed his way forward, not really seeing where he was going. He had to get to Reg. He was here somewhere. Sirius had to find him, he was the big brother. Reg was just a little boy and he was scared. "REGULUS! You answer me now! Where are you?" He was getting more frightened. It would all be his fault!

Jagged breathing, pain in his temple, swirling colors and then...

He saw the dark haired boy writhing on the ground in front of him. But when the boy turned his head in his thrashing movements, it wasn't Reg, it was Harry. And he was in pain.

"HARRY!!" he cried out and shot up his bed, dripping with sweat.

Sirius' head was throbbing as he tried to focus his eyes in the darkness of his bedroom. Gasping for air, he slowly started to calm himself as he acclimated himself to his surroundings. It took a few seconds until he realized where he was and then the calming came faster.

The dream.

It was a recent progression from one that he had endured endlessly during his imprisonment. Taking custody of Harry had changed it slightly and then bringing him home to Celestial Court had stepped up its occurrence. He once again pondered Remus' suggestion of a dreamless sleep potion and then just as quickly discarded it. He couldn't be drugged with Harry in his care. He would just have to suffer the nightmares.

Rising quickly from his bed, he padded softly into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Quickly then he strode out of his room and down the hall to Harry's bedroom. He always had the need to see his godson safely for himself before he could get back to sleep. Opening the door soundlessly, he crept inside and tiptoed over to where the boy was slumbering deeply.

Grinning to himself, he could see that, once again, Harry had thrown off his blankets in his sleep. He was such a restless sleeper. Harry was curled up on one side, his free arm thrown over his face, his legs akimbo with the pajama pants riding up almost to his knees. Gently, Sirius tugged the pant hems back down to his ankles and lowered his arm so that his face was not smothered by it. Very slowly, he pulled the blankets back up to the middle of the evenly breathing chest, tucking them in slightly before he leaned over and gave the flushed forehead a soft kiss. Harry stirred slightly, snuggling further into his pillows as his recently moved hand gripped the restored covers and pulled them closer to his chin. He slumbered on unawares of his godfather's presence.

Nightmare receding in his mind, Harry's safety and well being confirmed, Sirius noiselessly left the boy's room and returned to his own. Sleep would come again now. He prayed it was peaceful.

**********************************************************

The next week of lessons passed much more easily than the first week had. Harry's temper was a bit more in check now that he realized that the world was not coming to an end by having to study a little during the day. He was really enjoying the one on one attention he was getting from Sirius and Remus. While Harry had always enjoyed going to school, he was finding that he would get a lot more out of his lessons without other distractions around. The two tutors were proud of him. At the rate he was going, he would go back to Hogwarts in the fall well prepared.

Sirius was debating about when to tell Harry about his plans for the extra tutelage to continue once the school year started. He was surprised when Harry brought it up himself. Harry had just accepted it as the natural progression of things. He had been a little concerned about DADA and Potions. While he liked Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall enough, the DADA position was always up for a refill and he wasn't sure if he could take two extra lessons with Snape. Sirius had assured him that they would work something out.

After spending his DADA lesson time with both Sirius and Remus coaching him on ways to block Snape during his next Occlumancy lesson, even Friday morning didn't upset him so badly. Fresh on the heels of two successful potion attempts the day before, his confidence was inspired even further, and he did so well that Snape, while not complimenting him, did not insult him either. Both godfather and godson were gobsmacked by the lack of ill treatment by the snide potions master.

Harry had never been so excited to see the end of a week. Saturday morning, Ron and Hermione were arriving and he was eagerly looking forward to spending some quality time with his two best friends before the large group of guests arrived for the festivities on Sunday for his first birthday party ever.

****************************************************************

On Saturday morning, Harry was once again waiting anxiously in the left side parlor of Celestial Court. At any minute, Ron would come barrelling out of fireplace and Remus would be arriving with Hermione via the special portkey from her family's rented villa in France. Sirius had gone to a lot of trouble to arrange transportation for all of the guests and everything he did just made Harry appreciate him more and more. His godfather was working overtime to make his birthday weekend something really special.

He really missed his friends. Even though he loved living with Sirius, he knew that his heart didn't really come alive until he met Ron and Hermione that first day on the train to Hogwarts. The were more than his friends. He didn't think he could be any closer to them if they were his real brother and sister. Fondly, he recalled all of their adventures together. In the three years that he had known them, they had never let him down. He hoped he would always be able to say the same about himself for them.

As he sat on the curved plushy sofa, he was listening to the soft ticking of the clock in the hall when, with a loud _pop!, _Remus and Hermione appeared in front of him clutching desperately to a small painted oriental fan. As soon as the pretty bushy haired brunette recovered from her sudden travel, she squealed and threw her arms around Harry with great enthusiasm.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" she gushed as she tightened her grip around his waist.

"Not until midnight, Hermione. Ow, not so hard, if you don't mind." Harry grimaced at the pressure from her embrace.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too," Harry responded sincerely. His green eyes were shining with warmth and he had a large goofy grin on his face.

"You look great, Harry!" Hermione was appraising him critically, really seeing the marked improvement in his complexion and slightly sturdier build. "Sirius must be taking really good care of you," she deduced, ever observant.

Harry flushed a little, embarrased. It was true though. He looked over to where Remus was smirking at him and flushed a little more.

"Yeah, he's brilliant Hermione. I love being here with him."

Just then, the fire next to them roared green and spit out the gangly red head they were both so fond of. Ron slid feet first out of the floo and onto the paisley carpet, scattering parcels left and right as he came to a stop.

"Bloody Hell!" he groaned, resting his head on the floor as he collected himself.

Still smirking, Remus bent down and reached for his arm, hoisting the boy to his feet as Harry and Hermione scurried to collect the fallen packages.

"Mum loaded me down with a ton of stuff for the party tomorrow, Harry. You should see her. She's gone positively mental!" Ron started to brush off soot from the front of his T shirt when Hermione launched herself at him and caught him up in the same crushing embrace she had given Harry.

"Ooof. Merlin's beard, Hermione! Where do you get the strength?" he teased. Although he was grumbling, the small traces of satisfied smile were playing around the corners of his mouth.

From the doorway, Sirius stood watching the arrivals fondly. Harry really had good friends, he noted with no small amount of satisfaction. He gave them a moment before clapping his hands together, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Well, now that the two of you are here, let's get on with the fun!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Sorry for the delay but I've been out of town. This chapter is strictly birthday party fluff (honestly, doesn't the poor boy deserve it? lol). Tomorrow, I promise a much more exciting chapter that is already almost finished. Thanks again for all of the reviews.

Enjoy!

********************************************

Harry and Ron sat crossed legged on Harry's bed, a wizard's chess board between them. Both boys stared at the animated pieces in determined concentration. In the comfy chair that Sirius usually sat in when staying with Harry, Hermione was curled up like a cat contentedly reading an enormous old tome that she had nicked (with permission, of course) from Sirius' extensive library. All three were dressed in their pajamas as they casually relaxed in near silence. After dinner that evening, Sirius had quietly indicated to Harry that he and his friends need not adhere to Harry's usual ten o'clock bedtime during the birthday weekend festivities. Now, the clock nearing midnight, they lounged together sleepily, but unwilling to part ways until Harry's birthday was officially ushered in.

****************************

It had been a thoroughly exhausting but enjoyable day for the three best friends. After giving Ron and Hermione an extensive tour of the house (minus the forbidden rooms, to Ron's chagrin), Harry had discretely kept Hermione occupied in the large library as Sirius had a quiet word with Ron. A few moments later, they rejoined them, Ron's ears a slight pink, but both were smiling.

Harry took them exploring the paths through the woods. Just to be on the safe side, he had directed them around the right side of the pitch so as to not go anywhere near the grove. Hermione, having heard the whole story upon arrival, nodded approvingly and the three spent several enjoyable hours chatting and wandering. Dobby had packed a picnic basket for them which they ate at the goldfish pond as Hermione told them stories about her time in France. She had spent quite a few hours on the beach and had the glowing tan to attest to it. Although Ron would never admit it, he thought the healthy glow to her skin looked very nice indeed.

Harry had volunteered to clean up after their lunch, so he busied himself packing and sorting while the other two strolled to the other side of the pond. With Harry so distracted, Hermione took the opportunity to casually pull an object from her shirt pocket and hand it to Ron. Taking the pretty little seashell onto the palm of his hand, Ron stared at it, enchanted, as she shyly explained how the colors of the shell reminded her of him. The shell had orange tinges to it, with swirly blue bands and a smattering of frecklish dots. When he tried to stutter his thanks, Hermione had had her limit of embarrassment and had hurried back to Harry's side to help him finish the cleaning chores.

*****************************

Now, as the minutes ticked closer to midnight, and although seemingly calm on the exterior, Harry was mentally screaming with happiness. This year, for the first time, he would get to bring in his birthday among loved ones. He regarded the determined scowl on Ron's face as he contemplated how to parry Harry's last chess move and then looked to the serene expression on Hermione's face as she contentedly flipped pages.

His _friends_.

He felt a warm burst of contentment explode in his chest, feeling unusually fond of both of them at that moment. In the hallway, the old grandfather clocked chimed the stroke of midnight. At the sound, both of his friends turned to him smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed brightly, throwing the book aside as she leaped from the chair and threw her arms around him.

"Happy Birthday, mate," Ron wished him affectionately as he playfully nudged Harry's shoulder with his hand.

Smiling widely, and blushing a little, Harry dropped his eyes down, a bit embarrassed. "Thanks guys. Thanks for being here."

"Happy Birthday, Harry," a voice called from the doorway. Harry looked up to see his godfather standing in the door, a large tray levitating in front of him. As he walked closer to the trio, they could see that the tray held a small birthday cake, alight with fourteen candles with multi-colored flames, a large pitcher of milk, four glasses, four plates, a serving knife, napkins and four small forks.

Harry took a deep breath as he gazed over the thoughtful gesture. He and Sirius locked eyes for a moment before Harry quietly whispered "Thank you, Sirius." Both knew that the boy was not only referring to the late night confection.

Sirius directed the tray over to the bed where it positioned itself in front of the birthday boy. Sitting down next to Harry, he put his arm around his godson's shoulders and gave him a small squeeze.

"Make a wish, Harry."

Slightly choked up, Harry turned his gaze up to Sirius' face and gave him a small smile. "I don't have much to wish for. They all came true this year, already."

Sirius' breathing hitched and a large lump formed in his throat. It would not do for the three teens to see the hardened ex-Azkaban prisoner cry over his godson's birthday cake, so he rolled his eyes theatrically and jerked his head towards the melting candles.

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of _something_."

Letting out a small snort at the teasing, Harry turned back to the cake. Smiling slightly before his mouth went into a small grimace, he closed his eyes and blew. When he had opened them, all the candles were blown out and the three observers were cheering and clapping, the sight of them permanently returning his smile.

Reluctantly releasing his hold on his godson, Sirius busied himself with cutting and serving large slabs of the vanilla cake with thick chocolate frosting. As he passed them around, Hermione took it upon herself to pour and distribute the milk. The four ate and drank as they told nonsensical stories and laughed heartily at nothing funny in particular. The boys had a second go at the sweet sticky layers and Sirius repressed the urge to scold about all the sugar ensuring that none of them would be going to sleep any time soon. He could have happily stayed up with Harry all night, but he wanted his godson to enjoy his time with his friends. He deftly piled the empty plates and glasses back onto the tray and levitated it again.

"Don't forget you have a lot of guests coming in the morning, Harry. Try to get _some_ sleep, at least," he scolded gently with a smile on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked. He had to act the part of a _fourteen_ year old now who would bristle against such admonishment, but inwardly he revelled in the warmth of having someone actually parent him. Birthday wishes, indeed.

"Okay, okay. I will," he answered, feigning annoyance. Sirius laughed a little at the boy's obvious theatrics and winked at him.

The happy and proud godfather started to make his way to the door, just a little sad. He wanted to give Harry a hug and a kiss, both for his birthday and also to just say good night. It was a nightly ritual and comfort that both enjoyed immensely. He just didn't want to embarrass Harry in front of his friends. As he turned quickly to watch them gather together on the bed, he swore he saw a small flash of hurt in Harry's eyes. Throwing assumptions aside, Sirius strode back quickly and leaned down to gather Harry in his arms. He embraced his godson tightly to his chest, receiving an equally strong hug in return.

"Happy Birthday, my Harry," he said softly into the dark hair nestled under his chin. Ever observant, Hermione surreptitiously engaged Ron in idle chatter, ignoring the birthday boy and his godfather.

Sirius brushed a very quick kiss onto his godson's forehead before lowering his mouth to Harry's ear.

"I'm so sorry your parents can't be here tonight, but know that they are watching over you, always. I'm sure that, wherever they are, they are very proud of you. I love you, little one. Never forget that," he said whisper quiet before drawing back and standing back up. Harry didn't respond other than a small nod, trying very hard not to cry in front of his friends. Choking back his emotion and clearing his throat, Sirius gave him another wink.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth. I don't want to have to send you to the Drs. Granger if you start getting cavities," he teased, eliciting a snort from the boy before sweeping, tray and all, out of the room.

*********************************************************************************

Celestial Court was a beautiful home. Residence of several generations of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, it had seen its fair share of parties and balls and gala events. However, it never looked more festive than it did the day Harry Potter turned fourteen.

The house itself had been done up with bunting and streamers in the Gryffindor colors, appropriate as all of today's guests had, at one time or another, been sorted into the regal house of lions. Smiling inwardly to himself, Sirius was positively giddy thinking about the generations of Slytherin Blacks absolutely rolling in their graves at all of the burgundy and gold.

Miniature faeries were lit up in formation as living glittering banners that said _Happy Birthday Harry _as they flew around the grounds. Multicolored paper lanterns hung everywhere, randomly bursting into fireworks and then repairing themselves again. All entrances to the house had been charmed open, surrounded by archways of lilies, in honor of the birthday boy's mum. The usual knights were placed inside to guard the forbidden rooms. With so many guests, inquisitive teens making up the bulk of them, Sirius had decided that a real deterrent was necessary to curb any undue curiosity. They wouldn't attack someone trying to enter, but they would block access and scold whomever was trying to break in while summoning the master of the house.

Outside, bunches of red and gold balloons that would alternate images of Harry's face and the Gryffindor lion roamed the grounds. Large banks of enchanted lights had been installed around the pitch to facilitate evening play. In the right side yard, long tables dressed with sparkling red and gold cloths were set up with plates and silverware that were charmed to dance around the edges when not in use. Near the tables was an impressive barbeque pit where Dobby, wearing three chefs hats and a long apron that said "_Kiss the Cook_", would be cooking food all day and evening for the guests. Sirius and Harry had tried to convince the small elf to just be a guest for the day but Dobby had been so mortified by the idea of not being allowed to help with the party that they had dropped the idea amidst his anguished cries.

Further to the side from the eating area was a shimmering blue swimming pool that Sirius had installed for the occasion. It had not been too difficult. In Diagon Alley, he had purchased the hand-sized oval that, when dropped on the ground and spelled properly, would enlarge itself into the allotted area, automatically filling with water that kept itself chlorinated and cleaned. It had been pricey, but Sirius had decided that Harry needed to work on his swimming skills. The boy had not been given much opportunity to enjoy the sport while living with the Dursleys and the ability to do spellwork underwater was a firm requirement of any Auror. Not that he would force Harry into a profession that he wasn't interested in but, like any parent, Sirius did have hopes for his godson's future after all. He tried not to think about Harry not getting the chance to have a future. There were times when you just needed to feel normal.

With the guest arrival time fast approaching, Sirius had placed Harry and himself in position in the parlor. His godfather had explained to him that it was polite to be on hand and greet his guests personally as they arrived. They were alone. Ron and Hermione were currently on the front lawn attempting to rein in the irritated fountain cherubs. The faeries making up the sparkling flying banners had gotten a little too close on occasion and the cherubs were expressing their outrage by peeing water at anyone that came close to them. Such behavior _was not_ appropriate for the day's festivities.

Although he was not sure why, Harry felt himself growing a little nervous over the prospect of having so many people travelling just to see _him_, to celebrate his birthday with _him_. It was such a strange feeling. For all of his unwanted fame, he was really still a shy boy at heart. All of the people on the guest list were his friends, team members, beloved teachers and, in the case of the Weasley's, his surrogate family. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why having them at his home was unnerving him. Feeling fidgety, he relentlessly tugged on the collar of the light blue polo shirt Sirius had him wear. Sensing his godson's unease, Sirius rubbed his back gently and leaned down to his ear.

"Relax, Harry. These are your friends."

The soothing tone of his godfather's voice and the lulling comfort of the backrub started to calm him down significantly. He nodded his head shakily and took several deep breaths before the large stream of witches and wizards appeared in the parlor.

Bit by bit, the myriad of guests began to arrive. First, of course, were the Weasleys. Molly had been adament about getting there early to help with the preparations and, one by one in a flurry of red hair, she, Arthur, Fred, George and Ginny came through the floo, followed a few minutes later by two older redheads that Harry assumed were the older brothers Bill and Charlie. Ron had told him that his eldest siblings were staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer to visit with the family and to attend the Quidditch World Cup. Only Percy didn't make an appearance, citing that his new official duties at the Ministry of Magic were keeping him "too busy to attend a boy's birthday party", as he had explained it to his irritated mother. The two older Weasley's shook hands with Harry, wishing him many happy returns before chatting up Sirius. As very little boys, they did have some memories of the former Auror and Order Member when he visited their twin uncles.

After the Weasleys came Professor McGonagall who arrived with Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet in tow. Harry and Sirius both choked back surprise by the Transfiguration professor's appearance, neither of them having seen her outside of school or Order meetings. Her long hair, normally pulled back into a severe bun was drawn back from her face, but loosely flowing down her back. Blooms of red and yellow sweetheart roses were woven into the tresses. Instead of her thick black robes, she was wearing a very pretty lightweight summer robe of gold linen with red embroidered roses all through. Transcending her true age, Minerva looked positively ethereal as she stood in the parlor. Laughing to herself about the shocked expression on her former and present students' faces, she snapped, with mock indignation.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter! Kindly close your mouths before one of you two chokes on a bug. It is not seemly behavior for my Gryffindors!"

Both chastised lions snapped their mouths shut while Minerva grinned a satisfied smile. Remembering his manners, Sirius took her by the hand and bowed low as he gallantly placed a kiss on the back of hand.

"Forgive me. I'm never quite myself in the presence of a beautiful lady," he said with all of his usual charm. Giving him a small snort in reply, the flattered professor blushed a little too.

They had not been out of the floo a good minute before a large older woman in a flower print robe and a hat with a rather large and ugly vulture on it stepped out of the fireplace. With a prepossessing air, Augusta Longbottom announced her arrival with her grandson Neville along with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. While Harry enthusiastically greeted his dorm mates, Sirius spoke quietly with Mrs. Longbottom for a few brief moments regarding the current condition of her son and daughter in law, careful to make sure that the boys could not overhear them. The torture of the Longbottoms was another sharp stab to the heart for Sirius, but he didn't let himself dwell for too long. He didn't want Harry to see him upset.

Finally, Remus and Albus Dumbledore arrived to round out the guest list, carrying multiple festively colored packages. After a quick hug from Remus, who went immediately to the gift table to add their parcels to the large pile, Harry and Sirius spent a couple of minutes speaking with the kindly headmaster. Albus wished Harry a very happy birthday before complimenting him on his Occlumency improvement. Apparently, Snape had been more impressed than he would ever let on to either Harry or his godfather and the praise from the headmaster made Harry beam. Dumbledore had apologized for the absence of Professors Snape and Hagrid. Hagrid was currently nursing multiple rather nasty burns from his blast ended skrewts and was in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey fretting over him. He told Harry that Snape was unfortunately out of town, but the truth was that Severus had not felt entirely welcome at the gathering as much as he would have liked to come. Albus had clucked sadly over the decision, hoping that old hurt feelings could soon be soothed.

With the arrival of all the guests, it was time to start the day's festivities.

************************************************

Lunch was served and the lot of them grouped together to fill their plates from the tasty offerings of Dobby's grill. There was much laughter and general good humor as friends old and new chatted. Harry's friends were overwhelmed by Celestial Court and it's grounds and he proudly accepted their compliments, his chest feeling warm and unusually light. The whole experience was such a one hundred and eighty degree turnabout from his usual summer lifestyle. He shut his eyes tightly at the memories and pushed back the unhappiness of what he might be doing at that moment had he been forced to endure another holiday at the Dursleys. Opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of his smiling godfather winking at him and relaxed immediately.

After lunch, there was a small stampede as the bulk of the guests ran to the Quidditch pitch. By mutual agreement, it had been decided that a team made up of the Weasley family members would compete against the remainder of the Gryffindor house team and guests. With that in mind, Team Weasley and Team Gryffindor grabbed the rented Nimbus 2003's and formed positions. For Team Weasley, Charlie, a former great player in school, Bill and Arthur took up the chaser positions, Fred and George, of course, played beaters, Ron was keeping the goals and, surprisingly enough, Ginny was going to seek the snitch. Magnanimously, Harry had offered Ginny his Firebolt to offset his perceived handicap of her age and inexperience.

Team Gryffindor was made up of the house teams chasers, Katie, Angelina and Alicia, Oliver was keeping the goals, Harry, to no one's surprise, was seeking the snitch and Dean Thomas and Sirius (who argued that the team needed an old fart like Arthur Weasley to keep things even) were playing the beater positions.

Remus was refereeing the match while Minerva kept score. At the blow of the whistle, they were off and Team Weasley made an early grab for possession of the quaffle. As the players streaked up and down the pitch, a battle ensued. Team Gryffindor, with a larger majority of current house players took an early lead. While Ron made a passable Keeper, Oliver was better and his seasoned Chasers kept better control of the quaffle. Fred and George began playing dirty with the bludgers, and it was all Dean and Sirius could do to keep their players from being injured by the ill tempered projectiles. Laughing merrily, Sirius batted away the bludgers with all the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas day, only getting temperamental when they threatened Harry. For his part, Harry zoomed around the pitch hunting for the small snitch. As a less experienced player, Ginny decided that the best course of action was just to follow Harry, maintaining enough of a distance to keep him from getting suspicious.

As the play raged on, Team Gryffindor was up by 80 points by the time Harry finally spotted the miniature gold ball. With a flash, he zoomed into the sky in hot pursuit after it, not noticing Ginny right on his tail. Reaching out, he got closer and closer to it when, all of a sudden, he was pushed aside by the breeze of his own Firebolt overtaking him. Turning for a quick second, Ginny winked and blew him an air kiss. Completely startled, Harry almost lost his bearings and struggled to stay airborne as the petite redhead grabbed the snitch to the thundering cheers of the Weasley men. Blushing furiously, Harry clapped for her as she made her way down to the ground, snitch in hand, to be hoisted up on her brothers' shoulders. Right then he made a vow to never again underestimate Miss Ginerva Weasley.

Hot and sweaty from the game, the players tramped off of the pitch and everyone went to change into their swim suits. At the pool, two of the house elves were carrying around trays of tall fruity drinks with sparklers in them. Splashing around in the cool water, they played games and raced. Taking a moment to rest, Harry tread water for a couple of moments and noticed Hermione lounging on one of the long chairs surrounding the pool's edge. With her bushy haired tied up in a knot, she was laying back casually talking to Ginny. In a flattering bikini, she was rapidly garnering a great deal of attention. Harry felt like he had never truly seen her before. From the looks on the faces of all the other male students present, apparently they had not either. However, unlike them, Harry was not so much ogling her blossoming shape as wishing desperately that she would cover up a little. Having never had a sister, he didn't recognize the protective fraternal annoyance that he was currently experiencing and vaguely wondered how many young wizards he was going to have to threaten as he and Hermione got older. Probably a fair few from the looks of it.

*********************************************

As the day passed contentedly, it was soon time to gather around the long tables for dinner followed by gifts and birthday cake. Sirius was watching Harry carefully. The boy seemed as if he would be overwhelmed at any moment and his godfather's feelings were vacillating between outrageous joy over having brought the emotionally scared teen so much happiness and gut wrenching agony over concern that it might all have been a bit too much for him to handle. He stayed purposely close to Harry, ready in a flash to provide a smile, a hug, a joke or whatever his godson needed at the moment. His actions did not go unnoticed by the adults present who murmured approvingly to themselves. All of them were pleased to see the boy that they were all so fond of finally getting the love and support that he so richly deserved.

Feeling a bit like Dudley (only minus the feeling of selfish entitlement and plus a feeling of genuine thankfulness) Harry spent almost a full hour opening his many gifts. He was blushing furiously at the generosity of all of his friends. All of his gifts were thoughtful in nature and it seemed like he could not thank them all enough. Sirius stood behind him as he opened one after another, his hands firmly on his godson's shoulders giving him support and occasionally soothing the shaking that seemed to keep threatening Harry's composure. The final gifts brought everyone to their feet in appreciation. Sirius had given him a large envelope that contained tickets for all present to the Quidditch World Cup in a private box that he had secured and Dumbledore, Minerva and Remus had gotten together and provided magical tents to accommodate the large group.

After the gifts, Dobby came out levitating a four tier birthday cake. Each tier was in the shape of a snitch, each one larger than the one on top of it. More faeries had been employed, both to act as the snitchs' fluttering wings and also to fly around the tiers in circles holding the fourteen enormous candles. With Sirius' arms holding Harry firmly around his chest, the boy fought back tears as all the assembled sang (mostly off key) a long winded version of Happy Birthday before the faeries flew towards him in a straight line holding out the candles for him to blow out as they passed by.

A second Quidditch game was demanded by Team Gryffindor. This time, Harry was wise to Ginny's Machiavellian plotting and he was paying much closer attention. Diving into a half decent Wronski Feint, he fooled her and shot into the sky at the last second to capture the snitch and secure a win for his team, even as he narrowly missed being hit by a bludger. Too excited by the win to fuss about it, no one but Sirius was upset by the near miss. He alone had seen that Dean had almost surely batted the bludger at Harry as he streaked away from Ginny. He wasn't a hundred percent sure that the move had been intentional and he didn't want to spoil the evening so he kept quiet. With the win, Oliver visibly relaxed when, ever the ambitious team captain, he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't have to chuck Harry for the littlest Weasley come fall term.

It was pitch dark outside when the game finished and everyone was growing tired. It had been a wonderful day. Sirius had one more diversion up his sleeve, however. Summoning all the guests onto the thick blankets that he had conjured, they waited a moment before seeing the first spark of colored lights and heard the sizzling of a large burst of fireworks. Within moments, the sky roared to life as popping blooms and magical creatures came to life and raced across the sky. Sirius was sitting on the blanket, his knees bent as Harry sat down in front of him and leaned comfortably back against his godfather's broad chest, idly munching on a wedge of watermelon. In perfect contentment, the two watched the lights display and tuned out all of those around him. When the last round of lights flashed in the sky, the crowd gasped their pleasure at the several stories high sign sparkling _Happy Birthday Harry _and they all clapped enthusiastically as Sirius held his godson close.

*****************************************

All too soon, it seemed, the little groups began to make their way into the parlor with Sirius and Harry once again standing in place, this time giving profuse thanks and farewells. When Dumbledore, the last remaining guest, other than Remus, Hermione and Ron who were staying over through the next day, took his leave, Sirius noticed that Harry looked dead on his feet and sent the exhausted boy up to bed, promising to be up to say good night. Hermione, after stopping by Harry's room to say good night, told him that Ron had fallen asleep from physcial exhaustion as well as an excessive intake of food. Remus had levitated his slumbering form up to his room earlier. Thanking her for everything, he let her hug him again before she went to collapse into her own bed.

Teeth brushed and in his pajamas, Harry was just getting settled into his bed when Sirius knocked and came in quietly, a very pleased look on his face. There were no words. Harry didn't know how to thank his godfather for what was, absolutely, the best day of his life. He began to try but Sirius, sensing the raw emotion on the boy's face, just put a finger over his mouth and shushed him before pulling out a small package.

"I have one more small present for you," he said. Sirius was smiling at him gently, but his silvery eyes looked a little pained.

Confused, but intrigued, Harry opened the small box and found that it contained a delicate snow globe. Inside the globe, a large stag, a doe and a little fawn frolicked in a rain shower of tiny lily blossoms. Even as they ran, the stag and the doe stopped periodically to nuzzle the fawn in turn. Harry's breathing hitched and hot tears sprang forth into his eyes. Pained, Sirius reached over and gently stroked the messy black hair in comfort. Harry was so preoccupied by the globe that he didn't notice the small envelope underneath it until Sirius pointed it out.

Harry's fingers were shaking as he pulled the envelope from the box. Instinctively, he already seemed to know what it was and it took all his strength to open it and pull out the aging parchment. Grabbing onto Sirius' arm for support, he unfolded the paper and wept as he read the small neat writing.

_Our dearest Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_We don't know how old you are right now, but if you are reading this, we are gone. We asked Sirius to give this to you when you were old enough. We can't tell you how sorry we are that we are not there to help you celebrate in person, but know that we are thinking of you always and we watch over you every minute. We know that Sirius loves you just as much as we do and is taking good care of you._

_Be brave, be strong, and most of all be happy. That is all we ever wanted for you. No parents were ever more proud than we were the day you were born. You were a gift that filled us with such joy we didn't know how we ever deserved it. Always remember,_

_When the two of us met, then we had each other. When you were born, then we had _everything_. Happy birthday, our darling._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

Harry's tears were flowing freely as he finished the letter. Sirius reached over and pulled him into a tight embrace, trying desperately to soothe the quivering body in his arms. For a moment, he wondered if what he had done had been such a good idea until Harry pulled back and was smiling amidst his tears.

"Thank you, Sirius. Thank you so much for this," he said in a watery voice.

Sirius gave him a small nod, tears unshed in his own gray eyes. "Thank Remus as well. He kept this while I was...away."

"I will." Harry sniffed a bit and turned his gaze back to the perpetually moving globe.

"They made that, you know," Sirius told him after a moment. "Your Dad conjured it and your Mum charmed it just after they went into hiding. They wanted you to have something to always remember them by. I'm just so sorry it took so long for you to get it."

Harry gave him a pointed look and then burrowed himself into Sirius' chest. "That's okay. I have it now." Holding his godson close, Sirius allowed his tears to fall as he whispered into the black hair "Yes, I do."


	16. Chapter 16

Love all of your reviews, everyone. You guys are great! I'm leaving this on a little cliffy, but don't worry. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I'm sorry! I really do try not to be cruel!

*******************************************

If Hermione Granger had had any idea at all about the amount of trouble her pretty little sea shell would cause, she would have left the blasted thing on the French beach and walked off in a huff.

As it was, Divination had never been her favorite subject. It would prove to be rather unfortunate for everyone.

********************************************

Breakfast had been a casual affair the next morning, as well as a very _late_ affair. Actually, all things considered, it had been more of a brunch.

After such an exhausting time the day before, the three mates were content to just sit in good company around the large dining table and lazily nibble on toast and cereal as they chatted. Sirius and Remus had already eaten much earlier and had now withdrawn to the study to drink tea and play chess, letting the teens have the run of the dining room as they slowly woke up.

Sirius was basking in a warm heavy contentment. It pleased him to no small measure that he had been able to give his godson a genuinely joyful birthday for the first time in the boy's young life. Every smile, every laugh and every stolen glance of acknowledgement that he had been given by Harry during the day yesterday was indelibly etched into his memory as a gift. His happiness was only slightly twinged bittersweet by the idea that Harry's fourteenth birthday was yet another milestone day in the life of the beloved son of his best friend that James would never get to see. As happy as Sirius was to have been able to share it with his godson, he couldn't help but be pained that there were always going to be some things that could never be changed no matter how much we would like to be able to. The gift of long ago that he had been able to finally give his godson had helped a bit and he contented himself to sit amiably with his remaining friend who, he knew instinctively through meaningful glances and unsaid words, had been feeling much the same way.

As the two men plotted and planned their strategies, steaming cups of orange blossom liquid resting patiently at their sides, they could hear the low murmur of the three mates in the dining room occasionally breaking out into laughter. Sirius was struck by just how similar their friendship seemed to be to the one he enjoyed with James and Remus. When they could help it, neither man in the study thought about the traitorous rat when reminiscing about the past.

With his head bent over in deep contemplation, Sirius barely noticed Harry's entrance into the study until the boy walked up behind him and proceeded to lean casually against Sirius' shoulder and the side of his chair. Smiling inwardly at his godson's overt display of affection, he hooked his arm around the small waist and pulled Harry closer to him, giving him a fond wink.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked mischievously, indicating the chessboard. "Do I have a prayer, or am I to be thoroughly trounced?"

Harry lifted one eyebrow and looked down at him pityingly. "Do you really want the answer to that question?"

Sirius threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh. "Never mind, I'm sure I can guess," he responded with mirth in his gray eyes. "What's the plan with you lot then for today?"

Harry smirked and then lifted his eyebrows. "Well, believe it or not, Hermione wants to get some flying lessons while she's here. She doesn't enjoy it, but she is absolutely determined that it is something that every witch and wizard should know how to do. You know how she can be a little mental when it comes to lessons."

Sirius and Remus both burst into laughter. Hermione's need to overachieve was no secret whatsoever. She had been positively distraught upon finding out that Sirius had excused Harry from his Monday morning Charms lesson to entertain his friends. Sirius patted Harry on the back and then pushed him away gently.

"Well, go have fun. Watch over her carefully, mind you. If she gets nervous, don't push her." Harry started to make his way to the door. "I won't, I won't," he grumblingly promised. Calling after the small retreating form, Sirius reminded him "And remember that we promised Ron and Hermione's parents that they would be back by five o'clock, so don't go far and don't be late!" He heard a small huff and knew, without seeing, that Harry was rolling his eyes and smirking when he called back "Yes, sir." Sirius' grin of amusement spread from ear to ear. He loved the little banter that the two of them had fallen into.

When Sirius returned his attention to the chessboard, Remus was quietly looking at him for a moment before he resumed the conversation that Harry had interrupted.

"So, he liked it, then?" he asked in a melancholy voice. Silently, Sirius nodded. The atmosphere in the room darkened a bit as both men remembered Harry's parents. Sirius sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat.

"It was so hard to see it, after all of these years. I remember watching James create it. He was very enthusiastic about it, but I could see in his eyes that it was destroying him at the same time. It was almost as if he were thinking that it was a question of when, and not if, I would give it to Harry."

Remus nodded at him. "I know. I watched Lily go through a dozen drafts of that letter before she finally settled on the finished one. I don't know how either one of them got through it as well as they did. Merlin help me if I ever had to do that for my child." A pained expression made its way across Remus' face before he spat out his next comment. "Not that I'll ever have a child anyway."

Sirius knitted his eyebrows and grimaced at the harsh statement radiating from his dear friend. "Oh, come now, Moony. There's no reason to believe that you will never get married and have a child yourself."

Remus gave him a very sad smile, his eyes hard. "No, Sirius. I gave up any idea of that a long time ago. No woman in her right mind would have me, with all the baggage that comes with me. It's better to not think about it." Shaking himself determinedly out of his momentary lapse into the doldrums, he jerked his chin at his old friend. "Besides which, we always have you to carry on the Marauder bloodline. You're not looking too shabby anymore. If either of us is going to give Harry a god-brother or sister, it's going to be you."

Sirius shook his head slowly. "No, Remus. That is no longer part of my future. Harry is my life now. He is all the son I would ever want and I'm going to see to it that he gets through the next war as unscathed as possible. Whether we want to think about it or not, so much rests on his small shoulders and he is going to need all the love and support I have in me to give to help him through."

Suddenly, the weary godfather felt much older than his thirty five years as he leaned back heavily into the padded seat back and took a long sip of his tea. He sat in silence with his oldest friend for a moment before he felt the penetrating gaze of Remus burning a hole into his head. He cocked an eyebrow and looked up to see the normally placid faced werewolf glaring angrily at him.

"You are not alone, you know. I'm here for both of you," Remus growled at him fiercely as a stern reminder.

Nodding his head, feeling very tired and drained, Sirius acknowledged the gesture. "I know, Remus. I know. As we are for you."

***********************************************************

"Put your hands closer together."

"Better, better."

"Now, lean forward a bit."

"NO!"

"Not quite that much."

"Okay, okay. Good."

"Now turn to the side."

"NO!"

"Hermione!"

"Are you okay?"

As Hermione squealed and tumbled a few feet off her broom to land, with an undignified thump, on the hard ground her two best friends raced to her side to worriedly check for any injuires.

Trying to maintain her composure, she sat up smartly and began to pull grass from her hair. Dropping to their knees, Harry put a soothing hand on her back as Ron tenderly examined the abrasion that had been afflicted on her right elbow.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't fuss," she huffed in total embarrassment. Shaking the boys off, she got to her feet, a determined look on her small face. "Again," she declared with a stern emphasis.

Grimacing at each other, the two boys rose to their feet. It didn't miss the notice of either one of them that their best friend, who was normally good at everything she tried, just had no talent for flying. While some things could be studied and studied and then acquired, flying was a natural talent. You either had it, or you didn't. Unfortunately, they both knew that Hermione definitely _did not_ have the talent. It didn't make her any less determined to master the art though.

Resolutely striding over to her traitorous broomstick, she held out her hand and, after grouchily demanding three times "Up!", it finally rose shakily in the air until she could grab it. Despite the stick's obvious unwillingness to obey her, she stubbornly mounted it and rose quivering into the air.

Taking a deep breath, Harry easily mounted his Firebolt and prepared to tail her when Ron called to him.

"I'm going to just lie down on the bench for a minute, mate. I'm still not feeling very well."

Harry took a good look at his gingered friend and nodded in agreement. Ron was still looking a little green. Yesterday, during the festivities, he had literally eaten himself sick. The overabundance of treats on offer during the celebrations was, by far, too tempting which is why he had practically passed out from the massive consumption and had to be levitated into bed. He had eaten only dry toast and tea for breakfast. Something which had earned him surprised and concerned stares from his friends who were used to seeing him tuck into a plate of sausages like a condemned man eating his last meal.

Harry watched Ron skulk off to one of the team benches at the mouth of the pitch before shooting off in pursuit of Hermione who, he was scared to see, had risen higher than normal and appeared to be wavering more than a little bit. Catching up to her quickly, he held out a hand and steadied her as she relaxed under his support and leaned properly. Allowing Harry to gently guide her, Hermione's confidence grew a little more as the minutes passed and her less stiff posture actually improved her bearings as they slowly lapped around the pitch. Rotating around the large oval, they tried to discretely ignore the site of their friend as he lay on the bench on his back. His right leg dangling to the ground to steady him as he held his left forearm across his eyes. He had not moved in several minutes and Hermione was hoping that he was getting a bit of a nap.

Without Ron watching, and taking advantage of Harry's comforting and non-judgmental instruction, Hermione grew more and more sure of her control and the two found themselves riding a little higher in the sky with each revolution. Hermione was pleased with her progress and Harry was just as thrilled that she seemed to no longer be in danger of plummeting to her death. So happy were they, that they stopped looking for Ron until they realized that he was no longer on the bench.

It was a great big mistake.

********************************************************

Lying on his back on the cool metal bench, Ron tried very hard to keep his breakfast down. His stomach was churning violently and felt his skin breaking out into a little bit of a cold sweat. His head was aching and there was a faint sound of rushing wind in his ears. Even his muscles ached and it was only by keeping his eyes closed that he was able to block out the periodic bouts of dizziness.

Vaguely he could hear Harry and Hermione as they looped closer to him. He mentally chastised himself for being useless on the very day that Hermione got it into her head to learn to fly properly. He had wanted to teach her for two years and now, just because of an uncontrolled glut on his part, he had to sit by and watch as Harry did it for him.

_Damn._

He had tried to keep up as long as he could. He didn't think she would be at it very long but, once again, he had underestimated her determination and perseverance when undertaking a new challenge. She was positively single minded and focused once the mood struck her. It made her a fierce friend and a top notch scholar. Also, on occasion, it made her a right regular pain in the arse.

He groaned as another wave of nausea threatened to overtake him. This weekend was turning out just perfect.

Not that he wasn't happy for Harry. If anyone deserve a big party like the one Sirius threw yesterday, it was his best mate. Life had not done Harry any favors. True, he was rich and famous, but Ron saw him look too thin and haunted after a summer with his "family", he had heard the nightmares his friend had regularly and saw the pain in Harry's eyes when he studied the photos of the parents he would never know. So, while Ron knew that his parents would never have the means to host that kind of party for him, he didn't begrudge his mate one minute of it.

However, unbeknownst to his two best friends, Ron had not had a good last couple of days.

**************************************************************

On Thursday, he was feeling cross and bored. Percy would not stop droning on and on and on about his new job at the Ministry and their parents were crowing over him with rapt attention. Fred and George had been up to something for the past week and it was all whispers and secretive looks from them. Bill and Charlie had not yet arrived and even Ginny had been staying the week with their Auntie Muriel. Ron was feeling remarkably like a fifth wheel. This wasn't something that usually happened in the Weasley family. With so many siblings, there was always _someone_ around to do something with. He knew that Harry was having lessons during the week and preparing for the big party, so there would be no visits there and Hermione was still in France.

So, that is how he found himself getting into mischief Thursday morning while everyone else at the Burrow was otherwise occupied. As he was wandering around the yard, throwing the occasional garden gnome out of his way, he saw Fred and George surreptitiously make their way out of the old garden shed, looking very excited about something as they padlocked the door. Hiding out of sight, Ron watched them go into the Burrow. Moving as stealthily as his gangly frame would allow him, he darted to the shed and peeked through the cracked dirty window. Through the layer of grime, he could barely make out an old battered wooden table that had a long sheet of parchment lying on top. On the parchment were several dozen brown squares.

Intrigued by the possibilities, he pushed open the window and clumsily hoisted himself through it, tearing his jeans in the process. Once he was inside, the overwhelming smell of fudge assaulted his senses and he knew, right away, that the brown squares were some sort of candy.

Now, Ron was not a stupid boy. On a certain level, he knew that anything associated with his twin brothers ran a good risk of being mildly dangerous. So, it was not as if he purposefully proceeded without caution when he decided to try one of the sweet sticky squares. He had his reasons.

1. He _was_ incredibly curious as to what Fred and George were spending all their time doing in the shed.

2. If he volunteered himself as an unofficial guinea pig, perhaps they would let him in on the gags. After all, they were pranksters, but they did not do anything _really_ harmful.

3. The fudge did smell awfully good and, let's face it, he was hungry.

It wasn't his shining moment.

Throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed one of the chunks and popped it into his mouth. It _did _taste really good, surprisingly enough. He grabbed a second piece...and then a third. Nothing happened. He scratched his head in confusion. Were the twins planning on becoming candy makers? They did spend quite a bit of time at Honeydukes.

He really should have known better.

On the fifth piece (little buggers were very addictive), he started to feel a little flushed and he could feel bumps erupting on his face. As he started to hyperventilate in panic, one of the bumps burst open and released a large (rather icky) spray of...well, he didn't really want to know what it was. Forgetting his plan of volunteering his testing services, he ran to the house, screaming for his mum.

In the chaos that ensued, Molly was able to finally dose Ron after a fashion and although Ron didn't admit to either what he had done, or who had provided him with the means, his mother was no fool. After calming the hail storm of exploding blisters on her youngest son's face, she stomped up the the twins' room where she proceeded to inflicted blisters of her own on the identical backsides of the serial pranksters.

Unfortunately for Ron, the twins could handle being on the business end of their mother's wooden spoon as a fair punishment for cooking up fever fudge secretively. It was when she owled Hogwarts and rescinded her permission for them to visit Hogsmeade for the fall term, that they very vocally declared war on their nosey sibling. It was with this in mind that, upon seeing Ron repeatedly admire a small object that he was keeping in his pants pocket during the party, Fred took the opportunity of snatching said item out of Ron's hand and threw it up in the air where George proceeded to bat it, unmercifully, into the forbidden grove.

**************************************************************

As he lay on the bench, he could see Hermione and Harry soaring far up in the air, a good distance from him. Grumpily, he cursed his uncooperative stomach and was rewarded with a large and painful twist that knocked him almost to the ground. Hoisting himself halfway to his feet, he loped outside the pitch and, bracing his right hand against the side wall, was violently sick for several minutes. In hindsight, he would later realize that eating like a horse the day of Harry's party was probably not a good idea on top of all the potions his mother had made him ingest to rid him of the fever blisters.

After the last round of heaves, he propped himself against the side wall and panted wearily from the exertion of his nausea. In a semi-feverish haze, he belatedly realized that he was staring at the entrance to the grove and he curled his hands into fists.

_Prats._

Of all the things that they could have done to him, why did they have to take the pretty little shell that Hermione had given him? Why? It was just so cruel. He didn't know why he had become so completely attached to it. It's not like he had never received a gift from her before. They regularly exchanged birthday and Christmas gifts.

The shell had been special though. It was just a 'thinking of you' gift. No reason. No Ministry sanctioned holiday. Just a little something special. He would not admit it to himself, but he liked the idea of Hermione thinking of him, and only him, as she strolled a pretty beach on the French Riviera. Now the thoughtful little token was lying somewhere amongst the strange twisting trees that he was forbidden to go near. Even without the stern warning he had received from Sirius upon his arrival at Celestial Court on Saturday, he knew he shouldn't go into the grove. He had felt really badly about almost getting Harry into trouble that last weekend he visited. When the Quidditch teams formed yesterday, he had not asked, and Harry had not offered an answer as to where the quaffle came from. Maybe there was a way to retrieve items from the temperamental trees?

Getting more and more irritated, he slammed his fists against the side wall of the pitch repeatedly, almost to the point of drawing blood. Without realizing what he was doing, he slowly started to walk towards the grove entrance.

_Maybe I could just look from outside and see if I see it somewhere?_

As he moved closer and closer, the comforting smell of peppermint started to assault his senses and calm his acidic stomach. After the barrage of ailments he had experienced the past few days, it felt really nice. Closing his eyes to relish the unexpected comfort, his feet developed minds of their own and took him closer....closer....closer, the soothing scent getting stronger and his nausea weakening with each step. Before he knew it, he was at the entrance.

Opening his eyes, he blinked rapidly and saw, glowing on the cobblestone path in front of him, a very small object. Even though he couldn't really see what it was, he instinctively knew that it was his shell. And it was _so_ close, he felt as if he could almost touch it if he just pushed himself a _little bit_ more forward.

_I shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. It would only get everyone in trouble._

Ron fought himself internally against the overwhelming desire to cross the threshold, his mind and his heart warring amongst themselves. As the intoxicating aroma swirled around him, he could practically feel it carrying him bodily into the treeline and propelling him, against his will, onto the cobblestone path.

He was in.

In an already weakened and inebriated state, he wasn't prepared for the violent swarm of technicolor petals that immediately came crashing down around him, blinding him to everything but their hypnotic shades, a blizzard of snitch sized rainbow hued blooms. He didn't care that he was now stumbling around blindly, unable to discern where he was walking and how he was, in fact, moving at all. The sickeningly sweet peppermint drew him in and caused his eyes to roll around in his sockets in unexpected ecstasy. He never felt better in his life.

All thoughts of trying to find the shell or ever leaving at all flew from his mind. He was exhilarated, rapturous and spinning wantonly with unabashed joy.

_Such utter bliss._

***********************************************

As Harry and Hermione marvelled over her vast improvement on the rented Nimbus, they finally turned their attention towards Ron to see if he had noticed that she no longer required Harry to steady her. Banking around slowly to face the area where Ron was resting on the bench, they stopped short.

He wasn't there.

"Do you think he went inside?" Harry asked, confused and concerned. It wasn't like Ron to not tell them where he was going when they were meant to be out together.

"I don't know, possibly." Hermione's voice was laced with hurt. She was so proud of her aerial accomplishment and not to have Ron see her, when she knew how important flying was to him, upset her more than she was leading on.

Harry frowned. Maybe they should have offered to go back with Ron when he said he needed to lie down. What kind of friends were they to insist that he take refuge on the hard metal bench when he could be resting much more comfortably inside on his bed? Besides which, as Ron was obviously feeling more poorly than he had admitted, once Harry knew, he should have insisted that Ron at least have Sirius or Remus take a look at him. He knew that Sirius kept a vast assortment of tonics and potions in the house just in case he ever needed to dose Harry with them. Sirius was meticulous about being prepared when it came to his godson's well being.

He continued to fret as he gazed towards the path from the pitch to the back of the house. Although it was a fair distance, there was no sign of a flash of bright red hair anywhere. As he was about to lap around the pitch, he was almost shocked off of his Firebolt when Hermione gasped and almost fell off her broom.

"Harry! The grove!"

The air stopped moving as Harry felt a block of ice form in his stomach. With a rising sense of dread, he forced himself to look in the direction of the grove and groaned like a wounded animal when he saw the the mop of red hair that he had been worriedly searching for far past the entrance of the spinning trees.

_Damn it Ron! What the bloody hell are you doing?????_

Anger was rapidly replacing fear as he watched Ron stumbling around, a large goofy grin on his face.

_Idiot. He's enjoying himself. Is that what he thinks of our friendship?_

Harry was feeling horribly betrayed. How many times did Ron have to be told to stay away? Hadn't Harry been perfectly clear about what Sirius would do to him if they were caught inside? Was Ron really that uncaring? Did he have so little respect for Harry's home and his beloved godfather's authority that he repeatedly found interest in the one place on the grounds where they could not wander freely?

As these harsh thoughts raged through his mind, Harry slowly recalled Sirius' warning about the grove wanting to trick you inside of it. Bit by bit, concern was pushing anger aside in his consciousness and he found himself focusing on the very real possibility that Ron was being bewitched and could be in danger from more than just Sirius' wrath.

"Hermione, can you make it down on your own?" he asked hurriedly, wanting to fly instead of run. She croaked her assent and started to shakily descend as Harry leaned all the way forward on his Firebolt and streaked towards the grove entrance. Dismounting faster than he ever had, he cupped his hands to his mouth and began screaming.

"RON!"

"RON! Can you hear me?"

"_RON!_ Answer me!"

Harry could plainly see him. Ron was not even fifty feet from where he stood. He seemed almost drunk the way he was stumbling around, his eyes unfocused. Fear had not given in to panic yet as Ron did not seem to be harmed. In fact, he looked quite pleased with himself. Almost dreamy as if he was in one of Professor Trelawney's fake trances. He didn't seem to hear Harry's insistant cries and Harry felt his pulse quicken with helplessness.

It wasn't until he felt Hermione come crashing up beside him that Harry began to worry in earnest. As he carefully watched Ron's movements, his blood turned to ice when he saw his very best friend slap his hands over his ears and fall to his knees, his mouth wrenched into an agonizing scream.

*******************************************************************************

As Ron wandered around, in complete contentment, he no longer felt the movements of his legs and feet. It was as if he began to fly under his own power. His eyes had long ago become accustomed to the vibrant swirls of color around him and he had convinced himself that he was happily ensconced into a Nirvanah of pure unadulterated pleasure. In his radically altered state, he began to lose any thought of his life as he had recently known it. All that mattered to him was the blissful existence that he now found himself in.

He drew in deep heavy breaths of the gas ambrosia, a level of his mind equating the mouthwatering scent as now being part of his life blood. Mentally, Ron Weasley ceased to exist and he lost himself in the exquisite feeling of just being.

Then _Pain._

_Blinding, shooting, unendurable agony._

Every molecule of his body burned and raged in explosive gut wrenching misery. Refocusing on his actual being, Ron struggled against the ripping sensation of his limbs being torn from his body as he forced his eyes to open. What had been a mystical and glorious snow shower of blooms was now a raging hail storm of barbs and thorns pelting him unmercifully. Dragging his arm into his range of vision, he could see the sharp projectiles implant themselves into his skin. A fierce noise, like the unendurable wail of a banshee screamed into his ear and he used the last remaining ounce of his strength to clap his hands over his ears. The pain increased a thousand fold as he cried out to any god listening and weepingly begged for death.

********************************************************

What seemed like an eternity to the suffering Ron Weasley was, in reality, only a few minutes. Watching their best friend writhe on the ground in agony, Harry could no longer keep his composure. He had to get Ron out of there. He would not watch Ron being tortured. Drawing his wand from his pocket, he strode purposely to the grove entrance.

"Wait!" Hermione cried after him as she grabbed him by the back of his T-shirt. "You know you're not supposed to go in there. You don't know what is doing that to him! We should get Sirius and Professor Lupin. They can help!"

Harry spun around angrily and shot a cold menacing glare at her. "I'm going in there, Hermione. He's in trouble. He needs us." His resolve wavered a split second when he saw the anger and hurt on her face.

"I know he needs help, Harry. But we should get it for him instead of mucking about with things we don't know about! You might only make it worse." she spat at him, thoroughly wounded and irritated.

Attempting to affect a calmer composure, adrenaline pulsing furiously in his veins, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Go! Get them! I'll stay with him until you get back. RUN!" he bellowed when she didn't move immediately. The authoritative tone in his voice and the knowledge that he wouldn't back down spurred the bushy haired girl on and she fled at top speed for the house as Harry raced into the entrance.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, he was assaulted with the colorful blizzard and immediately lost his bearings. The last fully conscious thought he had was a feeling of surprise that he had not expected to be blind.

He never even tried to use his wand before he fell into a comfortable coma surrounded by the overpowering scent of lillies. Riding on the same euphoric tide as his mate, it was mere moments before he too was brought to his knees in unendurable agony. He never stood a chance.

******************************************************************

In the study, Sirius and Remus were having a pleasant discussion regarding Harry's scholastic improvements. Both were immensely proud of the boy's quick grasp of concepts and genuine interest in the interactive lessons that they had him participate in. When Remus informed the impressed godfather of how quickly Harry had managed the Patronus Charm, he sat back into his chair and let out a low whistle of amazement. Harry was truly James' son.

Remus was pouring another cuppa when the square piece of parchment flew across the room and pushed itself open on the table in front of them. Holding the pot stock still in mid-air, he involuntarily choked on the bile rising in his throat when he saw all the blood drain from Sirius' face.

"Merlin, Remus. He's in the grove!"

Lightening fast, the two men shot for the door, Remus dropping the teapot as Sirius' knees connected with the small antique table and sent it crashing to the ground. Wands drawn, they ran at inhuman speed down the back lawn.

As Hermione raced to the house, she stopped short in surprise to see the two men emerge, their faces portraits of concentration. Even from a distance, she could see them simultaneously chanting counter-curses as they pounded forward, their wands pointed behind her, streaks of pale blue light sprouting from the tips and flowing in the distance. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she turned and saw the blue streaks taking hold of the spinning trees. Squinting, she was amazed to see the blue lines strengthen in length and thickness as they appeared to stop the blur of revolution.

The two wizards had long since passed her by and she regained her footing and chased them, watching, as tree by tree, blue rope by blue rope, the mass rotation of the grove started to grind to a halt.

Sirius' pulse was racing at breakneck speed as he focused all his concentration on lassoing the spinning limbs.

_Harry Harry Harry_

Sweat poured down his face and his ears roared with the rushing panic. He pushed it back, not being able to afford any thought that wasn't strictly devoted to the task at hand. He tried desperately to ignore the sight of both his godson and Ron rolling around the ground, silent screams issuing forth from their mouths.

_Almost there Almost there_

"Sirius!" Remus' call grabbed his attention. "Give then to me, Sirius. We're ready."

Nodding his assent, Sirius pulled his wand in Remus' direction and passed the dozens of blue light ropes attached to the end of his wand over to Remus. Seeing his friend intensify his concentration as he now held all the ropes with his supernatural strength, he heard Remus yell "Go!" and then bolted for the boys.

He slid in front of Harry and was relieved to see his slight figured godson slowly open his eyes. "Sirius?" he croaked weakly. Murmuring a silent prayer of thanks, Sirius embraced the boy quickly before darting over to Ron. Ron was unconscious, having passed out from enduring the pain that had not set him free until the spinning of the trees stopped. Panicked, Sirius picked up the red haired boy and hoisted him over his shoulder before turning back around. Harry had somehow struggled to his feet and his godfather grabbed his hand and pulled him forceably outside.

Charging over the threshold, he felt Remus release the counter-curse ropes and the spinning started again with a vengeance.

Ignoring the blood that was trickling from his nose from the pressure of the counter-curses, Remus sprinted to Sirius' side and conjured a stretcher for Ron. As Sirius gently hefted Ron off of his shoulders, Remus dropped to his knees in front of the unconscious boy and began to examine him with his wand. Sirius turned to his godson and frantically searched for any sign of lingering physical trauma to the small frame that was trembling in front of him.

Harry couldn't speak. He was breathless from the ordeal and his head was pounding, but he was feeling infinitely better with each intake of fresh air. His whole body was sore, but it was nothing compared to the excruciating pain that had made him choke and vomit for what seemed like hours. Seeing Ron prone on the ground added a level of agony to his already raw emotions. He collapsed into his godfather's embrace, bursts of colorful light exploding in his head. He strangely compared it to the fireworks display of the previous evening, feeling a wave of relief as the pain and worry receded rapidly.

Sirius released him and turned his anguished attention back to Remus and Ron. Harry hugged his arms around his own chest and panted heavily, his heartbeat and pulse struggling to level out. Beside him, he felt Hermione press up against him, her eyes wild with anxiety. Harry put his arm around her and drew her close to his chest, attempting to comfort her. After a few agonizingly long moments, they heard Remus speak.

"He'll be okay. He just passed out. We should get a MediWitch here just in case, but I think he should be fine."

Hermione sqeaked a little and shook off Harry's embrace to run to Ron's side.

Sirius turned around to glare his godson and Harry felt his blood drain from his face under his godfather's mask of murderous rage.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay everyone, get the tissues out. A real angsty chapter coming your way. For all those who would be offended, there is definitely spanking in this chapter. If you don't want to read it, please DON'T! I'm only offended if you do read it and then flame me for it. Please spare us all the outrage.

Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers. Sorry to have made you wait, but there seems to be something wrong with the site. I had to re-type the whole thing just to post it.

Jogger: Sorry to disappoint you. You'll see what I mean.

CurlyBean: More Remus coming your way in chapter 18.

*********************************************************

A more experienced parent might have been able to recognize the changes in their child for what they actually were as opposed to what they appeared to be. One of the benefits of raising a child from infancy was the ability to decipher subtle facial expressions and tonal inflections well enough to realize that there was, perhaps, more than met the eye with a child's behavior.

Unfortunately, with only a few months of parenting under his belt, Sirius Black, already suffering from a strong fear of inadequacy, failed utterly to see the elephant in the room until both he and Harry had endured days of needless pain.

***********************************************************

To Harry, it seemed that the air had stopped moving when his godfather turned and projected his full facial wrath on him. Sirius was seething with rage and, Harry had to admit to himself, rightfully so.

Standing as still as he could manage on his shaking legs, whether they were shaking from the receding adrenaline or from abject fear of his godfather's ire, he didn't know, he nervously hugged himself again not daring to speak. He kept his eyes downcast in an effort to not provoke the angry man any further. He had had enough experience like this with his Uncle Vernon. Harry had learned, long ago, that if he didn't look his uncle in the eye, there was less likely a chance that he could be accused of shooting any look of defiance at him during a lecture and thus, a less likely chance that he would be locked away for a few days without food.

Deep down though, Harry was even more troubled than he could possibly admit out loud. There were no correct responses to rectify this situation on his part. The guilt of so wantonly defying his beloved godfather weighed down on him like a ship's anchor around his neck. Although he had not been in Sirius' care long, he had long since decided that the last thing he ever wanted to do was to show the man he now loved like a father even a modicum of disrespect. And yet, that is exactly what he had just done. Sirius didn't have many rules for him to abide by, but Harry had just grossly violated the one that stood at the very top of that short list. What made it worse was that he did it knowingly and with full understanding of the severity of the consequences that he would have to suffer for it.

Yet, he did it anyway.

Emotions warred inside of him as he struggled to make sense of his own actions. He knew that there had never been a chance of him not going into the grove after Ron after seeing his very best friend in real trouble. He would die for Ron or Hermione in a heartbeat, and if there was any chance he could keep either one of them from harm, he knew that he would always do it regardless of the personal price that he would have to pay.

There was just no way around that line of thinking in his eyes.

Unfortunately, in this particular situation, his devotion to his friends meant that he had to do the one thing that would hurt himself most of all. He had to endure the mental anguish of openly defying and disrespecting his godfather and suffer whatever punishment Sirius saw fit to dole out. He knew that his godfather would have no choice but to use this particular occasion to set new bar by which all other punishments would have to measure up against. How many times had he and Ron been told to not do exactly what they had just done? There was no talking his way out of this, nor did he even want to try. He had made his choice before even setting one toe in the grove and now he would have to answer for his actions. It unnerved him to no end. Never before had he had to chose between doing what he felt he must and obeying a parent. Was this what Ron and Hermione felt whenever they had had one of their dangerous adventures?

Watching the tall dark haired man saunter dangerously towards him, Harry steeled his resolve and didn't flinch a muscle. Although it was irrational to think so, given the mild corrections that his godfather had employed so far in dealing with Harry's behavior, the young Gryffindor strongly believed that Sirius should probably whip him mercilessly for what he had done and Harry fully accepted that he would deserve every lick of it. At least he would have the lingering effects of a severe chastisement to atone for his defiance.

Pulling his arms tighter around his chest, Harry took a deep breath and waited as his godfather came to a halt mere inches away and hearing the larger man take a deep bracing breath, prepared himself for the wrath that was surely coming to him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked him, his voice tight, but laced with real concern.

Harry looked up for a brief second, startled. This was not what he had expected to hear. Swallowing painfully against the lump in his throat, he gave a couple of jerky nods of his head and lowered his eyes, shamefully refusing to make eye contact. He could hear Sirius' forced breathing and knew that his godfather was struggling to maintain a semblance of calm.

Blinking rapidly in the brief absence of words, Harry daringly raised his eyes for a fraction of a second to look beyond to where his godfather was standing. In his peripheral vision, he could see Remus still hovering down on the ground by Ron who now seemed to have gotten some color back in his unnaturally pale face. Harry saw him flutter his eyes open briefly before closing them again, but Remus didn't seemed worried which comforted him as a good sign. Hermione's face was pure anguish as she split her attention from the red haired boy on the stretcher to the dark haired boy standing in the menacing shadow of his irate guardian. She didn't seem to know which one to worry about more.

"Are you _sure_ you are not hurt?"

Sirius' voice forced Harry to focus on his own predicament once again. Lowering his eyes back down to the ground and gripping himself even tighter, he gave another small nod. He knew that he should be trying to say something, do something that would show his godfather how sorry he was for what he had just done but he felt paralyzed to act in his own defense at all. He couldn't defend his actions, so what could he do other than submit to Sirius' will? He couldn't just say that he was sorry. The words were inadequate and, quite frankly, untrue. Harry was sorry that he had had to defy Sirius to do what he did, but he wasn't actually sorry to have done it. His godfather didn't deserve to be lied to, nor did he deserve a half hearted attempt at an apology.

He couldn't speak. He seemed to have lost confidence in his voice. Harry knew that once he opened his mouth, it would make his defiance all too real and he was sure that he would not be able to stem the tide of hot tears that were threatening to erupt. He didn't want to cry in front of his godfather. He knew that Sirius loved him very much and it would hurt the man even more to see his godson in distress and Harry had already done enough for one day to upset the man.

*********************

Sirius was working overtime to lower his blood pressure as he stared at his godson's nervous stance and almost completely unresponsive manner. He was furious at the small framed teen quivering in front of him and he was struggling to hold back his own overwhelming desire to lash out and slap Harry across the face, if only to finally get his full attention. Mentally, he was severely chastising himself. That sort of vicious discipline had been employed regularly by Sirius' own despised father and the very idea that he himself was now on the brink of acting in the same manner horrified him and tempered his actions. He had vowed that he would never lay a hand on Harry in any kind of imitation of the man who had made his young life a living nightmare.

However, Harry's unwillingness to address him visually and his refusal to respond to his questions vocally were rapidly draining all of Sirius' reserves for patience. He honestly couldn't see the emotions warring inside of Harry's head. To Sirius, his godson just looked like a guilty little boy who had done something bad and had gotten caught and, in his eyes, Harry's demeanor just smacked of insolence.

Closing his eyes in frustration, Sirius raked his hand through his hair and forced himself to abstain from grabbing his godson by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Didn't I tell you to _never_ go into the grove?"

Opening his eyes, he saw Harry's shoulders hitch with rapid breathing, but the boy jerked his head even further away and refused to respond. Sirius' frustration increasing by the second, he unconciously balled his hands into fists.

"Harry James, you answer me right now, young man!" His voice was slowly turning into a growl and he clenched his teeth.

Harry caught a quick glance of the intimidating sight of his godfather's hands and shut his eyes tightly, his pulse racing. Even the fleeting notion of Sirius beating him with his fists didn't force him into responding. He was drowning in a sea of his own guilt. He heard Sirius advance towards him, but he steadfastly refused to move a muscle. His adrenaline raced forward again and he rapidly worked himself up into a state of frenzy.

At his patience's end, Sirius strode over to grab Harry by the arm.

"Didn't I tell you to never go into the grove!" he seethed, voice raised higher as he repeated his unanswered question. He was determined to make his godson respond.

Nothing.

Releasing a large huff of air, he spun Harry around to the side and delivered a sharp smack across his backside.

"Didn't I?" he insisted.

The unexpected sting refocused Harry's awareness and he realized that he needed to acknowledge the gravity of his actions whether he wanted to or not.

"Yes, sir," he replied, almost in a whisper.

Sirius knew he should have been relieved that he was finally getting a response. After all, he had briefly considered the idea that Harry had been more affected by the grove's mental punishment than he had originally let on, so hearing Harry speak was a small blessing. However, by this point, he was too angry and hurt by Harry's disrespect to back down calmly. Raising his hand again, he hissed "And was there anything unclear about my instructions?" before landing another powerful smack on the jean clad bottom in front of him.

Harry made a little choking noise from the contact of the second swat before quietly responding "No, sir."

He was desperately trying to stop his knees from buckling from the nervous tension and take his punishment stoically. A thousand emotions were running high inside of his mind. He was truly mortified that he was being spanked in front of Remus and his friends, but the crushing guilt was heavily outweighing any concern he had for himself and he refused to defy his godfather any further by protesting.

Sirius was lifting his hand a third time when he heard a small whimper. Looking at his godson's white lipped grimace, he knew the pitiful noise had not come from Harry. The haze of his frustration lifting, he remembered that they were not alone. He turned his attention to the small group behind him and realized that the heartbreaking sound had come from Hermione. She was trying desperately to avoid looking in their direction, but her face was pained and there were tears running down her cheeks. Remus was discretely keeping his back to them as he gently mopped the still unconcious Ron's brow with a conjured compress.

Sweeping his gaze back to his godson, his heart immediately broke at the sight of the boy's strangled expression, his body contorted in determination to keep standing strong, his small hand's tightly balled together and bracing themselves against his thighs. Harry's eyes were scrunched shut and he was obviously petrified, but he had not made a move against Sirius' hold nor whimpered a word of protest against the punishment. Two fat tears were slowly sliding down his red face, his neck and ears burning with humiliation.

Ashamed, Sirius lowered his hand. He was still furious, but this was not the way he wanted to treat his beloved godson. Moving closer to the boy's ear, he lowered his voice so as to not be overheard.

"We'll finish this inside, young man. Go to your room and wait for me."

Harry grimaced, his chest heaving. He nodded and immediately obeyed. Struggling to control the sobs that were threatening to burst forth, he fled in the direction of the house, not sparing a look for the group huddled on the ground.

*************************************

As Harry raced towards the house, Sirius took several deep breaths and viciously yanked his hands through his hair again. This whole situation was going straight to hell. He made his way slowly back towards the trio on the ground and Remus turned to him.

"I sent for Madam Pomfrey. She'll be here momentarily."

Sirius acknowledged him with a small nod. He suddenly felt very tired. He walked over to crouch in front of Hermione who was still struggling to compose herself. Gently, he reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked in as soothing a manner as he could muster. She sniffed a bit and nodded once before turning her red rimmed eyes up at him.

"Please, sir. It wasn't Harry's fault. We were flying when we saw Ron walking around the grove. Harry tried to get him to come out, but he wouldn't listen to us. It was only when we saw that he might be hurt that Harry went in after him. Harry told me to go get you and Professor Lupin, but we were both so scared for Ron. Harry wanted to try to help him until you got there. Please, don't be too angry with him," she pleaded, the tears starting again.

Sirius didn't say anything. He had assumed that it had been something like that. He knew that Harry steered clear of the grove on his own, whereas Ron just couldn't seem to stay away. He knew, from experience, that the siren call of the twisted trees affected some people more than others. It didn't make him any less angry at what Harry had done, however. His godson and his friend could have been irrevocably injured in a short period of time and that thought scared him to pieces. He gave Hermione a few comforting pats on the shoulder and stood as he heard the apparition _crack _of both Poppy and Albus.

**************************************

In his room, Harry sat slumped on the edge of his bed. He felt physically sick from the guilt. Just yesterday, Sirius had given him the most wonderful day ever and here, not even a full twenty four hours later, Harry had gone ahead and thrown all of his godfather's love and effort right back into his face. What a miserable undeserving wretch he was. Maybe the Dursley's had been right after all. He was an ungrateful, hateful boy.

Harry wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around Sirius and beg his forgiveness, to feel his godfather's warm comforting embrace as he held him close and assured him that he was still loved and wanted. It wasn't fair to Sirius though. Harry didn't deserve to have his godfather love him unconditionally when Harry had no compunction about openly defying him and not even feeling remorseful about it. Right then, he made the decision to be completely obedient in all things he could. He would show Sirius nothing but the most perfect respect and expect no balm of comfort in return.

It was all he could do.

It was almost an hour before he heard Sirius' steps preceding a sharp rap on his door. Harry flinched and forced himself to sit up straight. He was ready for whatever he had coming to him and he would not utter a peep of protest.

When his handsome godfather came into the room, Harry saw the pained hurt in the man's eyes. He mentally flayed himself for putting it there. Hadn't Sirius been through enough? Harry hated himself. Would he always be the source of such turmoil?

Sirius walked in and saw his godson's stiff stance. He was hoping that Harry would say something to him, anything to show his remorse for disobeying him and scaring him half to death, but the boy sat quietly and didn't even lift his face. Sirius found that he was more hurt by Harry's disregard than angry anymore.

"Ron's going to be fine," he forced himself to say. "His parents have just taken him home." He saw Harry swallow heavily and a faint look of relief passed over the boy's eyes. He waited a moment for a response, but none was forthcoming. He knitted his eyebrows, his temper starting to flare again, but just as quickly, he pushed it back down.

"Hermione is going to be leaving in a few minutes with Remus. She wants to come up and say goodbye to you before she goes."

Nothing.

Sirius huffed in frustration, his annoyance returning rapidly.

"After she leaves, I want you to wash up and put your pajamas on. I'll be back up to finish discussing this with you once everyone is gone," he promised, a little more sharply than he had intended. He saw Harry nod his head slightly.

"Yes, sir."

Sirius didn't know what to do. It seemed that only punishment or the threat of it was getting any kind of response from the boy. He hoped that when he came back up, with the house cleared, Harry would be ready to talk to him.

***************************************

A few minutes after Sirius left his room, Harry heard a small timid knock and knew that it was Hermione. He didn't really want to see anyone, but he knew that she would be hurt and he felt that he had already hurt someone enough for one day, so he answered "Come in."

She tentatively poked her head in the door, assessing what the atmosphere would be like. As worried as she had been about Ron, she found herself even more concerned about Harry. He had never acted this way before. After their many adventures, he usually seemed elated, exhilarated by their accomplishments. Now, she found herself grief stricken over his broken countenance. She sauntered slowly over to where he was sitting on the bed and gently sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked timidly, her eyes searching for some sort of life in his.

He nodded briefly. He could hear the overwrought concern in her voice and knew that he had to do something to cheer her up. After all, she had been worried about Ron too. She didn't need to be upset by what was going on with him.

"Are you going to be okay?" she pressed, her underlining meaning clear in the hesitant way she asked the question.

Harry blushed at the memory of what she had witnessed outside. His humiliation was complete but there was no need to make her feel awkward about it, so he decided to make it humorous for her.

"I'll be fine, Hermione. Of course," he paused as he gave her a smirk "my bum might have to spend some time in the critical care ward at St. Mungo's for a bit, but the rest of me will be just fine."

Hermione let out a half hearted snort and the two friends forced themselves to keep small smiles plastered to their faces. Neither of them were fooled by the other's performance. Finally, Hermione stood.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, but Mum and Dad are expecting me. We're travelling again first thing in the morning."

Harry nodded dejectedly. "It's okay. It's not going to be loads of fun around here for awhile." He didn't see the pained expression that filled Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It...it was a really nice party yesterday. I had loads of fun being with you this weekend," she said as earnestly as she could.

Harry gave her a brief smile before lowering his gaze again. "Yeah, it was brilliant, wasn't it? Sorry it all had to end so badly."

The small brunette sighed and leaned over to give him a tight squeeze before making her way over to the door. She turned back to him as she went to open the knob. "It will all work out okay, Harry. He really does love you, you know. Anyone could see it."

Harry's chest tightened at the reminder. He nodded at her sadly as she left.

"I know, Hermione. That's the problem," he said to no one.

*************************************************

In his study, Sirius sat in his favorite armchair, his eyes closed, his right hand raised to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose.

The house was finally quiet. Poppy and Albus had examined Ron and found him to be completely unharmed except for a little exhaustion. The mentally induced torture from the grove had left him a little weak and he was keeping his eyes closed and resting. Sirius suspected it had more to do with the boy's desire to not have to face his host or his irate mother rather than actually suffering from any lingering effects. Molly and Arthur had appeared quickly after being summoned with the sharp tongued mum quickly going from blind panic over her son's well being to raged apologetic to Sirius for the boy's disobedience. As angry as he was, Sirius didn't envy Ron when his mother got finished with him.

Remus had left a few minutes ago to portkey with Hermione back to France. He wouldn't be returning this evening as he sensed it was going to be a rough night in the Black-Potter household. Hermione was still shooting Sirius pleading looks as Remus put his arms around her for the trip and he had actually felt guilty enough to look away.

He looked at the clock sadly. Harry surely had had enough time to get washed and changed by now. With a heavy heart, he slowly stood and transfigured a nearby book into another paddle. He hated this. He absolutely hated punishing his godson. But Harry had not left him with much choice. He had been very specific about what would happen if Harry went into the grove against his wishes and he knew that it was important to provide consistency in the boy's upbringing. Unwillingly, he began the slow trek up to Harry's room, dreading the moment he arrived.

He knocked briefly on the door before entering. Harry was still sitting in the same spot on his bed, but he was wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants and his hair was wet, most likely from a quick bath. His godson didn't acknowledge his entry and that stoked the anger that Sirius had simmering inside of him a little. _He could at least look remorseful_, he thought bitterly. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to the boy. Harry didn't acknowledge that either. He felt his frustration returning with a vengeance.

"Harry, Hermione told me what happened this afternoon. What do you have to say for yourself?" he prompted, his voice tinged with irate disbelief.

Harry didn't say a word. He just shifted a little further from his godfather's side as he turned his head away. There was nothing he could say. Maybe Sirius, who had laid so much on the line to protect the lives of his own friends, would understand what he was going through, but there was no way Harry was going to remind his godfather of his inability to save his parents. He had already done too much to hurt the man to bring up painful memories.

Sirius couldn't believe it. He was deeply wounded by Harry's refusal to answer for his actions and his gross disrespect of his guardian. He didn't know what to make of it. He never would have thought that Harry could treat him so callously.

"You have nothing to say to me? Nothing _at all_?" he demanded with real hurt in his voice. Harry made a little choking sound, but Sirius couldn't see the anguish in the boy's eyes as he answered.

"No sir."

Sirius gave up. He was just so pained by the whole ordeal. Obviously Harry just didn't care that he had worried him so badly. He didn't seem to be remorseful at all that he had broken faith with the man who saw him as his entire reason to get up in the morning. Sirius pulled the paddle out of his pocket and sighed.

"Fine. Stand up, Harry. Let's get this over with."

Despondently, Harry obeyed and moved to stand next to Sirius' side. He didn't even hesitate before he laid himself across his godfather's lap, taking a large wad of his blanket into his left hand as he tried to steady himself.

Disbelieving at his godson's complete acquiescence, Sirius just shook his head at the sight of the boy lying down in front of him. Struggling to get a response, he decided to try one last ditch effort to get the boy's attention. He hesitated a quick second and then resolutely gripped the waistband of the plaid pajama bottoms and tugged them down to Harry's knees, baring the small bottom. He felt Harry gasp quickly and thought he finally might have reached him, but just as quickly he felt the boy exhale deeply and return to his motionless state. Saddened, he raised the paddle.

As Harry lay across his godfather's lap, he resolved to accept his punishment with as little fuss as possible. Even the unexpected baring had made him start in shock only for the briefest of seconds. He had not been expecting that at all, but he swallowed his pride and accepted it, feeling his neck and ears burn with the shame of it. If that is what Sirius thought he deserved, he would take it without complaint.

The sharp sting of the first swat brought fresh tears to his eyes, but he gripped the blanket tighter and forced himself to not cry out. He would endure this.

Watching the pink flush of color spread where he had landed the first swat of the paddle, Sirius choked a little in self loathing. Harry hadn't made a sound. Sirius strengthened his resolve and brought the paddle down again. Harry had twisted a little to the side, but he still maintained complete silence. He wasn't tense like had been the first time Sirius had spanked him. He just seemed to lay there and accept it. Sirius didn't know what to think of that. Was it just resignation that was compelling his godson to maintain his cool composure? Was he really not bothered at all?

He landed four more swats, all with the same lack of response. Only the darkening pink imprinting itself onto Harry's backside attested to any effect the spanking was having. Feeling a little sick to his stomach, Sirius brought the paddle down another four times, more sharply this time. The skin was now glowing a soft red, but Harry had still not made a sound. No cries, no movements, not even the tensing of his shoulders from trying to hold back his tears. Nothing.

This wasn't right. The boy wasn't learning anything from this. Sirius just felt like he was beating him, not disciplining him. Disgusted, he threw the paddle on the bed and yanked the bottoms back up to Harry's waist.

"Alright, Harry. That's enough," he said tiredly, as he reached underneath the boy's arms and hefted him up into a standing position. He genuinely didn't know what else to do.

When he had Harry standing upright he saw, to his horror, that his godson's face was coated in tears, his nose running and his eyes horribly red rimmed and completely distraught. He felt an immediate pang of self-loathing as he berated himself for not paying better attention. The look on Harry's face shattered his heart into a million pieces.

"Oh, little one. Come here," he sputtered as he held his arms out. Harry hiccuped involuntarily as he turned his face away. Springing to his feet, Sirius reached over and started to put his arms around his distressed boy.

"NO!" Harry cried sharply as he pulled himself out of reach. Sirius felt as if he had all the air knocked out of him at the rebuff. Harry had never refused to be held before and the action stung him deeply. He took a deep breath as he thought that the boy might just be a little embarrassed over having had his bottom bared, so he tried again, only to have Harry jerk away even further.

"No, please don't," the weeping boy said quietly now. His shoulders heaved with the sobs he couldn't control.

Sirius felt like he had been punched in the stomach. His mind spun with rejection and hurt. The idea that his beloved godson would no longer let him embrace him wounded him so deeply he was finding it hard to breath.

"Harry...please," he croaked, desperate for the boy to turn around. He saw Harry hug his arms around his own chest, refusing to turn.

"Please, Sirius. Please just leave me alone," he sobbed, his voice thick with tears.

Sirius swallowed hard trying desperately to breath. Extremely hurt and confused, he waited a moment and then slowly sauntered to the door. Pausing briefly, he turned.

"I love you, Harry. Very much. Always." Sadly, he walked through the door and closed it softly behind him.

Standing in the middle of the room, Harry burst into deep gut wrenching sobs as he slid to the floor. Lying there in abject misery, he wanted nothing more than to feel the comfort of his godfather's strong arms around him again.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thanks for all the reviews everyone! To make up for the craziness that has been going on with this site lately, I'm giving you a double chapter. I didn't want to leave you hanging in case I couldn't post again for some reason! Hope you enjoy it!

*********************************************

In the black darkness of his bedroom, Sirius shot up in fright. His face and neck were covered in sweat and chest was heaving. He pushed a hand through his hair and found it slick with moisture. With pinpricks of colored light interfering with his vision, he sat still for a minute to compose himself. Slowly, the wave of panic receded and his breathing returned to normal.

He wasn't at all surprised to have had the recurring nightmare tonight. After everything that had happened this afternoon, it was to be expected. Of course, such a blunt reminder of that long ago incident only strengthened the gripping panic of his night terror. So much so that he could actually still taste the caustic remains of the sickly sweet butterbeer scented air against the back of his throat.

As usual, his first truly conscious thought had immediately gone to Harry. He felt a pain, similar to what a knife in the chest must feel like, stab him unexpectedly. He wanted to go to his godson and check on him like he always did after the dream, but tonight he hesitated for a moment. For the first time he felt as if his presence might be truly unwanted in his godson's room and it crushed him.

He only gave it a split second of thought before swinging his legs around to the edge of his bed. Wanted or not, he was going to make sure that his Harry was okay.

He took a brief second to splash his face with water and then briskly made his way to his godson's room. He paused, just a fraction of a second, to listen for any noise that might indicate whether or not the boy was asleep and he heard nothing. Gently pushing the door open, he saw the small figure curled up on the bed. He frowned at the sight. He had often come in to check on Harry during the night and he never slept in that kind of position. Usually the boy sprawled out as much as possible, throwing his bedcovers and pillows every which way.

In silent long strides, he crossed the room quickly and stopped short to stare at the motionless figure on the bed. Harry's breathing was even, but he didn't look peaceful. His pale face was pinched, his nose swollen and red, even his cheeks had streaks of tears that didn't quite look dry on them. Sirius sighed deeply. He felt so lost and helpless. He had wanted so much to comfort the boy.

It hadn't been like this the last time he had spanked Harry. Yes, that event had been hard on both of them, but when it was over, it had been over. He had been able to take Harry into his arms and comfort both of them when the deed had been done. This time, the whole thing just felt so wrong and Sirius didn't know why.

Was his godson angry at him for smacking him in front of his friends? Possibly, but he hadn't done it intentionally to embarrass him. Honestly, with all the worry and commotion, he had truly forgotten that they had even been there. Was he upset that Sirius had spanked him with his pants down? Well, that was possible too, but Sirius didn't really think so. Harry's attitude had already been dissociative before the spanking had even started. And, quite frankly, although he detested the necessity of such an action, Sirius didn't necessarily feel _guilty_ about spanking him. Harry had deserved it and it hadn't even been as firm as his first one had been for a much less severe offense.

So, what had happened?

He didn't have any answers to the questions raging inside of him. All he knew was that he wanted to hold his boy in his arms and tell him that he loved him and would always take care of him. Not being able to comfort him after he had had to punish him was a punishment for Sirius too.

Sirius looked over at Harry's desk and was not surprised to see the uneaten tray of food sitting there. He had come up at dinnertime to tell Harry that he could come down and eat with him, but the boy had already gone to bed and he had not wanted to wake him. It could very well be that he was tired and overwhelmed from what had turned out to be a very long weekend. So, he had had Dobby send up a tray in case his godson had woken up and was hungry. Apparently, he had not.

Returning his gaze to the sleeping boy, his heart hurt over the forlorn look the boy had even as he slumbered. He would have to find some way to get through to him. It was killing him to see his beloved child in such pain.

Sighing deeply, he pulled the bedcovers up a little around Harry's chest. He bent over and gently brushed a few stray hairs from Harry's forehead before placing a soft kiss near the scar. He whispered a very quiet "I love you" before standing back up and retreating back to his own room, heart heavy, knowing that sleep would not come easy tonight.

****************************************

When Harry heard his godfather close the door as he left his bedroom, he opened his eyes. The tears that had been falling fairly steadily all evening threatened again and he hastily brushed them away with the back of his hand, annoyed that he couldn't seem to stop crying like a toddler. Sirius didn't know how often Harry was actually awake when his godfather made one of his nocturnal visits. Harry loved the warmth and comfort he felt as his godfather gently fussed over the state of his blankets and pillows before kissing him good night. At his age, Harry knew he should be embarrassed by such attention, but he loved it just the same. He liked to think that it was something that his Mum or Dad would have done regularly as he grew up.

Now, especially, the visit was even more of a comfort than normal. Harry didn't feel really guilty about the love Sirius showed him while he thought that Harry was asleep. After all, Harry wasn't actively doing anything that would prompt Sirius to feel as though he should show some affection. He was just sleeping, after all. Besides which, since Harry had sworn off receiving any affection from Sirius while he was "awake", he needed the night time solace even more. He still felt guilty about it, as he should be denying himself all such comforts, but he just couldn't bring himself to reveal his conscious state and halt the quiet visits. He needed to know, on some level, that he was still loved.

He rolled over and felt the small last lingering discomfort from the paddling he had received earlier. A lump formed in his throat as he thought about what had happened. He had been almost wounded by the brevity of it. It had even been shorter than the first one he had been given which didn't make any sense to him. It was almost as if Sirius didn't even think it was worth his time to properly punish him for what he had done. Not that it hadn't hurt because, really, it had. Harry had been surprised by how much more the swats stung when they were smacking against a bare bottom. Under other circumstances, he knew that he would have been wailing at the top of his lungs. As it was, he had almost chewed a hole through his cheek as he bit down to keep from protesting.

But then, Sirius had just given up and pulled him to his feet. Harry had desperately wanted to bury his face into his godfather's chest and cry it out. He so wanted Sirius to hold him and rub his back and tell him that he forgave him. But that was what had stopped Harry from letting him hold him.

Sirius _would_ forgive him. He might still be upset about it, but he would forgive Harry, and Harry knew that he didn't deserve to be forgiven. Nor did he deserve to have his godfather lavish love and attention on him when he was such an unworthy child. It had almost killed him to do it, but he had finally stopped his godfather from embracing him.

It was just better that way.

********************************************

When Sirius walked into the dining room for breakfast the next morning, he was surprised to see that Harry was already seated at the table. His godson was dressed neatly in a polo shirt and khaki pants and, what seemed to be, his school shoes. Sirius paused, in mid stride, a little shocked. Harry was strictly a T-shirt and jeans kind of boy and, so far, had only worn the dressier clothes that his godfather had insisted on buying him the day of his birthday. He didn't really know what to make of the boy's attire.

Taking his place at the head of the table, he gave Harry a warm, if confused, smile.

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry raised his head briefly. There was no trace of emotion on his face and the look of it caused his godfather's smile to falter a bit.

"Good morning, sir."

Sirius frowned. _Good morning, _SIR? What did _that _mean?

He decided to ignore Harry's unusual use of the honorific for a moment and make light conversation to see if it would ease the heavy mood that already seemed to settle in the room.

"You look nice this morning. Any special reason?" he asked gently, still smiling.

"I'm ready for my Transfiguration lesson," he answered, rather cryptically his godfather thought.

_What does his lesson have to do with the change in attire? He's never been asked to dress for it before._

Sirius was genuinely perplexed. They had always tried to make Harry's lessons as comfortable as possible. Even his more formal Occlumency lessons had not required anything special in his presentation.

"Harry, you don't need to dress up for your lessons, you know. After breakfast, why don't you put on something a little less restrictive?"

Harry dropped his eyes to his lap. "I'm fine, thank you," he responded quietly as Sirius raked his hair in frustration.

This morning was already not going well.

Their breakfast appeared before them then, and Sirius was surprised to see Harry tucking into his hot cereal without a word of complaint. There was no mucking about as he ate which was highly unusual. Even as he was good humored about it, he still always fussed a little. This morning...nothing. Sirius sighed.

"Harry...about yesterday," he started and then quickly stopped when Harry scrunched up his eyes and dropped his spoon into the bowl with a loud _clatter_. He immediately sensed his godson tensing up which is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He wanted to talk about what happened to ease the tension between them, not make it worse. He reached over to put a comforting hand on Harry's now empty spoon hand which was twitching slightly on top of the table. To his chagrin, Harry pulled it away before he got too close to it. Hurt, Sirius pulled back and rested his hand back in his lap and let out a deep breath.

"Okay, Harry. It's okay. Never mind," he said, very sadly.

In complete silence, the two finished breakfast.

***********************************************

A large raincloud had settled over their little household and Sirius didn't know what to do about it. His morning lesson with his godson had gone well, academically speaking. Harry paid rapt attention to the material that he was being tutored in. He participated fully, asking the appropriate questions, answering politely when spoken to. His intense concentration resulted in a successful transfiguration of a bottle brush into a jumper. However, Sirius was deeply concerned. Part of the endearing spark that made his godson _Harry _was missing, and it was the part that Sirius loved about him the most. He missed the sparkle in the vivid green eyes, the little frown of concentration when he was thinking really hard and just the awkward, jerky little movements made by a teen growing into an ever changing body, like a young colt testing out his legs for the first time.

Harry was acting like a complete stranger to him now. He couldn't fault the behavior, technically. The boy was being nothing but polite and attentive. He just wasn't being himself. What did one do in this kind of situation? Was it simply a case of a bruised ego that was turning his godson into what the Muggles would refer to as a "Stepford child"? Against his better judgment, Sirius decided to just let it go for the meantime. Remus was coming by for tea later and he would ask his opinion.

***********************************************

"I don't know what to do with him, Moony," Sirius sighed as he poured a steaming cup from the recently repaired pot. "I could take sulking after what happened, but this isn't a sulk. I don't know what this is."

Remus took the offered cup and settled back into his chair. He sat thoughtfully for a brief moment as he quietly sipped, his face a mask of contemplation. Sirius had explained everything to him. He could see the hurt in the other man's eyes when he described Harry's repeated rebuffs at Sirius' attempts to give affection.

"He's an adolescent, Padfoot. Their moods change from one thing to the next in the flash of an eye. Have you tried talking to him again?"

Sirius took a deep breath, his eyes pained. "Yes, twice. Every time I try, he tenses up and goes completely pale. It scares me to see him like that. Do you think I really traumatized him? I'm really worried. I mean, what should I have done? I couldn't just pretend that nothing happened, could I?"

Remus shook his head. "No, you couldn't ignore his defiance. And from what you tell me, you didn't even punish him as firmly as you did after the Hogsmeade trip, so I don't know why he would be traumatized this time. Maybe he is still just a little shaken up by his experience inside the grove."

Sirius nodded slowly and took a sip of his tea. He absently rubbed his thumb over the gold filagree of the cup as he pondered the possibility of any long term effects of exposure to the poisonous trees. He had spent much more time in there than Harry had and he didn't suffer from a radical personality change. He was desperately hoping that Harry had not been exposed to something harsher inside there than Sirius had.

Remus leaned back towards the table and gently set his cup down as he gave his long time friend a comforting pat on the arm.

"Keep an eye on him for the next day or so. I'm sure he'll snap out of it," he said as comfortingly as he could.

_In the meantime, I'll speak to him myself,_ he thought to himself, a little cross at the boy's treatment of his godfather.

*********************************************************

Harry was already awake before the sun had peeked into his windows the next morning. He turned over to his side and hugged the pillow next to him as he willed himself to get up and face another day of his godfather's disappointed looks.

He was trying, he really was.

He had put on some of his nicest clothes yesterday to show Sirius that he respected his lessons enough to take then as seriously as he would if he were at Hogwarts. He had been on his best behavior and used his best manners all day. He had worked really hard at his lesson to please his godfather. He even kept himself in the library all day to study for next week. He wasn't sure how much more he could do to show Sirius that he wanted to be obedient and not a disappointment, but his godfather still looked sad.

Sirius hadn't even grounded him like he had told him that he would if he went into the grove. Maybe he didn't feel like he should even bother. After all, Harry just went ahead and did want he wanted to anyway. Maybe Sirius felt he didn't even need to go through the trouble of a reprimand if Harry was just going to disobey him. So, Harry grounded himself. He put the Firebolt away in the cupboard, confined himself to the library for the day and went up to bed at eight o'clock.

Harry would show his godfather that he felt real remorse for his defiance and then, maybe, Sirius would realize that he was worth the trouble.

He got out of bed and washed up. Silently, he padded over to his wardrobe and pulled out another set of nice clothes. He would keep this up as long as he had to.

********************************************************

Remus sat with the nattily dressed boy in the library after taking breakfast with the two morose and visibly tired members of the household. Something was definitely broken between the two of them and Remus was determined to get to the bottom of it. At the table, Sirius had attempted to bend down and kiss the top of his godson's head as he left them after the meal. Harry, sensing his approach, had ducked gently out of the way. Remus had choked up at the look of hurt on his friend's face, but Sirius had pushed it aside quickly and squared his shoulders as he bid them a pleasant morning. What Sirius didn't see, and Remus did, was the look of sadness on Harry's face after his godfather had left the room. Not fear, not anger, _sadness_.

Whatever this was, it ran deep.

He had tried to broach the subject of what had happened Monday afternoon with Harry and received the same tense rebuff that Sirius had described, so he was fairly sure that it wasn't Sirius that was the problem. Harry sat quietly at the table, hands in his lap, waiting for the lesson to begin. He had a placid look on his face as if he could wait all day until it was convenient for his old professor to begin the instructions.

After giving the matter much thought, Remus decided to do something that could very well upset Sirius even more than he already was. Although he knew that it was not his place to tell Harry what he was about to tell him, Remus could no longer stand by and watch the two people he cared most about in the world continue to suffer.

Harry needed to know _exactly_ how much his godfather loved him.

****

"Harry, put your book away. We're going to veer off course a little with today's lesson," Remus said casually, startling the boy out of his blank demeanor. Obediently, Harry closed his DADA text book and sat up straight to give his professor his full attention.

"Since we missed Charms on Monday," he continued, noticing the small shift in Harry's demeanor at the mention of _The Day_, "I thought we would have a lesson that would combine a charm with something that could most definitely be considered a defense. Have you ever heard of the _Jacturius Charm_?"

"No, sir." Harry shook his head, his face showing a small interested expression.

Pleased to have gotten the boy's full attention, Remus smiled and crossed his arms casually as he leaned against the table.

"The _Jacturius Charm, _Harry, is the magical spell used when the head of a wizarding family has a person sealed as their heir." He paused, waiting for the statement to sink in.

"But sir," Harry frowned and knitted his eyebrows in thought, "why do you need a charm to do that? Isn't it just a matter of writing a will that names the person as an heir? And how is it considered a defense?"

Remus smiled at the quick understanding. "Good, Harry. Very good. Why, indeed." He moved around the table and sat down directly across from the boy to better judge his facial expressions.

"In wizarding families, there are certainly documents that are filed with the Ministry declaring who is going to be the _material _heir to an estate, just like in the Muggle world. Not all families bother with the official sealing. As a matter of fact, many of them don't. It's not a simple matter of declaring an heir. There is risk involved in doing so."

"What kind of risk, sir? What are the benefits?" Harry was genuinely intrigued by the idea and its ramifications.

"Well, first of all, the charm can only be done once in a lifetime. If the head of a family chooses to invoke the sealing, their choice can never be undone. As sad as it sounds, that means that should something ever happen to the original heir, there could never be another one and everything would be lost irrevocably. It's quite a risk to take if a head of house has more than one possible material heir."

Harry nodded, understanding and waiting for Remus to continue.

"Sometimes, however, the risk is taken because of the benefits of the sealing. The benefits are not without risks of their own, however. When a head of house is sealed to an heir, they pledge their very magical essence to the well being of that heir." He paused, seeing the confused look in the vivid green eyes. "That means that the head of house is bound to protect their heir, at all costs, throughout the head's entire lifetime on pain of losing their magic completely if they fail. The benefit being that, should the head lose their life in defense of their heir, the heir inherits all of the head's magical essence as well as their material possessions and familial standing."

Harry sat at the table, gobsmacked by the enormity of the sacrifice that the charm required. Playing games with their magic was something that wizards _did not_ do. He was already reeling before Remus spoke his next words.

"You should know that your father did this for you. It's one of the reasons that you are as powerful a wizard as you are for your age. Your mother's sacrifice gave you blood protection. Your father's sacrifice made you a stronger wizard."

Harry's breath caught. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised by his father's sacrifice. What he knew of his parents, he knew that they had loved him very much. Of course, it had also cost them their lives. Would he ever be able to live up to the expectations of what he was supposed to become knowing what it had cost them? But that is what parents did, right? Parents were supposed to love the children that they brought into the world enough to die for them. His parents had, after all. Even the Dursleys would probably do that for their little Diddikins and they were _awful_ people.

He nodded at Remus as he processed these thoughts. "So, I got my father's magic, then? Because he did this?"

Carefully gauging the boy's reaction, Remus decided to go all the way with the story.

"Yes, you did. Your father did it for you just before he and your mother went into hiding." He paused. "And then Sirius did it for you a few weeks ago during his Hogsmeade trip."

Harry's mind was reeling and he began to hyperventilate as he took in the context of the words. It was even worse than he thought. His godfather had bet his very magical essence on Harry's safety and Harry had wantonly endangered himself without any regard for what it would do to his godfather. As he struggled to breath, Remus panicked as he watched Harry's face go ashen, fearing that the boy might force himself to pass out.

They heard running in the hallway coming towards them as the library door was crashed open and Sirius raced over to the table, a square piece of parchment gripped tightly in his hand.

"Harry! Remus? What's wrong? What happened?" he demanded, his eyes wild with worry.

Upon seeing his godfather enter the room, Harry jumped up and fled, brushing past the two worried men without looking back as he pounded up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

The frightened godfather turned a vicious look at his friend. "What the bloody hell was that? What happened?"

Sadly, Remus sat down wearily in the chair he had just vacated and sighed deeply.

"_That_ was me telling your godson about the _Jacturius Charm_, Sirius."

Sirius plopped down into Harry's chair and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Oh, Moony. You didn't."

"I did," the werewolf said forcibly. "He needed to know how much you care for him. You certainly weren't going to and he has the right to know exactly how your decisions affect him and how his decisions affect you. That's what families _do_, Sirius. Since I am having a hard time believing that he would recklessly go off and face the darkness in that grove after you had explained to him what it did, I thought he needed to realize that his actions have more serious consequences than getting a spanking. He needed perspective, Sirius."

Remus didn't fail to notice the change in Sirius' facial expression. The man looked almost guilty.

"What, Sirius? What's wrong?"

Clearing his throat a little, Sirius spoke softly, his eyes downcast in realization. "I..I never really told him about what would happen if he went in there, Remus. I mean, I told him how I would punish him for doing it, but I never actually told him what the grove would do to him if he went in. I didn't want him to think about the evil that lurked in there."

Remus stood up and slammed his hand down on the table. "_Merlin's Furry Cupcakes**,**_ Sirius! What on _Earth_ were you thinking_? _Do you mean to tell me that you let a fourteen year old boy live within shouting distance of one of the darkest scourges of the wizarding world and you _didn't_ tell him what the actual dangers were?"

Sirius groaned and leaned back into the chair. "I didn't want him to have to think about the fact that he had a rather large, living, breathing source of an endless supply of the Cruciatus Curse yards away from his bedroom window. Doesn't the boy have enough to be getting on with?"

Still seething, but attempting to regain a semblance of calm, Remus sat down and took a deep breath. "Sirius, Harry is not an ordinary boy. Not only does he have real dangers seeking him out on a regular basis, but he has inherited his father's, _and his godfather's_," he stressed with a scowl, "bad habit of looking for trouble on his own. If you are to adequately protect him, you need to be open and honest with him about where real danger lurks. You may want to shield him, Padfoot, but he needs to know. You can help him deal with it, but you can't keep it from him."

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose again, defeated. "I know, Moony. You're right."

After a long moment, the weary godfather pushed himself up out of the chair. "I have to talk to him, Remus. We have got to get this sorted out."

"I agree," Remus said, vigorously nodding his head. "And Sirius," he called, causing the other man to pause, "he needs to know what happened to you in there as well."

Sirius took a very deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling noisily. He gave his friend a curt nod and then stalked out of the room.

**********************************

In his room, Harry had thrown himself across the bed, devastated by the news and disgusted with himself. He didn't think it was possible to feel any worse about himself than he had the other day but, apparently, it was. Not only did Sirius take him in, provide a wonderful home for him, give him everything he could want, take care of him and love him unconditionally, he had actually gambled his entire magical essence on Harry's safety, following in the footsteps of Harry's own father.

Harry reeled with the realization that Sirius could never do it for a son of his own now that he had done so for Harry. How much sacrifice was the man planning to make for him? It was all just so overwhelming. Throughout his entire life, Harry had never had anyone do anything for him and now, over the course of just a few months, he had been given everything. And how did he repay it? By acting like a complete prat.

His head ached monstrously and he thought about the ramifications of his choices. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and waste away so that he never had to be a bother to his kind godfather ever again. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely heard the soft rapping on his bedroom door.

"Harry? It's Sirius. May I come in?" his godfather asked quietly. Which was kind of unusual, as Sirius usually just knocked and then entered, knowing that he was always welcome. Harry felt a deep pain in his chest as he realized that he had made his beloved godfather feel unwelcome. The guilt started to crush him again.

"Yes," he said softly, but loud enough for the man to hear.

His godfather entered the room and tentatively walked over to the bed. He approached Harry as one would approach an unknown potential enemy. Slowly, cautiously, careful to make no sudden or threatening movements. Harry's breathing hitched from the pain of having made his godfather afraid of coming near him. That had not been his intention at all.

Sirius raked his hand through his hair nervously. Harry could see that he was trying to figure out how to broach the topic that he had obviously come up to talk about and was failing utterly. The boy turned over onto his side to face his godfather more fully. He would give Sirius the proper respect and attention to anything he had to say.

"Harry we really need to talk about what happened the other day."

_Anything except that._

Harry quickly started to turn back over, but was shocked into stopping by his godfather's loud and angry voice.

"Harry! Stop that! Turn around and face me," he ordered crossly. Obediently, Harry turned back around, but he was already starting to go into a panic from the sharpness of the words and he scrunched his eyes closed even as he returned to his original position.

"Open your eyes, Harry and look and me," Sirius continued firmly. Slowly, Harry did as he was told and tentatively turned his gaze back upon his godfather. He willed himself to face the man regardless of what he had come to say.

"That's better. Thank you," his godfather said, much more gently. He was giving Harry a small sad smile and Harry felt himself relax just a bit. He waited patiently as Sirius seemed to gather courage to speak again. Finally he did.

"I don't know how to fix this, Harry. I can not apologize for punishing you. You deserved it. But, I have to tell you that it would crush me if you were afraid of me now because of something I felt I needed to do. Every time you pull away from me it just breaks my heart. I don't know what I would do if you hated me because I was just trying to keep you safe. You have to tell me what you are thinking, so we can try to find a way to get past this. "

Sirius was breathing heavily and he seemed sad, so sad and lost as he finished speaking, that Harry's stomach churned violently over the realization that his actions of the past few days had given his godfather exactly the wrong idea. There was no denying that when the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Break-His-Godfather's-Heart mucked things up, he did it utterly. He had never seen his tall strong godfather looking so forlorn and helpless before and the knowledge that he was responsible for it, finally broke him out of his own pity party. He jumped up from his bed and slammed into his godfather's body with such force he almost toppled the unsuspecting man completely over.

"I don't hate you, Sirius! I don't. I hate myself. I've been such a disappointment to you and I don't know how I can make it up to you," he sobbed into Sirius' broad chest.

Shocked and elated at the same time, Sirius fiercely gripped the trembling child he had not held for days as close to himself as he could. He buried his head into the thick mess of black hair and breathed deeply, smelling the familiar clean scent of the shampoo that Harry used. It was like a soothing balm on a fiery burn. His shoulders started to shudder as he realized just how much he missed his godson during the last few days. Idly, he wondered how parents stood it when they sent their children off to school for months at a time. His very soul ached to have the boy he loved so much near him. It was impossible to love Harry any more than if he shared the same blood with him.

Harry clung desperately to him as if his very life depended on it as he sobbed incoherently. Sirius, holding back tears of his own, sensed that the boy would need this comfort for a while. It had been several days coming after all. Even though he knew that Harry was far too old to be carried, the boy seemed to resist any suggestion to move from where they were standing, so finally, Sirius lifted him up and brought him over to the bed. It was while he was holding the boy that Sirius really took in exactly how small Harry was for his age and he spared a precious moment to curse the gods who had brought the Dursleys into existence.

Sirius held him tightly, never letting up for a second as his godson released all of his pent up emotions. He rocked him gently, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words as he tried to calm him enough to speak. Harry sobbed for almost a full half hour before the hicupping began and Sirius knew that he was slowly relaxing. When he felt Harry fully lean against the damp spot he had made on Sirius' shoulder, his godfather knew that it was probably time to try to begin the conversation again. He tightened his grip around the small frame protectively and took a deep breath.

"You, young man, are not a disappointment to me. No..now shush, I mean it," he quieted Harry when he went to protest. "Let me speak for a minute and then I will listen to you as long as you would like me to. I may have been disappointed by your behavior the other day, but I am never disappointed in you. I could not imagine a more perfect godson for myself than you are, Harry. You are kind and loving, brave and strong. You're a good boy Harry. You're not perfect, but I don't expect you to be. No one can be and you shouldn't try so hard. You'll only end up unhappy with yourself. Don't hate yourself, Harry. I love you just as you are."

Harry took a moment to absorb everything his godfather had just said to him. They were words he had wanted to hear all his life from a parental figure. Truly Sirius could read him like a book as he once again did what Harry needed for him to do. Harry was such an idiot. The past few days when he was denying himself the comfort of Sirius' hugs, he was hurting the man he loved as a father even more badly than Harry was hurting himself and it made him sick.

He sat up in Sirius' lap, feeling a bit silly and childish as he brushed away his tears with the back of his hand. If his fellow classmates and the rest of the wizarding world could see him now, they would laugh themselves silly at any notion that this immature mess was destined to be the savior of their world. He turned to look at his godfather's kind and tired face and knew that he owed him the full truth of what he had done the other day. As reluctant as he was to admit it, it would make him feel better to finally get if off of his chest.

"Sirius, about what I did the other day, in the grove," he started, his voice quivering. Sirius gently patted his back, trying to ease the guilt he felt radiating from the small shaking frame.

"It's okay. I know you're sorry about that," he comforted in a low soothing voice. Harry sat up a bit more abruptly and his face became anguished.

"That's just it, Sirius. I'm _not _sorry." Harry looked away in misery as he waited for his godfather's anger at his admission. He sneaked a glance at the man's face and only saw confusion as he tried to figure out exactly what his godson was trying to say to him.

"What?"

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to finish the admission. "I'm not sorry I went into the grove. I'm sorry that I had to disobey you, but Ron was in trouble and I needed to help him. He's my best friend, Sirius. There was no way that I could not try to get him out. I wanted to make sure that he was okay," he finished miserably. He closed his eyes and waited for Sirius to rebuke him for his foolish actions.

"Of course you did, Harry. I wouldn't expect anything different from you. You are your father's son, after all."

Harry opened his eyes and stared at his godfather in shock. This was definitely not the response he had been expecting. "You're not mad at me for that?" he asked, disbelievingly.

Sirius shook his head slowly. "Of course not. One of the things that makes you _you_, Harry, is the fact that you are such a fierce friend. Your father would have done the same thing for any one of us during our Marauder days and I would have done the same for him." Sirius took Harry's hand in his and gripped it tightly.

"I'm upset with you because you disobeyed me. Not because you did something I told you not to do, but because you did so, without knowing how much danger you were putting yourself into." He saw the confused look on the boys face and struggled to clarify.

"I told you the grove was dangerous, but you didn't know how it was dangerous. Yet you charged in there headstrong, damning all consequences. I'm upset because you didn't think before you did something that turned out to be very foolish. By the time Remus and I got there, I had to worry about rescuing you as well as Ron because you didn't know what you were facing and I knew that you would have no chance in there on your own."

Harry was slowly beginning to comprehend the gravity of his error, but it was really hit home when his godfather said, "What if I could only save one of you? How would you have felt if I only rescued you and had to leave Ron to die because you plowed head first into a situation you knew nothing about?"

Harry shook his head violently against the implication. He had not thought of that outcome at all.

"You shouldn't save me, Sirius. If that had happened, you should save Ron and leave me. Ron has parents and brothers and a sister who love him and would miss him." He clenched his teeth and kept his head shaking back and forth as he scrunched his eyes shut. Sirius reached over and stopped the violent movements, taking Harry's chin into his had and giving the boy a small shake to open his eyes.

"I will always come for _you_ first, Harry. You are _my_ child. I would love you and miss you." Overcome, Harry burrowed his face back into his godfather's shoulder.

"I was right here, Harry. Willing to help you if you needed it. When Ron went into the grove, I might have been upset, but I would have done everything I could to help you. You are not alone anymore, son. It doesn't make you any less brave to ask for help. Sometimes being brave means admitting when you are in over your head and seeking out those that can rectify a dangerous situation instead of trying to do it by yourself."

He felt Harry exhale deeply and nod a few jerky nods against his shoulder. It was enough for now and they sat in silence, letting the long overdue peace between them comfort them both.

******************************

"I was ten the summer the entire Black family had our annual gathering here at Celestial Court."

It was early evening and Sirius was sitting on the couch in the library. Harry was lying down next to him, legs spread out, his head on a pillow in Sirius' lap. Following Remus' advice, Sirius had decided to tell Harry about that awful day the summer he was ten years old. The event which, to this day, filled him with such dread that he still had nightmares about it. He had already apologized to his godson for not telling him the full horror of what was waiting in the grove. They had agreed to use the next DADA lesson to talk about it fully.

"My Uncle Alphard had given us the same warning about the grove that I gave you and your friends. Like Ron, my younger brother Regulus just seemed to have an inexplicable fascination with the place. That happens sometimes. Some people feel the pull of it much more strongly than others. We had been here for a week and already I had had to chase him away at least a dozen times."

Sirius paused as Harry shifted a bit. His godson turned onto his side and Sirius patted his hip gently as he tried to make himself comfortable. He was a little tense, sensing that this conversation was upsetting his godfather a great deal.

"My cousin Bellatrix was here with her family, too. We never got along. If ever there was a dark being, it was Bella. I despised her. Still do as a matter of fact. The wardens of Azkaban thought it amusing to put our cells close together. I swear, you can feel the evil of her dark magic just radiating off of her body. She was just the same when we were children."

Sirius choked a little at the memory and then smiled a bit as he realized that Harry was gently patting his knee in comfort. The boy had such a big heart.

"One day, Bellatrix found Regulus by the grove's entrance and dared him to go inside. She knew he was fascinated by it and that it wouldn't take much to convince him. A couple of sweet words and he walked right in. I was on my way to look for him when I saw her coming up the path from the back. She...very happily told me where I could find my little brother. I panicked. I was supposed to be watching him, but I had gotten distracted inside and lost track of him for just a few moments. It was enough. I ran down to the grove and I saw him, much as you saw Ron, looking like he was in extreme pain. I didn't listen to my uncle when he told us that he should be summoned if anyone went in there. I just ran right in. I couldn't think of doing anything other than saving my little brother."

Harry felt Sirius' breathing hitch and he looked up at his godfather's distraught face at the memory. Wanting to comfort him, he snuggled a bit closer and felt Sirius snake an arm around his shoulders, gripping him tightly like a lifeline.

"I don't have to tell you what happened when I walked in there. I was blinded by the shower of blooms. I wasn't expecting that. You didn't see it from the outside. It really is quite a powerful illusion. I knew that I had to find Regulus. He was so little and it was my fault for not keeping better track of him. I screamed for him for what seemed like hours. Time has no meaning in there, you know."

Harry nodded at the memory. At the time, he had felt like hours had passed, not seconds.

"My screams came out strangled, like my voice was actually far away and then I was losing myself to this strange euphoria and forgot all about my little brother. By the time the pain started, my father and my uncle had seen us inside and they were performing the counter curses to stop the trees from spinning. When they got us out, I was okay, but Regulus had been in there for much longer than I had and he was so small, so helpless."

Sirius shuddered. He didn't really want to go on, but he had promised Harry the whole story so he forced himself to continue.

"Regulus was unconscious for days. We weren't sure that he would ever fully recover. When the healers told my father what was going on, he whipped me viciously with a strap. I couldn't walk for two solid days. It was my fault that his little Regulus was hurt. As further punishment, my father forced me to go into the grove every day for the rest of our stay here to relive Regulus' pain for myself. It became a favorite of his after a while. Long after Regulus recovered, and especially after I was sorted into Gryffindor, whenever my father wanted to punish me, he would bring me here and force me inside."

Horrified, Harry sat up and looked at his godfather's face. Sirius had tears in his eyes, but he wasn't let them fall, his voice choked with emotion.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius," Harry said sincerely as he took his godfather's hand into his own. Sirius squeezed it tightly and then raised it to card his fingers through Harry's messy hair affectionately.

"It's okay. It's all in the past." He took a deep breath and Harry was surprised to see a small smile play around the corners of his mouth.

"It all worked out rather strangely, of course. This was my uncle's house. It took two people to get me out of the grove, you know. I'm not sure what I would have done if Remus had not been here. When I was forced in, my father would have my uncle help him when he felt I had been left in an appropriate amount of time. My uncle didn't approve of my father's methods. Unfortunately, my father was the eldest male of the senior branch of the family. My Uncle Alphard was a member of a junior line. He had to do what my father asked him upon pain of jeopardizing his own standing, so he really couldn't say no, no matter how much he wanted to. He got the last laugh though by making me his heir. I think he left me Celestial Court so that I could make sure that what happened to me could never happen to another boy. I would be the senior male, after all, and no one could force me to allow the same thing to happen."

He turned to Harry and gave the boy a small wink.

"Got himself blown off the family tree tapestry for it, too."

Harry burrowed himself further into Sirius' side. "I'm sorry about your father, Sirius. He sounds even worse than Uncle Vernon. My punishment was pretty light considering what you had to go through," he said sadly, feeling really sorry for the boy that his godfather had been.

Sirius chuckled softly and then cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, it was. I barely got started. But I knew something was wrong with you and I didn't have the heart to continue."

Harry sat back up, a little bit alarmed. "You...you aren't planning on finishing it, are you?" he asked nervously.

Sirius smiled to himself at the worried tone in the boy's voice and decided to tease him a little bit.

"Well...I don't know. I want to be sure that you learned something from it. Do _you_ think I should?" he asked in as firmly a voice as he could force himself, given his mirth.

Harry raised his eyebrows and swallowed hard, thinking that his godfather was on the level. He was having a moment of fear at the idea of his bottom being bared and paddled again. "If..if you think I deserve it, then maybe...yeah, you should. I guess," he finished lamely.

Sirius didn't have the heart to keep the ruse going. He pulled the boy into his embrace and laughed softly. "That's okay, Harry. I think you got spanked enough that day."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and put his head on his godfather's shoulder. He thought the matter was closed until the man spoke again.

"I'm sorry that I smacked you in front of your friends, Harry. Please believe me when I tell you that I was very upset and I wasn't thinking straight. I really had forgotten that they were behind me. I would never do anything intentionally to embarrass you and I should never have lifted my hand to you when I was in that state of mind. Trust me. It will never happen again."

Harry nodded his head. "It's okay. I _was_ embarrassed, but I did deserve it. I'm not mad at you. Really. It didn't even hurt that much."

Harry waited a moment and then turned up his face to give his godfather a nervous little look. "You told me that I was going to get grounded too. Are you still going to do that?"

Sirius waited a moment. He was hesitant to inflict further punishment on the boy when they had already been through enough for one ordeal, but he thought about it and realized that Harry needed him to be consistent. He had promised him punishment for doing what he had done and now he needed to follow through. He didn't need to be cruel about it though.

"Well," he started, giving it some thought, "even though you have been doing a great job of grounding yourself these past few days," he paused, catching the sheepish look on the boy's face, "I suppose that I should do something officially. I don't think it would kill you to have to give up your Firebolt until after the World Cup. The early bedtime wouldn't hurt either until we leave for the match. Do you think that is fair?" He looked down at the boy's anxious face and saw him grimace a little, but he nodded and returned the small grin.

"Yeah, that's fair, I suppose."

Harry caught the familiar twinkle in his godfather's eyes and decided to play with him a little. "It's a better punishment than finishing the spanking. You're complete pants at that. Ron owled me this morning and told me that he still can't sit down and I couldn't even feel mine the next day. Better stick with what you're good at, I think."

Sirius' eyes widened at his godson's cheek. "Well, you snarky little bugger. I'll show you who is pants at spanking!"

With that, he pulled the boy off of the couch and threw him over his shoulder. Standing, he reached up and soundly smacked the wiggling backside as Harry struggled to get away. Carrying him towards the door, he alternated between smacks and tickling the backs of Harry's knees, something that always threw his godson into a fit of the giggles. As Harry laughed uncontrollably, he squirmed trying to get down, but was unsuccessful against his godfather's much larger size and greater strength.

"Ow! C'mon, stop. Pleeease!" he howled as Sirius carried him up the stairs. Harry was fidgeting and laughing so hard, he could barely catch a breath. Sirius couldn't resist teasing him back.

"What was that you said about my spanking skills?" he snorted as he landed another smack. "Owwww. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're the greatest. You have the hardest hand in Britain, I swear...Owwww!" When they reached Harry's room, Sirius threw the boy unceremoniously onto his bed and proceeded to attack his ribs prompting even more giggles and desperate pleas for him to cease. Finally, he had mercy on the boy and gave him one more little smack.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, young man. Never tease about something like that." Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to regain his breath. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Sirius leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head. "Bath and then bed. I'll be up to say good night in a little while." He grabbed Harry's hands and hoisted him to his feet and pushed him a little towards the bathroom. "Okay, okay. I'm going already."

As he watched his godson shuffle to the bathroom, Sirius stood and thought about how much he loved the boy.

Two souls who had truly been alone now had each other, and they were very lucky indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay in updating. I caught some nasty little flu bug and I haven't been up to writing really. I was also thinking about whether or not to write this chapter. Some people have asked me if I was going to have The Weasleys and Sirius address Ron's involvement in the grove issue. I thought that it might be important for me to, but I'm not sure it really belongs at this place in the story. It might be throwing the tempo off a bit. Let me know what you think. I may pull it out and make it a one shot.

Thanks as usual to all of my reviewers. I'm really bad about not responding to each review individually but I really do appreciate all of them and they make my day. Enjoy and please let me know what you want me to do with this chapter.

******************************************

Ron Weasley was squirming uncontrollably as he tried to get comfortable in the hard wooden chair across from Sirius' desk in the study. Although he had promised that he would be brave when facing the judgment of his best mate's godfather, his nerve's, rather shot after a week of a lot of unpleasantness, were frayed quite a bit. He repeatedly reminded himself that it had been his choice to be where he was at this minute. It was worth it, he had decided. What's more, knowing the trouble that his actions had caused his best friend, it was only fair.

Fidgeting, he craned his neck around at the hushed noises of Sirius' and Harry's voices in the hallway outside the study door. Harry had had a strange look on his face when Ron came through the floo. Ron was a bit worried that his best friend had not forgiven him after all. He was hoping, given the content of the letter that Harry had owled him yesterday, that his friend understood that he had never meant to get him into trouble. The letter didn't have any harsh words or bitterness contained within it. It had just sounded like any other letter that Harry had sent him over the years.

So why, after Ron had arrived at Celestial Court at the appointed time, did Harry look at him decidedly unhappy?

****************************************************

"Aw, Bloody Hell!"

"Language, young man," Sirius scolded with a frown on his face. He turned a hard glare onto his godson who was reading the scroll of parchment that had just arrived by owl at the breakfast table. "Do I need to _scourgify_ your mouth this early in the morning?"

Harry turned up his eyes and grimaced a little. "No, sir. Sorry." His cheeks flushed at the reprimand and he internally winced at the memory of _Beezilbub's Soap_.

Sirius' face relaxed and he gave his godson a sympathetic look. "What then, has you so upset that you felt the need to color our air before I have finished my first cup of coffee of the day?"

Harry dropped the parchment on the table and scowled. "Ron's parents won't let him come to the World Cup," he grumbled as he stabbed the sausage on his plate as if it had personally offended him.

Sirius put down the Prophet, his frown returning. "Why not?"

He asked the question, but even as he spoke the words he realized that he already knew the answer. Molly was no soft touch when it came to disciplining her children. While it had never occurred to Sirius, in the aftermath of the grove incident, to ban Harry from the eagerly anticipated match, he assumed that Ron's much more strict mother would have no compunction about withholding such a treat from her son after he had caused such a ruckus.

Harry was hacking his breakfast to bits with all the viciousness of a serial killer as he started to kick the table leg. His godfather reached over and put a firm hand on Harry's vindictive limb and the kicking came to an abrupt halt as his godson continued to scowl.

"I knew he was grounded for the rest of the summer," Harry said crossly, "but I didn't think that his Mum and Dad were this cruel! How could they make him miss the match? It's been _ages_ since the World Cup was held in Britain." Harry's black eyebrows were knitted together fiercely and Sirius could see the onset of a full-on whinge in the making.

"Well, the table didn't ground Ron, so why don't you give it a break, okay?" Sirius watched in semi-amusement as Harry pushed back in his chair and crossed his arms.

_Yep, full whinge on the way._

Sirius felt bad for both of the boys. He knew how much Ron had wanted to go to the Cup and, what was worse, he definitely knew that his godson's enjoyment of his birthday treat would be drastically altered if he couldn't share it with his best mate. He decided that he would have to try and intervene, although he knew that Molly would be hard pressed to reconsider. Arthur could always be counted on to be reasonable. Unfortunately, Molly was a bit more emotional in matters of her children in the good way and in the bad. She was a fierce lioness with her cubs and Merlin help anyone that tried to muck about with them. Unfortunately, Merlin help her cubs if they mucked about with her.

Sirius pursed his mouth in thought. Whatever he said to Molly had to be handled delicately. Without a doubt, she would be entirely unyielding if she thought her authority was going to be called into question. He pondered the brief idea of approaching Arthur quietly, but knew before he even formulated a game plan that that particular line of attack would stall before it even got into the air. No one questioned exactly who it was that wore the pants in the Weasley family.

Turning his attention back to his scowling little mess of a teenager, he smirked and then patted the boy on the knee. "I'll tell you what. I'll send Molly an owl and ask her if there isn't some way around this. Maybe she would be..wait, wait. Let me finish," he cautioned, as he held up a hand in restraint at the boy's growing enthusiasm. "Maybe she would be willing to consider some other restriction if I ask her nicely on your behalf."

Harry scooted his chair forward again as his green eyes flared with excitement. "She'll do it, if you ask her, I know it. She adores you, Sirius. Goes positively _mental_ when you're around!" he gushed, enthusiastic about the chances of success now that his godfather was going to help.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Harry was giving him too much credit. While Molly could be flattered and dazzled, she was a formidable witch and an even more formidable mother. All the sparkling smiles in the world were not going to dissuade her if she felt strongly about her son's reprimand. He didn't want to get Harry's hopes up just yet.

"Pleeease, Sirius," Harry begged with his most pitiful look.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius ignored the obviously exaggerated distress and made the whinging fourteen year old wait several seconds before responding.

"I'll tell you what. If you promise to stop battering our furniture for crimes it did not commit, and also to eat your breakfast as opposed to torturing it, I will write to her this morning," he pledged.

Harry leaned forward and grabbed his fork. He shoveled a mound of eggs into his mouth and looked at his godfather expectantly. Sighing good naturedly, Sirius summoned parchment and ink and began the note that he hoped would not result in the wrath of Molly Weasley being visited upon himself.

******************************

Ron had been hiding in his room since breakfast. After the past few horrible days, he found it safer to be out of sight than under his mother's irrated feet.

When his parents had first come to Celestial Court after Sirius' concerned summons, they had been frantic with worry. Taking their youngest son home crushed to his hysterical mother's breast, Molly had fussed and flustered over his every movement and word. When finally, later that afternoon, the frantic mother was assured of the boy's complete recovery, she dove into a screeching telling-off of epic proportions and of such shrill pitch that it would have made the merpeople wince in horror. Even the garden gnomes scurried in fear to another part of the Weasley property until it was well and truly over.

Poor Ron was thrust into a chair in the kitchen as his mother's face went the color of her hair as she described, in minute and painful detail, all of the ways he had erred and disgraced his family. While the hapless boy sat with slumped shoulders as his mother ranted and raved incessantly, he also had to endure the frequent pitying looks from Bill and Charlie, the disapproving condescension of Percy, the menacing and intimidating looks from Fred and George (who very clearly did not want their participation in the grove antics brought to the table) as well as the scowls and glares of little Ginny who seemed bound and determined to out do their mother.

The icing on the cake was a very red Howler from a still irate Hermione that chided him viciously for ruining their best mate's birthday weekend with such childish behavior. Molly paused her rant briefly to acknowledge the rebuke approvingly, commenting to no one in particular that Miss Granger would make some lucky boy an excellent wife some day.

After what seemed like hours of verbal and facial assaults, it was almost a mercy to the boy when his usually good natured father marched him out to the old barn that had been converted into a workshop of Muggle items. Bent over an old stained wooden table, ears still ringing, Arthur Weasley's youngest son was given a long and painful introduction to the worn leather belt that had been lurking in a bottom drawer of an old tool chest ever since the twins had tried to convince said boy into making an Unbreakable Vow as a small child.

While it was an experience that Ron had hoped never to have, he was slightly grateful to his dad for taking the reins in his punishment. The vision of his mother walloping him with her broomstick, as she had done to Fred some time ago, filled the redhead with fear that such a chastisement would lessen his enjoyment of Quidditch for good.

So complete was his disgrace that Ron was put on full restriction for the rest of the summer holidays. Ruefully, he watched his brothers and sister zoom about the fields engaged in pick up games of Quidditch or lope off to the shops in the nearby village of Ottery St. Catchpole, while he spent hours weeding the rather large garden or serving as his mother's sewing dummy while she stitched new togs for her large brood.

His misery became complete when his mother sought him out to inform him that his restriction included a ban on participation in the group outing to the World Quidditch Cup. After much pleading and sniffing, Ron knew when to accept defeat and sent a very cheerless owl to his best mate.

********************************************************

After breakfast, Sirius had given Harry his Thursday morning Potions lesson. He was pleased to see that, when not being hovered over and scowled at, Harry was a fair potions maker. Certainly in the last couple of weeks, the boy had improved his knowledge and technique quite nicely.

After lunch, during which Harry resumed his incessant inquiries into any response to the owl his godfather had sent to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, growing weary of the endless fussing, marched Harry into the library and set him with the task of writing thank you letters for all of his birthday gifts.

It wasn't as if Harry was not grateful for all of the thought and effort of his presents, it was just that it was such a lovely day outside and he really would have preferred to go out and walk through the woods. Carefully judging his godfather's frown at the first inkling of displeasure, Harry quickly reminded himself that not only was he grounded, but Sirius was trying to do him and Ron a big favor. With that in mind, he took up residence at his lesson table and began to fill the large stacks of parchment with appreciative comments.

He was almost a third of the way through when he noticed the Weasley family owl Errol come flying near the house. Jumping up quickly, he threw open one of the large library windows as he remembered that Errol was not the most coordinated of beasts. Flapping tiredly, the ancient bird soared through the opening and made his way to Sirius in the study. He dropped the folded up parchment on the desk in front of the tall man and practically collapsed on the floor in front of him as Harry entered the study.

"Harry, could you help Errol out with some water and treats, please?" he asked absently as he broke the wax seal on the letter and began to peruse the contents.

Nodding, the boy picked up the battered messenger and brought him upstairs to Hedwig's cage. She was out hunting, but would not have minded sharing her perch temporarily. After years of correspondence, Hedwig and Errol were well acquainted and the snowy owl had a fair measure of respect for the elder one.

Sirius pondered for a few moments before scratching out a reply in his well heeled copperplate handwriting. He called for his own owl and bid him all due haste in carrying the message back. Sure, a fire call would have been much more convenient, but Sirius, like all well bred wizards, still firmly believed that nothing compared to the thoughtful handwritten word in matters that were both serious and delicate.

Hearing Harry pound back down the stairs with all the grace of a herd of buffalo, Sirius was not surprised to see the messy haired boy plow back into the study, a very inquiring look on his bespectacled face.

"Well?"

****************************************

Molly was in the kitchen drying herbs when she saw the unmistakable profile of Sirius' black horned owl fly towards her open window. Regal and graceful like his master, Xerxes glided into the hobnob room and landed flawlessly on the counter next to the intended recipient. With great dignity, he held out his leg and waited patiently as Molly retrieved her correspondence.

Scanning the contents approvingly, she scrawled a one word reply before reattaching it and giving Xerxes a chunk of buttery bread from the cutting board. He hooted distinguishably and then returned to the skies.

The correspondence of this morning had put her into a better mood than she had been in days. She had been absolutely livid at her son's behavior. Especially as she had taken such pains to investigate the qualifications of Sirius' guardianship over Harry. Here she had barely been willing to give the man an inch as a parent and then, when it was most important, it is her own son that is the ringleader of dangerous behavior.

Assuring herself that her son was being appropriately punished, she honestly had felt bad when she and Arthur had informed Ron that he would not be allowed to go to the Cup. She knew how much he had been looking forward to it and, quite frankly, with the special box that Sirius had acquired for the whole group, it was likely to be an experience that Ron would never get another chance at. However, Molly still felt that her son needed to understand how grave his actions were. If Harry and Hermione had not been looking for him and if Sirius and Remus had not gotten there as quickly as they did......well. Molly shivered at the potential outcome of her musings. She knew that Sirius and Harry had both warned Ron against going into the grove. She and Arthur had as well, so there had really been nothing to excuse his behavior.

She should have realized that Ron would send word to Harry as soon as possible, so she had not been too surprised when Xerxes had arrived mid morning with a concerned missive from Sirius. Sirius had been almost shameful with the way he had played on her attachment to Harry. Speaking fluent _parent_, he had both complimented her parenting skills and worry as he skillfully waxed poetic about how morose Harry had become upon hearing of Ron's intended absence. He may have even hinted about the possibility that Harry was considering passing on the match himself over the guilt of attending when his best mate would not be allowed to.

Now, Molly Weasley was not one to go back on a punishment once it had been imposed, but she had to admit that it was hard looking into her youngest son's devastated blue eyes when they had informed him. She also felt horrendously guilty that Ron's actions had led to Harry being punished when he tried to help her son. Sirius' inquiry as to whether or not she and Arthur could impose some other restriction in place of the ban on the match got her thinking and, after a fashion, she thought she had come up with an appropriate solution. She just didn't know if Sirius would be willing to do it.

*************************************

"Well?" Harry repeated, concerned about the frown on his godfather's face.

"Well," Sirius began, "Molly says that Ron can come with us," he paused as Harry pumped his fist in the air and whooped, "_if_ I agree to punish him for disobeying me instead of them banning him from the trip."

Harry's face fell at this most unexpected of news. "You aren't going to really do that, are you?" he asked a little incredulous at such a suggestion.

Sirius shrugged and raked his fingers through his hair. "I am if you two want him to be able to come. Isn't that what you told me you wanted this morning?"

Harry's eyes grew wide as he realized that his godfather was really going to follow through on the ludicrous suggestion.

"Isn't there another way? I mean..," he stammered, grasping for ideas.

Sirius gazed at him thoughtfully. "Harry, I'm not so sure that this is a bad idea. After all, Ron was in my care when this happened. I gave him plenty of warning when he arrived and he still disobeyed me."

Harry's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But..but he's not your son. How can you even think about doing this to him?"

His godfather let out a small huff as he knitted his eyebrows.

"Well, I wasn't your grandfather's son either, but he still punished me when I needed it. Quite frankly, as I assume Ron is going to be spending a fair amount of time at our home as years go on, I don't think that it is necessarily a bad idea for him to understand that actions have consequences for him here as well. And," he said sternly as he looked pointedly at the boy, "you should be aware that, during the course of our correspondence this morning, I have decided to give Arthur and Molly the authority to punish you as well if you act up while in their house.

Harry blanched as he took in the implication of that statement. After hearing about how badly Ron caught it when he got home, he wasn't so sure that he would be interested in visiting the Burrow any time in the near future. Just in case. Harry grimaced at the thought. Scrunching up his forehead, he dared a glance at his godfather.

"Well, what...what are you going to do to him?" he asked, a little concerned for his mate. Not that he thought Sirius would be overly harsh, but he was worried just the same.

"That is between Ron and myself. If he wants you to know, he can tell you. Otherwise, it really isn't any of your business. No more than it is Ron's business as to how I punished you." Sirius didn't want to set any bad precedents if they were to go through with this new arrangement. Both boys were entitled to their privacy after all. It would not be up to him to inform one of them as to the details of the chastisement of the other.

Harry scowled briefly, but a stern look from his guardian nipped his rising temper in the bud. There would be no leeway on this issue, but Harry was still concerned. Wanting to avoid further conflict, Sirius sent him back to the library to work. Grudgingly, Harry obeyed. His fit of pique was quieted a bit by the unexpected arrival of a bottle of butterbeer and a plate of his favorite biscuits. A peace offering from his godfather who had severly limited his sugar intake since the move.

********************************

Gulping, red faced and embarrassed, Ron sat uncomfortably in one of the stuffed chairs in Sirius' study as he held the steaming mug in his hands.

He had not known what to expect when he arrived at Celestial Court. His parents had merely informed him that he was to make a sincere apology to Sirius for taking advantage of his hospitality and to submit to whatever punishment Harry's godfather saw fit to dole out. In Ron's mind, he still didn't know Sirius all that well and almost a full year of fearing the man, even though it later turned out to be all unnecessary, had an effect on what Ron perceived to be the man's darker nature.

So, it had been quite a surprise when Sirius had behaved so unexpectedly that it completely unnerved the boy in a way he could not even fathom.

Ron had heard Sirius and Harry talking in heated voices outside the study. Just before the man had entered, enough of the conversation could be heard to determine that his mate was being scolded and sent into the library, with a clear warning to stay there.

Ron steeled himself against the wrath of his mate's godfather. He was taken aback by Sirius' casual nature as he strode over to where Ron was sitting across from the large desk. Turning, Sirius had leaned against it as he crossed his arms. His expression was not angry, just a little sad. Ron had been expecting another rather vocal telling off, at least to start with. But Sirius just stood there, looking at Ron as if they had all the day in the world. He had not noticed Sirius cast a silencing charm on the room as he entered.

Finally working up the courage, Ron had swallowed three or four lumps in his throat and had somehow managed to croak out his very sincere apology. Sirius didn't yell or lecture. He just stood placidly, his eyes kind, as he expressed his appreciation of the words of remorse. Somehow, for some reason, a dam of emotions broke forth from Ron's chest as a result of the patient easy going manner of the taller man.

Without realizing what he was doing, or why, Ron found himself unburdening himself of a flood of repressed resentment and anger and fear. He found himself confessing that the whole trouble started as a result of being bored when he had not had anyone willing or able to spend time with him. He spoke at length of his frustration of being a member of a large family that sometimes didn't have the time or resources to address all of the children's needs equally. He spoke of his embarrassment as the target of cruel taunts by the Slytherin's over his family's financial state and of his own burning guilt over feeling ashamed of the parents who were so loving and kind to him. He even admitted to being jealous of Harry from time to time and his distress over feeling that way about his best mate who had been deprived of so much that Ron just took for granted. Finally, he described the events that led up to his foray into the grove, his ears going a horrible shade of red as he described the shell and how special it had been to him.

During this entire emotional out pour, Sirius had just stood and listened attentively. He didn't know where it all was coming from until he realized that Ron was carrying around a large burden of emotions and he had needed the catharsis of release to be found in discussion with a impartial third party. Finally, as it seemed to be winding down, Sirius had put a comforting arm around the redhead that he was rapidly becoming fond of and let the boy sob a bit as his tension was released.

Sirius had led Ron over to a more comfortable chair as he called for a mug of hot chocolate for both of them. The warm sweet liquid felt good against Ron's raw parched throat. While he waited for the boy to recover somewhat, Sirius returned the gesture of trust as he shared some of his family stories, assuring Ron that all families and friends have their ups and downs. Without excusing Ron's behavior, he also spoke of the gripping lure that the grove had had on Regulus, explaining that some people were just more affected than others. Seeing Ron's shock and remorse at this news, he very sincerely told the boy that he would always find a sympathetic ear in Sirius if he ever just needed to talk and assured him of confidentiality.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Ron repeated his apologies after the cocoa was drained, a little bit of fear returning. Without saying another word, Sirius had gently bent him over the desk and delivered five fast swats across the backside before giving him a comforting embrace. It was all that was needed.

Sirius had let Ron visit with Harry briefly in the library, reminding both boys that they were on restriction before accompanying Ron home to the Burrow. Assuring Molly that everything was in hand, he received confirmation that Ron would be among the Weasley contingent next week for the match. She also extended an invitation to dinner on Sunday night for Harry and himself to celebrate a promotion for Arthur at work.

*******************************

When Sirius returned home, he nodded approvingly at the progress Harry had made with his letters and allowed his godson to walking in the woods for a bit before tea. He made his way into parlor and placed a fire call to Remus.

Harry had still been a bit apprehensive regarding the unknown events in the study that day. Before being sent to bed at at the unfairly early hour of eight o'clock, he had tried to get his godfather to tell him what had happened, only to be gently rebuffed. Sirius reminded him that Ron could now go to the Cup and Harry, finally realizing that that should be comfort enough, gave his godfather a tight hug and gratefully thanked him, dropping the subject.

At the lovely dinner that Molly served Sunday night, Sirius waited until everyone was distracted before placing a small object in Ron's hand. Ron's face broke out into a large heart warming smile at the site of the pretty little seashell sitting once more on his palm. Wordlessly, he nodded his thanks. Sirius gave his shoulder a warm squeeze briefly before making his way back across the room to rescue his godson from suffocating under another one of Molly's mother hugs.

Sometimes, there were just things a godfather had to do.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Sorry for the delay. Still getting back on my feet. Just so you know, I only have two more chapters planned for this story. After the cup, we'll close up the summer and then I'll start publishing the new story that will pick up at the start of Harry's fourth year. Hope you all stay with me for the ride!

Thanks again for all of your reviews.

*******************************

"Again."

Harry groaned at the command and massaged his aching head. Although he was getting much better at blocking Snape's attempts to invade his mind, it was still painful to throw off the mental onslaught, not to mention entirely draining. His head was throbbing and he felt a large patch of perspiration gathering on his back where it met the backrest of the wooden chair. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he steeled himself and nodded his consent.

"_Legilimens_!"

_He pushed back the force of the intrusion as best as he could, but he could still see the flashes of memory. Uncle Vernon was dragging him out of the car by the scruff of his neck after picking him up from the Hogwart's Express. The dementor attack on the Quidditch field. Seeing his splintered and ruined Nimbus. Then, the oppressive mental torture of his time in the grove. Harry let forth a burst of resistance and pushed Snape from his mind._

"Better, much better," the potions master grudingly admitted. "You have at least practiced a little. What a unique change from your usual refusal to do anything that you are told."

Harry scowled at his professor. Although he was learning that Snape's bark was worse than his bite, he hated it when the man took a compliment and found a way to warp it into an insult. It seemed that no matter how hard Harry worked, he was never going to win the black clad human bat's approval.

"I have been practicing. Really hard," he protested through his clenched teeth.

It would not do to lose his temper. He now knew that Sirius watched these lessons through a magical window that he made from the wall between the library and the study. Knowing that his godfather was just a heartbeat away in case Snape got carried away with the verbal abuse had given Harry much needed reassurance and, subsequently, he was able to focus more on the actual task at hand, rather than the sparring match that ultimately threatened to break out.

"Hmmpf," Snape grumbled, refusing to give an inch.

Inwardly, he was pleased to see that Potter was not going to shirk off this duty. It was too important for the boy's own survival to treat these lessons as a game. He found himself unexpectedly relieved that the boy was making progress. In time, if he continued to learn at this pace, he might have a _small_ chance at protecting himself from the Dark Lord long enough for it to make a difference.

"Don't get too cocky just yet, Potter," he snarled. "You still have a long way to go. School will resume soon and I'm sure that the temptation to go back to your old ways of laziness and apathy will be too strong for you to resist."

Seeing the boy taking umbrage at the insult, Snape took advantage of Harry's momentary distraction to attack him unannounced. In one fluid undetected motion, he raised his wand.

"_Legilimens_!"

Caught off guard, Harry fell to the floor. He was angry. How dare Snape invade him without his consent! He didn't even bother trying to mentally block the assault. Raising his wand he yelled.

"_Protego_!"

Harry felt a large burst of light erupt from his middle and the next thing he knew, he was seeing a very clear image, as detailed as watching a movie. Only these memories were not his own.

_A group of teenagers were by the large tree at Hogwarts. Harry recognized his father, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew. His father was running a hand through his already messy hair as he tossed a snitch around, much to the delight of Pettigrew. Sirius was complaining of being horribly bored while Lupin leaned idly in the background. To his horror, he watched as the Marauders teased a teenage Snape as he studiously concentrated on a book some ways away. The future demon of the dungeon looked pale and nervous. It seemed that he only wanted to just be left alone. Harry could hear the taunts coming from his father and godfather. They were being so cruel! How could his father be acting this way? Just as he watched James hex Snape into an upside down position as his robes fell down around his neck, he felt the firm presence of the adult Snape forcibly remove his from his mind...._

"Enough!"

Harry was flung back onto the ground abruptly. When he dared to look up, he saw Snape, red faced and panting deeply look down on him with a glare of absolute loathing. Harry couldn't move. He didn't know what to say. Blinking rapidly, his mind whirred with the assault of conflicting emotions. Disappointment at his teen aged father's unprovoked antics, embarrassment for himself and his professor, mild exhilaration at finally throwing off Snape, and to such a degree to get an unexpected glance inside the older man's mind.

His head spun and before he knew it, Snape was gathering his robes and stalking out of the room. Harry realized that he couldn't let him go like that. The man's hatred of his deceased father had become all too apparent and Harry wasn't sure that he disagreed with him. Pushing himself up off of the floor, he sprinted for the door, shoving past Sirius who had come at a run into the other room after seeing his distress.

"Professor! Professor Snape! Please, wait!" he called out, hopeful that the man would at least take a second to respond, but feeling sure that he wouldn't. Harry's much faster reflexes made up the difference in speed and he reached the parlor in time to see Snape grab the jar of floo powder.

"Professor, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He wanted the man to know that he had not been actively attempting to breach his mind and access what was obviously a very private memory.

"Professor!" he called out, a little more forcefully. At his new tone, Snape whirled around finally and glared at him with all the force of a demon. Harry shrunk back from the look of hatred in Snape's eyes, but he had to say something.

"I'm sorry, Professor. They were very wrong to do what they did. I...I don't know what to say." Harry gave Snape a compassionate and pleading look. He knew that no matter what he said, he just had visual confirmation that everything Snape had ever said about James Potter was true.

Snape just continued to glare at him. They locked eyes in a test of wills, Snape's black orbs piercing the sadness in Harry's emeralds. Harry's shoulders sagged as he realized that he could never make amends for the pain the Marauders had wrought onto Snape during their years. It was clear, just from those few seconds of memories that, while the Marauders were four in number and strength, they had been picking on a solitary lonely student. No wonder the man hated them.

Snape saw the broken countenance of the boy. If nothing else, finally little Potter was seeing for himself that his bully of a father had been far from perfect. If it wasn't for the genuinely hurt look in the eyes that screamed to him of Lily, it would have been one of Severus' finest moments. He continued to hold the boy in his glare to see if he would try to make excuses, but Potter didn't. He just stood there.

"I didn't know, Professor. I swear. It wasn't right," he finished hoarsely. Severus watched the boy swallow hard, pleading with his green stare for the man to believe that he felt regret for the abuses that had been brought against the teen-aged him.

If Severus had been a younger man, he would have hexed the boy, probably _Obliviated _his memory for the insult. His memories of that time were private and he certainly didn't need the spoiled son of one of his tormentors to be privy to the mental snapshots of the worst day of Snape's life. He was just thankful for the fact that he had been able to disconnect their link before he had had to relive the horrible words that led to losing the only person he had ever loved. He stared deep into the almond shaped green eyes and saw genuine compassion in them. Lily's compassion. She had tried to intervene that black day and he had cast her off without a thought to the lifelong consequences that he now endured. He had made a vow to protect this boy and he would keep it. His rash actions as a younger man cost him too dearly when he acted without thinking.

He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"You will forget what you saw today and we will never speak of it again, if you know what is good for you," he sneered in a menacing tone. Considering a minute, Severus dug into his robe pocket and retrieved a small flat rectangular package wrapped into plain brown paper. Putting on a mask of indifference, he thrust the package at the dumbfounded boy.

"As the mutt is tutoring you in Potions this summer, do us both a favor and utilize this before you dare to come into my classroom next term. Be better prepared next week. I will not go as easy on you," he spit out as he threw the powder into the fireplace and vanished into the green flames.

Harry stood without moving for a moment, staring at the place where the potions master had just disappeared. He was confused, hurt, angry and a little betrayed. He didn't know what to think or what to say. Looking down at the package in his hand, he was almost afraid to untie the string holding it together. He took a deep breath and slowly untied the messy knot before carefully pulling away the brown covering. It was a book.

_The Complete Companion to Intermediate Potions by S.T. Snape, PM, OoM 1st cl_

Harry stared at the tome, awestruck. Who knew that Snape had published works? He thumbed through the pages and saw detailed diagrams and photos covering all aspects of the fine art of potion making. He recognized most of them as part of the fourth year curriculum that Sirius had obtained to help with his lessons. A thought suddenly occurred to him, both confusing and a bit frightening.

Snape had given him a birthday gift.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius' voice came to him from across the room where he had been standing in the doorway. He wasn't sure what had just taken place between Snape and his godson, but it concerned him.

Harry looked up and felt a pang of distaste towards his godfather. In the memory, Sirius had, of course, been right next to James, egging him on and backing him up. It was Sirius' claims of boredom that had started the whole scene. Of course, Harry had always known that the Marauders had been pranksters and troublemakers, but he would never have believed that his beloved father and adored godfather could have been so utterly cruel. It was a side that Harry had not known about them and, to be perfectly honest, he would have preferred to have always kept it that way.

"I'm okay, Sirius." He was tired and confused and hurt and he really did not want to be around his godfather right now. It was too painful to have all of his beliefs in his father's and Sirius' goodness to be ripped away and left with a new vision of a bonafide reason for Snape's ire against him all these years. In a moment, all Harry had ever known had been shattered.

"You don't sound okay, Harry. What did Severus do to you?" Sirius was growing increasingly concerned and a little irritated. Had he not warned Snape to be decent to the boy?

Harry frowned. "He didn't do anything to me. I'm fine," he growled. He just wanted to be left alone before he said something that he might regret. "I'm tired, Sirius. May I go up to my room, please? I want to rest."

"Harry...you don't sound..," Sirius tried to protest, but Harry interrupted him. "I am fine, Sirius. Could we please just leave it? I'm tired from my lesson."

Sirius didn't like the look on Harry's face or the tone in his voice. Whatever he had seen during his lesson had upset him greatly. He walked over to Harry and put a hand on the small shoulder, attempting to get the boy to look at him. After the misunderstanding they had already suffered through this week, he was not about to lose his godson again.

"Harry, what happened during your lesson that upset you so badly? Please tell me. I'm really starting to worry," he said, beseechingly.

Harry stood looking at his trainers for a minute. He didn't want to have this conversation, but he too was remembering what their lack of communication recently had cost both his godfather and himself.

"If I ask you a question, do you promise to answer me honestly?" He tilted his head up and Sirius drew in a pained breath at the hurt look on Harry's face.

"Of course I do. I'll never lie to you, Harry," he answered, a little bit defensively. Gently, he put an arm around his godson and slowly maneuvered him over to a small sofa where they sat down together. "What do you want to know?"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and frowned as he tried to formulate the words. He didn't know how to phrase his question without sounding accusatory, so he just decided to be blunt.

"What did Snape ever do to you and Dad to make you hate him so much? Why would you have humiliated him like that in front of everyone at school just...just because you were _bored_, Sirius?"

Harry look up hopefully at his godfather, wishing desperately that Sirius would tell him a great tale about how Snape had done something terribly mean and dangerous to the Marauders and that their actions were merely well deserved payback. His hope was dashed by the guilty look that had spread across his godfather's face.

"Oh. I'm surprised that Severus allowed you to see that memory," he said quietly, in a voice that Harry swore was full of shame.

Harry felt a well of bitterness rise up into his throat. Sirius knew exactly what he had just seen and wasn't even trying to defend himself or Harry's father. It must be exactly what Harry thought it was and the realization of it made him sick.

"He didn't _let_ me see it. I cast a shield charm and pushed myself into his mind," he spat out caustically. Harry turned his gaze away from Sirius and stared down at his trainers angrily. He was seething with indignation and was having a hard time accepting the fact that his ideas of the innate goodness of the two men in his life he loved most of all were being thrown out the window.

Sirius was struggling to regain his composure. Somehow, he had always known that his reckless past as an arrogant boy would come back to haunt him. He didn't know how, but that day was here and it was happening in the worst manner possible. He didn't know how he would defend himself in front of the boy that he was trying so hard to be a good role model for. How could he ever expect to have the moral authority to correct Harry's behavior when his own had been so abhorrent?

"What you have to understand, Harry, is that it is a complicated situation. Snape was not very pleasant to us either. Believe me when I tell you that he deserved most of what he got from us." Even as he spoke, Sirius realized that his words were a poor attempt to justify his adolescent behavior. He just didn't know what else to say.

"So, what had he done that day to deserve what my dad did to him?" Harry asked incredulously. He was once again staring at Sirius, his green eyes begging for a satisfactory explanation.

Sirius desperately tried to come up with an excuse, some rationalization, but he realized that there had been none. That day, after the exam, they were just four bored teenagers looking for something amusing to do on a sunny day at school and coming up with nothing better than picking on a easy target of a loner who had, by virtue of his friendship with a girl that James fancied and his affiliation with Slytherin House, incurred their perpetual disdain.

He looked into his godson's trusting eyes and realized that he owed the boy the cold hard truth, regardless of the personal fall that he would surely earn for himself in the boy's esteem.

"Nothing, Harry. He had done nothing that day," he finished miserably.

"Why, Sirius? Why him? You...you were all Gryffindors. There were _four_ of you. Why pick on one guy who wasn't even bothering you?" Harry's voice was hard and tinged with disbelief. The look on his face was shaming Sirius.

Sirius clasped his hands together and leaned his elbows on his knees as he composed his thoughts. The man that he became was having a hard time stomaching the actions of the boy that he had been. He and James had been two of a kind. Born into families of wealth and privilege, without a care in the world, they were cocky and arrogant. Of course, deep down they were good decent boys, but their upbringing as members of the wizarding inner circles gave them inflated values of self worth. How far they would both fall.

"Why him, Harry? Well, I suppose it was because he was close to Lily, which irrated James as he had always fancied your mother. Because, as a Slytherin, he represented everything I hated about my own family. Because, usually he gave as good as he got. Because...because he was an easy target with no one to defend him," he admitted sadly. "No one, of course, except your Mum."

At the mention of his mother, Harry's ears perked back up. "My Mum?"

Sirius gave him a confused look. "Yes, your mother. Didn't you see her in the memory?"

Harry shook his head. He had only seen the Marauders and Snape. He knew, by instinct, that there had been other witnesses, but the images had been so quick and fleeting and he had not been able to yank his attention away from the actions of James and Sirius.

"Oh." Sirius frowned. "Well, she was there that day. She was furious with us, demanding that your father let Severus down. He told her that he would if she would agree to go out with him." He smirked slightly when Harry's eyes went round from the statement. "She told him that she would rather date the giant squid."

Harry snorted a little. The idea of his mother giving his father a tongue lashing sounding just like something that Hermione would do to him or Ron. Apparently Lily was another fiery tempered witch.

"So, that's what made Dad put Snape down? I didn't see that far."

Sirius grimaced. Was it worth it to tell Harry the whole story? It was a pivotal day in the lives of all of them, Harry included. Before Sirius would let Snape near Harry for the Occlumency lessons, he had demanded that Albus tell him exactly why he trusted Snape so implicitly. Hearing the story of the prophecy and Snape's involvement in it had made Sirius want to hunt down the greasy git and torture him slowly.

Albus had talked him down after a fashion, reminding Sirius that everyone had done stupid things, without realizing the consequences that they would wrought. He pointedly reminded the outraged godfather of things in his own past that Sirius would have liked to change if he could. The business with almost exposing Remus' 'furry little problem' at school was one, and of course, his misplaced trust in Peter was another. Sirius was now haunted by the fact that he was indirectly responsible for the death of his best friends on two occasions. This one having been caused by his adolescent boredom. If only any of them had had any idea of what would eventually come of such arrogant, but innocent, jests. He steeled himself and resolved that his godson would hear the full truth.

"Yes. James released Severus. He was too busy flirting with your mother to notice that Snape hit him with a cutting curse and it wound up slashing James in the face. Of course, we were all furious about this, so we attacked. Lily tried to protect Severus, as he was horribly outnumbered. I'm not sure that she actually saw the wound on James' face at the time. She was too focused on Severus. She yelled again for us to leave him alone and James released him. Snape was, of course, horribly embarrassed. He...he called your mother a horrible name, saying that he didn't need her to defend him. She was hurt, very hurt. They never spoke again after that day."

He watched as Harry fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Eventually, he heard Harry clear his throat and speak in a small pained voice.

"Mudblood," he said, matter of factly.

"What?" Sirius asked, surprised out of his quiet reverie.

"Mudblood," Harry repeated. "Snape called my mother a Mudblood, didn't he?"

Sirius was taken aback by the observation. How had Harry known? Did Snape ever dare to talk about Lily like that in front of Harry? He would kill the man.

"How did you know, Harry? How do you even know that word?"

Harry fidgeted a little more and kept his eyes downcast as he picked at the lining of the sofa they were sitting on. "It's what people like Malfoy say to Hermione. I just assumed that it was something that Slytherin House teaches its students."

Sirius sighed and rubbed Harry's back. "Yes, he called her that. I don't think he really meant it though. They had been friends since childhood and were very close. I think he was just humiliated and lashed out at her. I'm not defending what Snape did that day, mind you. But, what James and I did that day most likely ruined their friendship. At the time, we were happy about it, but it makes me a little sick now, to tell you the truth. There is nothing noble about ripping a person away from someone who was otherwise friendless. You're right. It was not something that a good Gryffindor does."

Harry nodded sadly. It was now all too clear why Snape had always hated him. With Harry being the spitting image of James, it must be hard for the man to see past the face of the person who was responsible for so much personal injury. Suddenly, he just felt very tired.

"I think I want to go lay down for a while, Sirius," he said quietly.

Sirius frowned, concerned that Harry was still angry with him. "It's almost lunch time, Harry. I think you should stay down here and eat a little something."

Harry shook his head, refusing to meet his godfather's eyes. "I'm not hungry." He stood and turned to face the entryway. "May I go, please?"

A knot formed in Sirius' chest as he looked at his godson's back, the small shoulders hunched. There would be no more talking about this issue right now, he knew.

"Alright, Harry. Go ahead."

As Sirius watched his godson trudge slowly up the stairs to his room, his heart lurched at the notion that Harry would now see him for what he had been instead of what he was desperately trying to become. What was worse though, was the idea that James' son, who would never know first hand how brave his father had been during those dark years of resistance, would think less of the most kind and decent person Sirius had ever had the honor of knowing.

*********************************************************

Upstairs in his room, Harry lay on his bed in deep contemplation.

He was deeply disturbed by what he had learned today. All those times that Snape had told him about his father's arrogance, Harry had defended James with every ounce of his being. He had believed, without a doubt, that James Potter had been perfect. Kind, loving, honorable, brave, strong, selfless. After all, hadn't he sacrificed himself for his wife and son? Would someone who had not been a good person do that?

But there was no denying what he saw with his own eyes as he pushed his way into Snape's memories. No way of denying what his godfather had freely admitted happening. His world was shaken by the knowledge that, after all this time, his despised Potions Professor could actually have had good reason to be bitter about the past. How would Harry ever defend his father and godfather against the man's accusations ever again when he knew for himself that they had merit?

He rolled over onto his side and kicked his trainers off as he wrapped his arms around a pillow. It was hard to make sense of why his father and Sirius would have wanted to behave like bullies. All his life, Harry had been dealing with one bully or another. Uncle Vernon, Dudley, Malfoy. He was having a difficult time adjusting his thinking to be able to lump the two men in his life that he had put up on pedestals into the same group as the ones that had terrorized and ridiculed him. But they had acted the same, hadn't they?

For hours, he pondered the reasons and the what fors. What would have made James and Sirius act the way they did? Even Remus, kind gentle Remus, had stood by and done nothing to rein in his friends when they tormented a weaker kid. Where were the men that he had been told about? The ones that had fought against Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters. The ones that had risked their lives on a daily basis during the war to bring victory to the Light. That had dueled and bled to triumph over darkness. The ones that went marching to their deaths willingly if it meant that another generation of witches and wizards would not have to be oppressed by an evil soulless dark lord.

His father had been such a man. He knew this as much as he knew his own face. His godfather was too. Sirius was a fighter. He had fought against his own family as they embraced the darkness at much personal risk. Not actually having ever had a family, Harry didn't know how tough it must have been for his godfather to turn his back on his parents, brother, aunts, uncles and cousins. But he had done it. It had cost him everything, but he did it anyway, knowing that he was on the right side of goodness. James had lost his life because he fought for his beliefs, enraging a mad man who would come one Halloween night to murder a young couple and their infant son.

Harry realized that the children James and Sirius had been didn't present an accurate portrayal of the men that they would become. They were young and stupid, but they were ultimately good people who just made a few bad mistakes. Harry wondered what kind of mistakes he would make and if, someday, his son would look at what his father had done as a teenager and attempt to pass judgment on him.

Turning over, he looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was almost time for tea. He pushed himself up off of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom to wash up. He needed to talk to his godfather. The past could not be erased, but maybe, it wasn't too late to make amends.

*********************************

In the study, Sirius stood at the window not really seeing the pleasantly manicured lawn and the lush flower beds that made up the side garden. His mind was too focused on the past. Things he had done, pranks he pulled, hurtful words he had said. Although it had been so very long ago, his past was part of him and no matter how hard he might wish, he couldn't change it.

He was ashamed that his godson had seen him in such a poor light. How could Harry have any respect for him now? Harry might look like a little twin of James, but his personality was so much more Lily. He didn't make mischief for no reason, he was thoughtful and polite. He would never be guilty of half the things that Sirius and James were. Harry was a really good kid. Even with such an enormous responsibility placed on his thin small shoulders, Harry had not bowed under the pressure. He stood his ground and endured it. Sirius had never thougt that he would feel inadequate in the shadow of a fourteen year old.

As he gazed out at nothing in particular, hands folded behind his back, he barely heard the small knock at the door. Turning, he saw Harry peeking through the paned glass, his eyes asking for permission to enter. Giving the boy a warm smile, he beckoned him in, nervous about the reception he might receive now that Harry had seen for himself how flawed his godfather was.

Harry walked over to him slowly, a thoughtful look on his face that Sirius couldn't decipher. It made the man even more nervous. He watched as Harry took a moment, his eyebrows furroughed in concentration as he formulated his thoughts. Finally, an agonizing moment later, he spoke.

"Sirius, I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I saw today," he began, only to be interrupted by his nervous godfather who was anxious to plead his case.

"Harry, please try to understand...," Sirius started before Harry held a hand up. Startled, Sirius stopped in mid speech as his godson approached him and wrapped his arms around his waist. As Harry pressed his head into Sirius's chest, Sirius heard him speak softly, but with strong emotion.

"Sirius, when I get older, I hope to be the kind of man that you are, and that my father was."

The stunned man fiercely hugged his godson, too choked up with emotion to be able to tell the boy that he hoped to one day be half the man that Harry was obviously going to be.

**************************************************************

As he sat in the darkness, the heavy rain pounding on the windows relentlessly, Sirius felt Harry shift slightly in his arms, relieving some of the numbness that came with sitting too long in one position. Although it had been hours, his heart was still pounding with fear.

Not long after Sirius had gone to bed, he was alerted by the alarm spell he had cast on his and Harry's bedrooms, as well as the sprog map, that his godson was having another nightmare. When he had crashed into Harry's room, the boy was writhing on the bed, his lightening bolt scar burning a fierce red. Sirius had been as scared as he had ever been in his life until Harry finally awoke, trembling and disoriented.

It had not been as bad as the last one. Harry had managed to not sick up and he wasn't crying. Sirius was desperately hoping that the lesser nature of the night terror had been more about the lower degree of a bad dream but, upon hearing Harry recount the vivid detail of the killing curse and the surrounding events, the godfather paled in fear that the reason for his boy to have been less affected might have more to do with his growing proficiency in Occlumency. The knowledge shook him to his very core.

Harry had not wanted to go back to sleep after it was all over. It wasn't until his godfather had climbed into bed behind him, his back pressed against the headboard as he took the boy into an embrace, that Harry had turned a bit onto his side, arms gripping tightly to Sirius' left arm as his godfather's right hand rubbed the small quivering back. Eventually, Harry's breathing had become deep and even again and, even though Sirius was uncomfortable, the idea of leaving his child to face the rest of the night without this comfort never occurred to him. He stayed through the night allowing Harry to sleep in the security of his powerful arms. Deep down, Sirius knew that he couldn't do anything to keep these terrors from infiltrating the boy's sleep, but he could let Harry know, in every way possible, that he was not alone.

*****************************************************

Snape hadn't been kidding. When he returned the next Friday for the lesson (having had the forethought to deposit some of his more personal memories in a pensieve this time), he drove Harry relentlessly. What was even more impressive than the powerful resistance Harry had been able to put up was the fact that the boy's thoughts had been semi focused on the idea that it was almost time to go the the Cup and that soon his grounding would be over. He missed flying, especially on the really fine days of the fading summer.

As he sat in the hard backed chair in the library, panting from the exertion of shielding himself, he saw Sirius come into the library.

"Harry, it's lunchtime," he announced.

Harry just nodded, still too tired to stand up just yet. He watched as Snape began to stalk towards the door.

"Professor?" he called, surprised when Snape actually stopped to regard him. "Would you like to join us?"

Snape's eyes widened for a second, looking for subterfuge in the green orbs that stared at him. He was even more shocked by hearing the voice behind him.

"Yes, Severus. Harry and I would love to have your company if you would like to stay."

Snape spun around slowly. Surely, the two were playing at something. He didn't know what, but he didn't like it. He stared with distrust into Black's gray eyes and saw nothing in them that smacked of deception. The idea that the invitation might be genuine unnerved him even more than it would have had they been trying to pull one over on him.

"I don't really think so," he sneered slightly, put off by the uncomfortable nature of the situation at hand before sweeping from the room.

Once again, he found himself chased by the slight framed Potter clone as he made his way to the parlor.

"Professor? I wanted to thank you for my book. It's been a great help to me so far."

Severus stared at the boy who was once again exuding a genuine air. What was it about this child that brought out the uncertainty in him? He nodded curtly, but refrained from spitting out a harsh retort.

Encouraged, Harry decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Maybe next week you could stay for lunch? We really would enjoy having you."

Severus knitted his eyebrows as if confused before he forced his face into another placid stare.

"Perhaps," he replied, non-committally before stepping briskly into the green flames.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to review! They really help with fleshing out the story. I meant to answer the last time that Sirius' fire call to Remus was to imply that he asked for help in getting out the shell for Ron. This chapter, while it does incorporate the Cup, is more to establish a future plotline than anything else. Hope it's not too boring!

jogger and curlybean, as always, your suggestions and comments are extremely helpful. Hope you enjoy today's chapter!

*****************************

Sirius watched in amusement as his godson trudged slowly down the stairs. His eyes were bleary from sleep and, for someone who should be jumping with excitement, he looked decidedly cross. Smirking, the older man inwardly thought how much alike father and son were. James had never been a morning person either.

"Ugh, why do we have to be up so early?" the boy groaned, shifting his backpack a little. It already felt like it weighed a ton and one of the shoulder straps was being difficult about staying fastened.

"Because, you are the one that insisted we travel with the Weasleys," Sirius reminded him as he ruffled the disgruntled child's messy hair.

"I've changed my mind. Let's just meet them there," Harry grunted as he stumbled over to the parlor sofa and crashed down onto it. Throwing his backpack on the floor, he laid down resting his head on one of the throw pillows and resolutely closed his eyes.

Sirius rolled his eyes before going over to pull the boy back up.

"Oh no, you don't. We went to a lot of trouble to do this your way," he scolded gently.

Harry scowled, but he allowed his godfather to tug him by the hands back up into a standing position. Sirius bent down and helped refasten the backpack to the slumped shoulders.

"Alright young man, what is the number one rule about being at the match?" Sirius asked very firmly.

Harry groaned again. "I am not to even think about leaving your or Remus' sight the entire time or you will lock me in my room until I'm fifty," he chanted like a little annoyed drone.

"Excellent," Sirius nodded approvingly. He was completely on edge about the large number of attendees for the Cup. What made matters worse was the fact that all the Ministry aurors would be on duty for the entire match so he had not been able to secure any extra help other than Remus to look after Harry.

Harry rubbed his head irritably as he stood waiting while Sirius fussed with the uncooperative backpack strap threatening to fall off of Harry's right shoulder. Feeling cheeky, he decided to tease his godfather.

"You know, Sirius. That kind of threat is pretty mean. The Dursleys use to lock me in my room all of the time," he said in a fake hurt voice, his mouth positioned in a pout.

Sirius paled and dropped the strap as he exhaled sharply. He didn't catch the mocking tone in his godson's voice.

"Oh, Harry. I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," he apologized profusely, feeling all of about two inches tall. What had possessed him to threaten Harry, even in jest, with a reminder of the cruel treatment he received from those horrible Muggles?

Harry realized that his godfather wasn't getting the joke and rolled his eyes. "Sirius, I was just kidding." He paused, thinking. "Well, I mean I wasn't kidding. I mean...they did do that to me...oh, never mind," he gave up on trying to provide any humor at that ungodly hour of the morning. "Forget it."

Recovering, Sirius finally realized that his godson was just trying to take the mickey. Cocking one eyebrow, he decided that two could play at that game.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I would never actually lock you in your room. However, if I do catch you wandering off, I will start making you hold my hand every time we leave the house until you are of age," he said very seriously.

Harry started for a second and then saw the small smirk on his godfather's face. He gave the man a glare. "Ha, ha."

Sirius snorted for a moment and then grew silent again. He took Harry by the shoulders and looked at him very pointedly. "All joking aside, Harry. There will be no mucking about today. I'll try not to hover, but I want you near me at all times, okay? Don't test me on this, because I will bring you straight home if you don't obey me."

Harry saw the stern look and knew that Sirius was not kidding around this time. He nodded. "I won't, Sirius," he promised. They had already discussed Sirius' security concerns and, although Harry didn't like them, he understood them. He was glad to be going at all.

Smiling, Sirius gave Harry a quick squeeze, checking the backpack strap one more time. "Ready?" he asked brightly.

Harry yawned and nodded. "Where's Remus? Isn't he meeting us here?"

Sirius shook his head as he grabbed his own shoulder bag. "No, he stayed at the campsite. With any luck, he will be making you some breakfast."

Harry's ears perked up at the mention of food. Remus, Sirius and Arthur had set up camp for them the previous evening a few hundred yards away from the stadium. Harry had not been allowed to go and had spent several disgruntled hours under house arrest in the library reading under the watchful eyes of Dobby. His stomach audibly growled. Sirius smirked and dug into his bag to retrieve a banana to hand to the always hungry teen.

"You might want to wait a second until we are done apparating to eat that," he advised. Harry, remembering how the feeling made him a bit sick, took the yellow fruit gratefully and nodded. Sirius held out his arm and Harry obediently grabbed on to it, yawning widely as Sirius turned on the spot.

*************************************

The landed with a small _thump_ at the top of a hill. The purple veil of night was just beginning to lift slightly and Harry could see dawn threatening to peek out. Sirius rubbed Harry's back briefly, ascertaining that the boy was feeling okay from the constriction of the apparition tube. Harry gave him a small look, as if to say that he was indeed _fine _and his godfather relaxed as the boy dropped to the ground and began to peel the skin off of the banana and idly munch on it.

"The Weasleys should be here soon, I think. They're walking. Too many kids to apparate with," Sirius informed Harry who had started to look around the emptiness with bit of concern. A few moments passed and they saw two approaching figures. As they got closer, Harry recognized Cedric Diggory, Seeker for Hufflepuff House. He assumed that the older man with him was his father.

The older boy waved congenially as they got closer. "Hey, Harry!" Harry waved back, happy to see a familiar face. "Hey Cedric. Good summer?"

Cedric nodded and smiled. "Yeah, great. You?" The words got to Harry. Cedric would have no idea how great Harry's summer had been this year.

"Yep." He motioned to Sirius. "Cedric, this is my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Cedric Diggory. He plays seeker for Hufflepuff."

Sirius held out his hand genially and Cedric shook it. "Hello, Cedric. It's nice to meet you," he greeted. Cedric nodded. "It's nice to meet you too, sir. This is my father Amos," he informed them as he turned to the older man who was striding forward with his hand held out.

They greeted each other, Amos being a little intimidated by meeting the wizard that had been thought to be murderous and dark for so many years. He turned his gaze onto Harry when his son introduced his schoolmate.

"Harry Potter?" he asked. "You're the seeker for Gryffindor," he stated matter of factly. Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I am." Amos elbowed his son in the ribs.

"Didn't you beat Harry in a match last year, Ced?" he asked proudly. Cedric's face went red at the memory. "Dad, Harry fell off of his broom because of the Dementors," he reminded his father, completely embarrassed by the older man's prideful boasting. Amos didn't seem to think it mattered.

"Well, yes, but you stayed on yours. No question who was the better flyer was there, Ced? Something to tell your grandkids someday. You beat Harry Potter at Quidditch," he said smugly.

Cedric's face was a dark shade of red and he looked apologetically at Harry, who smiled and waved it off. Sirius was about to make a rather rude retort when they heard a large group of people approaching them.

"Morning all!" called Arthur Weasley. Very timely as it turned out. Amos Diggory had no idea exactly how close he came to being the target of the wrath of a Marauder and godfather.

Trudging along behind Arthur came the twins, Ron, Hermione (who was still barely speaking to Ron) and Ginny. All the children looked just as tired and haggard as Harry did. The sun was starting to rise and, at Arthur's instruction, they all scattered to look for the manky old boot that would serve as the portkey for the journey. With minutes to spare, they found it. Having never travelled by portkey before, Harry looked at it a little nervously until his godfather gave him a small wink and an encouraging smile as he put his finger on the boot. Harry copied him and, seconds later, he found himself hurtling through the air.

************************************************

Through the utter chaos of the campsites, they trudged tiredly as they made their way to where their tents were set up. Harry had been awestruck by the sheer number of little huts and wizarding families. The Ministry employees looked even more exhausted than their own small party as they ran around trying to persuade the attendees to rein in their desires to use magic in front of the few muggles that were running the campground. Arthur clucked disapprovingly at some of the more ostentatious tents.

"What are they thinking, showing off like that? Of course, that's the way it always is when a large group of us get together. Always trying to out do the others."

When they finally arrived, Harry looked at the three small pup tents that were meant to be their accommodations for the night a little disconcerted. Giving his godson an impish smile, Sirius just jerked his head towards one and indicated that Harry go inside.

Opening the flap and ducking inside, he was amazed to see that the tent was enormous. There was a large sitting room with plenty of cushy chairs and a sofa. A large table off to the right was set with plates and cutlery for the whole party. In the back he could see a kitchen where Remus was busy at the stove, a heavenly scent of bacon wafting across the room. There were two bedrooms with bunk-beds and a full small bath. Harry looked back at his godfather who had followed him in and was grinning like a madman.

"Not so bad, huh?" he asked, teasing the boy. Harry shook his head with a small snort and headed over to Remus who greeted him and handed him large platters of food to bring over to the table.

With many compliments to the werewolf chef, the little party ate until they almost groaned in discomfort. Feeling decidedly more energetic, they began to animatedly discuss the upcoming match. Harry watched as Hermione shot death glares over the table at Ron and realized that he would have to intervene at some point during the day and assure her that he wasn't upset at their best friend. At Arthur's and Sirius' instructions, the kids cleaned up and Harry asked Sirius if they could go walk around for a while.

With Sirius and Remus tagging along behind them, Harry, Hermione and Ron left the tent to explore the grounds. On the way out, Arthur introduced them to Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was dressed oddly in an ill fitting Quidditch uniform of yellow with black stripes and Arthur quietly explained that Ludo had been a beater for the Wimbourne Wasps back in the day. As they walked away, Harry saw the Weasley twins give what looked to be a large sack of gold to Ludo.

Although Sirius had arranged tickets and accommodations for all of Harry's party guests, most of his friends had come to the match with their own families. The Cup being held in Britain was a very big deal and most of the wizarding families with Hogwarts students were attending. As they walked around the campsite, they met up with Seamus and Dean who were staying in the Irish section. Seamus' family had grown shamrocks on their tent like most of the other rabid Ireland fans. Sirius just shook his head mirthfully at the sight. They also came across Oliver Wood and the girls. Sirius reminded them that they were all welcome in the private box he had secured. It was one of the largest and would seat many. Harry felt bad that Neville was not allowed to join them. His grandmother had taken him out of the country to visit with his great uncle.

As the five of them strolled amongst the many vendors, Ron's eyes went wide at all of the memorabilia that was for sale. He had been saving his pocket money all summer for the match and purchased a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette. He also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker and pop celebrity in the Quidditch world. The miniature Krum walked backward and forward over Ron's hand, scowling up at the green rosette above him.

Harry also had a decent amount of gold with him as well. Sirius had been giving him a five galleon a week allowance all summer and he had saved it all. When they reached the concession selling Omnioculars, the fabulously detailed wizard binoculars, Ron groaned.

"I've spent all my money already. Wish I had known these would be here," he said a little dejectedly.

Harry was about to purchase sets for himself and his friends when Sirius stepped over and admired them. He stopped Harry with a wave and proceeded to order a dozen of the amazing little glasses. Knowing how Ron felt about his financial straits, Sirius merely reminded Ron and Hermione that they and their parents had been giving gifts to Harry for three years and it was time that Sirius reciprocated. His easy going manner smoothed over what could have been an awkward situation and all three teens smiled happily as he passed one set to each of them. Seeing Hermione admire the fancy purple velvet programs, Sirius purchased a dozen of them as well and they slowly made their way back to the tents.

When they arrived, they saw that Bill, Charlie and Percy had finally made it to the campsite. They were sitting around the table chatting companionably with Arthur and Ginny. The twins were looking at Ron's Omnioculars sadly. Sirius, who had heard them bet all of their gold with Ludo, handed them each a pair of their own as well as a program and they brightened up significantly. He also handed them out to the rest of the Weasleys and then, upon his godson's not so subtle claims of being hungry again, he started to pull a large quantity of sandwiches and crisps out of his shoulder bag.

After eating, everyone got settled in their rooms. Sirius and Remus were sharing one room in the main tent with Harry and Ron in the other room with the twins. Ginny and Hermione had the small middle tent to themselves and Arthur and his three older boys were sharing the one farthest to the right. Before they knew it, it was time to go.

********************************************************

Harry had never seen anything like it. As they all climbed the purple covered stairs up to a top box, he drank in all of the sights and sounds with utter amazement. On the stairs, they met the Malfoy family. Draco sneered at them, boasting loudly about having a place in the Minister's box. Harry and Ron glowered right back at him until the festively dressed usher gave them directions to their own box which was right next to the Minister's, just as large and just as grand. Harry smirked at the scowling blond and Ron snorted when Ginny childishly stuck her tongue out at the pompous little Slytherin.

In their box, they got comfortable on the plush purple and gold chairs. Dobby and Bicky were already there waiting for them, large trays of snacks and drinks in their hands. Sirius patiently endured a few minutes of Hermione's protests against elvish enslavement before very firmly, but kindly, reminding her that he treated his house elves very well and was more than willing to free them whenever they wanted to go. Bicky started to squeal in horror at the idea of clothes and Hermione found herself having to calm down the distraught elf. She gritted her teeth, but thought better of bringing the subject up again.

The teams mascots were introduced. Bulgaria had brought a group of veela with them and the boys stared awestruck at the inhumanly beautiful women gyrating on the field. Laughing to themselves, Sirius and Remus grabbed Harry and Ron by the backs of their shirts as the two entranced boys threatened to jump over the side of the box in support of Bulgaria. Arthur grabbed Ron's shamrock hat from his hand when it was in danger of being shredded.

"He'll want this later," he smirked to the two other men.

Hermione merely sat back in her chair, arms crossed with a look of annoyance on her face. "Boys," she said, disgusted with her friends' behavior.

After the veelas, a large green cloud made its way across the sky. Looking carefully, the crowd was awed to see a large contingent of leprechauns swooping around the stadium, showering the attendees with gold coins. Elated, Ron grabbed them by the handful until Sirius bent down and whispered to him that it was fake gold and not to bother. Ron scowled at the rotten luck, but just for a moment as they heard the thunderous voice announcing the start of the match.

********************************************

Elated, but exhausted, the group had made their way back to tents. Harry had never enjoyed himself so much in his life. Ireland had won 170 - 160 after Krum caught the snitch. Patiently, he had tried to explain why a seeker would catch a snitch when his team had no chance of winning. Pointing out that Bulgaria would never recover Ireland's lead, the skilled seeker ended the game on his own terms. Sirius grinned at the sound of hero worship in his godson's voice. Krum had pulled off an amazing Wronski Feint and the slightly sick godfather was now living in fear of the moment that his boy would try to emulate the move.

Sirius let Harry stay up for quite some time celebrating before seeing the boy's eyes start to droop.

"Harry, I think it's time for bed, don't you?" he suggested kindly, but firmly. That was Arthur's cue as well. Ginny had almost fallen asleep over her cup of cocoa. They dispersed and went to their respective bedrooms. After changing into his pajamas, Harry went to the room being shared by Sirius and Remus. He knew that Sirius wouldn't embarrass him by "tucking him in" in front of Ron and the twins, but it didn't mean that Harry didn't want the affection. Tactfully excusing himself, Remus went out into the sitting room. Sitting on the bed, Sirius patted the place next to him and Harry sat down.

"Did you have a good time today?" Sirius asked, loving the look of joy in Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded and leaned tiredly against his godfather's side. "It was brilliant. Thanks for everything." Sirius put his arms around the half asleep boy and gave him a tight squeeze.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Do your old godfather a favor and never try that feint though, okay?" he teased. Harry turned his face up and gave Sirius a small glare. Defeated, Sirius sighed and held him tighter.

"Okay. Just don't do it when I'm around," he pleaded. Harry snorted and nodded his head.

"Alright, go on. Bedtime," Sirius ordered. He leaned over and kissed the top of Harry's head before pushing him up off the bed and giving his bottom a playful swat. Harry rubbed his eyes again and gave a small wave as he returned to his room and tumbled into his bed.

*********************************

Dimly, Harry thought he heard the sounds of screams. Scrunching up his eyes, in his sleep induced haze, he wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming. The situation became much more clear when he felt himself being shaken awake by his godfather. Sirius was leaning over him, his face a mask of anxiety.

"Harry! Come on, little one. Wake up," he commanded, stress evident in his voice. Bleary eyed, Harry saw that Remus was also in the room attempting to rouse the twins.

"Wha..what's the matter?" he asked sleepily. Sirius was grabbing him by the arms and pulling him into a sitting position.

"We have to go. Grab your wand and put some shoes on." Sirius stood up and started to shake Ron.

Harry rubbed his eyes and fumbled for his glasses. The twins were slowly waking up and he saw that Remus' face was just as worried as Sirius' had been. His godfather began to lose his patience.

"Boys!" he yelled sharply. "We need to go now! Wands and shoes, right this minute."

Still disoriented and confused, the four teens nevertheless managed to grab said items and allowed themselves to be herded into the sitting room. Harry grabbed his godfather's sleeve. He was beginning to panic.

"Sirius, what is going on?"

Sirius looked down at him, troubled. "Death Eaters, Harry. They're here."

Harry's eyes went wide. The three redheads paled as well. Sirius and Remus pushed them outside the tent and they all stared terrified at the sight.

Everything was utter chaos. People were running and screaming in all directions. Several tents were on fire and, in the distance, they could see a large group of masked people in black robes. Arthur had the girls in his arms in front of their tent and Harry watched as Bill, Charlie and Percy drew their wands and ran in the direction of the black robed mob.

Sirius grabbed Harry and Ron by the wrists and shouted to Arthur. "We need to get the children someplace safe! Let's get back to the apparition point and take them to my house!"

Arthur nodded curtly and took the girls by the hand. Behind them, Remus was pushing the twins forward as the whole group ran into the woods beyond the campsite. They pounded into the clearing beyond the trees, half choking on the thick acrid smoke from the multiple fires. Too nervous to speak, Harry allowed himself to be tugged behind Sirius. He felt secure that, as long as his godfather was with him, they were safe. He could hear Ginny sobbing quietly, Hermione trying to soothe her and failing miserably due to the quiver in her own voice.

Once they reached a clear spot at a large boulder, Sirius dropped Harry's and Ron's wrists and yelled to Remus and Arthur. "I'll go first. You won't be able to apparate on the grounds unless I authorize it." With that, he grabbed Harry and Ron firmly by the waist and turned on the spot. Harry was too tense to be put off by the constriction of the travel and he was still clinging fiercely to his godfather when they landed hard on the front lawn of Celestial Court. Sirius released the boys and grabbed his wand, wordlessly authorizing the wards to allow the incoming familiar signatures. Within moments, Arthur had apparated with the girls and Remus with the twins. The men pushed the teens into the house, the guards sweeping aside respectfully as the doors flew open. Panting and heaving, the kids collapsed onto the furniture in the left parlor.

Harry saw Arthur conjure a silver weasel patronus and it darted off into the night. Still unnerved, he didn't even protest when Sirius put his arms around him. It wasn't until he heard his godfather say that he was leaving that he started to panic.

"Wait, you're going back?" he asked incredulously. Sirius took him by the shoulders and nodded.

"Yes, I am. So are Arthur and Remus. We need to try and help." Scowling, Harry pulled out his wand. "Then, so am I. I want to help fight."

Sirius' face flashed with anger. "You will do no such thing! You are going to stay right here. Arthur has sent word to Molly. She'll be here in a moment to stay with you all."

Harry panicked. He didn't want Sirius to leave. Sirius could be killed and what would he do without his godfather?

"Sirius, please don't go. Please stay here. I don't want you to go," he pleaded, real fear in his voice. Sirius' heart broke at the despondent look in his godson's eyes. Quickly, he tried to reassure Harry as the boy desperately grabbed at his robes.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. We need to help them. The aurors are horribly outnumbered and the Death Eaters are going after the muggles. It's bad, Harry. Really bad. They need assistance."

"But, but why you? Why can't you stay here with me?" Harry begged, practically in tears over the worry that he could lose another parent to the Dark. Sirius pulled Harry into a tighter embrace trying to console the boy.

"Because I'm a fully trained and qualified auror, Harry. They need help. Please don't worry. It will all be okay."

Harry wasn't convinced, but he didn't want anyone to see him cry like a child. He held tightly to his godfather, barely noticing the floo roar green and Mrs. Weasley come barreling into the room, her nightgown vivid in color, her red hair in curlers. Clucking like a mother hen, she worriedly check over all the children. Seeing her arrive, Sirius damned the potential embarrassment of his godson and kissed the top of Harry's head, hugging him close.

"I'll be back soon. Behave yourself and mind Mrs. Weasley," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Harry muttered into his chest. He didn't want to let go. Finally, Sirius had to push him away gently. He gave Harry a quick wink and then, meeting the eyes of the other men, they each vanished.

************************************

Trying to keep herself and the children calm, Molly herded them into the kitchen where Lolly, the elf on night duty, provided them with a tray of cocoa and biscuits. No one had much of an appetite regardless of the stream of happy conversation that Molly was trying to keep up. After an hour of futile attempts, she finally asked Lolly to arrange beds for the night for the group.

Worried, but unable to fight sleep off any longer, the twins and Ginny were shown to new guest rooms as Ron and Hermione made themselves as comfortable as they could in the rooms that had been given to them as theirs during their visit for Harry's birthday. Only Harry refused to go up. He curled up in Sirius' favorite chair in the study, trying to comfort himself with the lingering scent of his godfather's aftershave embedded in the plush fabric. Although he had promised Sirius that he would mind Molly, he steadfastly refused all of her efforts to get him to go to bed. He wanted to be awake to greet his godfather when he came home. Molly had finally given in and covered him with a small blanket.

The hours passed slowly and still, no word. Harry's eyes had grown leaden and he was struggling to keep them open. Horrific images of his godfather's torture and death came flying unbidden into his mind. A cold grip of panic engulfed him as his nerves wandered into an uneasy train of thought that he would, once again, lose a parent. The idea of him having to bury his godfather and go back to the Dursley's drowned him and he bit down on a wad of his T-shirt to keep from crying. Finally, emotionally and physically exhausted, he fell into a fitful sleep.

Pulled from the nightmarish images of life back on Privet Drive, Harry was barely aware of the comforting feeling of long fingers stroking his hair. Almost afraid to open his eyes, he forced himself to peek and was greeted by the sight of his godfather, tired, dirty and bruised, staring kindly at him as he gently carded his fingers through Harry's black mop.

"Hey there," he greeted quietly. "What are you doing down here? You should be in bed."

Engulfed with relief, Harry launched himself at Sirius, clinging tightly around his middle. Sirius held him, trying to soothe the worry. He hadn't wanted to leave Harry, but he needed to do what he could to help. At home, Harry was safe from harm, but the poor innocents at the Cup were powerless and Sirius had training and skill.

"I thought I would lose you too," Harry mumbled into his godfather's shoulder. Sirius' breath hitched.

_Idiot!_, he cursed himself. He hadn't even thought what his actions might mean to his godson's feeling of security. Of course, after all Harry had been through, he would worry about Sirius not coming home at all. He pulled Harry closer.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to make you worry like that," he apologized, rubbing the boy's back. "I'm home, now. Let's get you into bed."

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led upstairs. Sirius pulled his covers back and Harry climbed in, dropping with exhaustion now that his godfather was back safely. He was asleep almost immediately. Sirius pulled up the chair and settled himself to stay with Harry for a while, just in case.

He watched his godson sleep, peacefully he hoped, and realized that Harry's reaction to his helping at the Cup just made the decision he had been grappling with for the past few days so much harder.

What would Harry's reaction be to the job offer he had received?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Okay all! Last chapter before I start the sequel. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys keep me going!

Happy happy birthday to curlybean! You and my husband share the same birthday! Hope it was great!

***************************

The smell of mold and rot infiltrated his nasal cavity and made his stomach retch. He struggled to put up a shield, but was failing utterly. Trapped inside the nightmare, he could only stand by helplessly and watch the horrific scene unfold in front of him.

A small figure was bent down in front of him on one knee, his head dropped to the floor. Harry felt an uncalled for rage towards the cowering man. He heard the gravelly menacing voice sneering somewhere near him.

"You did well tonight, leaving The Mark," the voice hissed. Without raising his head, the figure bowed even further, although Harry didn't know how that was possible.

"However," the voice raged dangerously, "you cost us the wand that Ms. Jorkins so obligingly provided."

The figure trembled slightly. "I'm sorry, master. I was outnumbered. It was all I could to do escape," he begged.

The voice hissed. "I don't want to hear excuses. You failed! _Crucio_!"

The figure on the floor writhed in agony and the last thing Harry remembered was seeing stars from the pain as he cried out.

*******

In his chair next to Harry's bed, Sirius was awoken with a jolt by the sound of his godson's scream. Jumping quickly to the boy's side, he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him awake.

"Harry! Harry, come on. Wake up for me," he commanded. Slowly, Harry's eyes drifted open and he saw the fear in the silvery gray hovering above him.

Harry was panting heavily and his head felt as if it had been split into two. Moaning softly, he wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to keep himself from sicking up. His godfather pulled him into an embrace, gently rocking him.

"Shhh, there now," Sirius crooned soothingly. "You're okay."

Harry's breathing hitched and shuddered as he tried to compose himself. He clung tightly to the back of Sirius' shirt, blinking back the last images of the night terror. With his face pressed firmly into his godfather's shoulder, he forced himself to calm down. Feeling a bit foolish after a minute, he took a deep breath and pulled away.

"I'm alright now, Sirius. Sorry for being such a big baby," he murmured, red faced with embarrassment.

"Don't apologize, Harry." Sirius cupped his godson's face gently, a look of deep worry etched on his tired face. "Was it the same dream?" he asked, concerned.

Harry shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure. I don't think so. Sort of, maybe." Now that he was waking up, the images were becoming less clear.

Sirius waited a moment and then nodded his head. "Okay." He stood up and went into the bathroom. When he returned, he had a wet cloth and a glass of water. Holding the glass out, he waited for Harry to take it. The shivering boy took a few small sips and sat quietly as his godfather gently wiped the sweat and grime from his face. Harry kept the glass clenched in his hands, relaxing from the soft ministrations of his godfather's attention.

"Are you able to go back to sleep?" Sirius asked softly.

Harry nodded. He could feel the tension falling away from him now and the pounding in his head was lessening. Sirius gave him a small smile and moved to take the glass from his grip. Harry slid back down on the bed and turned onto his side. His godfather bent over and pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders and pushed the stray hair from his forehead.

"I'll stay right here," he promised as he watched Harry's eyelids droop. He heard the boy whisper a quiet _thank you_ before drifting back to sleep.

**************************

When Harry woke up, he could tell by the light outside that it was at least late morning, if not early afternoon. He barely remembered Sirius leaving his room after the sun had come up, giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head before leaving, presumably, for his own room.

Groaning, he rolled over onto his side and felt the soreness of his muscles shoot through him. Trying to sleep in Sirius' chair while waiting for him to come home had not been such a smart idea. He felt grungy and the lingering smell of smoke was clinging to his pajamas. He forced himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom for a hot shower.

As the steaming water pounded against his skin, he leaned his forehead against the cool tile wall. His head was still aching horribly from the nightmare. The intensity of the latest one was much stronger than the one he had had last week. He knew that Sirius and Snape would be upset when he told them. His Occlumency lessons were supposed to alleviate the strain, not increase it.

Twenty minutes later, scrubbed and wearing clean clothes, he plodded down the stairs and caught the sound of mulitple voices coming from the dining room. He walked gingerly into the room and saw Sirius and Hermione already at the table with the entire Weasley family minus Arthur and Percy. It seemed that everyone was indulging in a late brunch. Amid the calls of several greetings, he slipped into his chair next to Sirius, who was looking at him worriedly.

"Feeling any better, Harry?" he asked, his forehead wrinkled in concern. Harry nodded. He didn't want to upset his godfather any further. Sirius gave him a look that implied that he wasn't entirely convinced, but he didn't say anything as he poured Harry a glass of pumpkin juice.

Bicky placed a plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of him and he nibbled at a bit of the toast under his godfather's watchful eye. He wasn't hungry, but Sirius would be all over him if he didn't pretend to eat something. He listened half heartedly as Bill and Remus discussed the half dozen death eaters that had been rounded up. Quietly, Ron pushed over a copy of the morning Prophet for Harry to see.

The first thing that caught his attention was the black and white moving photo of a skull and serpent in the night sky. Sirius saw him look quizzically at it.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's Voldemort's mark," he informed the boy. Harry's face shot up and his heart started to race at the implication. Before he had a chance to say anything, they heard a _pop _and Arthur Weasley appeared at the doorway. He looked hurried and haggard.

"It's official. Ollivander just confirmed that the wand they found that conjured the Mark was Bertha Jorkins'," he informed them.

_Jorkins?_

Harry remembered the name from his nightmare. He shot a desperate look at Sirius who caught it immediately. Sirius started to say something, but thought better of it.

"Harry, could I see you in the study, please?" he asked as he stood. Harry nodded jerkily and stood to follow his godfather out of the room.

Once inside the study, Sirius cast a silencing charm around the room and led Harry over to the wingback chairs, gently pushing him down into one.

"What's the matter, little one? What has you so spooked?" he asked, nervous tension clear in his voice.

Harry looked up at his godfather, his eyes wide, his face ghost white. For the first time, he really believed that his nightmares were something other than garden variety nightmares. There was just too much coincidence.

"Sirius, in my dream last night, I heard that name, Jorkins. The voice, it mentioned her name and how her wand was taken from her. It mentioned the mark too and then...," he paused.

Sirius reached over and put a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder. "And then what, Harry?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and failing.

"And then, he said 'crucio' and the other man that was there started to scream in pain. The voice said that he had failed when he left the wand."

Harry was trembling now from the realization that his so called dreams were actual events. He knew what he was seeing. The voice could only belong to Voldemort. Sirius took a deep breath and leaned over to put his arms around the boy.

"I don't want you to worry about this, Harry. I'm going to talk to Albus. We'll figure it out. I promise."

He tried to comfort his godson, but Harry wasn't fooled. Although Harry had all the confidence in the world in his godfather and headmaster, he didn't know what they could possibly do to keep Voldemort out of his head.

*****************************************************

Later that afternoon, Harry bid Ron and Hermione farewell in the parlor. They were going to floo back to the Burrow. He had invited both of them to stay, but Molly had told the two beforehand to let Harry enjoy the last week of his summer holiday with his godfather by himself. They would have the whole year in school after all to spend time with Harry.

Sirius watched his godson as he sadly said goodbye to his friends. It had been a rough day so far. He cleared his throat and caught Harry's attention. Harry turned around to look at him and saw that Sirius was holding his Firebolt.

"I thought, since you are not grounded anymore, that you might like to go flying for a while," he said cheerfully with a big grin on his face as he held out the broom. Harry's face brightened like the sun as he sprinted across the room and grabbed his most precious possession like a lifeline.

"Just for a couple of hours, mind you. I still want you back in the house by six o'clock," Sirius reminded him as he watched his godson dash for the door. Sirius had an alternate reason to get Harry out of the house. He desperately needed to speak to Remus.

***********************

Harry had only been flying for twenty minutes when he decided that it had gotten fairly chilly and he needed a jumper. He hurried back into the house and was about to go upstairs when he heard Remus' voice coming from the study. He was going to go in and say hello when he realized that Sirius and Remus were having a discussion about him.

Now, Harry was not in the habit of disrespecting his godfather's privacy, but he had the distinct feeling that the conversation was one that he would not otherwise be privy to. Hiding out of sight around the side of the door, he leaned in closely trying to hear what the men were saying.

"You have to tell him, Sirius. He'll be going back to school in just a few days. Don't let him hear about it after he's left home," Remus was saying in a scolding tone.

"I know I do, Moony. I just don't know if I'm going to do it or not anymore. You should have seen him last night. He was petrified that I wasn't coming back after we went to help. What is he going to say when I tell him that I'm considering taking up Amelia's invitation to have my auror job back?" Sirius said.

Outside the study, Harry drew a deep quick breath.

_Auror? Oh no, Sirius. Please no!_

Harry didn't know what he would do if Sirius went back to being an auror. It was one of the most dangerous jobs in the wizarding world. He just got his godfather back! What would he do if he lost him again?

"You can't do this, Sirius. You know the high risks involved. How can you even consider this, knowing how it will affect Harry? Think about him." Remus' tone was irritated.

"I _am_ thinking about him, Remus!" Sirius shouted. "I would only do this for him. Every one of those bastards that I catch is one less that he may have to fight someday!"

"Calm down, old friend. I'm not trying to say that you don't have the best of intentions. I'm just trying to point out that Harry's immediate needs might be more pressing than his future ones. He's still just a boy, Sirius. He needs a father, not just a protector."

In the hallway, Harry could hear the pleading tone in Remus' calm voice. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Remus was right. Harry was already thinking of Sirius as his father and the idea of him getting killed to protect Harry like his real father had was petrifying the boy. Sirius was disturbingly quiet as Remus continued to persuade him.

"Have you talked to Albus again? What does he think?" he asked. Harry could hear his godfather's snort.

"What do you think he said? You know what his position is on the matter." Sirius' voice was annoyed and Harry didn't know what to make of that.

"Harry will be safe at school, Padfoot."

"Safe!" Sirius roared. "Safe? Are we talking about the same boy that has managed to encounter more trouble in the past three years than we managed in seven? Safe, Remus? Every time he turns around another servant of Voldemort is trying to kill him. I'm telling you, Moony. I'm still considering keeping him home and schooling him here."

Harry gulped. Sirius wouldn't really do that, would he? Harry wanted to go back to school. He _needed_ to go back to school. Hogwarts was his first home. He loved it there. Surely Sirius wouldn't keep him from his friends? He was about to go bursting into the study when he gave the matter a second thought. He realized that he had not really thought about what would happen when he went back to school this year. Sure, he would be going back to his friends and lessons, but this year, he would be leaving his godfather behind. All of a sudden, the idea was not as appealing as it once might have been.

"You can't do that to him, Sirius, and you know it. Harry would be devastated," Remus reasoned. "No matter how much you might miss him, you have to let him go back."

"I know, Remus. I just worry about him so," Sirius replied tiredly.

Harry exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. Very quietly, he moved away from the door and climbed the stairs to his room.

*********************************

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked in a concerned voice. They had been at the dinner table for almost fifteen minutes and Harry had not said a word. Looking down at the boy's plate, Sirius noticed that he wasn't eating anything either. His prettily piped shepard's pie was a clumpy messy pile now, but it still seemed to be all there.

Harry nodded, but kept his eyes down to the table. Ever since he had overheard the conversation between Sirius and Remus, he had been debating whether or not to bring the topic up with his godfather. He wasn't sure if Sirius would be mad that Harry had eavesdropped but he was sure that his godfather would punish him if he lied about it. Plucking up his courage, he took a deep breath.

"Sirius?" he whispered.

"Yes?" Sirius looked down at him worriedly at the tone.

"I heard you and Remus talking today," he admitted shamefully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just heard Remus' voice and I wanted to say hello, but when I went to go in, I sort of realized that you didn't want to be disturbed." Harry looked up at his godfather with a scared look and saw a frown on Sirius' face. A knot formed in his throat. "I'm really sorry. Are you mad?"

Sirius stared at him for a moment. Harry lowered his eyes and waited for the rebuke that was surely coming his way.

"No. I'm not mad," the older man said finally. "I should have spoken to you about this sooner anyway. So, how much did you hear?"

Harry swallowed audibly. "I heard about your job offer to join the aurors again," he admitted. "And..and about you thinking about taking me out of school," he said sadly. He waited a moment when he heard his godfather let out a whoosh of air. "Are you going to keep me home this year?" he asked without raising his eyes, afraid of the answer.

Sirius stared at the sad boy for a good minute before summoning up the courage to answer him.

"No, I'm not. As a matter of fact, I was thinking about taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We haven't bought your things yet."

Harry closed his eyes in relief. Although, a part of him was a little sad that he would have to be leaving his godfather. It hurt more than he imagined that it could. Neither Ron nor Hermione had ever seemed to act homesick at school. Maybe it was because they had always had their parents and, when the time came, they were ready to leave the nest. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by his godfather's deep voice.

"As for the auror position, I haven't made up my mind yet. There are a lot of reasons why I should. What happened at the Cup is disturbing to say the least. If it is a sign that dark activity is on the rise again, the Ministry will need all the aurors it can get."

What Sirius didn't say was that it was the nightmares that his godson was having that were really convincing him. He was as sure as he could be that they were not innocent night terrors. For whatever reason, Harry was witnessing, first hand, Voldemort's slow return and the idea of that petrified the godfather.

Harry didn't say anything. His chest hurt from thinking that Sirius would be putting himself at risk for Harry's benefit. He didn't know how to tell his godfather without sounding childish and needy that he was scared of losing him. Scared of being by himself again. If Sirius was brave enough to face the darkness for him, Harry knew he should be brave enough to not try and stop him, regardless of how painful it was. He couldn't do it though.

"Please," he said in a small voice. "Please don't go." His shoulders started to tremble and he averted his face so Sirius wouldn't see it flush red. Harry could already feel the heat in his cheeks and neck. "I'll stay home with you if you want me to, but please don't go."

Sirius' heart was breaking at the sight of the boy shaking in front of him. Remus was right. He had no right to scare Harry like this. Harry needed security more than second hand protection. He leaned over and took the small frame into his embrace and tried to soothe the worried boy.

"Okay, little one. Okay. I won't do it, if it really upsets you," he whispered as he smoothed his fingers through the thick black mop. He could feel Harry relax a little bit and knew that his concession was worth it. He just didn't know what to do next. He would have to find some way to help the cause without rejoining the Ministry. Otherwise, he knew that he would slowly go crazy in the big manor house.

***************************************

For the first time, Harry relished the idea of going to Diagon Alley like any other Hogwarts student. Today, he got to go pick up his school things with a parent of his own. Little did he know just how excited Sirius was as well.

Right after finishing breakfast, Sirius had fastened Harry's school cape around his godson's neck proudly and accompanied him via floo to The Leaky Cauldron. It was a day he had been waiting for, for years.

Tom, the proprietor, had greeted them both enthusiastically. Of course everyone knew who they were, but Tom had known Sirius as a young boy and had never believed him guilty of what they imprisoned him for. He had watched James and Sirius fool around together too many times to think that one could ever betray the other. To see justice finally done, filled the old man with great warmth.

Their first stop was Gringotts. Harry panicked for a moment as he realized he didn't know whether or not Sirius had his vault key.

"I do, as a matter of fact," his godfather had informed him, amused. "As your legal guardian, it was put into my care. However, we won't need it today."

Harry looked at the man as if he had sprouted an extra head.

"Well, then how am I to pay for my school things? I don't have that much gold from my allowance," he stated in a very confused manner. Sirius threw his head back and let out a loud barking laugh.

"Harry, do you honestly think that I won't provide for you? I'll take care of everything. James would want you to have that money in your vault to take care of your children some day." He grinned broadly as he looked down at the boy's sheepish face. Leaning down he whispered conspiratorially in Harry's ear. "Don't worry. Haven't you heard? I'm _loaded_!"

Harry laughed in spite of himself. Of course he knew that Sirius had plenty of money. It was still sometimes strange getting used to the idea that he wouldn't have to take care of himself anymore. But even he was surprised, when the rickety cart pulled up in front of Sirius' vault, to see what lay inside.

The fortune of the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black put even the impressively large Potter fortune to shame. The vast piles of gold in the vault were stacked higher than Harry thought was possible. There were also large piles of sparkling jewels and other costly trinkets. However, even as Sirius filled a few money bags, the look on his face showed his disgust.

"Blood money," he said with a sneer. "The Blacks bribed and cheated their way to the top." He glanced at Harry and smirked, giving the boy a wink. "My ancestors must be rolling in their graves right now. To know that, one day, their precious gold will be inherited by the son of a Muggleborn witch! Gives me a little boost of happiness every time I think about it."

Harry smiled, but then realized that he had never discussed the knowledge that he was Sirius' heir with his godfather. It made him a little uncomfortable at times to think that he might displace a child that his godfather might someday have of his own.

He looked up at Sirius tentatively and saw the smile fall from the man's face.

"What?" Sirius asked, worriedly. Harry cleared his throat.

"Why did you do it, Sirius?" he asked in a small voice.

Sirius put down his money bags and walked slowly over to the boy, crouching down next to him.

"Do what?"

Harry twisted uncomfortably. This was not the place he planned on having this discussion.

"Make me your heir. Remus explained it to me. Why would you do that for me? What if you have a son of your own someday?"

Sirius exhaled sharply and took the boy firmly by the waist. He looked up into the anxious green eyes and felt his chest go cold at the idea that the boy should still feel so unimportant to him.

"_You_ are my son, Harry," he insisted in a thick voice. "In every way that matters. Please don't think that I am trying to replace James in your heart. I would never want to do that. But you need to understand just how much I love you. You couldn't be more my child than if you shared my blood."

Harry's breath caught and he angrily brushed away the tears that threatened to burst forth. It seemed like just a few words from his godfather could make him cry like an infant and he was embarrassed by the flood of emotion he always felt when the man proclaimed his affection for him. He still had trouble accepting the embarrassing riches of love that his godfather easily gave like it was chocolate frogs. Unable to stem the tide, he leaned down and threw his arms around Sirius' neck, gripping him so tightly it almost cut off the man's air supply.

"I love you, too," he muttered hoarsely.

In the middle of a pile of the treasure of pure bloods, the blood traitor and his half blood godson clung to each other for a few precious minutes in silence, only coming to their senses by the irate prodding of the time consumed goblin attending their withdrawal.

*******

After Gringotts, they made their way to Flourish and Blotts for Harry's textbooks, parchment, quills and ink. They stopped in at Eyelops for treats for Hegwig and Xerxes where Sirius purchased a fidgety little bugger begging for an owner. Having remembered that Ron lamented his owless state during their little heart to heart talk, he thought it would make an excellent present for the boy.

Sirius made Harry eat a decent lunch before letting him get an enormous sundae at Florean Fortescue's. Harry told him how Florean gave him free sundaes every half hour the previous year when he had been stuck there for weeks before term began. Of course, then he had to explain why he had left Privet Drive early. Sirius had already known that Harry had left early. After all, it was the first night that he had seen his godson in twelve years. He just had not heard the story. When Harry told him about blowing up Marge Dursley, Sirius practically hurt something keeping a straight face during the tale and he had to pinch his own leg sharply to keep from bursting out laughing while he gently scolded his godson on the dangers of uncontrolled magic. After all, he needed to sound like a responsible parent, even when he personally thought it had been a job well done on Harry's part.

Sirius never thought he would be able to get his godson out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, although he was pleased to see that Harry still laid claim to owning the best broom on the market. After seeing the pleading look in the boy's eyes, he was persuaded to purchase a few 'necessities' that apparently Harry couldn't live without before dragging him, almost by the hand, over to Madame Malkins. Harry desperately needed some new robes as well as the dress robes required for all fourth year students.

As luck would have it, they ran into Lucius and Draco Malfoy coming out as they were going in. The older blond man sneering as if observing a lower form of life.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A convict and his half blood whelp," he drawled, his voice thick with condescension.

Harry took immediate umbrage and was about to say something really nasty when Sirius put his hand up to stop him. Turning to his godfather in consternation, Harry was surprised to see a genuine grin on the man's face as he spoke.

"Hello, Lucius. Still walking the streets, I see. Well, no matter. I'm sure it's just a matter of time before that gets rectified," he said silkily, enjoying the fleeting look of comprehension on the other man's face before it returned to its mask of indifference.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Black," he spit out. "Although, I'm sure you can enlighten me regarding the finer points of our penal system.

Sirius kept the smile on his face, his look of amusement never faltering.

"I'd watch my tone, if I were you, Lucius. You wouldn't want to act disrespectfully towards the head of your dear wife's family. You, with your firm beliefs in our class system, surely understand what it would mean if you did."

At the implied threat, Lucius' face became a picture of rage and his unnaturally pale skin burned a deep red.

"As if I, or any member of my family, would ever acknowledge you as the head of the Black family," he growled. Sirius merely chuckled.

"Oh, dear cousin. It's not up to you to decide whether or not I'm the rightful head. The Ministry has already made that proclamation, don't forget. You would be wise to remember that, although the Malfoy family has its advantages, it was your marriage to a Black that gave you your position of influence. Mind your tongue, or I will have to start insisting that Narcissa and little Draco begin to pay me the respects due to me as the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

Lucius looked as if he had swallowed poison. Without another word, he prodded Draco sharply in the back and swept the both of them from the store. Sirius threw his head back and laughed, looking as if he had not had such a good time in years. Finally, he noticed the look of confusion on Harry's face.

"What?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"You're related to the Malfoys?" Harry asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. Narcissa is my cousin. She was born a Black. All pure blood families are related somehow," he explained. "I'm related to Arthur and Molly too. And if you look back far enough, you and I are related through the Potter line. It's the way it has always been with pure bloods."

Harry smiled at the idea that he and Sirius were actually related. It only made the feeling of family between them stronger. In an unusually light mood, he allowed himself to be tugged inside and waited patiently through a painfully long fitting. He and Sirius were family, and that was all that mattered.

***********************************

The morning of September 1st found Harry wandering through the rooms at Celestial Court. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was actually going to be homesick this year. Sirius had already assured him that he would be coming home for Christmas, the first time since he started school that he would be leaving for the holidays like all the other students. It hadn't stopped him from sticking to his godfather like glue all week.

He didn't know how to say goodbye.

Like a good father would, Sirius had helped him pack his trunk and it, along with Hedwig in her cage, were waiting in the parlor. Harry was taking his leave of the house elves when Sirius called him, telling him that they were going to be late if he didn't hurry up.

Harry took one last look around his home and then sprinted into the parlor to take his godfather's outstretched hand. He was missing it already.

They arrived at King's Cross, the station abuzz with activity as usual. Moving swiftly inside to get away from the downpour of rain that was drenching everything in sight, they made their way as smoothly as they could through the barrier and onto Platform 9 3/4. Harry immediately spotted Hermione and the Weasleys. Molly charged over and engulfed him into one of her bear hugs as Sirius looked on and chuckled. Together, they managed to load trunks and familiars onto the scarlet train as the precious minutes ticked by. Sensing that Harry needed a moment with Sirius, Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes and promised to find a carriage where Harry could join them.

Sirius leaned over and took Harry by the shoulders. He could see that the boy was overwrought with emotion.

"It's time to go. You have everything you need?"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a money pouch.

"Here's a little extra spending gold. Buy yourself and your friends some treats from the trolley, okay?"

Harry took the little pouch and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He didn't know how he was going to do this. Sirius pushed the hair off of the boy's forehead.

"I want you to behave yourself on the train. No mucking about this year. If I find out that you have been doing anything dangerous, I promise that you won't be able to sit for a week, do you hear me, young man?" he said as sternly as he could. It was hard, with the twinkle he had in his eye.

Harry nodded his head jerkily. "Yes, sir." His voice was gravelly with unshed tears. He couldn't hold back anymore. He launched himself into his godfather's arms and buried his face in the man's chest.

"I don't want to go, Sirius."

Sirius laughed gently as he held his boy tight.

"Yes you do," he said knowingly. "But don't worry. I'll see you before you know it," he promised.

Harry looked up at him expectantly. "What do you mean?"

"I promised Albus I would stop by Hogwarts today. He has a project he wants to talk to me about. I'll see you after the feast, if you like."

Relieved, Harry gripped him even more tightly. At least their parting would be held off for a little longer. Finally, Sirius had to push him away.

"Come along now. It's time to go."

He led Harry over to the carriages and forced the boy to climb the stairs just in time for the engine to begin moving. As the train pulled away, he saw his boy mouth "I love you" as he waved enthusiastically. Sirius waved back with just as much energy.

"I love you too, little one. I'll see you soon," he promised.


End file.
